


Between Time and Space

by CrossBladeWing



Series: Pieces of You [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "the story that puts even the slowest burns to shame"-RedeReindeer, Angst and Fluff, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Can interpret as you wish, DEFINITELY SLOW, Feels, Foreshadowing, Friendship is Awesome/Magic (excuse me MLP fans), Gaster Blasters, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR ITS CHARACTERS, I am the "Overlord of Cliffhangers", I see you shiver with ANTICIPATION, L337, Mom Toriel, Monster Heat, Multi, Needs more fluff, PLOT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, POV changes a lot, Read at Your Own Risk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Reader and kinda my OC, SURPRISE my dear Readers ;), Sans is having a badtime, Selective Mute Reader, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sensitive bones, Sign Language, Souls, Souls Within Souls, The Void, Will give you warnings in chapter notes for NSFW, YOU NEED THE PATIENCE OF A SAINT, You in for a long ride?, adding tags as I go, chara no, fear me, genderless reader, i'm sorry (not really), reader has magic, slowest burn ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 73
Words: 155,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBladeWing/pseuds/CrossBladeWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You existed between time and space. You “existed” and at the same time did not. </p>
<p>You knew what it was like to have nobody notice you and watch the world around you go by without you. You also knew what it was like to “exist”, to have others see you, speak...well scream at you, be aware of your presence. You preferred it when no one noticed you. Now that some monsters and one very determined human have noticed you...what now? The short skeleton in the blue hoodie and the human child in the the striped sweater seem to know.</p>
<p>"Between Time and Space: the story that puts even the slowest burns to shame. It's chapter 30 and romance hasn't even been mentioned let alone thought of!" -RedeReindeer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: How it starts

You woke up in darkness. It was all black, cold, and endless...until you see small pinpricks of lights, one after another blink into existence around you. 

A silvery light was emitted on either side of you. You look down at your hands, black and sharp, contrasting the silvery-white flames consuming them. They didn’t burn, but the lights around you flickered away. You heard groans and growls and screeches as the lights retracted. Afraid. 

Out of the flames a weapon formed in your hands, long sharp, curved. 

You attacked and soon nothing but dust and darkness around you. Where they were trying to go, you could not let them. 

The darkness. The creatures. The lights. All passed and eventually you could see into the Underground of which you found yourself in. Rocks. Lots of Rocks. You climb some, long black hair whipping into your face, annoyingly, and find a high small cliff, from where, you could see the vastness of the Underground. Into the distance was a burning red, waves of blue, glistening white, and more rock. You don’t go there. You stay far away and guard the darkness and silently watch and listen as the Underground comes to life.

Only when the darkness creep out of the crack of the rocks to the places where the creatures lived did you go, hiding and hunting in the shadows. You watched from the shadows of houses, walls, pillars, anything that could let you not be noticed. You watched as creatures of all shapes and sizes and colors pass by you, laughing, talking, joking, yelling...You did your best to never be seen, keeping your sense about you. 

You hunted the darkness and destroyed them before they could do harm to the monsters. Sometimes you were seen, but most who saw you screamed and ran away anyway. Upon each encounter, you gradually resigned yourself to see the immediate fear in their eyes. You had even tried to comfort a little goat monster boy who broke down crying in front of you, but only succeeded in making their parents throw fire at you. That was the last time you were ever seen by any of them.

You had just finished hunting in the snowy forest. Once you wrenched your weapon out of the dust you faced a small group of skeletons. One was tall, wearing a long lab coat and turtleneck, and long dark pants and black shoes. Another one, much shorter than the other two wore a blue hoodie, and blue boots, with shorts. The last one was taller than the one with the hoodie but not by much, wearing a red scarf, an orange jacket, blue pants, and red boots. The two small skeletons hid behind the larger. 

All had equal expressions of terror and fear, but the tallest skeleton’s expression changed and his eyes glowed blue and orange before two skeletal dog heads appeared and were going to fire blue and orange lasers at you. Your weapon disappears from your hands and your magic fades from your hands and eyes. The skeleton, seeing you, stops his attack and his eyes return to white pinpricks in his sockets, looking confused. 

You say nothing, starting to melt back into the shadows, neither do they. However, you did see the tallest skeleton reach for you just as you vanish, he had holes in his hands.

You went back occasionally, watching the lava, sitting by the waterfall, listening to echo flowers, when not fighting the dark, which was rare, but you got used to it. The monsters would pass and they went about their lives without you. 

You got used to being alone in the dark, constantly fighting. You follow the darkness to the surface world as well, but they don’t get far when daybreak hits, burned with the light of the sun. During those times, you feel dirt beneath your feet, wind on your face, and the smell of a new world in your nose. 

Just like before, you are hunting. 

You see trees, a forest, and lights in the distance, a city, you hear humans talking, chatting, laughing, but you don’t go. You track the darkness, it was your prey and you the hunter. you corner it at cliff and make quick work of killing it. You hear a twig break nearby and quickly move into a defensive position, whirling up and around to face it. You see a human, dressed for the cold, and a light in their hand, gaping at you before they let out an ear shattering scream. They turn and run, screaming bloody murder as they go. 

You sigh and go back Underground.

Time passed, at least you think it did after what was an eternity in the dark. You were going less and less to the places beyond the rocks, never going back to the surface. After a huge tremor shook the whole Underground and roars of many monsters were heard, you stopped almost altogether. 

You could feel the magic that now trapped you and everything else Underground. It’s strong and would take quite a lot to break. A strong magic. A strong soul.The darkness was extremely restless at that time. You had to fight harder during that time than any other time you fought.

It was also the first time you saw grey figures wandering around, talking about some “scientist”. They just muttered to themselves and wandered through the darkness. The darkness didn’t bother them.

You got used to the grey creatures. They’d speak when they appeared and then fade away again when they were done. You listened when they were there, but went back about whatever you were doing once they disappeared. They repeated themselves quite a lot though. Repeating, always repeating. 

Just like how you find yourself having strange stages of deja vu, but these occurrences kept happening; undoing your work, redoing your work. It was tiring but you could feel the changes, but kept on going, always moving forward. You were aware of time splitting off and shifting and changing, but simply went with the flow of it. 

Sometimes the shifts don’t change for a while. Sometimes you aren’t visited by the grey creatures. Sometimes you have to re-fight the darkness. Sometimes you feel the magic barrier around the Underground shatter. When the barrier shatters you feel the darkness tremble and then race away, you’d follow it as it slithered through the monsters’ cities to the castle and out into the surface. You’d fight the dark on the surface, in a new brighter world, after several times of going, you began to understand. 

As you kept up the fight you began learning. About the surface, about humans, about nature...everything you could. Knowledge was power. Then you find yourself back in the underground, in the dark and you long for the surface world instead of the rock prison of which you were born into. The cycle repeated, countless times, not that you bothered to count. Things became predictable and sometimes you’d fight it. You even stop fighting the dark to see what’d happen. 

The result was something you **never** wanted to see again. 

You were glad for the“redos”...”resets”? Whatever they were. You just went along with it after that. Repeating.

Sometimes you see the monsters leave, the noises giving it away. Sometimes you feel a disturbance in the barrier, like something passed through it. Sometimes the monsters leave and you leave with them, along with the darkness. Sometimes you let the darkness scatter into the light. Sometimes it disappears into the night, while you give chase. Sometimes you don’t leave and just fight the darkness away from the opening, until you can secure a barrier to keep it from leaving. Sometimes the barrier you create works. Sometimes it doesn’t. 

When once again you feel, a huge tremor shake the Underground. You feel the magic barrier disappear. The darkness is once again restless, trying to claw it’s way to the surface, but you are just a smidge quicker. This time, you make it out in time to cast a barrier of your own on the mountain, keeping the darkness contained but letting the monsters leave with a human child in tow. Some of them look familiar to you, but you only watch as they leave the mountain behind and into the world. 

Mt. Ebbot has been empty ever since the monsters and a few humans who’s been living there had left. Just you and the darkness. You still fought, but your barrier kept them from leaving the mountain. You took up residence in one of the few log cabins left by some humans, who’d lived there. 

You watched as monsters and one small human child came back and forth from the Underground with things to move into the world above. You guarded them well, doing your best to not let the darkness touch them. You observed the human child. A strong soul. A strong magic. 

Ahhh. It clicked in your head. 

The darkness was particularly fond of them, but you made it a point to protect them, not that they really needed it with so many strong monsters close by. 

Once the monsters had fully moved out of the underground and quiet emptiness settled over the mountain, you were once again alone.You stay in the cabin, scavenging along various others on the mountain, to find things to occupy your time. You’d gotten used to that. 

Even after reading the books, watching the movies and listening to the old radio you managed to get to work, at least you could enjoy the sky, the clouds, the stars and the moon and sun. You could enjoy the sounds of the forest, even if it has grown quiet after it seems the animals had all left to scatter into the surrounding forest, away from the mountain. You would watch over the mountain and the darkness that slept there. 

You wonder how long this timeline will last.


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing. there seem to always be unexpected meeting when it's snowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On with the actual story yes?
> 
> Edit: FANART!!! by KasuryZarintine  
> http://luminahart.tumblr.com/post/137472736282/another-between-time-and-space-picture-this-is

They wake with a start, sweat on their forehead and stinging their already tearing eyes. They sit up and shift to the edge of their bed. They sit there in their purple and blue stripped pajamas, brown hair tousled and knotted from sleep. They look at their hands as they shake, their golden skin paler than usual. 

No blood. No dust. No knife. No scary blue light either. 

They look to the door. They couldn’t just go bother their mom again and they couldn’t go to the living room either. They look out the window instead. The snow is falling slowly, but enough snow has piled up around the house and the forest. They see the mountain, standing alone in the cold and they make a decision. 

They hop out of bed and pull on their jacket, mittens, scarf, pants, boots, and hat. They open their window and climb out. Seeing the pile of snow around their house fills them with determination as the jump. They land with a thump in a pile of snow, which most likely fell off their roof. It was just big enough for them to land. They dust themselves off and start walking/waddling through the snow towards the mountain.  
\- - - -

You walk around in the snow of the mountain. A summer and fall have passed and it’s winter. The darkness scuttles away from you, shrieking away. You watch it as it goes. 

The snow dusts the trees and blankets the ground, only broken by your footsteps. They fade away as you walk, either by filling in with snow or that your footsteps just fade as you make them, you don’t really know which, as you turn to look back at them. 

You stick your hands in the pockets of the old ragged coat, not that you could feel the cold. You’re long dark hair stays in place at your back, only shifting as you walk, and your eyes stay directed forward, regardless of the wind.

You had no lasting imprint on the world. 

Your mind wandered as you walked the snowy trails of the mountain. You remember once in another time you had wondered what it was like to be a monster or even human. You were neither. You tried changing yourself to see what it was like, to exist, to be alive, to make a mark. 

You tried being a monster once, during one of your visits to the monster settlement of Snowdin. If you remembered correctly, you were some sort of mix. You had scales and bone and hooves and horns and fangs, probably not the best to look at, but that’s what you changed to. And again if you remembered you were driven out by some of the monsters, including some very familiar looking skeletons. 

So you tried being human. You came up with a human shape, much shorter than how tall you were by at least 1-2 feet, still dark hair cropped to frame your face, your skin was pale, and you’re clothes were similar to what you were wearing now, dark coat, pants, boots, and a high necked dark shirt to cover your mouth and nose. 

You stop in the snow and look up at the clouds, softly raining snow on you and the mountain. You look back to the trail and find yourself, by the base of the mountain, by a small frozen river. 

You look at your reflection. Your dark hair tumbled over your shoulders, cloaking your face in shadows. Your nose and mouth covered by thick dark cloth. You’re face was ghost-pale and your eyes...your eyes were empty silver-white voids, except for the faintest of traces of light grey rings, which you supposed made up the ring of your iris and pupils. 

You breathed, but no puff of white steam came from you. 

Just as you are about to tug down the neck of your jacket you feel something approaching the barrier. It feels familiar.

A small strong little soul. 

You are in darkness for a moment before you are suddenly there, near the barrier, hidden by some trees. You see the small human slowly make their way through the snow. They brace themselves against the cold. 

You feel the darkness watching. 

You take a step forward, but stop. you look down at yourself and then to the child. 

You change. 

You walk forward until you’re standing at the edge of the barrier. The child doesn’t see you until you are 10 feet away.

\- - - -

They’d been walking for a while and the wind hadn’t picked up since they started on the road to the mountain, but each time they tried to turn back flashes of their nightmares sprang into their head and they would just turn back towards the mountain again. 

They were getting cold, but they kept going. They were determined to get to the mountain. They trudged through snow until they came to the base of the mountain. 

They see a figure in the snow. 

They flinch and step back, but when they really look they see the coat the figure is wearing is black not blue. They’re wearing dark pants and black shoes, a black scarf wrapped around their face. They’re pale, almost as pale as the snow, their short dark hair flies in the wind, as their grey eyes look at them. 

They’re cold and so they all about barrel into the stranger’s legs and hold on. The stranger jerks, but after a few moments put a hand on their head so they look up. Their expression doesn’t really change but they can tell from the slightest downturn of their brows they’re worried and confused. 

Frisk just grips onto them and cries, unable to use their hands or their voice. The stranger seems to catch on and slowly bends down to them, setting their hands awkwardly on their shoulders. They reach up and are grasped into an gentle embrace, almost too gentle like they’re glass... that could break, but they don’t care. 

A small smile comes to their face, as they grip the jacket beneath their cold fingers as they drift off.

\- - - -

You were surprised when the child suddenly just dove into your legs like that. You weren’t really expecting that. You were apprehensive about what they were doing and why they came to the mountain, but now they were in your arms. 

You held them carefully, gently. You felt them slump against you, gripping your jacket tight. You feel the darkness behind you. 

You turn back and feel the aura of your magic around you, shielding you and the child. You stared the darkness down before it reluctantly left one by one. 

You looked to the child in your arms, you looked back to the mountain, you looked to the path the child had come, their footprints fresh in the snow.

You sigh, a white puff comes out and disappears into the air. 

You cross the barrier and start walking.

\- - - -

Sans wakes up, not sure if he was dreaming or not, which is rare, but something is off. He can feel it in his bones. He gets out of bed and slips on his blue hoodie, but before he turns the knob he hears his brother yelling.  
“YOUR MAJESTY I’M SURE THERE’S A REASON OUR TINY HUMAN ISN’T IN BED!” 

“P-papyrus they’re not in they’re not in their room, where else could they be?” The shaky voice of Toriel asked. 

Sans eyes darkened. The kid was missing? He opened his door and walked downstairs to the living room, where Toriel sat at her chair, still in her lavender night dress, head in her hands. Papyrus bones clicked as he held his arms against himself tucking them close to him, rumpling his yellow shirt with a picture of spaghetti on it. His feet shuffled in his long red night-pants. He finally looked up at Sans.

“SANS! You’re Awake!” He sounded tired. That wasn’t good.

“what’s wrong, pap?” he asked, voice heavy with sleep. 

He seemed more frantic and Toriel just seemed to sob harder. “THE HUMAN IS GONE SANS!! HER MAJESTY AND I HAVE LOOKED EVERYWHERE IN THE HOUSE!!! WE’VE CALLED UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, AND EVEN HIS MAJESTY NO ONE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE!!!” 

Sans frowned at that. He went to the kid’s room. There was some snow coming into the room and Sans looked to the open window. The window had a view of the mountain.

Sans knew where’d they’d gone. 

Papyrus came up to him. “SANS?” he said. 

“don’t worry, bro. i’m going to get the kid back.” he half way turned back to him. “watch tori, ok?” 

His brother nodded and turned to go back down the stairs. He turned back again and Sans was gone. “Good Luck Brother...” he said quietly.

Sans teleported to the mountain. It’s quiet... too quiet. He feels something that shouldn’t be there. He summons his Gaster Blasters, they growl and their eyes flash blue. He sees something at the corners of his vision, which is black outlined in blue. He extends his magic out, but he doesn’t feel the kid’s soul on the mountain, instead it’s moving back down the road to where the monster settlement, where they lived. 

He teleports again, leaving the mountain behind. 

The darkness slithers around where he vanished. 

He’s now on a snowy road, close to the houses. Come on, Frisk...Where are you? His Gaster Blastesr whine at his irritation, but he dismisses them with a wave of his hand. He then sees a dark figure turn the corner down the street he’s standing in. He sees a familiar looking mop of brown hair peaking out of a dark scarf around their neck, and they seem more top heavy and awkward. 

He teleports behind them. 

**“ h u m a n. d o n ‘ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? t u r n a r o u n d.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Let's see if you get majorly d u n k e d o n~~


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing on from last time...it was really long so i broke it up into parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going well so far. how you liking being human? (Seriously I'm getting antsy about it even though i'm liking where this is going...)
> 
> Edit: more Fanart by KasuryZarintine!!! xD  
> http://luminahart.tumblr.com/post/137520260417/another-between-time-and-space-art-this-time-for

You’d felt his presence before you heard his voice, but kept walking. You’d just been walking the child back to town, but their footprints were already filled in with snow. 

You wandered around aimlessly for some direction. You’ve never been actually in a human or monster town on the surface before, so you walk around trying to find a sense of where to go. If it wasn’t windy you could’ve just used your sense of smell and you couldn’t risk traveling like you usually do with the child still clinging to you. 

They trembled in your arms, so you undid part of your scarf with one arm and wrapped their hands in it, they instinctively wrapped their arms around your neck, away from the colder air. You sighed again, the snow and wind were picking up. 

You slowly turned to face...a skeleton.

He was wearing a blue jacket with fur lining, hands jammed into the pockets. He wore long black pants with white stripes down the sides and what look to be white slippers. His teeth were stretched into a hard smile and one socket was dark while the other glowed with blue magic, a visible blue eye the center of it, trained at you. 

The child glows blue, and you quickly loosen your scarf, before it and the child is torn from you. You fall into the snow on all fours, your scarf in the snow in front of you. You see the child wake up and you see a blue heart in their chest. Once they look at the skeleton though they scream. 

It’s loud piercing and it startles the skeleton enough that his magic stops and they land in the snow, scrambling away from the skeleton. 

The skeleton's sockets change into little white pin pricks and it looks like he’s sweating glowing blue drops, as he reaches for the child.

“frisk...?” he calls. 

They flinch away from him, turning their head to look for an escape, and they see you. Their eyes are wide and glassy, threatening tears, as they scramble in the snow to latch onto you again. You fall back a bit to catch them as they jump you back into the snow, crying and sobbing into your chest. 

You sit up a little and wrap an arm around them, rubbing their shoulders carefully. You look up at the skeleton, you feel your face crease a little, unsure. The skeleton is looking at you again, but the white dots of his eyes have narrowed, sweat is still present on his skull. He runs a hand down his skull and deeply sighs. 

You curl in a little to block the gust of wind that blows through. The child is still clinging to you, shivering a little, but their sobs had quieted. You wrap your arm under them to support them and use the other to help yourself up. 

Then you look to the skeleton, who’s still looking at you. You gesture from the kid to him and cock your head a bit. 

“if you’re asking if the kid is mine...they’re not.” He says.

You raise an eyebrow. Weren’t they though? You saw them often together going to and from the mountain.

“we live together.” he explains. 

Your brows furrow a little. You weren’t sure why they seemed so scared of their skeleton friend, but apparently they were now and had latched onto you. You stand in snow as it starts to come down harder. You look up at the sky and then at him pointedly.

He seems to understand. And he starts walking ahead of you. You follow, but he looks back at you occasionally. He doesn’t say much else, leading you past house after house, buildings which could be shops, a couple restaurants, a bar, more houses, until he turns to one. 

You could hear muffled yelling from inside, there’s also a lot of cars parked in the driveway and street in front of it. You follow the skeleton to the door, he rings it. It slams open after he pushes it enough times. 

You see a fish woman in the door. She has red hair in a ponytail and it covers one of her amber eyes, which are narrowed at you, sharp yellow teeth poke out of her mouth, her blue scales seem to move a little, she’s wearing a thick dark green sweater, dark blue pants and black boots. Behind her is another skeleton, but unlike the one in the jacket, this one is taller and in a cream sweater, a red scarf, long red pants, and red gloves. They looked like they were going out.

You remembered them. They were also with the child on their trips to the mountain. You are ushered inside the house by the skeletons and the fish woman. It’s warm, you think, in the house because the child in your arms stop shivering, but you feel them tremble instead, you gently readjust them. Inside this living room is a couch, where a yellow dinosaur in a pink and red sweater, she’s wearing glasses sits next to a goat woman in a lavender gown. Oh. The queen. On another reclining chair is another goat monster, except his horns are larger and he has a full beard, he’s wearing a red sweater with yellow flowers on it and black pants. The king. 

You go a little wide eyed. They all startle when you are brought in. 

The goat woman speaks first, “My child...?” The child in your arms seems to hold you tighter. She carefully walks up to you both.

\- - - - 

They tremble in the arms of the stranger, more tears falling on their neck. Hearing their mom’s voice makes them feel worse, for going out, but they needed time away from the house. They had screamed at Sans...They feel a gentle tug at their arms. They don’t want to let go, but they do if a little reluctantly. 

They are slowly put on the floor. They look at the floor, until a slightly cold pale hand lifts their chin. They look into grey eyes which look at them patiently, gently. Then they do something they don’t expect. They sign. 

_Are you alright now?_ They nod in response. 

_I'm glad._ They weakly smile back.

_Your mother is worried about you._ They gesture to Toriel behind them.

Their face is a little bit unreadable, but Frisk can tell they’re trying to help. They slowly turn to Toriel. They’re nervous, but they feel a small nudge to their back. They walk forward to her. She immediately scoops them up.

Frisk tuck themselves into the fur of her neck, making the sign for “sorry” over and over.

“Sshhh. It’s alright, my child. But please don’t do that again. We were so worried about you.” 

They nod in response. Over their tears and their mom’s soothing coos, they hear Undyne say, “Sans, who’s the new human meat?” 

“UNDYNE! PLEASE! THE NEW HUMAN BROUGHT BACK FRISK!!” 

“So What?! For all we know, they kidnapped them!!” “U-undyne!!!” “Undyne!” 

They turn back to the stranger. Undyne is up very close to them and they seem a little uncomfortable, but don’t flinch away. 

_Undyne! It’s ok. They helped me! They’re nice!_ Toriel told Undyne what they’d said, her back was to them.

She turns to them. “You sure?” They nod vigorously. 

Undyne relents, “Fine. If you say so.” 

She turns back to them and then looks away, walking over and plopping herself down on the couch. They breathe a sigh of relief. 

“My child...” their mom whispers. “Please tell me what happened later ok?” they look down again and nod.

\- - - -

You watch the exchange between the child and their adoptive(?) mom. Your job was done, but you felt eyes on you. Well one eye in particular, she stalks over to you and looms over you, trying to be intimidating. She sneers at you suspiciously. 

It’s more uncomfortable with her being so close. You don’t comment as she and the taller skeleton argue. Despite the volume of the voices, you had to admit it was a valid suspicion, even if it wasn’t true. 

You’re surprised when the child defends you. Nice? You blinked at them. The fish woman, Undyne, relents and grumbles, and heads to the couch then sits down. 

You direct your attention to looking around the room, trying not to listen in on what the former queen says to he child. 

“Thank you.” You hear a soft voice say. You turn your attention to her with the child still in their arms. 

“Thank you so much for bringing Frisk back.” She’s starting to cry a little. You put your hands up and shake them. 

_I didn’t really do anything,_

“Oh but you have.” she says kindly. 

You see you’re not going to convince her and look down a little, a bit shy. you weren’t used to interacting with anyone. 

“Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Toriel.” She lifts her child in her arms. 

_My name is Frisk. Thank you for helping me._ They look shy and apologetic.

You nod, your mouth quirking a little. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around you, lifting you off your feet and you’re clasped tightly to a skeleton. 

“THANK YOU DEAR HUMAN FOR RETURNING OUR TINY HUMAN!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOPE WE CAN BE GOOD FRIENDS!!!” You tense up, not expecting the embrace. 

You’ve never been held.

“Papyrus, perhaps you should put them down?” Toriel says. 

Another voice chimes in. “yea, bro. probably should put them down. tibia honest they don’t look so hot.” 

You look at the skeleton in the blue jacket. He’d been really quiet until now, observing the situation. You hear laughter from Toriel, but she keeps her composure. The skeleton, Papyrus and likely his brother, puts you down. He turns to face his brother. 

“SAAANNNSSS....DON’T JUST START WITH THE PUNS. YOU’LL SCARE THEM AWAY.” He sounds annoyed, but he’s smiling anyway. He turns back to you. “PLEASE EXCUSE MY BROTHER SANS, NEW HUMAN FRIEND. HIS JOKES ARE HORRIBLE BUT I ASSURE YOU HE’S GOOD.” 

He sounds and looks very sincere. He’s a kind, pure soul. You wonder how he survived the Underground. You shake your head and wave your hand dismissively. 

Papyrus smiles and hugs you again, briefly before saying, “I SHALL GO PREPARE YOU SOME CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI!!!” 

What?

You look confused. Sans seems to chuckle at your face. You look at him again and he has a lazy grin, but his eyes are sharp. Before he can say anything though, Toriel clears her throat. You both turn to her. She directs your attention to the monsters sitting down. 

“These are Undyne and Alphys.” She gestures to the pair sitting on the couch. Undyne just looks at you. Alphys waves shyly. 

“And Asgore.” her voice seems to strain a little at his name. 

He looks at her nervously before saying, “Pleasure to meet you, human. Thank you for returning Frisk to us.” You bow at him. “No need for that. I am no longer a king.” You nod in understanding. 

You look to the child. They’re staring at you. You look down and savour the moment a bit, but you feel the restlessness and negative energy from the mountain. 

_I have to go_ You sign. The child looks upset. 

_Why?_ They ask.

_I have to go back._ You answer.

“I’m sorry we’ve been keeping you.” Toriel says. You shake your head. You head for the door.

“NEW HUMAN FRIEND! ARE YOU LEAVING ALREADY?” you hear. You turn back and nod. “hey--” you hear sans start, but as you open the door you see it’s almost a blizzard outside. 

Damn. How were you going to get back? 

“Oh my.” Toriel states. 

“wow...looks like you’re snowdin with us pal.” sans says. There’s more laughter and a groan, which turns into... “SOOO....DOES THAT MEAN WE’RE ALL STAYING HERE?” Papyrus sounds more enthusiastic which each word. 

“Hell YEAH!” Undyne answers with a big toothy grin. They smile at each other and laugh. You sigh, but feel small hands tug your jacket. You look down into the smiling face of Frisk. You resign yourself to stay. 

Closing the door, you keep the cold and the dark out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are welcome. I'm pretty sure there are typos in here...


	4. Chapter 3: Introducing!~ . . . uh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've met the human and the monsters and are now snowed in with them...now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everybody!!  
> It's a cold day outside.  
> The wind is blowing.  
> But still birds are chirping.  
> And people like you...  
> Should be...  
> R e a d i n g this chapteralreadysoyoucangetbacktoenjoyingyour New Year's Eve party d a m m i t.

Papyrus is once again, hugging you and swinging you around. 

“OH GOODIE~! ISN’T IT WONDERFUL HUMAN? YOU GET TO STAY THE NIGHT WITH US. WE’LL HAVE A GREAT TIME DEEPENING OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP! NOW, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST GO FINISH THE SPAGHETTI!” 

He puts you down and almost dances back into the kitchen. He’s really excited. You on the other hand...you’re unsure of how to proceed. 

“Hey Papyrus! Lemme help you!” Undyne calls. 

“OH THANK YOU UNDYNE! WE’LL GET THIS DONE MUCH FASTER WITH THE TWO OF US!” Papyrus says. 

“U-undyne w-wait!” Alphys scrambles from the couch, with a hurried glance at you, and runs into the kitchen. 

There’s loud banging coming from the kitchen. Toriel looks to the kitchen in concern. 

“I’d better go too.” she says. She too, disappears into the kitchen. Asgore looks to the direction she goes, but doesn’t follow. He politely nods to you when he catches your stare and goes back to watching the kitchen. Sans shuffles behind you and moves towards the couch, where he sits down and clicks on the TV with a remote in his hand you don’t remember seeing before.

You try not to stare.

You look sideways and away, trying to gather your thoughts. A lot has happened. A lot has changed. The child tugs your jacket to get your attention. You look down at them. 

They sign _Don’t worry. It’s ok._ You’re confused. They take your hand slowly. You're more confused. They squeeze your hand gently and slowly pull you deeper into the house. You’re not used to this. You’re unsure of yourself. You feel like you shouldn’t be here. You needed to get back to the mountain. 

You don’t realize your brows have creased until Frisk is looking up at you again. You noticed you’ve stopped in another room with a large dining table and a cabinet full of plates and cups and drawers on your left and another sitting area on your right, a lone recliner, a loveseat, a carpet, and several bookshelves sit by a fire place. 

There are pictures on the mantle, on the shelves, on the walls, as well as a few potted golden flowers. You recognized the flowers. You look back to Frisk, as they pulled their hand away from yours. 

_Are you ok?_ You realize they’re concerned, no upset, no worried about you. You nod, smoothing out the wrinkles in your brow. 

They don’t look convinced. So they gesture for you to sit in the chair, which you do. They run over to the bookcases and pull several books from the lower shelves. They bring them over to you and climb onto the chair with you only to situate themselves on your lap. 

You are a bit surprised, but have little time to recover as they open a book, which would have almost fell off their lap, if you hadn’t caught it. 

_Sorry. Thank you. This is a good book and I wanted to show you...Um, do you want to read with me?_ They seemed all excited and then all of a sudden were shy. You nod and they look startled, blushing. You wonder if something is wrong and touch your hand to their forehead. Huh...their temperature is warm, but they don’t feel sick. 

You nudge the book instead, holding it for them, and they snap out of it. You two start reading the book. You hold it in place as Frisk turns the pages.

\- - - -

Sans watches the kid take the new human down the hall, and continues to do so until they’re out of sight. He turns to the TV, not really watching it, he’s thinking. Never seen a human so pale, nor seen one with such empty grey eyes, they were almost like a ghost. Sans bonebrows crease and his smile is tight. 

They were very much guarded, Sans could hardly get a read of their soul. They hardly had a presence, like he could blink and they’d disappear. It frustrated him when something new happened in a different timeline, changes and divergences made him uneasy as well as gave him hope. He had this weird feeling about them, but he’s unsure if it’s good or not. He scratched his skull, they were an enigma.

Thinking about it, they weren’t that scared of him when he was using magic, their face remained impassive. Had they seen monster magic before? Why weren’t they afraid? They kept their emotions under tight wraps. However, little quirks in their face gave them away. The slightest downturn of their mouth, the smallest crease in their brows, the way they tilted their head, or looked away...Sans had to be watching them carefully for him to notice and it took some time to register the smallest motions. That’s all he could do. 

Frisk seemed to quickly latch onto them. Frisk...Sans sighed and looked down. Frisk most likely had that nightmare again...Sans smile dropped and he felt his left eye flicker. It’d been a long time since any other human, let alone an older human, had been close to Frisk. They seemed to latch onto them, most of their friends were monsters. 

Sans heard Asgore clear his throat. He looked to him. Asgore looked concerned. Sans just said, 

“sorry Asgore. lost in my head, which is weird cuz there's nothing actually in my skull.” Sans lightly chuckled at the joke. Asgore’s mouth quirked before getting up, patting Sans on the shoulder and heading into the kitchen.

Sans gave him a smile he hoped was convincing as Agore patted his shoulder then turned his attention to the TV. Sans took a deep breath and instantly recoiled a little. The smells attacking his non-existent nose were really bugging him. This seemed to happen each time he used his Gaster Blasters, his senses were sharper. Something was burning, again. He also smelled earthy musk, fishy tangs, metallic twitches and sweat, butterscotch and cinnamon, flowers of many kinds, something sweet, but light, and something like snow and wood and pine. He coughed a bit and his eyes focused and unfocused on various things.

“calm down, sans! it’ll pass. just like it always does.” he thought to himself. After about five minutes the side-effects subside. Sans is left panting and sweating. Damn...he going to have to watch himself. As well as them.

\- - - -

You finish the book you are reading with Frisk. You tense as you feel a sharp spike in magic, coming from the other room, it feels dangerous and wild. However, it fades after about five minutes. Frisk looks at you when they feel you stiffen. 

_What’s wrong?_ You shake your head at them. 

They’re about to sign something when you both smell the burnt food, but you hear Toriel say, “Papyrus, Undyne I’ll take over from here. Would you go set the table?” It’s not a request. 

You hear them both apologize and shuffle into the room. They stop when they see you two. Papyrus’s jaw drops and Undyne seems shocked.

Papyrus speaks up first, “OH TINY HUMAN! NEW HUMAN FRIEND! YOU’RE HAVING STORY-TIME ALREADY? WITHOUT HAVING DINNER FIRST? AND WITHOUT ME?” 

Frisk signs, _No Papyrus. We’re just waiting for you guys. How’s dinner?_

Papyrus deflates a little, “WE BURNT THE STOVE AND SOME OF THE WALL...” You see Undyne’s face soften at Frisk’s smiling face, but she quickly covers it up when she sees you looking. 

She pipes up, “Don’t worry, Frisk. Tori is making dinner. We just need to set the table.”

She’s pointedly not addressing you, but she looks to you anyway, an unsure expression in her face. 

You hold her gaze. _Do you need help?_

She scoffs, “No, Pap and I got this!...Thanks though.” She turns away, but you can see her fins/scales have turned a bit more green under her scales. 

Papyrus grins at you and says, “DON’T WORRY NEW HUMAN FRIEND! WE’LL HAVE THE TABLE SET SOON!” He goes to help Undyne. 

Frisk was looking at you open mouthed. _What?_ You ask. _You got Undyne to blush._ Oh. You guess it was something that did not happen often. 

You watch as Papyrus and Undyne, take out plates and cups and forks and knives and spoons and arrange them neatly on the table. At one of the chairs end of the table, they add several cushions, Frisk frowns a bit at this. They move the book and hop off your lap. 

Going over to Undyne and Papyrus they’re signing, but you can’t see from their back. Undyne and Papyrus are responding though. 

“BUT OF COURSE YOU NEED CUSHIONS TINY HUMAN!” 

“Yeah, you’re really short squirt.” 

They puff their cheeks in annoyance and red blooms on their cheeks. They look to you and you blink at them, unsure of what to do. They sigh and just walk back over to you, climbing up and sitting on your lap again with a huff. Their back to the table and leaning against your chest, they face the fire, crossing their arms and pouting. You see they’re a bit upset. 

You look to Papyrus and Undyne. They’re watching you. Papyrus is grinning still and Undyne even cracks a crooked smile. The table is set, all was left was food. Speaking of which, something smelled good.

“Dinner’s ready!” You hear Toriel say. Huh. That was fast. 

Frisk is still sulking in your lap as Toriel, Asgore and Alphys come through the hall to the dining table, setting down platters of food. 

“Thank you Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys....Asgore.” she says, slightly clipping the end of Asgore’s name. He’s nervous again as he makes his way back to the kitchen, hurriedly. When he turns and sees you two his expression relaxes and he nods and smiles at you before going back. Alphys cracks a small smile at you as well before she’s picked up by Undyne. 

“Looks great Alphy! Good job!” You are caught a little unaware as Undyne kisses Alphys’s cheek and she turns bright red. She’s looking at you and you blink but you don’t say anything. Alphys hurries to the kitchen beet red. Undyne follows with a triumphant smirk on her face. 

Papyrus goes down the hall yelling,”SANS! IT’S TIME FOR DINNER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Toriel takes notice of you and Frisk in the chair. 

“My child, I’m sure your new friend is comfortable, but it’s rude to sit in their lap without asking.” She chides. 

Frisk turns back to her with their pouting face. She levels her stare at them, even though she’s smiling. They relent and get off of you once more. They tug your hand so you get up. You do so and allow them to lead you to a seat near the end of the table, next to the one with cushions on it. 

_You can sit with me._

You look at the seat and then at them and then at Toriel, who nods encouragingly. You take a seat, as Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus and Sans walk into the room with the rest of the food, condiments, and drinks. They take their seats at the table. Sans takes the seat next to you, Papyrus next to him, Asgore on the other end, Alphys and Undyne next to each other across the skeleton brothers and Toriel in front of you. 

_Thanks for the food!_ Frisk signs.

“Itadakimasu!” Undyne and Alphys say. 

“THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY FOR COOKING DINNER. I’M SORRY ABOUT--”

“It’s alright, Papyrus. Please eat before the food gets cold.”

“OF COURSE!” 

Sans just starts drinking out of a ketchup bottle. You blink at him before looking at the food in front of you. You’ve never actually ever eaten, well, anything. It’s not like you needed food. Toriel just puts some food on your plate for you. 

“I’m unsure of what you like dear, but please help yourself.” You nod, unable to respond anyway else. 

You take a fork and take a bite. It’s not bad, you suppose. Everyone else is either eating, talking, or drinking away, but then Toriel asks, “My dear, I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you ever told you your name...” 

You freeze. 

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SH*T what are you going to do? (seriously what are YOU going to do?)
> 
> Answer: You are going to leave me a comment on whether or not I should give my reader/OC a name or not. I have one set up for them but i want you guys to help me pick, cuz i do wanna include you guys. any suggestions for a name are welcome.
> 
> Ok but seriously. After you're done stop reading fanfiction (or leaving me a comment or kudo or correcting my typos or whatever) and enjoy your time with family and friends on this New Years Eve.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to know you...or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is there to tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NEW Year everyone! It's 2016.
> 
> Also OMG 1000+ hits and ~100 kudos...this makes me very proud and happy that people are actually interested in my work. So thank you for taking the time to read this I sincerely (and i know i say it too much) hope you enjoy it.

Toriel’s brows furrow when you don’t answer and Frisk is also turned to you, expectant. You blinked at your plate and looked down then looked back up. You bring up your hands to answer...and then the power goes out. 

There’s a collection of gasps and small yelps, from who you aren’t sure. Everybody looks up at the lights like they should be on. It’s quite dark, but you can see. 

A small ball of flame appears in both Toriel and Asgore’s hands. 

“Oh dear. Undyne, Alphys could you help me get candles?” she asks. 

“Sure thing, Tori!” Undyne answers, getting up and disappearing down the dark hallway. Toriel and Alphys follow, but Toriel casts a questioning look at you as she goes. 

Asgore gets up and walks to the fireplace and, taking some wood that’s stacked nearby, lights it. 

“It isn’t much. but it’s better than nothing.” he states.

“THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY! IT’S CERTAINLY BETTER THAN THE DARK!” you hear Papyrus say. 

They get to talking, but you tune them out. Frisk is quiet, but still looks at you. You don’t turn their way, instead you get up and go to the closest window, it’s quite bad outside. The wind must’ve knocked out power. 

You could use this opportunity to go, but you still feel stares on you. Monsters could see in the dark. You made the conclusion a long time ago. The Underground was dark or at least dim compared to the upper world. 

You watch the snow, falling furiously to paint the world white. You hear steps toward you.

“something the matter?” Sans asks. 

You look at him, his white pinpricks stare at you almost into you. You don’t let them. You bring up your hands.

_It’s snowing hard outside._

“yeah, well, like i said kiddo, you’re snowdin with us.” 

You hear a groan. “SAAANNNS~~” Papyrus groans. Sans chuckles. You look back outside. 

You’re thinking about a name. As far as you knew, you didn’t have one. You recall being born, but to an empty darkness and creatures attacking you. You were alone. There’s been no one to call you anything. What was in a name anyway? You thought of what to call yourself, might as well keep up an appearance if you’re acting human...Human...you think if the things you saw in the house. Door. Windows. Books. Forks. Spoons. Knives...Noodles? Those sound off for a human name. 

You rethink it again. There were movies you watched about a spy named Nita or that one show with a guardian of a forest named Aki...No those probably wouldn’t work either...You’re snapped out of your musing by a skeletal hand waving at you and a small hand tugging your jacket again.

Sans and Frisk are looking at you, small creases on their faces. 

“hey, buddy, what’s up?” 

You shake your head. 

_Just thinking._

Frisk takes your hand, and tugs you to the table again. Sans follows. You’re once again seated at the table. 

Papyrus has turned, looking at you, almost bouncing in his seat. “NEW HUMAN, DID YOU ENJOY THE FOOD?” 

You hadn’t actually eaten much, but to placate him you nod. 

“GOODIE~! AND--” He cuts himself off. 

You tilt your head, still looking at him. He fidgets. Looking away from you and down at his hands, he darts his sockets back at you every so often.

“pap?” Sans asks.

Papyrus sighs and much quieter, which you guess is normal volume for everyone else he says, “Don’t feel like you have to tell us your name if you don’t want to...” 

You don’t have a response so you nod. 

“But can we still be friends?...” he asks even quieter.

Sans is looking at you, but you’re focused on Papyrus. He’s much quieter and his smile has dropped, but he’s looking at you with such hope in his eyes. You nod, your face quirking just a bit into what you hope is a smile.

He seems really excited as he rounds Sans and picks you out of the chair, hugging you and swinging you around **again**. Sans has to duck so he isn’t hit. His sockets seem to have stars in them as he dances around with you in his arms. 

It’s uncomfortable and you’re sure he’s holding you tighter than he should, but you don’t say anything. You feel a smile come to your face at his antics. It seems making him happy was contagious. 

You felt warm. It was new. You’d been cold for so long...

\- - - -

If Sans was suspicious before, he was absolutely _POSITIVE_ now that there was something they were hiding. He could feel it in his bones. No name? Or would you just not give it out? He watched them, even as the power went out. He even saw Toriel’s questioning look on them. He saw them get up to the window and look outside. 

Their face didn’t change, but they looked troubled for a quick second before their face became unreadable. He’s tried to get them to open up and Frisk tried to do the same but they seemed to want to keep to themselves. 

Now he was watching Papyrus swing them around like a rag doll. He could give you a little credit for at least trying? pretending? to be nice to his brother. He watched Papyrus more. He looked really happy. Sans gave a sigh and scratched his head. 

If Papyrus was determined for them to be a friend, then he’d have to be more careful when keeping an eye on you.

\- - - -

As Papyrus is still hugging you close, you see Toriel, Alphys and Undyne in the hall. They’re holding some candles and probably saw or heard the whole thing.

“Papyrus!!” Toriel says.

He stops.

“Yes your majesty?” he turns to her. 

She doesn’t continue, but she looks to you concerned. 

“P-papyrus, m-maybe y-you should p-p-put the human d-down?” Alphys inquires. 

“Nah keep it up, Papyrus! They deserve it!” Undyne says.

She smiling at you, you think. And she just confirmed that they overheard. You are put down, but Papyrus still held your shoulders. 

“I’M SORRY NEW HUMAN FRIEND! DID I HURT YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I’M SORRY I’M A BIT EXCITED. YOU’RE ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO---” 

You cut him off with a hand to his teeth, noting how warm the bones were. He quiets and let’s go of you, but he looks upset. You move your hands to answer. 

_Don’t worry._ He nods. You motion for him to smile. He grins at you and you nod at him.

Undyne wraps an arm around Papyrus’s neck and noogies him playfully. 

“AHH~UNDYNE!” She laughs, flashing you a smile and a nudge to Toriel before dragging Papyrus back to the table. Alphys was already at the table setting up some candles.

Once you direct your attention to Toriel, she says, “Human, if I may, I’d like to speak with you.” 

You look over to her and nod, walking towards her. “I...uh, overheard what Papyrus said to you.” she starts. 

You stiffly nod. 

She sighs and give you a soft look of understanding,“And I’m sorry, human. This must be a little uncomfortable for you, all of us being monsters, except for my child. But I promise no one will hurt you. We’ll keep you safe until you can go home. Please be at ease. We won’t ask too much of you.” 

You blink at her and your eyes widen a bit. She wasn’t as understanding as she was with her other children...She did have a human child once. (Oh, that explains Frisk. They did look similar.) Or was that another time? What was her first child’s name?...Chara? For some reason, the name feels forbidden, you dare not think of it. 

She thought she was making you uncomfortable about talking about yourself, which she would be correct. You didn’t have another option. You nod, not looking at her. She slowly pats your shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, human. You’ll be alright with us for the night.” 

She gives you a smile and then guides you back to the table. You have a feeling she does want to ask more about you, but she’s trying to hold herself back. You wonder when she’ll ask something else, but she doesn’t.

None of the monsters ask you anything other than if you’d like more food, but continue talk to each other about everything. You listen in on the conversations. You find out that Asgore runs a flower shop, Toriel owns a small shop where she sells goods she makes, from pie to carpets and tea sets to clothes, Undyne is a personal trainer, Alphys a scientist at a university, Papyrus helps around Asgore’s shop, and Sans has a few different jobs. He’s not very specific about it. 

“work myself to the bone.” he jokes and Papyrus groans.

Frisk is still going to school. Just a child after all.

Frisk is almost bouncing in their seat with anticipation by the end of the dinner.

“My child. Stop bouncing in your chair it’s not like the human is going to run away.” Toriel teasingly jokes.

You’re confused. 

_Wanna read some more or draw or do a puzzle?_ Frisk excitedly signs to you.

You shrug. 

Frisk whoops, taking their plate and dashing off to the kitchen. Everyone else follows suit and starts cleaning up the dishes, but when you try to help you’re stopped by Toriel. 

“You’re our guest. We’ll take care of it. Just put your plate in the sink please.” 

You nod. You get up with your plate and go to the kitchen. It’s lit with several candles on the table, counters, and in the window sill. You don’t see Frisk though, but there are some dirty pots, pans, spoons, ladles, and knives laid out on the kitchen counter. You place your plate in the sink. When you turn around, Frisk is holding a dirty pot with several dirty utensils. you take it and place it in the sink for them. 

They take your hand to lead you back to the room.

\- - - -

While they’re out of the room, Toriel speaks up, “Sans?” 

Sans knows that “protective-mom” tone of voice. 

Sans sighs, frustrated. “I can’t get a good read off of them, Tori.”

Papyrus looks between you two confused. 

“The human is guarded, yes, but I don’t feel anything that could be considered hostile.” Asgore adds.

Toriel gives him a look, “So have I, but there’s something very sad about that child.” her voice softens as she speaks.

Papyrus looks more troubled. “Sans? What are you talking about? The new human?” 

Sans looks to him. “yeah, bro. we’re talking about the human. you feel anything from them?” 

“Nothing too unusual, but they’re very unexpressive for a human. Why do you ask, brother?” 

Papyrus seems to get louder. Sans tries to calm him down. 

“don’t worry. just want to be careful with the kid. make sure they’re not a bad human.” 

“BUT THEY’RE NOT!!!” he states. 

Undyne says, “They look suspicious, but if you look past it they’re not so bad.” She gives Papyrus an encouraging smile.

“aren’t you the one who was suspicious of them first?” 

She looks startled and then looks down scratching her scales.

“Well, yeah! What else was i supposed to think? Old habits die hard! But if they’re fine with Frisk and Pap they’re good in my books!” she defended.

Toriel looked contemplative as she turned to Alphys. 

“What about you Alphys?” she asks. 

Alphys seemed out on the spot. She was sweating and nervously looking around at everyone. 

“w-well...They seem nice, but...” 

“But?” Toriel inquired, staring her down.

Alphys flinched from her stare. Undyne wrapped a comforting arm around her. 

“But what, Alph?” Alphys took a deep breath. “B-but th-they seem not q-quite r-right. T-there’s s-something e-else t-to t-them. T-they’re h-hiding s-something.” Sans agreed. 

“REGARDLESS. I DON’T CARE WHAT THEY’RE HIDING. THEY’RE GOOD. I CAN FEEL IT. MAYBE WHEN OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH THEM IS AS THICK AS IT IS BETWEEN US THEY’LL TELL US.” Papyrus said.

Sans stuck his hands in his pockets. “whatever you say bro.” 

Toriel sighed. “I suppose we could wait and see.” 

Undyne and Alphys seemed to agree with Toriel, but Undyne said, “If they do turn out bad, I can just...ya know...teach them a lesson.” She summoned one of her spears.

Papyrus frowned, but didn’t comment.

Asgore looked down the hall. “Time will tell.” he mumbled. 

Sans agreed with him, looking down the hall. If they messed with Frisk or his brother or any of his friends...

They were in for a **b a d t i m e.**

\- - - -

You feel sparks of magic from the other room, but they disappear as you and Frisk enter the room. It seems obvious to you that they were talking about you. The dishes and plates were still in the same position as they were a little while ago. 

You continue following Frisk, careful not to stare, as they take out some books and puzzles from the shelves and piles on the floor. You help by taking the books. 

_Mom, we’ll be in the living room, ok?_

She nods. “That’s fine my child.” 

Her and the others put away plates and leftovers for later, walking off to the kitchen.

Frisk and you go to the living room, where some candles had been placed on the coffee table. 

Your shadows were dark and long against the walls and you swear you feel something in the room with you, but Frisk distracts you by spilling puzzle pieces all over the table. They start piecing it together. 

You start helping them, but you can’t shake the feeling you’re being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment (if you want). Tell me what you think ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Black and White and Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is creeping up and soon it's bed time.
> 
> Who's this guy though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm trying out some spacing, so more scrolling for you!

Frisk is trying to keep them entertained. 

They saw how uncomfortable they seemed to be with them. So they were doing their best to make them feel welcomed. They’d taken a risk in being a bit bolder in their actions than normal, but they didn’t seem to mind when Frisk sat in their lap, silently reading a book together. Frisk discovered that they seemed to enjoy books, but they kept to themselves. 

They reminded Frisk of Sans a bit. Sans...they felt bad for being scared, but they still had those scary nightmares...It was hard to look at him even during dinner. They shook their head, clearing their thoughts a bit to focus on them. 

They were looking over the puzzle, trying to fit pieces together. Frisk wanted to say something, to ask, but they’d also heard what Papyrus and their mom had said. Reading lips/mouths was useful. If they wouldn’t ask, neither would Frisk. 

They smiled at their slightly-creased brows and hand on their face, as they’re thinking. Frisk can tell what their feeling much easier when their mind was focused on something else. The tiniest changes in the look in their eyes or the way their face moves. They seemed...empty...cold? Thinking of that, it was getting cold in the room.Frisk shivers a little. Then, they see grey eyes trained on them. 

Pale fingers sign _Cold? _Frisk nods, rubbing their arms.__

They loosen their scarf and unzip their jacket, shrugging it off to drape it around Frisk’s shoulders. It’s big, not as big as Sans hoodie, but close enough. It’s thick and soft, but a little cold. Their fingers brush their face as they adjust the collar. Frisk shivers again. Their skin was quite cold, not freezing but cool to the touch. 

_Thank you._ Frisk signs. They nod, wrapping their scarf around their neck, covering their mouth. Frisk looks over them again. They seem to be in good shape. Their dark, long sleeve shirt was form fitting, but still a bit loose. Their pants were just the same.

Black on white and grey.

Frisk looks past them and they think they see something in the corner of the room, but when they look there’s nothing there. 

Somehow this feeling is familiar.

\- - - -

You were focused on the puzzle, you were working on the middle. You both finished the border a few minutes ago. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Frisk shiver. They’re trembling a little, rubbing their arms around themselves. 

_Cold?_

They nod and you give them your jacket. They snuggle into it. They shiver again as your fingers brush their warm cheek. Still cold after all. You look them over. The jacket was quite big for them, but they thank you anyway. You nod and tuck your scarf around your neck and mouth some more. 

You felt eyes on you, and not just Frisk’s. Whatever it was you chose to ignore it. It didn’t feel hostile, it was curious. It had moved to the corner of the room, watching you two piece the puzzle together.

You heard Toriel talking in the kitchen. “Undyne, you and Alphys can take the guest room.” 

“You sure Toriel? Asgore should take it.” Undyne replies. 

“I don’t mind the couch.” he says. 

“YOUR MAJESTY, YOU WON’T FIT ON THE COUCH!” Papyrus says. 

“yeah, i gotta agree with pap on this one asgore.” Sans says. 

“Very well.” he says.

“UNDYNE! ALPHYS! YOU CAN TAKE MY ROOM!” Papyrus offers. 

“B-but where will you s-sleep?” Alphys asks. 

“SANS ROOM!”

“uh...you sure bro?”

There’s a pause and then you hear Sans say, “fine, but it’s messy.”

“IT’S ALWAYS MESSY! YOU NEVER CLEAN IT! YOU LEAVE YOUR SOCKS EVERYWHERE--” He stops himself. 

“uh, whatever you say bro. i’ll clean it.” 

“YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT AND NEVER DO IT.”

“aw, c’mon bro, you’re making me feel bed about it.”

Toriel laughs, as Undyne and Papyrus groan.

“Alphys would you mind helping me with the blankets and pillows?” Toriel asks. 

“s-sure.” Alphys say.

“Alright then. Undyne, can you go with Asgore?” 

“Sure thing! Come on Asgore!” You hear footsteps go away from you and you hear footsteps walking towards you.

Toriel and Alphys come into the room. You and Frisk turn towards them. She smiles warmly at you two. While Alphys hangs back giving you two a shy smile.

“Having fun?” she asks.

You nod once and Frisk nods their head vigorously.

She laughs and notices that Frisk is wearing your jacket. She frowns a bit.

“Are you cold, my child?” 

They shake their head. They bring out their hands.

_Not anymore. They gave me their jacket._

Frisk is gesturing to you. Toriel looks at you and you feel the urge to look down, so you do. She laughs a bit. It sounds a little nervous.

“It does get cold. Why don’t I bring blankets and pillows?” She offers. Frisk looks confused. They turn completely around to face her, shuffling around in your jacket to do so.

_Are they staying on the couch?_

She looks a bit ashamed. She says, “Yes they are, my child.” Before Frisk can ask she continues, “Undyne and Alphys are taking Papyrus’s room. Papyrus is going to be with Sans. And Asgore is sleeping in the guest room. Undyne and Asgore are cleaning up the guest room. Alphys and I are getting everything.” Alphys looks apologetic as she wrings her hands.

Frisk looks troubled. _Why can’t they stay in my room?_

You look sharply from their hands to their face, which is pouting at their mom. Then you look at Toriel, a little wide-eyed. She looks startled. Alphys is looking between the three of you nervously.

She recovers, “They won’t fit in your bed my child and it’s rude to have them sleep on the floor.”

Frisk drops their hands and looks down. They sign, _Sorry._ Whether that’s directed at you or Toriel you aren’t sure. You tap their shoulder lightly, and they look at you, a sad expression on their face.

 _It’s ok._ You try to reassure them.

 _Are you sure?_ You nod. 

Turning to Toriel you sign, _I’ll be alright here in the living room. I do not mind._ She gives you a relieved smile and says, “Well then. I’d better get the blankets and pillows.” She disappears upstairs. You look to Alphys who hasn’t followed her. You move your hands but she just looks to you and smiles shyly before darting up the stairs.

Papyrus runs into the room next. He sees you two doing a puzzle and his whole face lights up.

“HUMANS, WHY HAVE YOU STARTED A PUZZLE WITHOUT ME?!” He puts his hands on his hips and makes a mock angry face. Frisk laughs. _Wanna join us?_ Papyrus cheers and then seems to notice Frisk wearing your jacket. 

He turns to you again, asking, “NEW HUMAN FRIEND, WHY IS THE TINY HUMAN WEARING YOUR JACKET?” Frisk answers for you. _I was cold so they gave me their jacket.]_

Papyrus beamed at you. “THANK YOU HUMAN FOR KEEPING THE TINY HUMAN FROM BEING COLD!” You feel it was a bit of a stretch, but nod anyway.

“geez, kid you’re sure giving us the silent treatment.” sans says. You turn around sharply and there Sans is, laying on the couch like he was always there. You hear Papyrus groan.

“SAAANNS! THAT WAS RUDE.” He’s glaring at his brother. You weren’t exactly offended. You were quiet by nature. Sans just shrugged. You turn away and you feel the eyes still on you direct its attention at the skeleton brothers. It feels sad, lonely, empty, but much more severe than how you felt. It brought back dark memories for you. Then as soon as you felt it. It was gone.

You felt Sans gaze at the side of your head as you tap Papyrus’s shoulder. 

_It’s fine._

You don’t see his reaction as you turn back to the puzzle. He takes a moment but he’s soon putting the puzzle together with you and Frisk. You guys sit in relative quiet, unless Papyrus makes an encouraging remark when you fit pieces of the puzzle together. Sans is quiet behind you, but you feel his stare.

You look out the window the wind and snow are still piling on the ground. You wonder if there’s something wrong on the mountain. You had this constant nagging feeling you should go back. You listen.

The wind and the snow blow in flurries. There’s Alphys and Toriel talking upstairs. There’s Undyne and Asgore talking in the guestroom down the hall. There’s the breathing of Frisk and quiet hums of magic and whispers in a language far forgotten in the shadows.

You snap back, opening your eyes. When did you close them? Papyrus has a hand on your shoulder. 

“FRIEND?” 

You wave him off, shaking your head. _I’m fine._

You see Frisk yawn. _Tired?_ They nod, rubbing an eye.

You try not to focus on Papyrus’s concerned face, but Frisk, snuggling up to him, is quite...what was the word for it?...cute? He’s looking at you oddly, you gesture to Frisk. Once he looks down, he sees them snuggled up to him and a warm smile spreads across his face.

Toriel and Alphys come back down the stairs, with Alphys almost tripping down the stairs. Toriel sees you all and lays down the blankets for you on the couch next to Sans and Alphys puts a pillow on top of the pile. Alphys continues to the guestroom while Toriel stays. She’s noticed that Frisk is asleep against Papyrus. She is smiling very wide to her sleeping child.

Papyrus slowly gets up. He’s smiling at the queen, but remains quiet. She puts down the blankets and he gently hands her Frisk. He then takes the blankets and heads down the hall after Alphys. She cradles them in her arms. You watch her rock them gently. She carefully removes the jacket from them and she hands it out slightly to you. You get up and take it. She smiles at you and whispers, “Thank you. Good night human.” She then turns to the stairs and walks up with them in her arms.

You turn to the puzzle before you on the table and see that Sans was gone from the couch. Where did?...You don’t think about it, and continue working on the puzzle. Papyrus and Frisk got some more work done and the sections you each were working on were connecting nicely. There were still many pieces missing though, but you could vaguely see the picture.

You quietly work on it. The presence in the corner stays, observing you.

Papyrus is back in the room. “I’M OFF TO BED HUMAN. GOOD NIGHT!” he waves before running up the stairs. You hold up a hand too. Alphys and Undyne come out of the hall next. 

“Night, punk!” Undyne says. “G-good night...” Alphys says. 

You nod at them. Asgore pokes his head around the corner. Before you say anything you sign, _Good night._ He smiles and says, “Good night.” then he disappears down the hall.

You continue the puzzle, thankful you’re left alone. You could leave right now, but you feel a presence behind you. You turn and there, once again is Sans, except his sockets are empty voids.

“human. since you’ve been such an ice pal, here’s some advice if you’re planning on hurting my friends... **D O N ‘ T**...or you’re going to have **a b a d t i m e.** ” 

You blink as one of his sockets glows blue with the fire of his magic. You nod, feeling the sharp crackling of magic in the air. He return to normal. “good. night.” he says and he heads up the stairs too. You blink again...was he making puns while threatening you? Strange skeleton. 

You look around the room again and see a clock. It reads: 10:38. You watch as the second tick by for a few seconds before turning back to the puzzle. You only had a few pieces missing, so you completed it. It was a picture of a blue waterfall pouring into a small river surrounded by blue glowing flowers, figures were either sitting in the flowers or standing to watch the sky, which blinked with crystals and twinkles. 

You sit on the couch, watching a candle flame. You could leave, but you could also stay. Your gut wanted to leave but it also wanted to stay. These urges pulled at you. You kept watching the flame. You moved your hands towards it, there was warmth, heat, but no burning. You pull your hand away and stare at your hands, feeling them, cool smooth. Since when did you take interest in such things? When did you start to feel? When did you become aware of how empty and cold you were? When? 

You were alone. You had a job to do. You knew what happened if the darkness was left alone. You didn’t want to be alone. You wanted to stay. You take off your boots and pull out the blanket. You lay down. It was soft. You stay that way. Maybe your work could wait. You could leave in the morning.

\- - - -

_Frisk was in a dark hall. No they didn’t want to be here again! No, no. noNoNONONONONO NO!! Blood from their cuts. A knife in their hand. Dust everywhere. A purple dress, an eye patch, a lab coat, a cloak, a red scarf...Sans with his glowing blue eye._

**_“d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r...”_ **

_Then into a darkness. A grey door. It opens. A black mass with white hands and face appear. They don’t understand what they say. The face is cracked one crack from one socket up and another from the other socket to their mouth, a smile permanently there. They’re drawn closer. The face is scary they want to wake up. They’re engulfed in darkness and noise, pressuring suffocating._

They wake up gasping, in a cold sweat again. They frantically look around. They’re in their room. What? They look outside to the mountain again. They could go, but they remembered. They were putting a puzzle together with Papyrus and... They get up out of bed, a little frantic, but determined. They had to see for themselves.

They carefully crept out of their room and down the stairs to the couch. there they were. They were laid out on the couch, the puzzle finished, and they were asleep. Frisk almost wants to cry. They weren’t a dream. they feel tears start to form. Their nightmares crept up along their back. They climb onto the couch and snuggle close to them, quietly sobbing.

\- - - -

You heard the soft opening of a door, and sounds of small footfalls on the stairs. You feigned sleep. You heard them approach. They took shaky breaths. You hear sniffles and then you feel them against your chest and stomach, clutching to you like before. You open your eyes to look at them. They’re in striped pajamas, brown hair tousled and messy from sleep, but they were crying again. You loosely wrap your arms around them. They stiffen and then slowly look up at you. You slowly brush some of their hair from their forehead. They rub their face more into your chest.

You gently put your arm around them and rub their back. They clutch to you like a lifeline. You see them shake even more. You hold them against you as you sit up. They’re in your lap now. You gently pry them off you and they keep trying to grab at you again. You sigh and quickly get them under the blankets before tucking them against your side, cushioned between you and the couch. They look startled, but grip onto you as you hold them securely in your arms. They’re looking at you again. You mouth, “Go to sleep.” They shake their head. You don’t know what else to do, so you hum. It’s random. A miss match of different tunes you’ve heard. They stop shaking after a few minutes, the tears stop after a while, and then you feel their quiet breathing.

You look down they’re asleep again, cuddled close to you. You close your eyes, continuing to hum tunes to them. It’s dark.

When you open your eyes again, you feel that presence again, but now it is just above you. It’s black, white and grey. You snap your eyes to the figure looming over you and Frisk. Your eyes widen. It has a black goopey body, but the face is all too familiar. A white face with cracks in it and an ever present smile. His form ripples and shifts, but you feel his stare at you and Frisk. You find that you can’t feel your body, but you manage to close around Frisk protectively. He leans over you, reaching over with his hands. There are still holes in them. You meet his gaze. You glare at him and he flinches back, smile slipping from his face into a frown. He puts his hands up in surprise.

You continue to watch him. He looks at you. He wasn’t hostile, only curious and surprised. You relaxed your glare and he saw it. He moves back over you two. you watch him as he carefully strokes Frisk’s hair and brushes his fingers over their cheek. They scrunch their face, but don’t wake up. He then brushes a hand over your face, you flinch and he pulls back. A sad expression on his face again. He’s so sad and lonely. 

You look at him and he tries again, smile returning. You let him touch your face, brushing his cold fingertips over your cheek and into your hair. He brings his other hand back to Frisk. He smiles at you. He’s always smiling, but he seems much happier. You close your eyes.

When you open them again he isn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment on whether I should continue like this (with this spacing) whether you want me to revert to paragraphs or if you want me to fix the other chapters to be like this and continue with the spacing. Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter 6: A Silent Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its morning and it's time for this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is much longer than i anticipated it to be...oh well more for you guys! xD
> 
> also holy *bleep* guys 160+ kudos and over 1600 hits...(>._.)> i...don't really know what to do tibia honest...
> 
> i promise i'm not telling a fibula. but in all seriousness damn. i was even listening to Megalovania as i was writing this (on repeat)

You blink your eyes a couples of times. You’re still in the same position as before, but Frisk is now tucked beneath your head, breathing on your neck. You still had your arms wrapped around them. You were probably going to have to explain this later.

It’s no longer snowing outside, but there seems to be a good inch of snow above the window. Snowed in indeed. Frisk still has their hands in a grip on your shirt. You find your jacket, which had somehow ended up on the floor, and drape it over them. They snuggle into you more. 

You stare into the ceiling, there’s a spider crawling on it. You watch it as it crawls along the ceiling, until it disappears upstairs. 

You watch the ceiling again, you shift occasionally when Frisk squirms and rub their back softly, humming to them when they start fussing. Your humming is quiet, barely audible, but there. It breaks in between tunes. It’s low and slow, but it seems to calm down Frisk. 

You look at the clock again. It reads: 5:18. 

You hear the creaking of wood, and a loud yawn, then the opening of a door, then brisk footsteps and the closing of another door, running water, footsteps an opening of a door, rustling and clacking. Then the footsteps are headed to the stairs and you close your eyes in feigned sleep.

Whoever it was came down the stairs, but stopped. You felt eyes on you and Frisk. Then they seem to make a small noise and dash back up stairs, but try to be more quiet about it. They come back, but come fully towards you and Frisk. You hear tapping and then a click, then muffled squeals. 

They walk away into the kitchen. You open your eyes just as they’re out of sight. You hear them clamoring around in the kitchen with pots and utensils. There’s movement and creaking floors as more monster get up. You hear someone yawn and the sound of bed-springs creaking. There are more footsteps on the stairs and the one in the kitchen runs towards the stairs. You close your eyes again.

“Papyrus? What---” Toriel says before Papyrus quiets her and he leads her towards you two. She gasps. Then you feel her arm on Frisk’s head, her sleeve brushing against your face. 

“They really are attached to them aren’t they?” she says. Her voice is soft and just the tad worried. 

Papyrus finally says, “Yes. The tiny human seems to like the new human.”

She moves a hand to stroke your head. You flinch, but relax as she stills and strokes over your hair. You open your eyes, slowly.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” she asks. You look over at her, her hand still on your head. She’s wearing a high neck, purple dress that has the symbol of the royal family and long white sleeves. Her hands are warm and soft, but there’s a strength to them. You shake your head, blinking at her. You’d move your hands to sign, but one is trapped under Frisk. 

You take one out and spell out: _I T S O K._

She pulls her hands away and says, “Good morning.” 

You nod at her and then Papyrus. _M O R N I N G_ Papyrus is wearing, red boots, red mitten-gloves, what looks like a chest plate with the word “Cool” on it, round red shoulder pads, blue underwear?, and his red scarf. 

“Frisk is clutched to you aren’t they?” she laughs a little. You nod.

“Good morning, human. I was just about to make some breakfast spaghetti!” He sounds excited but he’s keeping his volume in check so to not wake Frisk.

Toriel makes a face and says, “Papyrus would you mind waking up the others? I’ll make breakfast.”

“Are you sure your majesty?” he asks, also pulling a slightly disappointed face. She nods and he says, “Alright, then I, the Great Papyrus, will have the others here faster than you can say “butterscotch”!” He runs up the stairs and opens doors, yelling “WAKE UP, SANS! UNDYNE! ALPHYS!”

You and Toriel wince a bit and look to Frisk, who stirs against the noise, but just tucks their head under your jacket more and goes back to sleeping. You put your arm back around them.

“Well, I’m going to make breakfast. Will pancakes be alright? And will you be alright with Frisk?” Toriel asks. You nod twice in answer.

She smiles at you and heads to the kitchen. You look down at Frisk, they were clutched to you, you don’t move, wanting them to wake up on their own.

You could stay a little longer.

\- - - -

Sans stirs from his bed in his messy room, there’s socks and trash everywhere, the lamp doesn’t work and his drawers are empty. He just shrugs on his jacket, puts on some sock and slippers and heads out his room. The bathroom is occupied by Undyne and Alphys, they had already changed back into the clothes the wore the night before. 

“SANS!” Sans looks up at Papyrus, putting on a tired smile. Papyrus put his hands on his hips.

“COME ON SANS! HER MAJESTY IS MAKING BREAKFAST!” He’s quickly picked up and slung over his brother’s shoulder, and rushed down the stairs.

“Hey, Pap! Wait for us!” Undyne says, picking up Alphys in a similar fashion, and running after them. Alphys make a squeak of protest and blushes, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

Papyrus runs past the human on the couch. They stop to look at them as they pass.

“Human! Has the tiny human awoken yet?” Papyrus asks. 

“What? Frisk slept down here with you? No fair punk!” Undyne says, thrusting out an arm to exaggerate her point. Alphys is still blushing but peeking at them. 

Sans looks to them from Papyrus’s shoulder. They stare at the two of them, a somewhat amused look in their eyes. Sans looks away, a bit embarrassed. They blink, and then Sans notices what Papyrus asked. Frisk slept with them? He looks back to them. They sign _No_ with one hand at them and sign _Yes_ at Undyne.

Sans looks over at them. Frisk is tucked against their side and the couch, lying on one of their arms and gripping their shirt. The smile on his face drops a bit, but he sees Toriel smile and nod and found there was no need to worry...for now.

“Alright then! I will go wake his majesty then.” Papyrus says, while placing Sans down. 

“I’ll help you out Papyrus!” Undyne offers, while putting Alphys down. 

The two of them go down the hall to the guestroom to wake up Asgore. Sans and Alphys, still red-faced share a look. 

“I’ll g-go help, Toriel.” She passes the two of them with a quick “good morning” and goes into the kitchen with Toriel. Sans tucks his hands into his pockets and walks over to the two of them. They move their hand towards him.

_M O R N I N G_

“yeah...*yawn* mornin’...” he says. They look at him again.

 _T I R E D ?_ They tilt their head.

“m’fine...” he grumbles. They don’t push the matter. He looks at Frisk, there’s still redness around their eyes, slightly puffy from crying. Sans’s bonebrows scrunched together and his smile dropped. the nightmare again. But why had they gone to them? Frisk usually went to Toriel or Sans after a nightmare. 

He takes his hand out of his pocket and brushes his phalanges across their cheek and rest it on their head. He concentrated and their soul was visible to him. They were still determined, still kind, still so understanding and caring, but their soul was a little dim. They were scared of something. Sans pulled away, sighing.

Frisk stirred after he removed his hand.

\- - - -

You watched as Papyrus and Undyne came down with Sans and Alphys over their shoulders. It was kinda funny, but also...cute. Sans looked away and Alphys was already red under her yellow scales. They noticed Sans questioning stare, but he dropped it when Papyrus put him down. 

Undyne looked a little jealous, but recovered when the taller skeleton said he was going to wake Asgore. When they left, Alphys and sans shared a look, which didn’t go unnoticed by you. You watch her as she runs to the kitchen to help the former queen, with a quick “good morning to” and a shy smile to you.

Sans stands there, looking at you two and then he walks up to you two. He focuses on Frisk. You greet him anyway. He gives you a tired response. You see that the skeleton has dark circles under his sockets, like he hadn’t slept well.

You watch his as he looks at Frisk, he looks sad and very worried. When he brushes his hands against them and pats their hair he lets out a sigh. When he pulls away Frisk stirs.

They let go of your shirt with one hand to rub their eyes. They turn to face you. You look at them, waiting for them to fully wake up. 

They stop. Their cheeks turn a bit red as they all about fly off you. You sit up to catch them, some bones cracking in the process and your arm tingles from being slept on and you move it to catch them before they fall.

“woah. why so frisky?” Sans says. Frisk turns to Sans sharply. The smile is a little strained on his skull. They take a moment before smiling and giggling a bit. Sans lets out a breath of relief and ruffles their already messy hair.

“better go brush your teeth kid. tori’s making pancakes by the smell of it, but then again i don’t have a nose.” he says. They smile, but as they move their hair gets caught in his phalanges. 

“whoops. sorry kid, looks like i gave you a hand. hold on.” You seem him detach his hand, that’s in Frisk’s hair, at the wrist. You blink in surprise, but watch them as they work on Frisk’s hair, but it seems Sans got it pretty tangled. They start to panic a little before you.

You put a hand on Sans and both of Frisk’s, stopping them. They still and you feel their stares. 

You sign _Let me._ They look at each other and nod.

You move Frisk hands away gently, they patiently sit on your lap. Sans seems to be sweating a little. Sans somehow got some hairs tangled in his other hand. 

You click your tongue. Huh...odd feeling. You get to work on freeing Sans hand, which isn’t as tangled as the other. 

“Sans, something wrong?” Toriel says. Sans has a nervous smile on his face.

“uh...yeah..” he answers lamely. You free one of his hands and then set to work on his other hand. There are knots and tangles everywhere. You undo them slowly, carefully. However, you have to tug a little on Frisk’s hair, which they hiss at. You rub the places you tug to soothe them. 

As you undo the knots around some of the fingers, they move even though detached.

When you’re almost done, Undyne and Papyrus return with Asgore. You turn to them to look, but get back to working on Sans’s hand. You hear footsteps approach.

“SANS!!! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HAND STUCK TO FRISK?!”

“Oh dear, not again.” This happened before?...

“Woah, Sans. Really?”

“W-well the human is almost done...”

“I know you’re attached to Frisk, Sans, but this is ridiculous.” All of you guys turn to Asgore. He rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. Sans chuckles anyway. 

“good one, asgore.” Undyne laughs and clamps him on the back. Papyrus groans and mutters to himself. Alphys is smiling a bit uneasily between him and Toriel. Frisk smiles at him and you see Toriel crack a small smile, which disappears before Asgore could see it.

You turn back to your task, and get the last couple of hairs loose. You then hand Sans his hand back. He smiles at you.

“thanks for the hand, kid.” You blink and sign, _You look like you needed one._

He stops and looks at you and then starts chuckling again. “nice.”

Frisk waves at you and signs, _Thanks. Sorry for---_

You take their hands to interrupt them. You shake your head.

 _It’s ok._ They smile at you, wide and toothy.

“Alright my child. You need to brush your teeth and get ready for breakfast. They’re almost done.”

You smell something baking and something thick and sweet. Frisk hops off you at her words and all about runs upstairs. The others head towards the kitchen.

“Smells good, Alph, Tori!” Undyne says. 

“YES IT SMELLS GREAT. ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME---” 

Sans gives you a smile as he joins the others. You sit up on the cushions, cracking your toes as you flex them, the tingling receding and you slowly get up, cracking your knees in the process. Your elbows crack as well as your spine in several places, as you stretch and your knuckles crack when you clench your hands into fists. You twist around and crack your spine some more before finally cracking your neck both ways. It’s quite loud. You turn to the couch to fold the blankets when you hear hurried steps towards you.

Papyrus gets to you first. “HUMAN FRIEND ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” He sounds panicked and scared, when you sharply look to him your neck cracks again, much quieter but still audible He looks at you wide-socketed.

Frisk is at the stairs, almost running down them to you. Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and Toriel are also by your side in a moment, giving you looks of concern.

“What was that noise?”

“A-are y-you ok?”

“What’s wrong?”

“hey, buddy.” You look to your right and there Sans was. When did he? “mind telling us what’s going on?” he asks.

 _Cracking bones._ Frisk seems to understand and relaxes, but the monster seem confused.

“You’re cracking your bones?” Undyne asks. To demonstrate you wiggle your fingers and you hear tiny cracks. Undyne takes your hands and examines them.

“Is this safe?” Toriel asks. You shrug. You all hear a small crack. You look to Frisk, who’s stretching. Papyrus picks them up. 

“TINY HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” They nod.

“C-can all humans d-do this? It’s n-normal?” Alphys asks nervously. You and Frisk nod at her. 

They all seem to relax a bit, except the skeleton brothers who still seem tense.

 _So, pancakes?_ Frisk asks. Toriel smiles and take them from Papyrus and walk to the dining room. You follow them. The others shuffle behind you.

The room is set up similarly to dinner the previous night, but the food is “pancakes and syrup” and milk with honey or tea. The others get to talking as you silently listen. They’re complaining about working in the cold, well Undyne and Alphys are. Asgore and Toriel don’t mind, Frisk was off from school for the winter. Papyrus was staying at home to watch them. Sans didn’t say a thing as he ate.

You bite into the pancake. It’s warm and fluffy and sweet.

It brings a small smile to your face. The room goes quiet for a moment. You look up again and they’re staring at you. Well the monsters are staring at you. Frisk is beaming at you. You’re confused. ??? 

Toriel recovers, “It’s nothing, dear. Don’t mind us.” The other follow suit. Huh. The rest of the meal is filled with their chatter.

Then it’s over and you face the inevitable. You had to go. There’s a quiet tension in the room, most of it is from Frisk casting glances at you. Toriel picks up on their mood and soon the rest pick up on the growing unease. 

Cleaning up is almost deadly silent. Dishes are put away and washed, they each look at each other unsure of who should break the silence first. 

As the cleaning up is brought to an end. You go over to the couch, fold up the blanket and rest the pillow on top. You tug on your boots, get your coat and shrug it on, then wrap your scarf around yourself.

When you turn they’re all behind you. You pause unsure of what to say. You eventually sign, _Thank you for letting me stay._

“It’s not trouble, dear.” Toriel finally says. You turn and open the door, there’s a good couple of feet of slightly melted snow. Frisk won’t look at you.

“Oh.” You turn back.

 _I can’t stay._ Toriel nods, understanding.

Papyrus speaks up, “FRIEND, I WILL MISS YOU. PERHAPS... WE CAN EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS?” Frisk seems to perk up at this.

 _I don’t have one._ His jaw drops. Him and Undyne seem the most surprised about this. “WHAT?!”

Frisk is signing, _Why not?_ _No phone._ You answer. 

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CONTACT YOU, THEN?” Papyrus demands. You look down, unable to answer. 

“Punk, how do you not have a phone?” Undyne asks. 

_Never needed one._ They go silent at that, staring at you in disbelief.

“W-what about?...” Alphys starts but doesn’t finish as you’re shaking your head. She’s looking at you concerned.

You turn to Sans. He hasn’t said anything, but he seems to look concerned as well.

Suddenly, Frisk runs to you. You kneel before them, you can see they’re starting to cry. They’re shakily signing, _Will we ever see you again?..._ You feel a dull ache inside of you. You don’t know.

You gently wipe away a tear as it slides down their cheek. You sign, _I don’t know Frisk._

Frisk looks at Toriel, signing to her. “Of course, my child.” She looks to you. “My child wants you to visit. You are welcome to if you wish.” At her words, Papyrus perks up.

“YES! YES! PLEASE DO VISIT US! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PREPARE SPAGHETTI WHEN YOU DO.” 

Asgore and Undyne are giving you encouraging smiles. Alphys, Toriel, and Sans are waiting for you to answer. Frisk is looking up at you with hopeful, glassy eyes, tears spilling down their cheeks. 

You cup their cheeks gently, wiping away tears with your thumbs. They hold your gaze, even as they cry. You feel their determination. You open your arms slightly and they hug you around the neck, you wrap your arms around them.

“I’ll try.” You whisper into their ear, low and whispy. They grip you tight and nod once.

You let go, taking their hands gently before letting go and standing up again. You’re wrapped up in Undyne and Papyrus next. Literal bone-crushingly tight. 

“Come visit us soon punk!” 

“NYOHOHO~” the skeleton was crying a little, orange tears. When they finally let you go, you look out the door the walkway and sidewalks are partially clear. You look to Toriel and Asgore, who are giving you knowing parental looks. Toriel gives you a hug next and then Asgore. They're warm and fluffy and much softer.

Alphys and you shake hands. Aans does the same except there’s a resounding “fffffrrrrrtttttt~~~” Frisk, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, and Sans laugh. “whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny.” Your lips quirk a bit and you head for the door.

You zip up your jacket before heading out the door and into the street. You see them wave at you until they go inside due to the cold. You keep walking, until you don’t see the house anymore.

You let out your senses, nothing following you. No magic. You head towards the shadow of a house and disappear into the shadow to come out on the snowy cabin on the mountain. 

The darkness is shrieking and twisting around, everywhere. Silvery magic burst to life around you, changing you back. You summon your weapon. 

Time to go to work. 

You had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [r3D4c73D]


	8. 3N7rY nUmB3r 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this almost completely fixed, but some of the letters are still stuck and some of the numbers just won’t go away...SORRY (YAY it's ok!...sorta)
> 
> If you've seen the message i posted before this chapter then you get what i mean
> 
> if not that's ok! we don't have to talk about it (i certainly dont. i feel like i made you guys upset over it TAT)
> 
> please keep reading on!!

Dark. Quiet. Silent. He looked into tHe void, the void stared back...

He was in a gr3y room. There’s a wooden grey door in front of him, the door knob is black. He knows it’s unlocked. It was always unLocked and would forever be unlocked, but where would he go when he waLked through the door? 

There was no 0ne. No one came.

Until a human child came into the Room. Brown hair, golden skin, striped sweater. When they saw him, he was so excited and happy that he t3leported away, much to his horror. When he returned to the room, the child was gone. So he looked for them, w4tched over them, giving them advice, even if they Didn’t know it.

He’d given up and then dared to hope. Timelines blend3d and split, pulling him away and pulling him in. Flashes of what had been what was happening and what was to be Raced through his skull. It had in the past, present and will in the future. 

He can’t be free. He was erased from time, but part of t1me.

He was forced to watch as life went on without Him and died without him. He was sad, so sad. Tired. Lonely. 

He’s seen the surface, the undergr0und, places no one should go, places they should be.

The Pain...It’s **TOO** much.

~~~~

He finds himself in a room. He knows where. He’s come to this hous3 so many times. Just to watch.

There’s the child again. What was their name? A million possibili7ies pop into his skull, but one sticks out. Frisk....Their name is Frisk. He remembers! There’s another Human in the room. They’re very different from Frisk. Dark ha1r, pale skin, dark clothes. They look his way. He freezes.

They can’t 5ee him can they? They turn away after a while, but he knows they saw him or at least felt him. He stayed there hoping to get their attention, but he doesn’t Move from the corner.

He’s startled wh3n Papyrus and Sans appear. The sadness, the lonelys swirl around him. He leaves but he want5 to go back.

He does. He is in the child’s room. They’re thrashing around on the bed. He trie5 to get them to wake. They seem to 4waken but they scream and he feels like he’s making it worse so he pulls away. He watched them a9ain as they look to the mountain. 

He follows them as they go downstairs to the other human. They cuddle up tog3ther. He watches them foR a moment then teleports into a very messy room. On a bed, with a well worn mattress and crumpled sheets are two skel3tons. A sad smile on his face, but he was always smiling.

He missed them, but he was unsure if they even remembered him...S4ns...Papyrus...

They were wrapped up in each other,like they were proteCting the other. He hesitates a bit, but he does reach out to botH of them. He rests his hands on both of their skulls, stroking them with his thumbs. They’d grown up so well.

They seem to snuggle into his hand, but Sans stirs. He l3aves them there.

He goes back downstairs, slinking through the shadow5. They’re laying on the couch, the child is tucked in the other human’s arms. He reaches for the child. He feels a stare. He looks into greY eyes.

He jumps back, surprised. They were looking at him with h0sility, glaring. 

He doesn’t know what to do or what to say. He’s unsUre.

Their gaze relaxes and he approaches again, placing a hand on Frisk, they stir but don’t wake. They’re warm. He tries the other human. They fl1nch but and he quickly pulls away. His hands must be cold.

He sees them st4ring, like they’re expecting him to try again, and he moves his hand back. They let him touch them. They’re surprisingly cool to the touch, not cold, but not warM either. 

_Intere5ting._

He leaves them, as they cl0se their eyes.

EveRything is grey.

Dark...daRker...cold.

Then everYthing is warm.

~~~~

He finds himself in a familiar looking bar. A jukebox plays some tune he feels should be familiar. The wooden wall, floor, and tables are polished, so they shine by the flickering ligh7s along the wall and Hanging from the ceiling. This is the noisiest place he’s been to.

It’s also full of monsters, just like how 1t used to. There are dog monster playing cards, a monster that is mostly teeth and a bunny in booths, and several more monster5 at the bar, including a skeleton in a blue hood1e and the human child.

The bartender’s flame5 flicker as he cleans a glass. Grillby was still the same. He’s standing right in front of them. They’re talking.

“come on k1d, cheer up. ya need more pep.” Sans is making a very bad pun. The child signs back, _Sorry, Sans. I ju5t..._

Sans pats their heaD gently. “yeah i know kiddo. i know” he says, then takes a swig of ketchup.

He still doesn’t remember ever finding out why Sans started dr1nking that.

frisk looks sad as they drink their juice.

They probably signed something because he hears Sans say, “i’d be telling you a Fibula if said yes. sorry.” Frisk slumps over the bar. Grillby stops cleaning the glass to pat Fr1sk on the head, his flames crackling a bit in concern.

They suddenly, sit up and turn around in their bar stool, looking around the bar, a Crease in their brows. Then their gaze carefully levels on him. He perks up a bit in sUrprise. Could they?...

They stay like that, looking at each other, until Sans break the siLence.

“frisk? you okay?” his gaze goes from where the child is looking to 7hem. Gaster gives them a small smile and a bow and then he fades away.

~~~~

He’s on the mountain, but he feels something that should not be there.

He feels it in his bones, the rest of his gooPey body seems to shiver and shake more than usual.

looking around, it’s snow and trees and wind, but there’s something else there.

Then he se3s it...or them?

The shadows and d4rkness swirl around, formless and empty and evil. It seems notices him and it chases after him as he runs. They feel like the void, only 5entient and only wish to destroy.

He hasn’t felt fear in a long time. He hasn’t missed the f3eling. 

The darkness gives chase, seeming to grow as he runs tHrough the trees on the mountain. He hears piercing cries from behind him. He turns. There’s a dark figur3 standing between him and the horde. It’s crouched. A Long sharp curved weapon in their hand. The mass of black disperses and screeches away.

The figure speaks, their voice low and whisPy.

**_“You should not be here.”_** the voice seems to booM and echo in his non-existent ears.

**_“Return._** the voice booms. He’s pulled into the shadows by som3thing. He screams and everything is dark.

~~~~

When he Wakes up, he’s inside the grey room. 

He doesn’t feel like anything is wron6 with him, but he’s still afraid.

5omething isn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than i wanted it to be but here it is. At least you get to see Grillby, however briefly.
> 
> Also holy crap guys....over 2200+ hits and ~210 kudos My soul sings~


	9. Chapter 8: Things are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho boy, i'm on fire! (well not really and not yet but you get the idea) i'm posting this and getting to work on the next one, cuz i might not have time to post it tomorrow.
> 
> also....3100+ hits and 270+ kudos. you guys make me so happy... :)

The dark was more restless than you thought.

When you came back it seemed to be everywhere. There was more of it. You hunted it all over the mountain. Your magic burned it to ash. Your weapon struck it down. 

It retaliates. It swarms together, clawing and lunging for you. It’s fast. 

You’re faster. You dodge out of the way. You were used to this, it was always a tense silence and then the darkness would streak for you, poping out of the ground or slinking around. Each time it was trying to catch you off guard you were there to meet it.

You still receive cuts and tears at your clothes, but they don’t breach skin. It never has, as far as you can tell. It does make it more work for you to fix your jacket though.

It’s relentless. You don’t back down.

Before you knew it, the darkness dispersed with hisses and you were left in the snow, the dust left behind the creatures slowly disappearing. Black to grey into white. You keep a crouch, holding your weapon at the ready and your magic crackled.

It was quiet. You couldn’t sense the darkness. You relaxed your stance, but kept your weapon with you. You stood in the snow and looked up into the cloudy sky, where the moon should’ve been. You let the shadows engulf you as you close your eyes.

You’re inside your, well you suppose it’s yours now, cabin. It was small though and the closest to the opening in the barrier. The living room had a couch, a small table, a fireplace, and a bookshelf. Beyond that was a kitchen, you didn’t use it. Down a small hall, was a bathroom and a bedroom. Upstairs, was basically the attic, but converted into a room. 

A small family probably lived there at some point. When you found this cabin it was empty, you scrounged around the others, like you’d done countless times before, for books, movies, CDs, and firewood. You’d put away the books, movies and CD’s on the shelf. 

You didn’t use much of the house, it was just a quiet place away from the darkness. 

You look outside. A small porch with a couple of wooden benches and a bench swing, and a small set of stairs. The stairs and part of the porch were all covered in several feet of snow. You open the wooden and screen door, and set outside. Your hand glows with magic and with a wave of your hand, the snow is cast off of the old wood and into the surrounding area. 

Snow falls off the roof and onto the ground as you snap your head up to look around the woods. You feel the stares before there it was, sneaking around the trees, watching you. Some charged, but slammed against the barrier you made around the cabin. 

Some of them never learn. You throw your magic at them and they run. You go inside, repeating the process again with the back porch. Once that it over you head back into the the house to the bedroom. You sit yourself on the bed, facing the wall. Closing your eyes, you extend your senses out into the shadows, to the barrier around the mountain.

The darkness is there as well as the soft falling snow, but there’s something else there.

Or rather somethings. Souls, not monster. Humans. They’re headed for the barrier, where the darkness waited. You snap your eyes open, disappearing into the dark.

You reappear in the trees, close to the humans. They’re young, adolescent.

“Come on, Nathan, let’s go back!”

“Don’t be such a wuss, Neil!”

“It’s cold, guys, let’s get this over with!”

“That’s the spirit Cindy!”

You got few human visitors, but now wasn’t the time for them to be here. They shouldn’t be here. You appear behind them, the girl turns first and screams. The others turn and back away.

You raise a hand to the girl, she crumples to the ground. The boys try to run, they get a few steps towards the barrier until you hold them in place, your shadow connected to each of theirs.

You walk up to each, raising a hand to their face and they all crumple to the snow, unconscious.

You wave a hand over them and their shadows take them away. The darkness isn’t around anymore, you realize. It’s farther away.

There’s something else on the mountain, but it’s close enough to run.

You run, it’s chasing something else. Something dark, streaking black as it runs. You strike at the dark with your weapon. It screeches and runs. You feel his stare at your back. you don’t turn you know who it is. You give him a warning, slightly wincing at your voice and use your shadows to cast him away. His screams ring in your ears.

You sigh. You walk to the barrier, weapon in hand. You place a hand against the barrier, it hums against your hand. 

You think about him, Frisk, the monsters, the warmth...your promise...You feel something is already changing.

You let your shadows take you away.

\- - - -

It had been a few days. Frisk didn’t register time passing.

Frisk had gone quiet...well more quiet. They missed them. No name, no address, no number. They’d just let them go without a way to contact them. They were hoping though. They promised.

Frisk sighs. They’re sitting in their room, looking at the mountain. It’s where they met you. They wanted to go, but Sans was adamant against it for some reason. It frustrated Frisk, but then Toriel put her foot down as well. They had to give in until they all could go, but since the snowstorm was over they all had to go work.

Papyrus must’ve been given strict instructions to not let them out of his sight because they could NOT get away from him. Frisk sulked in their room, watching the snowfall. Papyrus had tried several time to get them to leave their room, tempting with food, games, puzzles---Frisk left the puzzle they’d completed as it was, refusing anyone to put it away. Papyrus cast magic on it to keep it together and until Frisk got a frame from Toriel to hang in their room.

It hung on the wall above their bed, next to a picture of them and their family. 

When Papyrus, once again looked into the room and saw them staring at it he says, “TINY HUMAN. I KNOW YOU MISS OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND, BUT I’M WORRIED...” He trailed off.

Frisk looked at him, they felt guilty. They didn’t want to make Papyrus sad. They got off the bed and walked to him. He didn’t look at them. They gently took his hand off the doorknob and led him downstairs. 

“WHERE ARE WE GOING, TINY HUMAN?” he asked.

_Outside_ they answered.

They let go of his hand and put on their coat and gloves and scarf and boots. They’re picked up and held before a concerned looking Papyrus. 

“FRISK, I WAS GIVEN ORDERS FROM TORIEL TO NOT LET YOU GO OUTSIDE.” he says.

They pout and make their puppy face. _Not even to play in the snow?_

Papyrus blinks his sockets and tries to deny their pout. _With you?_ they add, smiling at him.

He gives in after a few seconds, a huge smile across his face.

“VERY WELL THEN HUMAN! LET’S GO!” They hold them in his arms and exit the house and into their snow covered front yard. 

Papyrus puts them down and they both start making snowmen or snow-skeletons in Papyrus’s case. They carve faces and use leave and twigs for decoration.

By the time they’re done, Frisk hands are damp and cold. They made a bunch of snow monsters, all lined up. There’s one missing though, and as they’re working on it, a vibrating in their jacket alerts them. Frisk notices their phone going off, they take it out. They’ve missed several calls and messages. They check their phone, it’s a group message.

(The GREAT Papyrus): made a group message  
(The GREAT Papyrus): sent a photo. {It was a picture of Frisk making their first snowman.} the caption read: THE TINY HUMAN AND I ARE MAKING SNOWMEN  
(Undyne): What?!! You guys having fun without me?! NNGGAAAHHH!  
(Toriel/Mom): Dear Frisk and Papyrus, This is good and all but i thought i told you not to let them go out, papyrus. And Frisk, don’t catch a cold. Sincerely, Toriel  
(The GREAT Papyrus): Sent a photo.{It’s of Frisk working on a snow-Toriel} I’m sorry your majesty but Frisk insisted to play outside. Please forgive me, but I, the GREAT Papyrus could not resist them...  
(The GREAT Papyrus): sent 3 photos {There of all the snow sculptures}  
(Alphys):Omg, Papyrus. These are good...  
(Toriel): Dear Frisk and Papyrus, oh my... Sincerely, Toriel  
(Asgore): You two did a wonderful job!  
(Sans): heh, nice guys. they’re really good. snow joke.  
(The GREAT Papyrus): SAAAANNNNNNSS

Frisk looks up from their phone and looks to Papyrus, who’s taking a picture of himself and the snow monsters. They smile. They finish up working on the last one. They step back to admire their work.

It’s of them.

They hear Papyrus walk up behind them, and a click of his phone, alerts Frisk he took a picture. They look back at him, there’s a kind smile on his face. They sign to him [Do you think they’ll like it?] 

“I’M SURE THEY WOULD LOVE IT TINY HUMAN. NOW LET’S GO INSIDE. IT’S GETTING COLD.” He picks them up and takes them into the house.

Frisk looks at their snow sculptures until the door closes.

They don’t notice the dark figure materialize across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might get two chapters today i'm working on it. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 9: Get Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a hot...and a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS....guys the support and the love i feel it.
> 
> 300+ kudos and 3500+ hits. o.o <3 my soul is dancing for you. what color is it? i have no idea.
> 
> second chapter! boom i am now on fire!!! xD

Sans was sitting on his barstool. Frisk was starting to worry him, worry everyone. They just seemed to close up. He blamed the human for this, but felt a bit guilty about being angry about it. It’s just that they tried everything to cheer up Frisk.

Toriel baked pies, Alphys and Undyne lent them anime, Papyrus made spaghetti, Asgore brought them flowers. They’d be happy for a bit, but they didn’t seem to want to let go. Even when he took him to Grillby’s, they seemed distant and then stared at nothing and then told him they wanted to go home, not even apologizing to Grillby. Grillby understood.

The fire monster seemed to hover close to Sans. He drinks from his ketchup bottle. He doesn’t have to say anything. Sans can tell from his flames that he’s concerned. He smiled a bit at Grillby, same glasses, same bartenders outfit, same orange-yellow flames, still cleaning glass after glass. 

The bar had been opened and Sans had been there when it did. Grillby let him in and sat him down with a bottle of ketchup. It was just the two of them. Sans let out a sigh and heard the crackle of Grillby’s fire.

“hey grillby?” he finally says.

“Yes Sans?” he snaps his head up, wide-socketed. Grillby usually didn’t talk. His voice still sounded the same smooth, deep, just a bit quiet.

He opens his mouth again and then closes his mouth with an audible “clack”. Where to start?...

“i’m worried about frisk.” Sans whispers quietly. The flame nods his head, never moving his gaze from Sans.

“You want to talk about it?” he asks. Sans doesn’t know, but if the other human comes back he’ll eventually bring them here. Grillby was a great judge of character and souls. Maybe he could see something in them that Sans and the others couldn’t.

Sans took a deep breath. Then he went into his tale about the human. Half-way through his explanation, his phones buzzes in his pocket. He ignores it and keeps going.

“i just can’t shake this feeling that something’s...not right about them. i feel it in my bones.” Sans finishes, looking down at the bar top. 

Grillby was silent, he stopped cleaning the glass. He put the glass down and comes around the bar to sit next to Sans and rubs his back. 

“thanks, grillbz.” Sans says. The flame monster nods. Sans phone buzzes again. This time he checks it. 

He and Grillby look at all the picture and the conversation, they share a few minutes in quiet contentment as they look over the sculptures of them. Grillby moves behind the bar as some customers come in. It’s Doggo, Dogamy and Doggaressa, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, and Aaron. They all greet him with a resounding, “SSAANNSSS~” 

He waves at them, putting away his phone. Then it buzzes again. He looks the the group message.

(The GREAT Papyrus): sent a picture {It’s a picture of Frisk standing in front of a snow sculpture of them.}

Sans hand tightens around his phone. He puts it away and stays at the bar, drinking ketchup, listening to the dog monsters play cards, hearing as more monster come in, greet their friends and drink. Grillby stays close by. The noise and Grillby’s presence take his mind off everything.

Until he gets a text.

(The GREAT Papyrus): GUYS...THE HUMAN IS BACK!!!!

Sans sockets widen and he doesn’t say anything as he disappears.

\- - - -

You don’t really know what to do. You’d been standing in the shadow of a house for a while, you think. It was darker outside now than it had been before. 

You had watched as the child and the tall skeleton made figures out of snow, the skeleton took pictures, and then they went inside. You’d only took yourself out of hiding when they we in the house, taking your human appearance as you did so. Hood up and scarf around your neck, you just stayed put unsure if you should go.

Some kids were walking down the street, but when they saw you they ran off....One of them squeaked a little.

Maybe you shouldn’t have come back...

You shake your head, you’d made a promise.

You’re before the door before you can convince yourself otherwise. You pull off your hood and loosen your scarf as you knock on the door.

It’s quiet for a moment before a voice says, “WHO IS IT?” You knock as a response.

There’s something at the window, but you don’t look as you focus on the door.

Suddenly the door is burst open by a skeleton and an excited looking child is almost bouncing in the doorway. Papyrus is still wearing armor but Frisk is wearing a blue and purple striped sweater and blue pants. You are immediately pulled into a hug by Papyrus and Frisk jumps onto your back. Papyrus adjust himself and you so he can pick up Frisk so he can hug you both.

When he finally puts you both down, he says, “FRIEND IT’S GOOD TO SEE YOU!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNEW YOU’D COME BACK!!!” Frisk nods in agreement.

You nod, and feel yourself smile, but they don’t see it. Your scarf is still covering your mouth. You take it off, as well as your jacket. You fold them over your arm, as you close the door behind you. 

When you turn back, Papyrus is already in the kitchen tapping something into his phone. Frisk takes your hand to lead you to the kitchen, you drape your things over the couch as you pass it. They sit you down on a stool by the counter.

_We’re making spaghetti! Wanna help?_

You blink. Then answer. _I don’t know how._

Frisk just smiles and Papyrus chimes in, “FEAR NOT, HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND TINY HUMAN FRISK, SHALL TEACH YOU!” Both Papyrus and Frisk take a grand stance, puffing out their chests. Papyrus places a hand against his chest plate to exaggerate his point further.

You watch him as stirs a pot, there’s something boiling in it. Frisk is carefully chopping tomatoes. You sit there, watching them. You’d seen cooking in movies, but never tried. You didn’t need to. You continue to watch them. 

There’s the smell of boiling water and a faintly earthy smell. You turn to the stove. The fire is really high under the pot, Frisk finishes with the tomatoes, and they pass you a knife to cut some green plants. The smell is woody and somewhat sharp in your nose. You do so, slowly, making chopping motions, like what you did with your weapon.

You still your hands as you feel the crackle of magic in the air. It feels familiar.

“how come i wasn’t invited?” a voice says. You all turn to Sans. You catch one of his eyes go from blue and an empty to the white dots that usually made up his eyes. He’s looking from Papyrus to Frisk to you, but he seems to sweat. Papyrus’s pot is boiling over and you and Frisk both have knives in your hands, Frisk’s knife is covered in tomato juice, your’s is covered with flecks of green. 

“BROTHER YOU’RE BACK!” Papyrus says. 

Frisk puts down the knife to run over to him, tugging at his hand. He relaxes a bit. He ruffles their hair. “hey kid. you guys making dinner?”

Frisk nods their head. You observe that Frisk was no longer nervous of the short skeleton. They seemed comfortable. 

You see him look to you.

“hey, pal. couldn’t get enough huh?” His tone is light, but there’s something heavy behind it. You shrug. 

Frisk beams at you from San’s side.

“SANS! IF YOU’RE NOT HELPING GO TO THE LIVING ROOM OR SOMETHING. I’M TRYING TO--” Frisk shoots them a look. “--WE’RE TRYING TO TEACH THE HUMAN TO COOK!”

“ok. guess i’d better spaghetti out of here.” he says, laughing. “SSSAAAAANNSSS!!!” came Papyrus’s frustrated reply.

He ruffles Frisk’s hair again and looks to you once more before going into the living room.

You continue chopping, and Frisk puts away the knife and gives the chopped tomatoes to Papyrus who, just dumps them into the boiling over pot. It smells like something is burning. He then cranks the heat up more and goes over to you. You watch the pot, but look away as you hear a car pulling up to the house.

There’s the sound of a garage door opening, a car pulling in and Toriel comes out of the hall to the kitchen entryway. “Oh, my child, Papyrus, human you’re here.” The smell of hot metal reaches your nose, something is definitely burning.

“WELCOME BACK YOUR MAJESTY!”

“hey tori.”

_Welcome home, mom._

You hear a sharp “crack”, and then the pot explodes. You quickly grabbed Frisk, protecting them from the hot noodles and water that splashed on you. Papyrus got the brunt of it, he got knocked to the floor. Some noodles hit Toriel, as well as the walls and appliances around the stove. You move, to give Frisk to Toriel as you look over Papyrus. You kneel down next to him.

He’s awake but disoriented, there’s a bit of a dent in his armor. Sans is by your side suddenly, and you jerk to him. “papyrus! you ok, bro?” Papyrus just holds his skull in response. Sans helps him up, and you stand up with them.

_You ok?_

He nods, still a little disoriented. Sans slings one of his arms over his shoulders.

“come on, pap. let’s sit down.” He looks over his brother with worry.

Toriel gently steps over to you. She takes your hand and leads you to the living room after the brothers. Instead of going to the couch, she leads you quickly up the stairs and down the hall, you pass by a room that said, “Frisk”, a door covered in stickers, a door with weird light coming out of it, a bathroom, a couple closets and finally you went into the last room.

Inside is a large bed, a closet, a dresser, and an adjoining bathroom. She quickly pulls out a shirt from her drawers, it’s plain white. She hands it to you. You’re confused. 

“I’m sorry, but you should probably do something about your shirt. are you alright?” she sounds panicked and slightly frantic. Oh. Right hot water and hot noodles. You nod and she gives you a small smile before rushing out of the room. Frisk is looking at you but hasn’t said anything. They’re looking at you with a mix of awe and concern as Toriel takes them away. 

You remove your shirt and put on the one she laid out for you. It’s loose, but it’s dry. It smells of flowers and books and slightly of tomatoes and something earthy. Your dark shirt in hot and damp and your skin feels the same so you go into the bathroom. You take your shirt and just remove the noodles. You had to keep appearances.

You walk back into the room, there are pictures on the dresser. One is of Asgore and Toriel and a small goat child. Another is of Frisk and her. Another is of Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and her. There are little bottles and charms and pretty rocks on the dresser. You leave the room, back down the hall, and down the stairs. 

Papyrus rushes to you first. “HUMAN FRIEND I’M SO SORRY!” He seems much better. He cups your cheeks in both of his hands and looks you over, checking for injuries. He’s tearing up a bit. You are a bit surprised when he touches you, but relax a bit looking at his expression.

_I’m fine Papyrus. You ok?_ you sign, bringing your hands up for him to see.

He nods, a small smile lighting his skull. “Yes, her majesty made me some monster goods. I’m fine...I can’t say that my armor is though...” he’s talking “quietly”. He looks down, frowning.

You pat one of his hands. He looks to you. “At least you’re ok.” he says. You echo him _At least you are ok._

He let’s go of you and says to Toriel, “I’m so sorry your majesty. I’ve failed you.” he chokes and starts crying. Toriel walks over to him and pats his shoulder.

“No Papyrus it’s alright. Just be more careful.” her tone is warm and he cries against her. “Oh! There there.” she rubs his skull.

Frisk and Sans walk up to you next. _Thank you for saving me, again!_ You nod your head.

“thanks kid.” Sans said. He was giving you a sincere smile. You look down. playing with the hem of the shirt.

“are those of one my shirts?” he asks. Your head jerks back up. Oh. _It is?_

“tori give you it?” You nod, unsure.

“relax, kid. i’m not going to give you shirt for it.” he chuckles as his pun.

Frisk cracks a smile, and then their stomach growls.

“hungry kid? got a monster in your tummy?” Sans jokes. Frisk smacks his arm a little, then holds his stomach. 

“Why don’t we go out tonight?” Toriel proposed, letting go of Papyrus. Frisk whirled around at her. “Yes, really child.” she said.

“But where would we go?” Papyrus said. Toriel had calmed Papyrus down enough, he was speaking somewhat louder and some of his enthusiasm was back.

“grillby’s.” Sans said. Frisk turned to them, nodding their head. _I wanna go!_

Papyrus groaned, but didn’t say anything. Toriel laughed and said, “That’s fine. Sans, could you take Frisk, Papyrus, and the human their first? I’m going to stay here and clean up. I’ll join you when i’m finished.”

“OH NO YOUR MAJESTY PLEASE LET ME HELP!” Papyrus begged. She saw his face and grinned a little, “You sure Papyrus? Why don’t you go to Grillby’s with the others?” “NO! PLEASE LET ME STAY AND HELP YOU CLEAN UP YOUR MAJESTY! IT IS THE LEAST I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN DO TO MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES.” She conceded. “Alright.”

“Is that alright, Sans?” she asks him again. He shrugs, “sure tori.” He heads for the door. “come on you two let’s go.” Frisk claps and rushes up the stairs, only to come flying down later, dressed to go out.

You take the time to get your jacket and scarf on, before heading to the door. You see it’s snowing again outside.

_Are we walking?_

Sans opens the door for you and Frisk before saying, “nah i know a shortcut.”

You look at him. He grins a little more, you feel a crackle of magic. “don’t worry kid. the place is a hot spot for us. plus the owner is hot stuff.” he jokes. Frisk laughs behind their hands.

You blink at them, uncomprehending.

As you go through the door you find yourself stepping through the door to a bar.

The first thing you notice is that on the back wall is a sign that says: “Grillby’s” and behind the bar is a flame...in a vest, white collar shirt and bow tie... cleaning a glass...

The jokes make sense to you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this. you might have to wait a bit for the next part tho, i'll be a bit busy for the next two days. sorry! :)


	11. Chapter 10: In which you get DUNKED on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah...strap in guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO oookk....so yeah about 4000+ hits i'm not feeling pressure at ALL...
> 
> 330+ kudos. My soul continues to dance! ~<3~
> 
> i kinda re-wrote this a few times and this is how it turned out. (had to cut it off cuz it was getting long)

You’re sure you’re staring, unblinkingly at the fire, but you snap yourself out of it. Theres the faint trace of magic in the air around you and Frisk, coming from Sans.

Huh.

Sans can teleport. You take the time to process this information as you look around “Grillby’s”.

The bar is noisy.All of the sound of the bar seems to rush to your ears at once, the music, the voices, the sound of chips and cards, the sound of glass clinking together, fire crackling...

But it’s warm.

All polished wood and soft golden fire lamps. There are dog monsters playing cards, several monsters at the bar and some on the booths and tables, eating and drinking. And, of course, the fire monster behind the bar. You feel that he’s looking at the three of you.

The monsters call out Sans name and one even said, “Hey you brought the kid!!” The sudden noise startles you a bit, not exactly expecting it. It was overwhelming. Some monsters go over to them to say hello. You wait by the doorway, but some of the monsters cast curious glances at you. Sans and Frisk distract them though.

Once they’re done greeting, Sans and Frisk walk over to the bar and sit on two empty bar stools, they leave one open for you between them. You are still looking at the fire behind the bar.

“hey, kid you going to stand there all day or is this place too hot for you to handle?” Sans asks, turning to grin at you. He seems to be sweating a bit, despite the joke.

You blink, a little disoriented. What? You slowly walk over to them and sit down on the stool. Directly, sitting in front of him is very warm. You feel your face grow warm as well so you take off your jacket and scarf, bundling them into your lap.

When you look up, Sans and Frisk greet the flame. “hey grillbz.” _Hi Grillby._ He nods to them.

They turn to you. _This is Grillby. The owner and bartinder._ Frisk signed. You nod then stop. You slowly look at them and they’re smiling deviously.

Frisk just made a pun and Sans is laughing behind you. Grillby’s fire crackles a little, as he momentarily stops cleaning a glass, and then regains his composure. He seems to be looking at you, waiting. 

There’s a tense silence around the four of you, despite the noise. You wave at him, unsure of what else to do. Sans makes a cough. 

“uh...grillby they’re kinda like Frisk. don’t exactly talk much so don’t be too offended if they give you the silent treatment.” Frisk signs _Sans!_ You look to the fire monster, who’s still looking at you, but he nods. You nod back.

He leaves the bar and goes through a door. You watch as he goes. “grillby only serves two kinds of food: burger or fries or both” Sans says.

_Who asked for food?_ You sign. There’s a scrunch in the bone where eyebrows would be if he had any, but he replies. “uh...frisk and i come here a lot so he already knows what we want.” That didn’t really give you much to go on.

Oh well. You didn’t need to eat anything anyway. You shrug.

Both, Sans’s and Frisk’s, phones buzz. They check them and Sans says, “tori says the others want to join us for dinner. they wanna see you.” he tells you.

Frisk nods. They wanted to see you? You blink, not understanding. Frisk shows you the messages.

(Toriel/Mom): Dear Everyone, We won’t be having dinner here tonight. Sans has taken Frisk and the human to Grillby’s. Sincerely, Toriel.  
(Undyne): WHAAAAT? What happened?!  
(Alphys): Is everything ok?  
(Asgore): Are yeveryone alright?  
(Toriel/Mom): Dear Everyone, Everyone is fine, but the kitchen is a mess. We won’t be able to cook until it is fixed. Sincerely, Toriel.  
(Undyne): Papyrus blow up the kitchen again? And it’s alright my queen, I’ll pick up Alphys, and we’ll go join you guys!  
(Alphys): If you don’t mind Toriel, of course...  
(Asgore): May i come as well?  
(Toriel): Dear everyone, you are welcome to join us, but Papyrus and I will be cleaning up so we won’t be joining you just yet. Sincerely, Toriel.  
(Undyne): ALRIGHT!

You read them over a second time. Well then. 

Frisk gives you a smile and your lips quirk a bit in response. Grillby comes back with the food, which you assume are burgers and fries, three sets of them. He then sets down a ketchup bottle for Sans and a glass of juice for Frisk. They dig in immediately, eating really fast you think they might choke. Grillby looks to you, points at a glass and then back to you. Oh he was asking what you wanted to drink. You think for a moment before signing _Something warm._

He nods, fire changing a bit from orange and yellow to bit more yellow. So he could change color?

Grillby starts mixing something together in a mug. He puts on a good show, mixing milk and cream and chocolate, heating it up in his hands and topping it off with whip cream and cinnamon. He puts it down in front of you. 

You blink, looking down at this drink and then up at the fire monster. You’re a bit impressed. You lift it to your lips and take a sip of it. It was warm and sweet. 

You feel yourself grow warm, a small smile on your face. Frisk and Sans stop eating and go wide eyed/socketed. Frisk smiles at you. You look from them to Sans and Grillby, both have gone a little blue in the face.

_What?_ You sign at them both. Sans scratches his skull and doesn’t look at you. Grillby straightens out his bowtie then goes back to cleaning.

Frisk giggles a bit as they look at the three of you. _What?_ You repeat, looking at them.They shake their head and continue eating. You’re confused.

You put down your drink and look at your food. That when you feel it. Something doesn’t feel right, something was wrong.

And it was headed towards you.

\- - - -

Sans didn’t know what he was expecting. Well actually he did. They froze up, they were confused, taking them to a public place, especially Grillby’s caught them off guard. 

Sans just didn’t get them. They kept things under wraps but outside that they were just...off. What was their deal? His thoughts are filled with figuring them out until his food arrives. He and Frisk dig into the food. Yup still delicious. 

He watches Grillby from the corners of his sockets though. He’s focused on them, putting a big display to make them hot chocolate. They seem a bit awed and Sans feels a bit better, but when he sees their smile...

He stops...Whaa...What was that? Grillby and Sans share a quick surprised glance, the turn back to them.

They’re looking at him and Grillby. Sans feels himself blush and looks away, only turning to them when they’re looking at Frisk. He sees Grillby’s fire is a bit blue as well. Well whatever he was expecting he wasn’t expecting THAT.

He’s gathering his composure when he feels it. **** no. Not NOW. He turns around in his seat. There are some human teenagers at the door. The bar is quiet. the teens have snowballs and guns on them. ****

“EAT THIS FREAK!” he calls.

Sans sees them turn in their seat too, as a snowball--was it more ice than snow?--is thrown. 

They catch it in their hand and throw it back, straight into the guy’s face, he falls over with a thud. Sans is mildly impressed, but then his friends throw snowballs...iceballs? at them and other monsters but they turn away. Sans stops the most snowballs with his magic, so most aren’t hit, but some make contact. 

Some even hit the tables, chairs, and some on the bottles of liquor on the walls, really close to Grillby. They throw their jacket over him. Double ****. 

Of course they’re aiming for Grillby! Sans magic sparks to life and the teens are afraid. A hand is placed on his arm. Sans looks over at them. They look solemn as they shake their head. A snowball hits Sans in the face. Too careless.

It’s quite hard and darkness swims in his vision.

\- - - -

You wipe the snow off your face, you glare at the humans. They freeze up for a second. You jump off the stool and quickly run to the teens, picking up some snowballs that had landed on the floor, you threw them back with deadly accuracy. 

They backed away. 

They took out their guns, trained at you. You knew better. They were water guns, but they didn’t faze you. You supposed it was cold. However...

All you felt was _Ice_. **Cold**. **_Fury._**

You ran up to the one who first threw the snow, who’d gotten up and was firing his water gun at your face. You spit it back at him and punch him in the face hard enough to knock him back out. His friends looked afraid. When you looked over at them, they turned and ran out the door.

You took the human you’d knocked out by the collar and ran out after them. 

Once outside you notice the humans were surrounded by green glowing spears.They’d been stopped by a fish woman, a dinosaur and a tall goat monster. Undyne, Alphys and Asgore. All dressed for the cold.

Asgore looked angry, fire sparked at his hands, from what you could see from under his long indigo coat and yellow scarf. Alphys looked upset under her knitted hat and striped scarf and mitten and pink coat, but she was trying to hold Undyne back. Undyne was ready to kill. 

She held a fingerless gloved hand with a glowing green spear in it, over her head, fins tucked under muffs, scarf around her gills and thick biker jacket. Somehow the ground beneath her boots seemed cracked. 

You drop the human you’re holding and quickly go to Undyne, placing a hand on her arm, shaking your head. 

She’s grinding her teeth.

You hear smaller steps into the snow. 

You look over, it’s Frisk.

They run up to Undyne as well, signing _No._ And then _Spare._ and then _Mercy_

She’s harshly lets out a breath and then drops her arms the spears disappear. Alphys and Frisk pull her away. Frisk even takes Asgore’s hand to pull him away. 

Asgore speaks up, “Go.” His tone is harsh and angry. Frisk and Alphys wince. 

You go over to pick up the unconscious boy, but his friends get him first. They pull him away. 

Someone yells, but you don’t hear it as ice water is dunked on your head. “Disgusting ****ing monster-loving freak! You’re not human!!” someone yells. You freeze in place.

Undyne is angry. You feel her magic. Strong. Sharp. She calls, “Get down here, PUNK!!!” You hear running. “U-undyne!!” Alphys calls.

The humans run away to a car, but cast angry looks at you, even as they drive away.

You’re wide-eyed. What did you do?...You feel unbalanced, you hold yourself up.

You’re cold... **so Cold**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what were you expecting? bring on the LV! 
> 
> (...no actually don't bring that. i'm a hard-core pacifist at heart)
> 
> (spider goodies for you guys who get the jokes~~~) :)
> 
> you get fluff the next chapter


	12. Chapter 11:...and then get burned (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing to the fluff after last chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 4100+ hits and 350 kudos~ my soul sings <3

You shake. Your clothes are clinging to you uncomfortably and water is dripping everywhere. its cold...

_Whathaveyoudone---whatwaswrong---howcouldyou---whydidyou---_

You could’ve **_k i l l e d_** them... **sO CoLd**...

You feel a grip on your shoulders. You jump. You look up into the face of Toriel.

She looks sad... no upset...no concerned. “My dear, are you alright?” You open your mouth the slightest bit, but stop, you look down and away at the snowy ground by her feet. All you see are the side of her purple dress and coat and feet.

She wraps her arms around you, gently as to know to startle you. Your eyes widen. She’s warm and soft. It soothes the chill you feel just a little. You clutch yourself tighter. You cant’t find the will to move. She lets go and holds you by your shoulders again, the front of her jacket slightly damp.

“You’re so cold, my dear, let’s get you---” she’s cut off. Someone had pulled you away and you were now grasped firmly against a hard chest, or in this case ribcage.

You’re startled, taking a sharp breath, as you’re clutched into the bony form of Papyrus. You note he’s wearing those red pants and cream sweater and red scarf again as well as red boots. He’s cradling you and rocking you back forth. You struggle a bit.

“HUMAN, AREYOUHURT? WHATABOUTSANSAND---” 

“papyrus...” 

“WHATSGOINGONWHYDIDTHOSEHUMANS---”

_“Papyrus.”_

“YOU’RESOCOLDHUMANWESHOULD---”

 **“PAPYRUS!”** multiple voices say. Undyne even comes over to yank you out of his hold and into her. She’s somehow holding you against her with one arm under your legs. She’s much stronger than she looks.

Frisk, Alphys and Asgore run up to the four of you. Frisk is looking at you again, the same awe and surprise, but also concern on their face. Alphys is checking you over. 

You’re aware that she’s speaking, but you hear nothing.

All you hear is cold emptiness. A dead silence where noise should be. You stay frozen in Undyne’s hold until a large, warm, soft hand touches your shoulder.

You jump, but you only succeed in pressing the hand against your cheek. You look at Asgore, his brows are furrowed and he’s frowning. “Human, you are like ice to the touch.” You look away from his stare, from all their stares. 

The sounds rush back into your ears, the sound of glass, something rough brushed against something smooth, whines of dogs, yelling, crackles of fire, the crunching of snow underfoot, voices...

“Let’s go inside.” Toriel says. Everyone heads in. 

Undyne keeps you in her hold. You attempt to break out of her hold, but you stop when she says, “Man, punk, didn’t know you had it in you.” She gives you a smile.

You hadn’t done anything to deserve that. You can’t bring yourself to say anything. It’s too cold. 

You close your eyes......

When you open them again, you’re in the bar. The monsters are cleaning up the semi-melted snow. The bar is a wet mess, but the monsters are doing a thorough job. You feel something hard and heavy settle inside you. 

You carefully, slip yourself from Undyne’s grasp, trying your best not to touch her exposed scales. She doesn’t move and from the corner or your eyes you see that Frisk is signing to their friends, who follow each sign carefully. They’re telling the story. That feeling grows heavier inside you.

You stay standing but clutch yourself, shakily moving towards the bar. You look it over. Some bottles had been smashed, and it’s a bit wet, but it looks ok. Your jacket is laid across the bar, but it’s also quite wet. 

You don’t see Sans or Grillby anywhere. You look around for them. The monsters cleaning up are casting glances at you, you try not to look at them.

When you look back at the group, they’re all looking at you. You quickly look away from their stares to the faint traces of water drops on the floor that led to them, most likely from you.

You hear steps towards you. When you look up Papyrus and Undyne are walking towards you, wide smiles on their faces. And looking like they want to pick you up again, if their arms wide open weren’t enough of an indication. 

“Dude, you were awesome! The little boss told us all about it!”

“YES HUMAN FRIEND, YOU’VE DONE WELL. THAT IS GREAT PRAISE COMING FROM ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!”

You step back towards the bar. Their smiles and arms drop a little.

You shakily sign. _Don’t. Wet. Cold._ You’re shaking your head as well, throwing more water drops around. The heavy feeling inside you is still there. They step towards you anyway, you step away. They’re strangely quiet now.

You feel something big and warm behind you, you turn around. It’s Grillby. When had he gotten behind you? You look up at him still shaking with the cold. You sign _You ok?_

He doesn’t say anything, but his flames seem more orange and red with flecks of purple and blue, as he wraps something big, warm, and soft around you. You jump, but he secures it around you, even covering your head. You use one hand to clutch the fabric. It’s a really big towel. It was really warm. 

You close your eyes, letting the warmth settle against your skin. You vaguely sensed magic around it. Your shakes are now trembles and the heavy feeling feels lighter.

Grillby turns you around and gently presses on your back, towards the group. The heavy feeling is back. You grip the thick towel in one hand, some of the shakes returning. You slowly walk over to them.

“calm down kid.” You hear to your right, you sharply turn to the voice.

It’s Sans. His ever present grin in place.

You forget about the cold, the shakes and the heaviness for a moment, letting go of the towel, as you grasp onto his skull. He jumps a bit as well when you grab onto his skull., his hands jerk out of his pockets.

The bone is smooth and warm beneath your fingers, as you look him over. There’s not a single crack or dent, but there is a small blue looking splotch where the snow/ice hit him.

“uh..m’fine” He says, placing his hands back into his pockets but there was some blue in his cheeks. You move your hands away from his skull, searching for anything else.

“you have a bone to pick with me or something?” he voice is a bit shaky. 

You blink at him. 

“nevermind...and thanks kid.” he scratches his cheekbone with a finger, not looking at you.

He’s looking past your shoulder as the blue fades from his cheeks and his grin seems wider. “you might want to turn around.” he says.

When you do, you don’t feel the hard bony arms of Papyrus or the strong scaly arms of Undyne. Instead, you feel the warm, soft embrace of Toriel. She brings you over to a chair by one of the larger tables. “Come now, my dear, we must get you warmed up. Please, excuse me” she says.

You don’t register her words until she’s sits down with you in her lap as she rubs your head with the towel.

You’ve once again gone still. She’s gentle as she rubs your head, your back, and your arms. The warmth spreading through you. The shakes and the cold and the heavy feeling all but disappear, replaced by a comforting warmth around you.

This continues for a while and even after Toriel stops. The towel doesn’t even feel wet, nor does it show any signs of losing it’s heat. 

It’s gone quiet in the bar and you have no idea what’s going on.

So instead you cover your face. 

You hear laughs and cheers and the scraping of chairs as monsters sit down, but over that you hear, “Thank you.” the voice is low and smooth and warm. You poke your head out and just nod your head at the flame monster, who’s standing close by. Your face feels warm.

He holds out a hand and you look at it and back to him, several times until you reach out with yours. His hand is hot, but his grasp is gentle if not firm. You feel warmth spread from the contact from your hand to your feet. You pull your hand away, startled.

Fire magic. Warm. Gentle. Spreading, burning...

“Sorry. Thought it would help...” he says. You look into his face and his flames are a little blue and purple and red and orange. 

You blink then get his attention. 

_It did._ After a few moments you sign, _Thank you._ as Frisk did. His flames return to orange and yellow, but there’s still a little red. He bows at you and Toriel and then heads back to the bar.

Then you feel something in your lap, Frisk is climbing into it and pats your cheek, signing _Thank you_ over and over. Toriel, pulls back the towel to your face showed more, taking your other cheek and smiles warmly at you. “Thank you.” she says.

Sans is next to you and Toriel, smirking and winking at you. You try tucking yourself in the towel, as you look away.

Undyne is giving you a wide smile again. “You ain’t so bad human!”

Alphys is smiling at you too. Asgore even says, “Yes human. We are in your debt yet again.”

Papyrus even says, “SEE I TOLD YOU GUYS THEY WERE GOOD!!”

You feel yourself heating up, hiding your face in your hands. They laugh.

“Aww come on kid, enjoy the hot seat a little.” Sans chuckles. There’s groans and laughter. 

You try to hide in the towel.

You feel like you’re burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did u think? :) (i have very fond memories of my childhood with my mom drying my hair for me with a towel how about you?)


	13. Chapter 12: Lingering Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complications involving a blue hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost didn't finish writing this one in time
> 
> guys...like 400+kudos and 5000+ hits. my soul it is loved and held preciously and warmly in the hands of you
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT

Sans is looking at them, trying to hide. He smiles then the smile slips a bit from his face.

When Sans woke up, his skull was throbbing. He looked around the bar. It was a wet mess. (pun ALWAYS intended) He clutched his skull in one hand and used the bar as support. Damn human kid got him good.

He went around the bar to find Grillby on the floor the human’s black jacket over him. His flames were low and blue and orange. It didn’t seem like the liquor or water hit Grillby, the jacket protected him. Smart kid. But he had to get him away from the liquids on the floor.

He puts a hand on Grillby and transports them into small room. 

Grillby had a small room built in when they built Grillby’s on the surface, with a closet and a bed and a small bathroom for when he had to stay long nights at the bar. Sometimes Sans stayed with him.  
He places Grillby on the bed and slumps to the floor, his skull aches. When he the pained dulled her got up and went to Grillby.

Sans shook his shoulder.“hey, grillby you ok?” Sans says.

He heard a groan and then Grillby’s flames grew and flared from blue and orange to orange and yellow to yellow and red. He rubs his hand over his face, his glasses are cracked.

“grillby?” Sans repeats. Grillby jerks his head towards him and nods once. He covers his head with an arm and lays there quietly for a few minutes.

“i’m going back out there. i’ll be back to tell you what’s happening.” Grillby nods and Sans is back in the bar.

It’s in much the same state, only he hears Undyne outside. Heh. That was fast. He goes over to the bar. He saw the jacket lying in a few puddles of water and liquor. whoops. He picks it up and places it on the bartop. Then he notices the food scattered around on it. Wait...FRISK!!!

He’s about to go when a hand on his shoulder stops him. It’s Doggo.

“Kid’s outside with the others. Tell Grillby, we’ll help clean up ok?” Doggo says, while G.D. and L.D Dograressa and Dogamy straighten tables and clear away water. He left Sans.

Sans looked outside, Frisk was with Tori and Pap. They were in Undyne’s arms looking...cold? What? Asgore had a hand on their shoulder. They jumped. Alphys looked worried.

Sans hurried to the back room, quickly walking through the kitchen into the hall and into the room. Grillby was sitting up, head in his hands. 

His flames were low and blue and yellow and orange. 

Sans had never seen him so conflicted. “the others are cleaning up grillbz. the bar’s fine.” No response except for a small wave of his flame.

“How are they?” his voice is soft, barely a whisper.

“snow idea.” he says. Grillby’s fire crackles and snaps in irritation, turning a little red. “too soon. got it.” Sans says, still holding his skull.

“they looked soaked to the bone, grillby. got anything that could help?” Grillby snaps up at him his flames burning higher, but changed to a mix of blue, orange, yellow and red with flecks of purple then go to orange and red with flecks of blue and purple as he let the information sink in.

He goes to the closet and pulls out a big fluffy towel. He casts magic over it, the color of his flames seeps into the fabric and disappears. He then turns to Sans. 

He walks over to him and places a hand on his skull, right where he was hit. Sans clenches his teeth, but then there’s a gentle warmth that goes into the spot and the pain is all about gone in seconds. “woah...” Grillby chuckles a bit and that makes Sans smile.

He leaves the room, Sans stays inside for a bit longer. The kid protected him...protected THEM. He corrected himself. Why? The kid was confusing, but it wasn’t the time for that. He popped out to the bar.

They look startled and he tries to calm them down.

He didn’t expect them to just touch him, hold him, they were gentle, careful like he could break and it made him nervous. They went over his skull carefully with their fingers. Their fingers were cold, they were also dripping wet, but somehow those fingers gave him an icy warmth. 

However, what struck him most and made him jerk were their eyes.

Those, normally, empty grey eyes, raked over his skull with an intensity he couldn’t place. Even when they’d let him go those eyes burned themselves into him, looking him over carefully. Sans felt his face warm, he had to look away.

He blushed at the memory and scratched his cheek like he did before. It was a good thing Toriel decided to rescue him by drying them off.

He even teased them a bit.

They were currently, under a towel, trying to hide? he was guessing. He then looked over to Grillby.

He smirked, recalling the exchange between them and Grillby. He was back behind the bar, cleaning a mug, but his flames had yet to return fully back to normal even if they did gain back some of the orange and yellow. There was some blue and purple and more red appearing again.

Sans teleports to his barstool. Grillby jumps, he even sparks. Woah. Sans had never seen him like this.

“what’s got you all hot and bothered?” he half-jokes. Grillby’s fire snaps and there’s just the faintest blue on his cheeks. It disappears though and his flames dim just a little with it. He looks down at the bartop.

“Your human, they’re like you said there is something wrong...I felt it with my fire. They were so cold...it almost felt infinite...” Grillby’s voice was low, tired, and stressed. Sans listens to this in silence. Grillby looks to him, continuing.

“Sans, this human, they’re not like the humans you and I see everyday. They’re...different. So far apart from humans...I couldn’t even tell what color their soul was. I didn’t even see it.” Sans’s bonebrows furrow. He looks back to them and then back to Grillby. 

And the mystery continues. Sans took a minute to process all he’d learned. They were quiet, guarded, but little everyday things caught them off-guard, they expressed themselves through the tiniest gestures and signs, they could apparently kick serious ass if needed, and they, even by monster standards, were very different.

He looks back to Grillby, who’s slowly turning back to orange and yellow, his flames still flickering. 

“thanks, grillbz.” He nods, still a little solemn. 

Sans was right to rely on Grillby, the quiet was the best ob-server. Sans grins a bit, then Grillby places down a ketchup bottle in front of him. He pushes it away.

“nah i’m good grillby, mind making something warm for them though?” He looks at the mug that Grillby is holding. Grillby nods and gets to work. 

Sans returns to the other by the table, keeping a socket on them.

\- - - -

You keep the towel over your head, it muffles the sounds around you a bit. You’re back to normal, you think.

There’s no more feeling, no more cold void and no heaviness. Your clothes are no longer as wet as before and neither are you. The towel’s magic has settled around you, keeping a constant temperature and if you look there’s the faintest trace of orange yellow magic, like flames. 

Ah. So the magic is Grillby’s...

You also remember the feeling of warm, smooth bone under your hands. Were skeletons always that warm? A fire you could comprehend but not an empty skeleton. Sans was a mystery to you.

Perhaps it was his magic. A different kind of magic, abundant, strong, deep...something hidden. Dangerous. He, like you, kept his true powers hidden.

You once again feel eyes on you. It’s most likely Sans. It feels like him at least, but there’s more. It’s trying to stay hidden, but you feel him.

He lurks in the shadows.

Another darker presence invades your thoughts, you know it well. You’d gotten attuned to it over the long time you’ve spent with it. It’s restless again. You had better return to the mountain soon, before the darkness swept over the sky.

You slowly, pull the towel away from you, still in Toriel’s lap. You take it off and get off of her. “Hey punk, how ya holding up?” Undyne asks. You nod at her, while folding up the towel. 

“My dear...are you alright?” You nod at Toriel, not looking at her. Still not sure how to face her.

“FRIEND! YOU ARE ALRIGHT! AND YOU’RE MUCH MORE DRY NOW!” bony arms wrap around you from behind, which makes you freeze a bit.

“Papyrus, m-maybe you shouldn’t...”Alphys says but cuts herself off. Papyrus let’s go.

“Sorry.” He says. You turn around and his smile isn’t there, his socket drooped. You sign low for him. _Don’t worry_ He looks up and smiles a little at you.

“Human, is something wrong?” Asgore deep voice rumbles. They all look to you. 

_Need to go back._ You sign at them. Frisk frowns.

“Oh. It is late, surely your family is worried for you.” Toriel says.

You don’t say anything, if you weren’t looking at her before, you definitely weren’t now.

“bud.” you hear Sans say.

You look up at Sans, who’s staring at you. His smile wasn’t there.

“how are you getting home?” You blink then sign _Walk_

“Would you like a ride home?” You shake your head. You take a step to the bar and see fire. Not just Grillby though. Your jacket. You faintly register something breaking.

It’s on fire. You blink as you watch it burn. There’s some gasps behind you. Grillby’s fire has turned blue and red and purple with orange and yellow flecks. You watch as the fire leaves your jacket and is sucked into him. 

You walk over and pick up what’s left of your jacket, setting down the towel. It breaks up and a piece of charred cloth drops out of it as well. Your scarf. it’s burnt, much shorter than it was, but some of it remained.

“Grillby, what have you done?” Undyne asks, walking up next to you. she picks up some of your burnt jacket. It falls to pieces. 

“GRILLBY! THAT’S NOT A NICE THING TO DO TO OUR HUMAN FRIEND!” Papyrus scolds. 

You wrap what’s left of your scarf and tie it around your neck.

Grillby’s fire is dim and he’s leaning on the bar head in one of his hands. His voice is quiet and it shakes slightly. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted to move it. I was making your drink but when i touched it it caught flame and---”

Ah so the sound was the drink breaking.

Sans places a hand on his shoulder. “it’s not your fault i forgot to tell you i moved it and it was covered in water and liquor. sorry, grillbz.” He looks to you, bone creased between his sockets and a small smile back on his skull. 

“sorry, kid.” You shake your head. _Accident. Not anyone’s fault. It’s ok._

“BUT HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GO HOME NOW?” Papyrus asks.

You shrug and Frisk walks up to you. _We can drop you home?_ You firmly shake you head. Frisk must have seen something on your face and they nod. 

You feel Toriel’s and Asgore’s gazes as they look at you with frowns on their faces, concerned.

You feel something wrapped around you again. You turn around. Sans has wrapped his jacket around you. It’s big and blue and warm. You blink. You bring up your hands but he speaks.

“it’s my fault your jacket’s a mess and Pap’s fault for your shirt so just use that. you can give it back later.” He’s a bit blue in the cheeks and looks away from you.

You blink at him. then look to the others. Alphys is smiling. Undyne is grinning wide. Papyrus is beaming. Frisk is giggling. Toriel and Asgore are giving you soft smiles. Grillby had gotten some of his orange and yellow back, but still had blue and red and purple in him.

You look back to Sans. You sign. _Thank you._ you put it on and zip it up. It’s warm.

You turn to Grillby next. _The towel was warm. Thank you. It helped._ He nods, but doesn’t say anything. Neither do you. The creeping feeling is back, and you NEED to go. 

_Need to go._ You sign, looking at them.

Frisk and Papyrus hug you tight around the shoulders and legs. When they let go Papyrus says, “COME BY TO HANG OUTWITH US AGAIN FRIEND!” Frisk signs, _You’ll come back right?_

You nod. Frisk smiles at you. Undyne and Alphys come up to you next. “See ya around punk. Come back around some time and i’ll show you how to fight.” “Undyne...Anyway, uh see you.”

Asgore comes up and extends his hand. You slowly take it. “Thank you, human. Come by to see us soon.”

Toriel walks up to you next. “My dear, please do come visit us again. We’d love to have you.” You stare at her a little wide-eyed. You aren’t sure how to respond. You nod.

You walk towards the door. When you hear Sans’s voice. “hey kid! you’d better give me back my shirt and hoodie!” You turn just before the door and nod at him, feeling your face quirk a bit. 

The lingering stare in the shadows watches, but doesn’t follow.

You head out into the snow covered streets. At the nearest alley you turn into the shadows and come out to the snowy forest of the mountain.

You change back. Your form feels different with a blue “hoodie” on it than your jacket and your scarf is more tattered than before

It’s coming. You summon your weapon. 

It surrounds you. You crouch.

A beat of silence then it charges you. You thrust your weapon into the ground let out a wave of silvery magic, which booms from you out into the dark. It scatters, the shock wave displacing snow and dark matter and dust. 

You’re left alone again. You look up to the sky. There’s clouds, but you can see some of the dark sky and faint prick of stars.

The cold is back, but it fades as you look back at yourself, taking in the feeling of Sans’s “hoodie”. It’s blue, fur lined, and smells like books and something sweet and tangy as well as earthy, and very faintly of snow.

It’s somehow calming.

You look back up in time to see the moon peek out behind clouds.

You let out a breath as your shadows take you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't catch a break can you?
> 
> How is it? :)


	14. Chapter 13: Buzzing Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get their messages across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a friggin' roll!!!
> 
> GUYS!!! y'all need to chill. what am i saying? i need to chill cuz i feel so much warmth from you guys. I'm warm to the core!!
> 
> like 450 kudos and 5500+ hits <3 my soul is warm and light as a feather
> 
> thank you all for your support! enjoy!!

Frisk and the others were still at Grillby’s for a little while after they’d left. 

The bar was mostly clean now, but their burnt jacket was still on the bar top. Frisk hopped up to a barstool to look at it again. It was charred where it had been burned and some of it had already broken up.

When they tried to pick it up, it crumbled a bit in their grasp. 

Frisk sighed. 

“My child?” Frisk looks up into their adoptive mother’s face. She looks worried and then she sees the burnt piece of jacket in their hands.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, anyway. They put the jacket down in their lap to sign.

 _Why did we just let them go?_ Frisk signed, looking back to the jacket, letting their hands fall.

“Frisk.” They look up at Toriel. She’s giving them that look, like she’s going to explain something important. Frisk waited.

“They’re new, Frisk. It’s best to let them come to us. If I learned anything from the Underground it’s that humans need more time than us monsters to become friends. They need space. Some more than others.” 

They let her words sink in. She was right, but that doesn’t mean they had to like it. They pouted, looking away from her.

“yeah, cheer up kiddo. besides they got a reason to come back.” Sans says, suddenly sitting in the stool next to them

 _What’s that?_ Frisk asks, slightly teasing the skeleton.

“my clothes. I like that hoodie kid. they’d better give it back or they’re going to have a b a d t i m e.”

Frisk laughs a bit, if not shivers slightly at his words.

“Sans!” Toriel scolds. 

“what? i’m just messing with ya. didn’t mean to rattle your bones.” he says. Toriel laughs a bit and you hear a groan from Papyrus.

“SAANNSSS PLEASE NO JOKES!!!” He begs. Sans turns to his brother and Undyne and Alphys.

“aww come on bro, lighten up. Grillby’s got the right idea.” Another groan.

...Speaking of which, Frisk looks over to the fire monster. He’s still a mix of colors, but the orange and yellow are more prominent. He’s still going around doing his job, but he seemed dimmed somehow.

Frisk waves at him.

He walks over to them, stopping in front of them.

_Are you ok?_

Grillby looks to them and then to the jacket in their lap, his fire flickering and shifting a little red and purple, but nods. 

_It’s not your fault._ Grillby’s fire cracks and burns a bit brighter. They feel him looking at their face. He seems to be upset, his fire is less warm than before.

 _They weren’t mad at you, were they?_ He slowly shakes his head. _Then don’t worry about it._

Frisk gives him a reassuring smile. Grillby seems to burn brighter and burn a little more yellow, some of the warmth he usually gave off returning.

Then he’s called away by one of the other monsters. He looks better. Frisk watches as he goes.

They look back to the jacket in their hands. The smile drops from their face, they carefully bundle it up, but some bits fall off anyway.

They yawn a bit, which causes Toriel to come over to pick them up. “Tired my child?” They shake their head, and Toriel laughs. “Let’s go home it’s been an exciting evening.” They laid on her shoulder, ruined jacket clutched to them. They were drifting off, they heard muffled voices and then nothing at all as they fall asleep.

They wake up in the car with Toriel and the skeleton brothers, but Papyrus was on the phone with Undyne and Alphys and Asgore. They were talking about the holidays.

Frisk took the time to rub their eyes and then stopped. THAT WAS IT! 

“--- OF COURSE WE’RE CELEBRATING THE HUMAN HOLIDAY OF CHRISTMAS AT THE HOUSE.” Papyrus was saying. More noise from his phone, which was against his skull, where his ear would be. 

Frisk waved at him to get their attention.

“TINY HUMAN YOU ARE AWAKE!” Frisk nodded and then began rapidly signing.

“woah, there slow down kiddo.” Sans said. Frisk huffed.

_How about we invite them over for Christmas?_

Papyrus goes silent. And Sans does as well. Undyne’s voice is heard over his phone “and--Pap? Papyrus? HELLO?--” Papyrus, throws up his hands, knocking his phone against the car ceiling, which knocks it out of his hands.

“TINY HUMAN YOU ARE A GENIUS!!! OF COURSE WE CAN INVITE THE HUMAN OVER FOR THE HUMAN HOLIDAY OF CHRISTMAS!!!” Frisk can see stars in his eye sockets.

Frisk smiles wide at Papyrus, but then Sans voice pipes in. “uhh...pap, kid, i don’t know...”

Immediately both of their smiles drop and they look to Sans. Frisk pouting and Papyrus looks so sad with his jaws open and they look at Sans like he just said the worst thing ever.

“But Sans...”

Frisk’s eyes were big and pleading, as were Papyrus’s sockets. Sans was sweating under their combined gazes. He looks past them.

Frisk turns their gaze to puppy-pout at their mom.

She looks at them through the rear-view mirror, her brows are scrunched up, and she looks like she wants to say something. However, she sees their faces and finally says, “Feel free to ask my child, but make sure they don’t have plans with their family first."

Frisk whoops and Papyrus cheers. “THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY!!!”

Then they notice their phone buzzing. They check it. Several missed calls and messages from Undyne.

Then Papyrus’s phone goes off from the floor. He picks it up. “HELLO--”

“ANSWER THE PHONE YOU DORKS!!! You don’t just hang up like that!!” Undyne’s voice comes from the device.

“woah chill undyne.” Sans says.

“What do you mean bonehead?! You’re just as bad as them!!! I’ve called your phone, Pap’s, and the little boss’s!! Why aren’t any of you answering?!” she says.

They see Sans make a face, but focus on the phone in Papyrus’s hand.

“Undyne...” they hear Alphys and Asgore, trying to calm her down.

“SORRY UNDYNE BUT WE’VE GOTTEN PERMISSION TO INVITE THE HUMAN FOR THE HOLIDAY OF CHRISTMAS!!” Papyrus says excitedly.

“What?! Seriously?!” “R-really?”Alphys asks. “Really?” Asgore’s voice chimes in.

“YEAH!! WE CAN ALL BOND AND BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS!!! RIGHT TINY HUMAN? SANS?”

Frisk nods their head at him, but Sans isn’t paying attention. He’s patting his pockets and looking around.

“SANS?” Papyrus says, looking a bit concerned.

“my phone’s gone guys.” he said. 

“WHAT?” is the collective answer. 

“How could you lose your damn phone?!” Undyne’s voice says.

“Perhaps he left it at the bar?” Asgore suggests.

“BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU? YOU ALWAYS KEEP IT IN YOUR---” Papyrus cuts himself off.

Silence. Then eyes and sockets widen.

“Then the human has his phone.” Toriel says.

Frisk immediately opens a text to Sans’s number.

\- - - -

You had gotten back to the cabin, and taken off Sans’s hoodie and shirt, replacing them with another dark T-shirt and another jacket you’d found in one of the closets. You settled yourself in the room again, letting yourself go, extending your senses across the mountain.

You felt the dark, slithering in the rocks. You felt the snow on the trees as they swayed in the wind. You could hear the creaks of wood and the crackle of a fire. Nothing on the mountain today. You open your eyes to the white wall of the room. 

It was quiet.

But then you heard buzzing. You summoned your weapon. 

It was different this time. 

You’d modeled it after something you found in the cabins before. Long, sleek. It fit well in your hands. You’d also seen several versions of it in movies. 

Your weapon changed shape based on what you needed after all. You’d never found a reason to shift it before though, but you tried them out on occasion. 

You found this one, one of the more effective ones.

The buzzing came again, from somewhere in the living room. You leave the room weapon drawn.

There’s nothing there that you can feel, or see. Then what is it?

There’s the buzzing again. You get into a crouch and look around the room, occasionally pointing the point of your weapon in a different direction.You see the blue jacket shake slightly in the corner of your eye.

You point your weapon at it, particularly on the spot where it is buzzing.

You stare at it for a bit. Did monster clothes do that? You relax your stance, but leave your pointed weapon at it.

It stops after a little while then starts back up again. You blink. You put down your weapon and it disappears from your hands as you approach it.

You pick up the jacket and reach into the pocket. You pull out a rectangular device. It looks similar to what was described in some books and some movies, as a “cellphone”. The short skeleton must have left it.

You press a button on it and the screen lights up. You pull it away from you, not expecting it. You see a picture of Sans with Papyrus and Frisk on the screen. You run your fingers down the flat surface. 

Then it buzzes in your hand. A message appears on the screen. “New messages: capt. bass, New Message: frisky kid” You blink. And press a button at random. You’re not sure what you just did, but apparently the messages can now be viewed.

(capt. bass): Hey boneheads!! Did you just hang up on me? What the hell?  
(capt. bass): What the **** happened?  
(capt. bass): SANS ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE

(frisky kid): Hello are you there?

You blink. What? you notice the numbers and letter keys on the phone. You press in your answer.

(me): Frisk? It buzzes again and you almost drop it.  
(frisky kid): Yes!  
(frisky kid): You have Sans’s phone!  
(frisky kid): HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ON THE TINY HUMAN’S PHONE. YOU HAVE MY BROTHERS PHONE.

You get used to the buzzes.

(me): Yes  
(frisky kid): WONDERFUL HUMAN! NOW THERE’S SOMETHING I NEED TO ASK OF YOU.  
(frisky kid): Would you like to spend Christmas with us?

You freeze. “Christmas”? The name sounded familiar. where had you heard it?

(frisky kid):MY FRIENDS AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU’D SPEND THE HUMAN HOLIDAY OF CHRISTMAS WITH US AT HER MAJESTY’S HOUSE.

Oh a human holiday. It clicked, you saw a few “holiday” movies and read some books on it before, but never really understood the concept...

Perhaps you could.

You had to return the phone, shirt, and jacket to Sans. In the meantime, you could re-watch the movies and reread the books.

(me): Ok  
(frisky kid): WONDERFUL. I WILL TELL THE OTHERS FOR YOU!  
(frisky kid): hey pal, it’s sans. you might want to get off the phone or the battery will die. i forgot to charge it. anyway see you.  
(frisky kid): It’s Frisk. Can’t wait to see you. I’ll get you an awesome present! Mom says to come by on the 24th around 7, our house and prepare to stay over. See you. Good night!!

After you view the message a new message appears on screen. “Battery low” And then the screen goes dark. You blink and try pressing the buttons again. Nothing happens.

You suppose the “battery has died” like Sans said. You place the phone down an unexpected warmth going through you at the prospect of seeing the monsters and human child again.

The feeling is overtaken by a sense of cold and dread and death. You summon your weapon and head out into the snow If you were going to do this “Christmas” you’d have to prepare, but first...

You needed to hunt.

\- - - -

Frisk looks at their phone, waiting for a response. They’re wide awake and staring at their phone, but no answers comes. They pout.

They’d all gotten home already, Frisk and Papyrus texting on their phone while Papyrus relayed the information to the others on his phone call.

“THE PUNK IS GOING TO PARTY WITH US? Sweeeet!” Undyne says.

“A-are you sure they can?” Alphys said.

“What about---”Asgore says, but Papyrus cuts him off.

“OF COURSE THEY CAN THEY SAID SO! OH SORRY YOUR MAJESTY!” Papyrus said.

Toriel said, “Tell them 7 o’clock on the 24th our house.” Frisk beamed at her.

Sans didn’t say anything, but his smile was still there. He did tell them about his low battery though, to which Papyrus scolded him for.

“SANS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHARGE IT DAYS AGO!!”

“sorry, pap. i forgot. i'm a little empty-headed here.” he joked.

“SANS!!!”

Frisk was in bed, still looking at their phone. They’d have to go Christmas shopping soon. They left their phone by them as they drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT ASHAMED TO BE WRITING HOLIDAY STUFF IN THE NEW YEAR RIGHT AFTER HOLIDAYS!!!! >X3 (ok maybe a little, like 1%, but mostly not.)
> 
> Preview of next time: [r3D4C7ed]


	15. 3N7rY nUmb3r 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thing did the thing again so now some letters and numbers are in here that shouldn't be and some that should be...so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~500 kudos and 6000+hits. you guys are amazing!!! the warmth continues in my soul <3~

_Their dreams are Full of inky blackness._

_It’s scary but at the same time familiar. They hear daRk laughter, echoing louder and louder than another ch1ld in front of them in a green and yellow sweater, rosy cheeked and smiling at them._

_**“5 I N C E W H E N W E R E Y O U I N C O N T R O L ? . . .”** _

_They open their mouth to scream, but are suddenly pulled from the darK into a grey room._

_They look around, frantic._

_They do a sweep around the rooM, until they face a grey door. Then they hear something slippery and oozing._

_They slowlY turn around and there’s a figure there._

_He’s as tall as Papyrus, if not a little taller, but Not as big as Asgore. He has a black gooey body, but they can see he’s wearing some sort of turtle neck. He has 4 smile carved into his mask of a face, the holes of his eyes have sMall pinpricks of white lights, like Sans and Papyrus. There’s a crack going up from one 3ye and a crack going down on the other. His hands are skeletal, but have holes in their palms._

_“Beware the man who speaks 1n hands...” popped into their mind again._

_Frisk saw him at Grillby’s once and once before here in thi5 room in Waterfall, they remembered._

_There’s loud White noise and he speaks, he’s never spoken before. It’s deep and slow, but they don’t understand._

_They slowly sign_ I can’t understanD you I’m sorry. 

_This seems to make him upset, his eye-li9hts dim and he looks down, but then he seems to perk up and he signs._ How about... this? 

_He’s slow about signing the letters, but Frisk can underst4nd what he’s saying. They nod in understanding and his body seems to vibrate and 5hift, as his eye-lights brighten and he claps his hands together._

_7hey think he looks happy._

Who ar3 you? _They ask_

__

My name is GasteR. _He answers._

We’ve met before right? _Frisk asks. He eagerly nods his head._

__

Yes we have met... beFore. _He says._ _Frisk steps closer to Gaster, he seems to glide back a l1ttle. They look at him, a bit worried._

__

I’m sorry. It has been a long time, since I’ve spoken to anyoNe and it’s been a long time since someone could see me. I don’t want to sc4re you. _It was the longest thing he’d signed._ _Frisk Looked at him, his head bowed._ _Seeing him look so sad and Lonely fills them with DETERMINATION. They quickly walk over to him and hug him around his gooey black bodY._ _He seems to stop, a little startled. He’s like jello, somewhat solid, but you could be absorbed into him or go through him._ _He seem to make some of those no1ses again, and when you look up he’s crying black tears._ _They do their best to Comfort him. He eventually wraps his arms around them too. Together, they stay like that._ _4fter a while, Frisk pulls back to ask_ Are you ok? _He doesn’t say aNything, but just looks at them. He’s looking like them, like he expects them to disappear again._

__

Ga5ter? 

_He sighs out noise, he folds himself over so they don’t have to look uP so much to see him._

I’m sorry, child... It’s b3en so long... _Frisk nods, understanding. They could be patient._

_I c4n wait. _they say. He seems to smile a little more at that.__

_You’re... not going to asK? _He looks surprised.__

_No7 if you don’t want to say anything. _They say, completely serious__

_I don’t kn0w where to start. _He says almost shrinking into himself.__

_The beginning is alwaYs a great place. _They provide, giving him a smile.__

_It’d take a while.... it’s n0t... a short tale.... _He gives them a side-ways look.__

__They keep their gaze on hi,m as they sign._ Then just tell me what yoU can until next time i can see you. _They say.__

__Gaster blinks at them and his smile seems warmer and there’s a little grey on his cheekbones._ _

Thank You... _He says._ _Frisk sits with him as he recalls his st0ry. Gaster was the head royal scientist before Alphys. He and a bUnch of other scientists working on ways to destroy the barrier. Back then, Alphys was his apprentice along with Sans._ _Oh that explained that weird maChine under Sans and Papyrus’s house in Snowdin._ _Frisk told him about their experiences in the True L4b. Gaster seemed a little taken back by this._

__

You actually weNt in there?... _His sockets went wider. Frisk nods. Gaster seems to slump._

__

So you saw them then? The experiment5? _Frisk stops. Then recalls the strange creatures that had attacked them. OH._ _They looked to Gaster, knowing from the logs h3 and Alpys left what had happened._ Then what happ3ned to you? _They were confused, tilting their head in question_ _He didn’t look at them, his eyelights gone, as he signed_ [ tried My creation... I fell into it and I was erased from time.... Any trace of me was erased.... Photos... memories.... _He trailed off._

Wh3n was this? _They asked, troubled._

A very long time ago... I don’t not remember exactly when....I cannot... _This seems to cause his body to warp and Frisk grabs one of his hands, patting it._

Ok. It’s ok. _TheY sat in silence, letting the information wash over them. It made more sense._ _A question popped int0 their head._

Did the others know yoU? 

_There’s a heavy weight to that question, but they ask anyway, Curiosity and determination pushing them forward._

_G4ster somewhat turns back towards them, this eyes empty and his smile slipping a little smaller._

_He nods, then slowly sigNs,_ They did...but not anymore... 

_Frisk takes his hands in 7heirs, running thumbs over the bones and tracing the holes. Neither of them say anything more, but enjoy the comf0rt of the other in the lone grey room._

_Frisk feels themselves Unraveling, coming apart. They start to panic._

_Gaster grasps their hands in his. Then they hear a voice, it’s gravelly and breaks in several plaCes, but it’s there._ **“d0n’7 W0rRy. Y0u’r3 ju57 w4k1n9 uP.”**

_They wonder if they’ll ever see Him again or remember him. Gaster gives them a smile, lights returning to his eyes._

_They reach out to hiM._

They open their ey3s to their ceiling and their hand reaching into the air above their bed. 

They sit up and feel the tears on their face... What?...Wait...GASTER!

They remembered! They couldn’t grasp at him... hold him... 

It fills them with sadness and regret.

\- - - -

Sans is tossing and turning in his sleep. In his dreams, it’s dark and a white Face with cracked eyes and holes in their hands is looming over them, white noise pounding his non-existent ears.

He knows who it is, but can’t place 1t right now in his messed up dream.

He caN’t find the will to move, so he watches as it grows closer and closer.

It’s saying something, repe4ting it constantly. 

It feels famiLiar.

When the hands and face are close enough to surround him, he’s swalLowed whole.

He wakes up with a jerk, eYe flashing magic and a torrent of things around his room.

They drop to the floor when a hand waves itself over them. The hand has a hole in the middle of it’s palm. 

Sans faces a black gooey figure of W.D. Gaster, standing by the wall of his room.

_**“54n5...w3 n33D 70 74lK...”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No "you" this time but the Gaster Blaster Master Caster! 
> 
> Hopefully there's not a Gaster Blaster Master Caster Disaster that needs Gaster Blaster Master Caster Disaster Plaster...After
> 
> (I don't own this joke roll)


	16. Chapter 15: I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Gaster get talking and things are troubling for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500+ kudos and 6500+ hits...the warmth lingers around my soul as it has not gone back in my chest. <3 (slightly worrying but not really)
> 
> XD hope you enjoy this!

Sans blinked and then his thoughts turned into a massive string of cuss words. 

Holy **** he was finally going nuts or he was still having his nightmare.

He pressed himself to the wall, near his bed. He made an audible “thump”. Gaster just watched him.

Along with the cuss words, questions formed in his head. What?When?How?Why?

He gulped and he was sweating big blue bullets.

“uh...what?” Smooth Sans. Real smooth...

**“wE nEeD 70 tAlK...”** he repeated. Somehow Sans recognized and understood his speech, even if his voice was broken and gravelly.

Ok... yeah. Wide awake now.

“ok...then. mind telling me why you been in my nightmares lately?” Sans says, his mind still frazzled.

**“bEiNg cLosE tO tHe VoID HaS eFfEcTs oN EveRyThINg iT cOmEs inTo ConTacT wItH...”**

“ok. mind telling me what’s going on then...Gaster?...”Sans looked at him, sitting up more. Information clicking more and more in his skull.

Gaster was silent. Sans confusion and fear turned into frustration and anger. “come on, throw me a bone here. you-you can’t just show up out of nowhere! I’ve tried everything, Everything, to get you to come back. you can’t just show up like this and expect me to just--*sigh*” 

He was rambling. He put a hand to his face. 

They were both quiet, but Sans hear the sloshing or something like a breeze ghost itself closer.

He was still looking through his hand onto his bed, but he saw part of a black body close to him.

Gaster wasn’t smiling, looking over at Sans, his hands clasped together in front of him.

“explain.” Sans said.

Gaster jumped a bit, and just stared at him.

“please.” Sans said. He let go of his skull and was looking at Gaster dead in the face.

Gaster took a breath, his mouth changing into a small smile, as if relieved. Then he started talking.

He told Sans about when he was first erased, how scattered he was, how he only managed to pull himself together into what he saw before him, an amalgamation of himself. How he’d always been around, watching, but could never speak or be heard or be seen. 

He’s aware of the RESETS and the SAVES and the timelines. Him and all the _others_ stayed the same despite the changes. He knew about the First Child and about Frisk.

He even told Sans how Frisk met him.

**“w a i t.”** Gaster stopped.

“the kid has met you?” Sans left eye was blue, pulsing magic. Gaster, unfazed, nodded his head.

“you’ve talked?” He nods again. Gaster explains how they’ve been trying to contact them through dreams and that they finally got to talk.

“about what?” He hesitates, frowning a bit.

**“a b o u t w h a t?” **Sans asks more firmly, eye flaring brighter. Gaster tells him.****

Sans eyes go blank and he slumps a bit. Gaster waits.

********

Sighing he finally says, “you better not hurt them Gaster.” He looks up at him, sockets blank and teeth feeling far sharper than normal.

********

His magic was raging inside of him, his vision black outlined in blue, his senses going nuts. 

********

Not this again! He clutches his skull. Then he feels something else grasp him.

********

He’s pressed against a smooth, cold, jelly-like blackness. He feels hands holding him gently.

********

He calms down, bones settling and magic aftershock-subsiding. He feels hands rub his back and a skull rub against his, bone against bone.

**“y0u’Ll b3 f1n3...”** his voice says. Sans feels himself overwhelmed, as his hands clutch into the inky black body of his old superior. 

His body then starts to fizzle and start to become transparent/ ebb away. “gaster!..what?...”

******“1 c4n’7 k33p 7h15 f0rM f0r muCh l0n93r...”** ** **

“but you just got here! how am i supposed to contact you again?” Sans panicked.

********

Gaster laughed a little. **“1’Ll b3 h3r3...d0n’7 W0rRy...”**

********

He was breaking up even more. Sans could only watch with wide-sockets as Gaster seemed to all but disappear.

********

“what the ****....” Sans said. He thought he heard a crackle of laughter, but it was so faint that he thought he imagined it. He even got out of bed and walked around, making sure he was really gone.

********

Then he hears his door open. He looks over to Frisk, who’s rubbing their eyes.

********

They look tired, creases in their striped pajamas and tangled brown hair. Their eyes were a little red.

********

“morning, kiddo. what’s up?”

********

They don’t say anything as they walk over to him and give him a hug. Sans hugs them back, picking them up as he does so. He sits himself on his bed with them.

********

“i know kid. i know.” They curl in on each other a bit. 

********

They didn’t need to say a thing.

********

\- - - -

********

You had spent several days in routine. 1) Fight and Hunt 2) Read “Christmas” books. and 3)Watch “Christmas” movies. You had few movies and books and after watching and reading them over you did so again. Multiple times.

********

And what you discovered was...Christmas was a time for “family” and “friends”, you had neither; exchanging gifts, you didn’t have any to give; a “Christmas tree”, didn’t have that but many possible candidates outside in the forest; it happened on the 25th of December, you didn’t know dates, nor did you actually know what day it was, let alone the time...Toriel said “7pm on the 24th”, which meant “Christmas Eve” according to the books and movies.

********

Several other factors bounced around your head, but from all of this you concluded: you didn’t have a clue.

********

All of this was new to you, you were unsure of what you were doing. You let out a breath, as you thought in the room. You needed more information so you concentrated once again and extended your senses outward, away from yourself. You’re barrier could hold even if you went farther than what you did normally.

********

You extended yourself into the monster and human world, listening to conversations, watching as monsters and humans went shopping. Bright lights, music, warmth of candles, the smell of pine, something warm and sweet in the air, laughter, smiles, it was breathtaking.

********

You snap back to yourself and open your eyes. The darkness slinked around your barrier for an opening, you let out a wave of magic from your barrier to push it back. You hear its screams as it disappears.

********

You walk out to the living room, then spot the blue jacket and shirt and phone, neatly folded on the couch in a neat little pile.

********

You pick them up and hold them. You look back out into the snow and trees, thinking about the events that led you up to this point. You look back at the clothes in your hands.

********

You needed to return them. However, you didn’t want to go to the house, not with all the “Christmas” running around your mind. And the information you gathered didn’t help much either.

********

You were all the more uneasy about it now. You couldn’t think about this on your own...you had to admit the fact that you were going to need help.

********

...And you might know where you could find it.

********

You change to your human form and pull up your hood, clutching the clothes and phone to you as you sink into the shadows.

********

You pop out of the shadows not to the house, in an alleyway. 

********

A door opens and a familiar figure made up of flames comes out, tossing out trash bags. He moves to go back inside, but stops and then turns to you.

********

You two look at each other for a moment before you slowly walk forward, snow quietly crunching under your feet. You stop just a few feet from him.

********

He tilts his head to the side. A silent question.

********

You hold out the blue jacket and shirt and phone for him to see. His flames rise a bit in recognition. 

********

He walks up to take the items from your hands. 

********

You sign, _Sans’s_ He nods.

_He here?_ He slowly shakes his head. You nod. He turns and walks back and you stay where you are. 

“Are you coming?” a voice asks. 

********

You look up. Grillby has stopped in the doorway. You blink. 

********

You slowly follow him, through a back hall and into a room. It’s simple. A bed, closet, window, light, and a small adjoining bathroom. He sets the items on the bed and then turns to you. 

********

You take off your hood. You lift up your hands to sign, but stop. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

He gestures for you to go on.

_I need your help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment please i like feedback on how i'm doing!! :3 whatever could you want with Grillby? ;)


	17. Chapter 16: Be Prepared pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're offered a job....WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy snowcones! 
> 
> 7000+ hits and 530+ kudos....o.o my heart my soul~ they're waltzing around creating sparks~~
> 
> Thank you guys for the support!!!

Grillby was silent but the occasional flicker of his flames meant he was still conscious...you think.

He was being really quiet, but then again so were you.

Forget what you thought before, this was a TERRIBLE idea. You bring your hands and sign _Nevermind._ You turn and as you take a step away you hear a voice again.

“Please don’t go.” You stop.

“I’m sorry you caught me off-guard. Please explain?” The voice is gentle and soft, but no less smooth and low.

You half-way turn back to him.

_I’m invited over for Christmas._

His fire crackles and then he gestures for you to keep going again. You look at him.

_Not sure what to do...about anything._ You look away, but watch him from the corners of your eyes.

Grillby tilts his head and crosses his arms. You guess that he’s thinking, but you feel his gaze.

To your slight surprise he signs, [You’ve been invited over for Christmas?] You slowly nod, a bit wide-eyed at him.

_And you’re unsure of what to give them as gifts?_ You slowly nod again.

_Why come to me?_ He seems perplexed, unsure, like you were.

_You’re their friend_ you answer, putting slight emphasis on “friend”.

His fire crackles and flickers and his flames turn a bit blue and more yellow. He seemed happy but embarrassed?, if the changing colors meant anything.

You wait for a couple moments in silence.

Then you hear people calling for Grillby, out in the bar. Grillby fire crackles back to orange and yellow with the slightest blue hue as he beckons you to follow him.

You are quickly led through the hall, through a door and into a kitchen, which seems to have magic fire cooking all around it, but you can’t really have a better look as Grillby all but pulls you into the bar.

You almost trip, but straighten yourself as Grillby holds your arm to steady you. 

You two are very close, you feel his warmth through the sleeve of your jacket and around you. 

You feel stares and look around to see several monsters looking at you.

Grillby turns and looks at them and they turn away. He lets go of you to go behind the bar, already working on orders of drinks and food. As he passes by you again he gestures for you to sit.

You would, if not for the fact that something bounds over to you and sniffs at you. You look over at the dog monster, they appear to be a white dog in a suit of armor, standing on its hind legs. This monster is almost as tall as Grillby, but they’re looming over you while sniffing.You blink at them and take a half-step back, but they only step closer to you, still sniffing you.

Their nose almost brushes your cheek, as you try to lean away, not exactly sure why the dog is sniffing you.

Then a gruff voice speaks up, “L.D.! Leave the human alone and get back here!” 

You look around the dog in armor to look at several dog monster playing cards. The one with a mask on is looking over at the two of you. He has cards in hand and a knife nearby. 

The others at the table also turn to you. There are two in cloaks and another larger dog in armor. 

“Perhaps L.D....”  
“...just likes the human?” A female voice starts and a male voice finishes.

The dog in the mask makes a face at the pair and then looks back to you.

The dog whines, turning to you, ears folded back. He gets on all fours.

You are unsure of what to do. He keeps whining at you. You reach out a hand and he sniffs at it and then basically pushes his head against it. His fur is soft and warm, you run your hands through it slowly. You relax a bit. 

Then you hear something thumping against the floor. Then you see a white blur repeating swinging up and down against the floor. “L.D.” seemed to like you touching him.

You hear a crackle of fire and jerk towards Grillby. Right. You let go and “L.D” whines but you give him a pat on the head before walking over to the bar.

You take a seat in front of Grillby, feeling the eyes on your back and head.

He’s cleaning a glass again, but you feel his gaze as well. 

You two sit there in silence. It’s slow; no one is calling him over either. 

_Ideas?_ You sign, breaking the tense silence. your hands are barely above the bar for him to see.

He nods his head, placing down the glass. 

_Several._

You looked down again and signed, _What about you?_

His fire flickers and as you look you imagine him raising an eyebrow.

_Presents. For them_ You elaborate. He just shrugs.

_Take money off Sans’s tab and give the others free meals and drinks._

You felt your face scrunch. Tab?

_Tab?_ You signed your thoughts. He nods. Then he stills for a second, you feel him slowly look you over. He’s thinking again.

_I have an idea._ he signs. You blink, but gesture him to go on.

_Why don’t you work here?_ You freeze, eyes going wide.

What? You tilt your head in your confusion.

_You can work off Sans tab instead._ You blink. What?

_I’ve never..._ He holds up a hand to stop you.

_This could be Sans’s gift from you and me and if you work over that i’ll pay you and you’ll have money for gifts and such._

_I..._ You stop, unsure.

It goes quiet again.

_Think about it._ He leaves it there. You just stare at him, he turns a little blue. then someone calls him over.

You sit there at the bar, looking at your lap, weighing your options.Why was he doing this? What he lying? Was there some other reason for this? You’re mind reeled, too full of different questions.

You don’t know how long you sat there, thinking but eventually you pull yourself out of your head.

You take a breath, settling yourself. In the “Spirit of Christmas”, as some of your books and movies called it, perhaps you could...

When you look up again, you see most of the monsters had left and there were only a few remained. Grillby was in front of you, cleaning another glass.

You bring you hands up. _I’ll do it._

His flames rise a little and crackle. 

_On three conditions._ You look at him seriously.

His flame dims but he nods.

_Keep me doing this a secret, you and the monsters here._ He stills, but slowly nods.

_Don’t tell them, especially Sans. I know he comes here often. _He nods again.__

___I won’t work when he’s here._ He seems unsure, but nods. You drop your hands and wait for him to say something._ _

You reach out a hand, like he did to you. He takes it and you two shake on it. 

_When do I start?_

\- - - -

____

It’s been a busy night for Grillby. It was a little over-whelming, but he could handle it.

____

Maybe he should take up Sans’s suggestion of hiring a server or something. He quickly shook his head at that though. He didn’t know anyone willing to do it, or who had the time to. Things were different on the surface than the Underground.

____

If he wasn’t there, usually Sans or Doggo or one of the regulars took over, but they all had other work to do now. Sans could only come so often as well with his jobs. He couldn’t afford to slack off like he usually did. Grillby sighed as he took out some trash.

____

Some movement caught his eye. It was the human.

____

They looked a little different with their charred scarf and a different jacket.

____

They came forward, slowly hesitantly. What were they doing here? They held out some clothes. Oh! They came to return Sans’s jacket...and phone and shirt apparently. He took them and started walking back in, but he knew they stayed put. 

____

He looked back at them and called out to them They followed him to the room, where he set down the clothes. He’d give them to Sans when he next saw him. He sat in shocked silence that they were asking him for help. He could feel himself blush when they called him the other’s “friend”. 

____

He’d probably been shock-silent too long because they almost walked away. He jolted out of his stupor. He even had to call out to them to keep them from leaving.

____

They looked so lost....

____

He snapped back into professional mode when he heard his name being called and all but dragged them into the bar. He set to work and as he did he watched their interaction with Lesser Dog. Lesser Dog wasn’t as smart as Greater Dog, but something about the human must’ve caught his attention. He seemed to like them.

____

When they came over to sit in front of him they were hesitant, unsure. So Grillby tried to help. He did somewhat owe them for what they did, but he was also wary of them. What Sans said about them was nagging at his mind as well.

____

When he mentioned Sans’s tab he saw their face morph and changed, seeming to have more emotion. Ah, so he could read their face, even a little and not just their hands. Their guard dropped. He decided to push a little more. And he did.

____

The look on their face...Grillby had never seen someone so perplexed at a situation, it was slightly funny. He did mean to get help and he did want Sans tab paid off. It nagged at him still, despite their friendship. 

____

This would be interesting to see. He could get Sans tab paid and observe this strange human as well. He left them to think about it when one of the regulars called him over.

____

He spent most of the night refilling drinks, cutting people off, serving food, but he stole glances at the human. They’d gone still, deep in thought.

____

He left them to it.

____

He was worried about the conditions, he’d never seen such determination and seriousness in their grey eyes. However, he relaxed when all they wanted was to keep it a secret, from just about all of the group, especially Sans. 

____

He figured it wouldn’t be too much of a problem, but he probably had to explain it to the regulars at least. 

____

He was slightly surprised when they held out a hand for him to shake. He did so, noting how cool their skin was. Strange, it made sense when they had cold water dumped on them, but how were they so cold?

____

The pulled away to sign _When can I start?_

____

He signs back, _Come back tomorrow. I open at 5pm._

____

He watches them as they leave, signing _Thank you_ with a small smile at the door.

____

Grillby’s fire flares a bit at that as he goes back to cleaning a glass

____

He’s got lots to prepare for tomorrow.

____

~~~~~

____

Later, after he locked up the bar, Grillby made a call from his phone.

____

It rings...and rings...until...

____

“Ahuhuhu~ How odd of you to call, Grillby. What can I do for you?”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did you like it?...cuz i'm not sure, but it feels...right somehow to me
> 
> oooh Grillby's a sneaky silent guy ain't he? 
> 
> i'm switching things up a bit ;) don't mind me


	18. Chapter 17: Be prepared pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's everyone else up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO BACK and READ the last chapter i tweaked it a bit. (sorry not sorry)
> 
> It's a bit early, but i couldn't stop writing!! it's already 100+ pages!!! sorry! (not really pt. 2 well this chapter is but you get the point)
> 
> also!!! my DETEMINATION in running high that's to all of your support!!
> 
> 7300+ hits and 550+ kudos my soul and my heart aren't going to come back inside me anytime soon.

Since that night, Frisk has been noticing something lingering in their shadow or Sans’s. If they focused their attention they could see the transparent form of Gaster. 

Sans could see him too, but he more felt his presence then saw it. 

They didn’t really need to talk about him, they understood. 

They were currently helping Toriel shop for presents. Gaster was with them, hanging around Frisk. He seemed excited, he was looking around at everything as Frisk was. Sans and Papyrus had gone their own way to buy gifts. 

Decorations, wreaths, ribbons, bells, snow, carols, other monster and some humans shopping.

Frisk couldn’t get the smile off their face.

Toriel held their hand as they shopped around. They’d gotten several things already.

New gloves and action figures for Papyrus, a couple of shirts (with various puns on them of course) and books on constellations for Sans, a new eyepatch and some weights for Undyne, some new gardening tools for Asgore--Frisk picked those out---and for Alphys a bunch of new anime and manga. Toriel also bought several others things Frisk couldn’t see, but they didn’t push her. 

A thought struck them and they tugged her dress.

“Yes, my child?” She said, she carried all the bags in one hand.

Frisk gently took their hand out of her hold to sign, _Is Mettaton coming?_

Her eyebrows furrowed then she said, “You’ll have to ask Papyrus, my child. I don’t know.”

She takes their hand and leads them through some stores when something catches their eye.

They pull away and run over to into a store.

“My child?” Toriel calls after them, even Gaster seems a bit startled when they all but run into it.

They go through the store and find it. They take it off the hanger.

It’s a jacket, a black and grey jacket. It was cut asymmetrically, draping down in triangular cuts, zippers on one side, a large hood, high neck, it even had pockets. It’d fit them well. 

They heard footsteps behind them.

They know who it is. “My child.” Toriel calls. They turn and show her the jacket. She look worried, but her face relaxes in recognition.

 _For them. Please?_ They ask, giving Toriel their best puppy pout.

She laughs a little and bends down to them.

“Why not it’s Christmas.” 

Frisk smiles hugely at her and they walk off to pay for it.

\- - - -

Sans and Papyrus were doing their own shopping, which consisted mostly of Papyrus dragging Sans around everywhere for gifts, and by dragging he meant carrying.

Frisk and Toriel and Gaster found it funny.

Gaster...Sans was getting used to having the guy follow them from the shadows.

He was pretty useful when it came to watching Frisk, or if Frisk needed him he’d send Gaster.

It was nice, but he couldn’t really focus on that as much with Papyrus literally, carrying him everywhere.

Since the kid hadn’t come back yet to return his hoodie or his phone, he had to stick close to Papyrus. He was even wearing one of his other hoodies. 

They’d been shopping for several hours and it tired Sans out. Good thing he’d gotten Papyrus gift already...

His brother was way more excited about this human holiday than he’d anticipated...scratch that he was just as bad as Sans thought he’d be. It brought a wide smile to his face, which was usually smiling anyway.

“---SANS. THIS APRON WOULD BE PERFECT FOR HER MAJESTY--UNDYNE WOULD LIKE THIS SHIRT RIGHT?---HIS MAJESTY ALWAYS WANTED NEW GARDENING GLOVES--- ALPHYS SAID SHE WAS LOOKING FOR THIS FIGURINE-- OH THE TINY HUMAN WOULD LOVE THIS!!!”

Sans snapped back to attention. Papyrus was holding a purple, blue and red striped blanket. The red stripes had blue swirls in them, the blue stripes held purple stars and the purple stripes held red hearts. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK SANS?”

“sure pap. the kid’ll love this.” Papyrus “NYEH HEH HEH’d” and bundled the blanket with them, then paying for it then walking into another store. 

Sans kinda napped while Papyrus carried him around, humming Christmas carols to himself.

Sans let the comfortable position he was in and the sound of his brother’s voice whisk him away and he fell asleep.

_It was different._

_He was at the mountain with his Gaster Blasters and magic flaring, but the darkness was swirling around him, a figure rose out of it._

_Tall, dark, and held a single large sword. It was dark, cover The figure swung its blade down on him just as he was holding out a hand._

_They had piercing silver-white eyes._

Sans’s is jolted awake to his brothers voice, “SANS!!”

He sweated a little, clutching at Papyrus’s armor.

“yea, bro?” he said.

“Do you think the human will like this?” His voice is slightly nervous and at normal volume.

Sans looks at what Papyrus has held up. It was a shirt. It was grey with black long sleeves and a high-neck, which folded over itself. The grey part of the shirt looked like someone dumped paint on it, which looked like it dripped from dark grey to a lighter grey as it reached the hem of the shirt, and there were flecks of black splotches as well.

It reminded him of Gaster, the amalgamates, his dream...He swallowed.

“why wouldn’t they? it’s not like they’d give you a hem time.” He tried to play off how he felt with a joke.

Papyrus glared at him but said, ”I, The Great Papyrus, ruined their other shirt, so...”

“it’ll be fine pap, no need to come apart at the seams over it.”

“SANS!!!” 

Sans chuckled a bit as Papyrus took the shirt to the cashier.

He could count on Papyrus.

He felt his eye flash for a second.

He clutched the armor in his hands a little tighter.

\- - - -

Undyne was over at Alphys’s Lab, lazing around on her couch, arms and fins behind her head as she looked into the other room.

Alphys was making something at her workbench. She was sitting on a stool, her yellow face screwed up in concentration.

She was cute when she was working.

“Alph, what are you making?” she asked, unable to reel in her curiosity.

“Y-you’ll see Undyne.” she answered back, rummaging through her lab coat for something

“I thought you wanted to go Christmas shopping today though.” She turned towards the ceiling.

“In a minute, I’m almost done with this last bit...” She heard sparks and the small noises, resembling the clinking of metal.

“NNgggaahhh!” Undyne hated waiting, but whatever this was seemed important to Alphys.

“Alright! That’s it for now.” Alphys left her work where it was and went over to Undyne.

“Shall we go?” Undyne, leapt of the couch and got ready, as did Alphys.

“Is Mettaton even coming?” she asked.

“He might. He said he’d try.” Alphys said.

“He’d better...Paps has missed him.” Undyne grumbled as they made their way to their car.

\- - - -

Frisk and Toriel made their way home after getting a call from Papyrus, saying they could go home. Him and Sans would go back later.

It was a good thing they took two cars.

Frisk immediately went to take off their outerwear and get to wrapping gifts.

They didn’t set up decorations or had a tree in the house yet, but Toriel had said they would go get it soon.

They ran up the stairs multiple times to get to wrapping up gifts and hiding them before anyone could see them.

They had all kinds of wrapping paper, ribbon, tissue, and tags and bags.

Gaster watched silently as they did so.

When they came to the jacket for them, they held it close.They couldn’t wait!! They wrapped it carefully, hoping it didn’t wrinkle.

They paused when they went to write on their tag.

What was their name?...They had never said.

That can’t be right. Frisk sat there in thought, a crease in their brows.

“My child?” They turn to Toriel in their doorway.

“What’s wrong?” She looks worried. 

Frisk shakes their head, _Nothing._

She doesn’t seem convinced but she relents.

“Alright, but I’m making pie. What flavor would you like?” she asks.

 _Butterscotch cinnamon!!_ They answer and she laughs as she walks away.

They turn back to their present and put “Larger Human” on it.

They could ask them later, it wasn’t that important, right?

After all it took the monster several weeks to learn their name while they were in the Underground.

They are brought out of their thoughts when they hear a car pull up and voices outside.

Then the door slams open.

“TINY HUMAN! YOUR MAJESTY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY BROTHER, SANS, HAVE RETURNED!!!”

Frisk smiles at the excitement in his voice.

They get up and go to the door of their room, but take a last look at the wrapped presents.

They then look to their shadow, where Gaster seemed to smile at them.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww~~~everyone is so sweet. especially Paps and Sans. I wish my siblings did that with me when i was young...:I 
> 
> oh well leave me a comment!! :3 i enjoy the feedback.


	19. Chapter 18: Interlude: A New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A present from Grillby and a new monster and a new....job oppurtunity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A PROBLEM.
> 
> But seriously...two chapter in a day? O.o the things writing does to you....
> 
> anyway thank you guys for the support!! 560+ kudos and 7700+hits...my souls if filled with DETERMINATION and MY HEART IS FULL OF love

You had agreed to work at a bar owned by a fire monster.

You sigh as you set out into the night and hunt, casting your magic around you to chase the darkness out. 

You take out your weapon or weapons as needed, cutting, slicing, shooting, a deadly dance you’d gotten used to.

You were relentless, but so were they. It was always a game. 

Dark matter and dust blew in the wind, throughout the night and into the day.

The sun actually came out today, peaking through the clouds. The darkness shrieked and disappeared into the shadows or rocks and underground.

You let the sun shine down on you. It was warm, bright, you had to close your eyes.

You take a short trip to the cabin.

You’ll extend your sense out, checking the time...it’s close to “5”.

You snap back to yourself and let your form settle to your human appearance, before leaving to the barrier.

You press a hand against the outside of it and it ripples like water. You pour magic into it, reinforcing it, making it stronger. You even tweak it slightly so that humans heading towards it would immediately be turned around should they hit the barrier.

You couldn’t risk anything. 

That finished you make your way to Grillby’s bar, letting your shadows take you to the city.

Once you walk out of the alley and down the street towards Grillby’s you see him. He’s just unlocking the bar, still wearing a long overcoat. There’s someone with him.

You walk over and it appears to be a spider woman, she has dark hair, tied up, five shiny black eyes, grey skin and she’s wearing a red coat, with many sleeves for her six arms. In one set of them she’s carrying a long white bag.

“Ahuhu! So this is your part-timer?” she says in a somewhat singing voice. Her fangs glint in the light of Grillby’s fire.

He nods and opens the door gesturing the spider monster in first than you. You follow her in.

Once inside you see that all of the chairs have been placed on the tables and the hanging lamps and lamps along the walls weren’t lit, until you hear a snap and they all come on at once.

You turn to look at Grillby. He’s slipping out of his jacket to reveal his usual outfit. He doesn’t seem to notice your gaze.

You look at the spider monster. She smelt vaguely of baked goods and cobwebs. She wore a frilly pink outfit with puffy sleeves and pants and a big red bow at her neck.

She held several twines of yellow tape. 

“I’ll need you to take off your jacket my dearie~ Ahuhu~” You stare at her. What?

You look to Grillby who’s already behind the bar, checking off items and getting glasses. He nods to you, then goes through the door to the kitchen, probably to get the fires going.

You slowly take your jacket off and set it on a nearby table. The spider monster immediately starts wrapping the yellow tapes around you and along your arms and legs. As she moves to one place to another the tapes stay in place somehow. 

As you turn your head you realize it’s because several spiders are helping her keep them in place. They’re all black with eight legs and eight eyes, clicking their fangs occasionally.

“Please don’t move dearie~ We can’t take your measurements if you aren’t still~”

Measurements? What for? A smaller spider is crawling on your face and into your hair, you watch it as it crosses. It settles itself in your hair. You blink.

“Alright~all done~” She says.

The spiders crawl off you and take the tapes with them, except the one in your hair.

You hear their fangs click even more.

“Hmmm~ that’s great we’ll just make a few more adjustments~”You blink. What?

Grillby comes back in and you both look at him. 

“Ahuhuhu~ just a couple of adjustments and they’ll be ready to go~” this time both you and Grillby look at her, tilting your heads in confusion.

She laughs as she pulls out what was in the bag she brought. It’s a white button-up shirt, a black vest, a bowtie, black pants and shoes. 

...What?

Immediately some spiders take the clothes and string them up with spider thread and muffet gets to work, unraveling, adjusting, taking things in, she even pulls some scissors and cuts fabric away. It’s a sight to see. Then she finishes and the clothes are neatly folded to into her hands.

You blink at her, a little wide-eyed.

She smiles and hands the clothes out to you, your brows scrunch together.

_For me?_ She nods. You take the clothes, the vest feels soft and smooth the rest of the clothes feel good under your fingertips as well.

You look at the tag on the shirt is says, “Spider Silks by Muffet”.

“Ahuhuhu~ This is your uniform dearie~” You look up at “Muffet”. You almost put the clothes down to sign when she just walks over to you and starts pushing you with her many arms to the door.

“Come on~ Try it on! i need to see if i need to adjust anything else~”

As you two pass Grillby on the way to the door, you notice he’s not looking at either of you but there’s slight blue to his flames.

Muffet takes you to the room and asks you to change. You hesitate before taking a step in, but before you do you lift your hand up to the spider on your head and it crawls into your hand. You hold it out to her and she takes it.

You close the door behind you and carefully slip on the new clothes, but you leave the bowtie around your neck, undone. 

You fold the ones you were wearing before into a pile on the bed. 

You notice that Sans’ clothes and phone are still there.

He probably hasn’t been to Grillby’s yet.

You step out of the room and Muffet “hmmm’s”, looking you up and down, her gaze makes you turn away. 

The little spider from before attaches a web to you and surprisingly does your bowtie for you. You hold a hand out to it and it crawls into it again.

You sign _Thank you_ to it. It does a little scuttle in your palm.

Muffet then steps up to you and you freeze. She doesn’t seem to register it as she runs a couple of her hands through your hair. You feel the slightest tingle of magic as whatever she’s done to it stays in place.

Your hair, which normally frames your face feels like it’s sticking up in several directions and it’s flipped to one side of your head.

She giggles as she takes your hand and leads you back to the bar.

You hear her say, “You’re part timer is very good~ Not the slightest afraid~ Even the little one likes them~”

She finally tugs you inside and presents you to Grillby.

“What do you think Grillby?~” She asks a smile on her face.

You look to Grillby and he’s quiet. Even his flames seem to still for a second and there’s blue and yellow and orange mixed in his flames. You look down, unsure, but the little spider on your shoulder seems to nuzzle you. It’d probably crawled up to your shoulder when Muffet was tugging you to the bar.

You notice Grillby put a fist to where his mouth to be, as if he coughed. Then he signs, _It’s perfect Muffet. How much do I owe you?_

Muffet waves several hands at him. “It was nothing and I think I’ll make an exception provided they come work for me sometime~” She curls a few of her arms around yours as she says this.

Grillby’s fire flickers and his flames turn more yellow. 

_That’s up to them._

She looks to you and smiles at you. You give her a tiny smile and sign, [Maybe.]

She then goes to her jacket pulling out a pen and paper, writing something, and gathering her things all at once.

She walks up and hands you the paper, the little spider crawls back to her.

“Call me sometime dearie~” and then she leaves, the little spider seems to wave at you as she goes.

You look at the number in your hand then you look to Grillby. His flames flicker and his shoulders shake as he laughs. You tuck the number into your pocket.

You look to Grillby, seriously, waiting.

He stops laughing and starts gestures you over to the bar.

You walk up and he hands you an apron.

You tie it around your waist as he signs _Welcome to Grillby’s._

You let out another tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh~~~ i would love to draw this but i'd never be able to do it justice on paper, but you are sexy AF in my head!!!
> 
> leave me a comment for the feedback and/or links to fanart (jk you guys don't have to) <3
> 
> edit: i tried and wow i almost forgot i had deviant art, but my previous drawings were made so long ago...
> 
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Reader-Oc-Uniform-584301931?ga_submit_new=10%253A1452750082
> 
> with your little spider friend:  
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Reader-oc-With-Spider-584304350?ga_submit_new=10%253A1452751329


	20. Chapter 19: Dusk of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're the first person to get the reference i'll make you a drawing of something (can't promise it'll be good) pretaining to the fic
> 
> your first shift! let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this early again cuz i'll be busy later and might not be able to post it.
> 
> You guys love it anyway~
> 
> I know you do cuz of the ~600 kudos and 8000+ hits.
> 
> Can you feel my DETERMINATION? Cuz i feel all of your love <3

You spent some time learning little things from Grillby about being a “server”.

He even gave you a notepad, telling you to write down orders or sign them to him. You nodded.

He showed you a tray you’d be using and how to balance drinks and food on it. Then he sets you to the task of taking down chairs and wiping tables.

In the middle of wiping down the tables, you both hear the door open. You turn towards the door and it’s some of the dog monsters. The two with cloaks and the one with the mask and green and brown pants.

They all stopped at the door.

One of the dogs in a cloak spoke up, “Grillby, you finally...”  
“...hired an extra hand?” A male voice spoke up first and a female voice second.

You look to Grillby, who nods at them. The dog monster in the mask seems to grit his teeth as he makes his way over to the table you are currently in the process of wiping down.

You realize it’s the table they usually sit at. You finish wiping that table down and place the rag down on another before getting you notepad out, as the other two monsters sit down.

“So, human...”  
“...you’re going to be a waiter?” The two dogs monsters in cloaks say. 

You slowly nod, the dog with the mask is still staring at you.

“We’ll have...  
“...the usual.”

You nod and look to the other dog monster, who just turns away from you.

“Doggo...  
“...the human works here...  
“...don’t be rude.” They say.

“Doggo” finally looks to you, “Burger and whiskey.” You write that down and go to Grillby.

It seems he heard already though and the drinks are made already. You take your tray and stack them, and balance it in your hand. You set the drinks down at their table and walk away to wipe down more tables.

It’s oddly quiet, but you feel the stares. You continue wiping down tables, until finished and then music from the colorful, shiny machine starts up. You jerk towards it.

Grillby was standing in front of it and then walks away. You listen to low, soft, jazz.

You take a step towards the bar, when the door opens again. This time it’s the dog monsters in armor. 

The smaller one, “L.D.” comes up to and sniffs you again. You have to lean away a bit as he leans over you.

You slowly put your hands out so you can push him back a little. He drops to all fours and his tail wags against the floor. You place your hand on his head again and he whines until you start rubbing your hand on his head.

“Lesser Dog seems to like you.” You look to the larger dog in armor. You look back to “Lesser Dog” and nod your head.

“Greater Dog...”  
“..hurry up and come over...”  
“...we need a fourth.” The dogs in cloaks say.

You hear the heavy footsteps of “Greater Dog” as he walks away to the table with Doggo and the monsters in cloaks.

You hear a crackle of fire and turn to Grillby, who’s beckoning you over.

You pet Lesser Dog one last time before heading over to Grillby for instructions.

He’s made some more drinks and even put a note down for you. It reads, “Don’t worry about their orders unless they tell you otherwise.” And underneath that there’s another line. “The dog monster in the black robes are Dogamy and Dogaressa.”

You nod at him and bring over more drinks and a few burgers and fries to their table, you place them down within reach of all of them, trying not to get in the way of their cards.

Doggo is still looking at you and Lesser Dog still whines as you pass without patting him on the head.

As the night goes on you are somewhat acquainted with some of the regulars as they come in.

An Ugly Fish and Red Bird and Punk Hamster, sit at the bar and a Big Mouth and Crazy Bun at a booth.

The monsters at the bar have Grillby serve them, while you work with Big Mouth, Crazy Bun, and the dog monsters.

They gave you some looks, Big Mouth just seemed to, but left you with the stares at your back. They talked with Grillby about work and something about “putting out a line”, and in Punk Hamster’s case, social life. 

Big Mouth would tell you about human and monster food and the differences between the two and Crazy Bun was being slightly strange, calling you “hot stuff” and smiling at you, her swirly eyes twirling as she does. You just nod or shake your head at her.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just ‘buncrazy’ and we haven’t had a new face here since the human child.”

You nod at Big Mouth as you carry away their empty glasses.

The night continues like this, you serve drinks and food, prepared by Grillby to the monsters and they sometimes say, “Thanks” but as they get more and more drinks they get less...sober, start slurring or all about pass out, in the bird and fish’s case. 

You looked at Grillby when they slumped in their stool. He waved it off and you went back to gathering glasses and plates.

As you pass, the dogs’ poker table, you spy Lesser Dog playing cards by himself, he appears to be losing. You refill the dog bowl with some food and he yips at you.

It isn’t until you go back to the dog monsters’ table that someone finally asks you a question. 

“Why the hell are you working here?” the voice slurs and mumbles. 

It’s Doggo, but his breath smells of whiskey. He’s drunk.

_A job._ You answer in signs, taking glasses and empty plates from their table. 

“That’s not what i mean...human.” His voice gets more of an edge to the slurs.

You hear slightly growling from behind you, as you are pushed away, nearly tipping your tray of glasses and plates. Doggo gets up from his seat and has a paw on your chest.

“Why are you here?” he says again, pushing you back into a table with every word. You notice the bar goes quiet. And his friends have pulled off their hoods and are standing up.

“Doggo...”  
“Shut it! This has been OUR place! And this human just waltzes in here and you expect me to be fine with it! Their kind have done nothing but degrade us since we got here!” He rants.

He shoves you again and this time, your tray topples and the glasses and plates hit the floor, some break upon impact and others crack and roll away. The noise has gotten everyone’s attention.

You can see Grillby, making his way over, his flames are more red and orange with flecks of white, but someone else makes it there first. You see a dog in armor pull Doggo away from you and almost toss him over to another table, but Doggo regains his balance and lands just before some of the shards.

It’s Lesser Dog. He’s growling and his fur is raised, ears back in a snarl. Doggo takes out a knife and they square off. 

As they take a step in-between them and hold up your hands to both. They both look at you, Lesser Dog stops growling, and Doggo lowers his knife just a bit.

Grillby has also stopped walking towards you. You look over to him and sign, _Broken Glass_ and point to the floor.

L.D. and Doggo look down and finally notice all the glass and porcelain around you. Grillby grabs a dustpan and broom, his flames flicker still red and orange. You take from him and give him a pat on the arm, it’s hot but not enough to burn. 

He looks at you and you shake your head at him. You go back between L.D. and Doggo and start cleaning up the mess. Greater dog is holding L.D. back while Dogamy and Doggaressa have Doggo in his seat. They don’t look happy.

You can observe that they’re white furred and have floppy ears, but one of them has their fur swooping upwards from their head and more fur hanging from their mouth. 

You clean up the smallest shards first and as you walk back with a full dustpan Grillby has already brought in a trash bin 

You nod to him in thanks as you dump the shards in.

And then the door opens again, this time it’s just one monster, and they look quite young. They’re about the size of Frisk, but they have yellow scales like Alphys, spikes at the back of their head, bruises around their eyes, but what was strange it that they had no arms.

They had legs, but no arms, the brown and yellow sweater they wore didn’t have sleeves either.

“Yo! Hey Grillby have Undyne or Papyrus---” They cut themselves off as they spot you. You spot their tail perk up and they smile with one huge round tooth.

They then start running towards you, and you shift to stop them and pick them up, dropping the broom, just as they graze their foot against one of the larger shards.

“Ow!!” They cry.

You set them down gently on one of the tables and kneel down to look at their foot, it’s bleeding a little, but the cut isn’t deep. Someone walks up beside you to hand you a small white piece of cloth. 

The hand holding it is white and furry and stops at a black sleeve. You nod at Dogamy or Dogaressa, whichever they were, and press the cloth to the kid’s wound.

They wince and tear up a bit. You hear someone cleaning up the shards behind you, judging from the warmth at your back, it’s Grillby.

“Sorry...” they say. You shake your head at them, wrapping the little piece of cloth around their foot.

_Ok?_ you sign. They seem to perk up and nod so fast their head might’ve fallen off.

“You can sign too?” They’re smiling at you again. You nod.

“Cool! I have a friend who signs too! I just hung out with them today! Oh! I’m Monster Kid by the way, but everyone calls me ‘MK’!” They ramble and you nod at them. 

Monster Kid attempts to jump off the table, but you catch them before they hit the floor, where shards were still being cleaned up.

“Whoops.” MK says. You carry them in your arms to the bar and set them very carefully to the floor, where they test out their foot. You crouch before them, looking them over.

“Hmm I’m ok! I’m made of tough stuff!” They beam at you and you let out a breath, feel the corners of your mouth tug.

They go wide eyed at you and blink, then they smile wider at you.

“You’re a cool human!” Then the door opens again.

“MK!” a pair of voices call. You look to the door and it’s a pair of larger monsters, similar to MK but each only has one arm.

“Mom! Dad!” MK cries.

“Don’t do that to us, son!” “Your father and I were worried!!” 

They take him and head out with a quick apology to Grillby, and they have a quick good-bye to you. You blink. Well then.

Grillby walks over to you, as you straighten up, but you’re looking at the dog monsters.

_Ok?_ you sign at him finally. His flames had gone back to normal. He nods slowly. You nod back and go behind the bar.

You prepare a glass of water and walk over to place it before Doggo. He’s looking down at the table, but when you place the glass down he looks back up. He looks tired. You give his shoulder a brief pat before turning back and walking to the bar again.

“I like them.” you hear two voices say. 

It fills you with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best first day on the job, but it could've been worse...right?
> 
> Leave me feedback or guess the reference!!! ;)


	21. Chapter 20: Deck the halls~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally getting around to decorate!!!
> 
> same drill guys: spot the reference (not the title) first person to get it gets to request a drawing based on the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit longer than usual but not that much. 
> 
> my DETERMINATION is endless ~650 kudos and 9000+hits my soul and heart shall never come back to me
> 
> thank you guys so much!
> 
> also here's a link to the drawing i did for Marina (last chapter's winner):  
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Frisk-After-Nightmare-with-Reader-584540297?ga_submit_new=10%253A1452873189

Frisk and the others are busy setting up, they finally got all the decorations together. Toriel had even called everyone over to help out.

Undyne and Alphys had arrived with a tree strapped to their car. It was a surprise to all of them; them and Papyrus,especially. The two of them ran outside, much to Toriel’s yelling of “Wear a jacket!” It was even better seeing Undyne with pine needles in her hair, covering her black pants, in her sweater, and on her leather jacket and all over Alphys, sticking into her coat and knit-hat. 

Frisk tackle-hugged Undyne around the waist and did the same for Alphys, Papyrus grabbed all three of them and swung them around.

“UNDYNE! ALPHYS! YOU TWO ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU! LET’S GET DECORATING!!”

“Sure thing, Papyrus, after we get the thing off our car.” 

“OH! OF COURSE! I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL DO THE HONORS!”

“Hey wait---” she started, but he’d put them down, taken the tree of the car and had it inside before any of them could blink.  
“T-that’s Papyrus for you.” Alphys said. Undyne and Frisk smiled.

It took them a while to get all the needles off of them. They blended into Undyne’s sweater pretty well, but they’d stuck into Alphys coat pretty badly, so she had to take it off. she was wearing a Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie sweater underneath it, which they giggled at.

They were currently busy hanging ornaments on it with them, well except for Sans and Papyrus. Just as they were getting some ornaments on the tree, Papyrus got a call for Sans. They had to Grillby’s for some reason. 

Sans seemed more willing to go than Papyrus because he really wanted to decorate.

“DO NOT PUT THE STAR ON THE TREE WITHOUT US!!” He said, whisking Sans out the door and into his car. So it was just them, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel setting up.

They were almost done.They looked to the door, hoping Papyrus and Sans would come back and also hoping they’d show up as well. Then they think if the wreaths.

Asgore had arrived, wearing a simple cream sweater and earmuffs, with wreaths under each arm. He’d made them himself and they hung on the door and over the fireplace. Right now, he was working on setting up hooks for the stockings.

Toriel was stringing popcorn on thread. She sat at the couch in her purple sweater and dark blue skirt, treading each popcorn to the string. 

Frisk was (secretly) in charge of the mistletoe.

They’d gotten several bundles and were having a tough time deciding where to put them. HHmmm...But~

They could hang them up later, maybe when everyone was asleep.

They giggled to themselves.

“What’s so funny?” Undyne asks. They shake their head.

 _Excited for Christmas_ They say. 

“M-me too! A Christmas on the surface...” Alphys says, slightly awed.

“Hell YEAH! this is going to be AWESOME!” UNdyne said, hanging up some more ornaments.

They hang the last one and they all step back to admire it.

“This is the best Christmas tree ever!!” she says.

“Y-yes it’s quite nice.” Alphys agreed.  
“Not quite.” Toriel said from the couch behind them. She holds out the popcorn string out the them.

They take one end and run to the tree and start circling it around, Undyne picks up the string and helps out as well, making Alphys jump back as they run around it until there’s none left.

The tree in swirled in popcorn and ornaments of different colors and shapes, snowflakes hung from some branches and some candy canes and a bunch of other treats. All that was left was the star, but they’d have to wait for the skeleton brothers to come back.

“Frisk, do you mind helping me with the stockings?” Asgore called from the other room. Frisk immediately walked over to him. He was hanging some stockings, hand-made by Toriel, on hooks above the fireplace.

Toriel’s was already put up, but the others weren’t. She made hers to be purple and it was a shiny fabric, white fluffy trim, the royal symbol behind her name, which is embroidered on. Asgore hangs the next one: it’s theirs. Frisk’s is striped purple and blue with a red heart behind their name, with a white curved trim. 

Frisk goes to the chair where Asgore has put the rest of the stockings and they look the rest over.

Sans’s is blue with light blue stars and has his name spelled out in bones with a fluffy white trim. Papyrus’s stocking is red with orange wavy patterns and his name also spelled out in bones, and a solid white trim that says “Cool” on it. Undyne’s is green and criss-crossed patterned with blue thread with a sharply cut white trim and her name is spelled out in arrows much like her spears. Alphys’s is yellow and orange patch work sewn together and a solid white trim, her name is embroidered to look like text letters. Asgore’s stocking is solid indigo and has his name stitched on in embroidery with a small golden flower at the end and a fluffy white trim.

“Which one should go next?” Asgore asks.

They hold up the skeleton brothers’ stockings. He chuckles and takes them to hang. After those they hang Undyne and Alphys’s.

Then they see another hidden under Alphys’s. It’s silver and pink and black, with the shiny words “Mettaton” with a black fluffy trim. Their eyes go wide.

They hold the stocking in their hands as they look to Asgore who’s smiling at them knowingly.

They then race to the living room with it.

Undyne and Alphys and Toriel look up from putting away ornament boxes.

“What’s up, little boss?” Undyne asks, teasingly.

They huff and hold out the stocking.

“Oh, you found it already, my child?” Toriel laughs teasingly as well.

Alphys pipes up, “He just told me yesterday that he was joining us!” 

Frisk raises up their hands with a cheer and then tuck the stocking under their arm to sign

_Does Papyrus know?_

“Not yet! We’re waiting to see if he notices!” Undyne says, pointedly looking at the stocking.

All of you share a playful bout of giggles before you stop and look down at the stockings. Did Toriel make one for them too? They look over to her. She gives them a smile and tells them, “Go back to Asgore, my child. He has a surprise for you.”

They gave her a confused look. Undyne and Alphys looked just as confused, but you did as you were told.

When you reached Asgore, he’d already hung all the stockings, but he’d rearranged them.

There was an empty hook between his and Alphy’s stockings and an empty hook between their stocking and Sans’s. 

Asgore smiled at them. For some reason he had an arm behind his back. 

Frisk stared at him, questioningly.

His smile grew a little more as he gently took Mettaton’s stocking from them, hanging it on the hook between his and Alphys’s stockings. 

That left the one lone hook between their stocking and Sans’s.

Then he takes his arm out from behind his back.

It’s another stocking.

It’s silver and grey and, similar to Undyne’s, covered in criss-cross stiches in blue and black, the white trim is rounded, but there’s no name on it.

It didn’t matter to Frisk though, they knew who it was for. 

They heard steps behind them.

It was Toriel and Undyne and Alphys.

They ran to Toriel and gave her a hug. She patted them gently on the back.

“WOAH! Asgore it looks amazing!” Undyne says looking at the fireplace, she zeroes in on her stocking.

“OH my GOD! My stocking!I love it! Thanks Tori!” She says to Toriel, who smiles at her.

“Your welcome, Undyne.”

Alphys is awed and smiling, clasping her hands together to admire them.

Frisk lets go of her so they could put up the stocking. They walk up to Asgore and take the stocking from him as he lifts them up to place the stocking on the hook.

_Perfect._

“Indeed.” Asgore agrees.

“NGGAAH! Where are those skele-goobers?!! They need to get their a-butts back here! We still need to out the star on the tree!”

Moment lost.

Frisk just giggles as Undyne stamps her foot impatiently, but they hoped the skeleton brothers would get back soon.

\- - - -

Sans is in Pap’s car after they got a call from Grillby. 

It was a good thing they gone snow-tires for his car.

“SANS, COULDN’T GRILLBY HAVE WAITED UNTIL WE WERE DONE WITH THE TREE TO CALL US?!” he complained.

“nah bro. grillbz wanted me over.” Sans said with a shrug.

“ARE YOU SURE?” 

“‘course bro. i wouldn’t tell you a fibula.”

“SANS.”

“what’s wrong, bro? did i rattle your bones?”

“SAAANNNSS!!!”

Sans laughed the rest of the way to Grillby’s.

As they pull up to Grillby’s, Papyrus stays in the car. “SANS HURRY UP SO WE CAN GO HOME AND FINISH DECORATING!!!”

“sure thing paps” he says as he goes in.

The bar is cleaner than he remembers and it’s almost empty except for Grillby, Greater and Lesser Dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, who are deep into a poker game.

“SAAANNS!!” they call anyway, pausing their game.

Nothing seems wrong.

He lazily waves at him and goes to the bar. 

“what’s up grillbz? need more fuel for your fire?” Grillby’s fire flickers and Sans could almost see him rolling his eyes.

Grillby beckons him to the door and Sans follows.

They go to the back room, where Sans spots a neatly folded pile of his shirt, hoodie and phone on the bed.

“kid was here?” Grillby nods.

Why would they come here to drop off his stuff?

Sans gets his stuff. “this is why you called Papyrus?” Grillby nods again.

“oh. well thanks grillby. is that everything?” Grillby stops for a split second before nodding.

Sans feels like he’s missing something, but before he can ask anything Papyrus storms in.

“SANS! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE DOING?!” He picks him up.

“GRILLBY IF YOU ARE FINISHED WITH MY BROTHER WE NEED TO GET BACK HOME TO DECORATE!” 

Grillby doesn’t say anything as he just gestures for them to go.

“THANK YOU! GOOD-BYE!” He starts running.

“later grill--” Sans starts before he’s whisked out of the bar and into the car and strapped in.

They race their way home in Papyrus’s car.

“geez paps what’s the rush? we don’t need to be on the fast track.” he jokes.

Papyrus groans and turns on the radio, a really catchy pop song plays.

Papyrus sings along with some of it, while Sans half-listens, still thinking.

He didn’t get them. 

They didn’t have to go to Grillby’s to drop off his stuff.

They could’ve just come by the house.

He grumbled a bit...and the mystery that was them only deepened.

\- - - -

Frisk and the others are still sitting by the fireplace as they hear a car pull up.

They jump from Asgore’s arms and hit the ground running, to the door.

The others followed close behind.

They opened the door, as Papyrus runs through it.

They barely dodge out of the way. They hear sharp intakes of breath and a gasp.

Papyrus skids, almost running into Asgore, and turns back, scooping them up in their arms.

“I’M SO SORRY, TINY HUMAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” He frantically looks them over as they giggle, but they also hear sighs of relief and laughter and steal a glance at the others. Alphys, Asgore and Toriel are holding a hand to their chests in relief, as Undyne cackles.

_I’m ok._

“OH THANK GOODNESS!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF I HURT YOU TINY HUMAN. AFTER ALL WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!!!” He hugs them close to him.

“Hey, they’re my bestie too!” Undyne says.

“I WAS THEIR FRIEND FIRST!” he replies.

They hug him back, laughing a little at their bickering.

Then they see Sans in the doorway, smiling wide at them and Papyrus, there’s something under one of his arms.

_What’s that Sans?_

“hmm? oh. my clothes and phone. the kid dropped ‘em off at grillby’s for me.” he explained.

They looked wide-eyed at him. 

_Really?_

They’d been to Grillby’s?

“i’m patella-ing the truth.” He seems to sweat a little.

They quirk a small smile and they hear Toriel’s laugh, but he seems to sweat under their gaze.

“geez kid you’re putting me in hot water here.” They laugh a little, but as they bring up their hands to sign a question they’re interrupted.

“TINY HUMAN! HAVE YOU ALL FINISHED DECORATING WITHOUT US?!” 

They turn their gaze from Sans to Papyrus, who’s looking at the tree.

“Sorry, Pap we got it all done while you were gone.” Undyne says.

“EVEN THE STOCKINGS?” he asks.

“Unfortunately, yes Frisk and I finished a few minutes before you came back.” Asgore said.

“D-don’t worry. P-papyrus. There’s s-still the star.” Alphys says.

“Oh that’s right!” Toriel says, rushing up the stairs.

She comes back down with a small box and sets it on the couch.

From inside, she pulls out a five-pointed star tree topper it’s shiny and glittery in the light.

“Papyrus, Sans, would you two like to do the honors?” she asks.

“sure thing tori.” “OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY!!” 

Papyrus puts them down on the floor and Sans hands them his things, before his brother picks him up.

He takes the star from Toriel and with a bit of a lift, he and Sans put the star on the tree together.

“PERFECT!!” “not bad bro.” 

There are huge grins on everyone’s faces as they gather around the tree.

They quickly snap some pictures with their phone to keep. 

They were definitely cherishing these moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is coming together :) or are they? >:D stay tuned!
> 
> leave me a comment or guess the reference!! feedback is good for me!! it soothes my heart.


	22. Chapter 21: 3xPl4n4710n5...5or7 0f...n07 r34lLy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r34d 7h3 717l3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much to write and i wanna do it!!!  
> 660+kudos and 9600+hits *SCREAMS*~~~ ok yeah i'm DETERMINED  
> my soul and heart shall never come back to me for at least several decades. :P  
> thank you all so much for your support and your patience!!!
> 
> last time: i made a drop pop candy reference guys. sorry if it wasn't that great that was my fault....:(
> 
> Edit:  
> OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST THIS FANART: http://luminahart.tumblr.com/post/137398757777/the-main-character-in-between-time-and  
> thank you KasuryZarintine!!! I'll make it up to you by drawing you something based on the fic (please leave a comment on what you want below)

Grillby had told you earlier he’d invited Sans over to get his things, so he gave you a warning before you could leave for the night. You nodded to him.

The monsters weren’t really drinking much anymore, and you had already cleaned the tables and floor, multiple times. 

You signed, [Leaving. Same time tomorrow?] at Grillby.

He nods and signs back, _Yes._

He looks like he want’s to say something else.

_What?_

_You’d better give Muffet a call._ Really? But you didn’t....

_No phone._

He tilts his head at you. _You don’t have one?_

You shake your head, causing his flames to crackle up in what you think is surprise.

He takes out a phone from his pocket, it looks similar to Sans’s, but slightly different.

He taps at it and when he hands it to you it’s calling Muffet. You blink as you take it, giving him a look. You were supposed to talk?

You quickly made your way to the back room, placing the phone at your ear as you’ve seen most humans do in movies.

The music playing from the phone is catchy and fast paced.

A voice picks up, “Ahuhu~ Well hello again Grillby. What do you need this time?~” 

You don’t say anything, unsure if you should. “Grill-oh~ hello there human!”

You pull the phone away from your face, looking at it. How could she tell...?

“Ahuhuhuhu~ Don’t worry dearie~Monster phones are a bit different from human ones~I’d explain more but I’m guessing that Grillby told you to call?~”

You nod.

“I see~So then when are you next available?~”You blink.

“Nevermind~I’ll just bother Grillby about it~Ahuhu~” she giggles.

“We’ll sort you out dearie~ Don’t worry~Oh and the little one says hello~Good night~” The phone clicks. You blink. What?

You quickly put Grillby’s phone down and change from your work clothes into your normal ones, placing the work clothes neatly in a pile in the closet, which also has some extra uniforms.

You rush to the bar to hand Grillby his phone. He takes it with a nod, then turns to the bar.

“The human working here is a secret from Sans and the others, got it?” His tone is louder than normal and it has a commanding edge to it. The monster seem to straighten and either nod or bark their understanding. you’re wide-eyed at him.

_Thank you._ you can’t really look at him. He gives your shoulder a pat and you look up. His fire is a little more yellow and if you looked closely, there was a jagged line...was that his mouth? Was he...?

You hear a car and a familiar shouting voice. You run to the backdoor with a wave and a quick sign of _Muffet. Call. You._

Once out of sight, and safely in the alley you travel back to the mountain.

\- - - -

Gaster watched as Frisk and the others admired the tree. Then Frisk seem to have an idea and they tug on Toriel’s robes.

_WheRe are the lights?_ they sign. Her eyes widen.

“Goodness we forgot the l1ghts!” she goes for the boxes.

Undyne eye goes wide, “5h-crap! NGAH! How could we forget?” She goes to help Toriel.

Papyrus speed-walKs up the stairs after them. “OH! CAN WE STRING THEM OUTSIDE AS WELL?” 

He’s shaking with excitement. Gaster almost laughs, but...

He can’t 5hake the feeling that something’s off.

It’s was a tiny itch before, but he to0k it as a consequence of being part of the void. However, while he has had those feelings none have ever lasted as long as this one.

He created theories, Made up hypothesis, but nothing seemed to match. It all felt wrong.

Ev3n as he watched them all. The looked happy, bringing in the holiday with smiles and laughter.

7his is what he wanted for them. To live life happily on the surface, in the light.

But something was nagging at Him, creeping in the back of his mind.

He knew 1t was there, acknowledged it, but what was it?

He’s brought out of the shadows of his miNd to watch Frisk, as they too go up the stairs to their room.

9aster watches them as they stare at the framed puzzle.

They smile and go up under their bed and to look at the stack of presents h1dden underneath it. 

_Gaster?_ they 5ign and he pulls himself from their shadow.

_Yes?_ he sigNs at them.

_Should I put presents under the tree now or later? What do you 7hink?_

He chuckles a little, which is accented with white noise. _That’s up to you, FRisk._

Gaster watches them as they think about 1t. Their face is scrunched up, but they feel excited.

He smiles wider, but then his smile drops. He 9ets their attention. _Frisk?_

They look over to Gaster, a small smile still on tHeir face, which falls at his expression.

_Wha7’s wrong, Gaster?_

He feels a little bad for making them worried...but he finds he can’t remember what he wanted to tell them.

_...Maybe you should...you spent the time Wrapping them..._

His smile comes back.

\- - - -

Frisk smiles and nods their head, g4thering some presents in their arms, as Gaster retreats back into their shadow.

They run ou7 of their bedroom and down the st4irs.

“My child! Don’t run!” Toriel scolds, Waving a finger at them

They set some of the presents down on the couch 4nd sign a quick [Sorry, mom] before going up the stairs again for the rest of the presents.

They could hear the other5 outside, yelling and laughing.

They were most likely rigging up the l1ghts, if the empty boxes labeled, “CHRISTMAS LIGHTS” were any indication.

7hey smiled to themselves.

They went back down, slower this time, and placed down all the presents they wrapped on the couch.

Hopefully, they could place them all under the tree before the others were done with the l1ghts.

Before they could start placing their presents underneath the tree, it lit up with multiColored lights.

They g4sp in surprise and almost flop backwards, but a wide delighted smile brightens their face.

“did that brighten your Night?” They look behind them, where Sans is in the doorway.

Toriel laughs as she comes out from behind the 7ree. 

They do a double take. When did she get theRe?

“Do you lik3 it, my child?” Toriel asks, smiling gently at them.

They nodded their head, still sMiling wide. Their cheeks kind of hurt. 

They even h3ar Sans chuckle.

Then Papyrus comes Barreling through the door. It was a good thing it was already open.

“TINY HUMAN! YOU MUST COME S3E THE LIGHTS!!!”

They are pRomptly, whisked away by the tall skeleton, out into the cold.

“Papyrus! Bring Frisk back in soon! It’s cold out there!” They hear Toriel call.

“OF COURSE, YOUR MAJESTY! DON’T wORRY!” He calls back.

He stands in the somewhat snow-covered yard, facing the House with them in his arms.

Frisk’s is opened mouthed, staring at everY little string along the windows and roof.

_1t’s amazing!_ They sign.

“Of cour5e it is! Alph and I did the windows while Asgore and Papyrus did the roof!!” Undyne says, fixing a little bit of the window lighting. Alphys waves, blushing and Asgore does the same from the roof.

_Wha7 about Sans?_ They ask.

“MY BROTHER DIDN’T EVEN hELP! ALL HE DID WAS USE HIS MAGIC TO GIVE US THE LIGHTS!!” Papyrus huffed.

“i thought i brought some light to the situ4tion.” Sans says from the doorway.

“SSAAANNNS. WHY MUS7 YOU DO THIS?” Papyrus groans. 

“aww c’mon bro lighten up.”

The rest them laugh as Papyrus facepalms, groaning into his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got several more chapter to squeeze in here before the awaited christmas chapter(s) so hang in there guys!!!
> 
> the anticipation should fill you with determination. ;)


	23. Chapter 22: You, Spiders, and a little Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these two are finding more and more ways to throw you off kilter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://luminahart.tumblr.com/post/137472736282/another-between-time-and-space-picture-this-is
> 
> Fanart by KasuryZarintine!!!
> 
> O M G 10000+hits!!! and ~700kudos *plays trombone* my soul *sniffs*
> 
> Thank you for your support guys! It fills me with DETERMINATION

You spend several days---was it longer?--- in a different routine.

You fought the darkness--it had gotten restless and had grown in number as it usually did when you didn’t keep it in check.

You reinforcing the barrier with magic---Your magic held. Though you had never tested its limits before...

You never felt a drain or any lack of magic. 

You had never “felt” much of anything at all until recently...

And you still worked at Grillby’s.

L.D. always greeted you by sniffing at you until you pet him. They others seemed to start greeting you as well. Dogamy and Dogaressa would pull off their hoods as they’d come in and greet you. Greater Dog even hopped out of his armor a couple of times to run around your legs for attention. Big Mouth and Crazy Bun would talk about random things and you’d just nod your head. Punk Hamster would talk about “the law” and “school” and “society as a whole”. Ugly Fish and Red Bird would give you waves then head to the bar.

Since your first shift, Doggo would give you a sharp nod and then not say anything to you. You didn’t think much of it.

You’d learn how to make a few drinks from Grillby, so you could work at the bar if he had to work in the kitchen. You could also started memorizing the regulars’ first orders. Anyone else you took your notepad for. 

There weren’t many humans who came to the bar. Most who did come in would turn and walk back out or try to talk to you, but would make faces and scoff before leaving when you wouldn’t respond.

Sans had yet to come to the bar.

Grillby seemed to miss him, but on this particular night he told you, _Muffet wants to see you._

You look at him as he’s opening his bar for the evening. You both walk inside. 

Somehow she’s already sitting on the bar as you walk in.

“Ahuhuhu~Good you’re here~ I was tired of waiting for you dearies~” She says.

You blink at her. How did?...You look to Grillby, who seems to be pinching you supposed where the bridge of his nose would be if he had one.

There’s a hiss of air, like a sigh from him, but he just moves to the bar.

You follow, as Muffet jumps of the bar-top.

“Well then dearie~Are you ready?” She asks, as Grillby passes her.

You stand in front of her, confused.

_What?_ You sign.

“Grillby~You didn’t tell them anything did you?~” She calls to the back.

There’s no response.

“Hmph. Well then~You’ll be coming with me to my shops~” Shops?

A familiar little spider suddenly jumps to your jacket and crawls up to your shoulder, you watch it as it crawls. It clicks it’s fangs at you.

You look between it and her, not understanding.

“Ahuhu~Don’t worry dear it’ll make sense soon~” She walks up to you and wraps three arms around your right arm.

Grillby comes back out of the kitchen. He doesn’t seem to be looking at either of you.

“Alright Grillby~I’ll be taking them for today~You can have them back tomorrow...maybe. Ahuhuhu~” She says, rubbing herself into your arm, two of her five eyes closed as she does.

Grillby’s fire flashes a bit blue and shoots up a little higher. You can feel your brows pinch just a little.

Muffet all but drags you to the door and you cast somewhat confused glances at Grillby as she leaves with you. He’s rubbing the back of his neck at you, his face slightly blue and he looks slightly maybe...worried?

You don’t get that much of a good look as Muffet takes you out the door and into the streets.

You easily keep pace with her as she leads you down several streets.

She holds your arm in a firm grip in three of hers. 

You feel the little spider tuck itself into the junction of your shoulder and neck. You tuck up your collar and part of your hood for it. Then put your hands in your jacket pockets.

You feel a gaze and look to Muffet, who’s smiling at you before looking down the street.

The walk is quiet, as she leads you down several streets to a shop, you vaguely remember passing when Sans led you and Frisk to their house. 

It’s a bakery and right next to it is a clothing shop.

The bakery’s sign reads: “Spider Bakes and Pastries” the clothing shop reads, “Spider Silks by Muffet”. Ah. It clicks in your head.

Muffet lets go of your arm to open the door to the bakery. She beckons you inside.

The inside is purple and red and pink, spider patterns on the ceiling, floor, and walls, but those might actually be spider webs. However, your feet don’t stick to the floor.

There’s a large glass display case, with several racks, a door between two large shelves along one wall filled with baked goods, a swinging door on the far wall, a cash register, and a few small tables and chairs. It smelled sweet, like baked goods, but also something dusty. 

The little spider crawls out from your hood as you look around.

“So dearie~ What do you think?” Muffet asks. You look back to her, she’s spreading her arms out gesturing to her whole shop.

You nod at her. It was different from Grillby’s. 

_Why bring me here?_ you ask. She smiles as she disappears behind the door, behind the display case/counter and register.

She comes back with another bag. You blink at her and lean back, almost to step away.

You made--]She nods her head before you finish signing. You straighten yourself out.

She steps up and takes your hand and pulls you behind the display case/counter and through the swinging doors into a large kitchen.

The kitchen is all wooden cabinets and ovens and granite tables, but past that, similar to Grillby’s is a short hall that leads to a small room. She pushes you inside with the bag.

“Don’t come out until you’re done~” You repeat the process as before, you open the door again to hand her the little spider.

You close the door again and look around the room. It’s like the room at Grillby’s, a bed, a closet, and an adjoining bathroom, but this one has a carpet, and a table with sketches and recipes all over it. They’re recipes for pastries and sketches of clothing designs.

She wrote all of them.

You look at the bag in your arms and place it down on the bed, unzipping it.

Inside is a uniform, similar to the one she made you for Grillby’s but this one was slightly different.

The white collared shirt was a deep purple and the buttons had little spiders on them. They were gathered and loose around the sleeves, two bands on either side of where your elbow would go. It had frilly trims. The vest was a shiny maroon with black buttons and for some reason the back of the vest was much longer than the front. The pants, underneath the vest, were black with white pin-stripes. Instead of a bowtie, there was a tie; black, but had silver spider-web prints. There were even another pair of shiny black shoes.

Why would she make you another uniform? 

You undressed and redressed yourself, leaving the tie though. 

You opened the door and Muffet immediately came in, looking you over again. The little spider, latching itself to you and doing your tie again.

She smiled as she once again reaches up to you and styles your hair, similar to what she did before, but flipping your hair the other way.

_What is this for?_ You hesitantly sign.

She smiles hugely at you. “Why it’s your uniform dearie~”

You’re confused. 

She sees this and explains, “Grillby told me about what you’re doing.”

Oh. You look away from her gaze.

She speaks anyway. “I’m not judging you dearie~I’m sorry if it was supposed to be a secret, but I want to help.” 

Her words sound genuine and you look into her many shiny black eyes. You let out a breath.

_Why the uniform?_

“You’ll have to thank Grillby for this. He and I decided that if you wanted to pay off the skeleton’s tab you’d need more work, so I agreed to hire you to work her part-time, so your paycheck would go to it paying off. He and I get a hard worker and you get to give a Christmas present to Sans.”

What? What about--- _The others? ___

“Ahuhuhu~Don’t worry we have a plan for that, but first...change out of that. I’m teaching you how to bake.” 

Wait what?... You’re realizing that Grillby had planned all of this with Muffet.

It fills you with apprehension.

_But--_

“NO “buts”!” she says, wagging three pointed fingers at you and the other three hands on her hips.

“Go get changed again and we’ll get started.” She says, heading back to the kitchen.

You blink, wide-eyed at her back. 

Thoughts jumping into your head. When did?---Since?---Then?---

A little clicking snaps you from your thoughts.

You look down at the little spider, on your tie. You take a deep breath and let it out.

You could do this...for them...right?

You hold out a hand and it scuttles into your palm. You sign _Thank you_ and feel your mouth pull up and it scuttles in your hand, turning around. 

You place it on the floor, gently and head inside the room to change again.

You head out, after placing your uniform in the closet of the room. You pick up the little spider on the way.

You find Muffet in the kitchen...as well as Grillby. You stop.

They both look at you in the doorway. 

Muffet is giving you a smile, but Grillby is tense. His flames are red orange, yellow, and blue with flecks of purple. His emotions are conflicted and his flames are a little low. Muffet hits him in the stomach with one of her arms.

“Hello dearie~I found this guy loitering in front of the shop. You don’t mind that he’s here do you?”

You keep your face neutral. _Work over?_

His flames seem to perk up as he nods. _Sans has it covered_ Your brows crease a little.

“Sans or one of the regulars usually take over if Grillby needs to step out.” Muffet explains.

You nod, slowly. Then turn your attention to the ingredients and tools set up on the granite counter.

“Ready?” she asks. 

You nod, focusing on her, but you still see the flicker of multi-colored flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody is up to something aren't they? :) 
> 
> please leave me a comment! I need feedback on how i'm doing!! Thank you. :3


	24. Chapter 23: Working on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning how to bake and understanding the flame-man and spider-woman with the plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART!!! http://luminahart.tumblr.com/post/137520260417/another-between-time-and-space-art-this-time-for by KasuryZarintine
> 
> as Kasury makes them they will go on the notes of updates and to the chapter they correspond to (i'll edit them as i go)
> 
> *deep breath* 700+kudos and 10500+ hits geez you guys thank you so much for the support and love
> 
> EDIT: I GOTS MORE FANART FOR YA by CruxL  
> http://y-965874.tumblr.com/post/150710405572/like-i-knew-i-was-supposed-to-spam-drawings

You had taken off your jacket and rolled up your sleeves, like Muffet and Grillby did. Muffet had given you an apron as well. You put that on and waited.

“Alright dearie~ We’ll be making spider goods. So first---”

You followed Muffet’s instructions, but had made several mistakes due to mixing up utensils.

“You’ve never cooked before have you dearie?~” You nod once, focusing on rolling dough, some flour on your face.

There was a tense silence between the three of you. You continuing rolling the dough, ignoring their gazes.

When you’d finished you look up at her. She has a thoughtful expression on her face, but she smiles.

“For someone who doesn’t cook, you learn fast.” Your mouth quirks a bit at that.

You look a bit at Grillby, who’s watching you. As the night went on, his flames went back to normal, but color would bloom when he found you looking at him.

You sigh and stop what you’re doing to sign, _I’m not..._ Mad?...Upset?...Troubled?...

Grillby signs, _I’m sorry, but I thought it’d help..._

 _Me or you?_ You asked. Muffet looked between the too of you silently. there was a tension in the air.

He hesitated under your gaze, but signed, _All three of us_

You could understand that. You were doing him a favor by paying off Sans’s tab and working at his bar. Muffet would make the uniforms and you’d work for her to help pay off any debts. They were both helping you out with gift ideas and teaching you skills. It was relatively beneficial, if not more work than you’ve ever done in your existence.

You nod at him and smile just a little _Thank you_ His flame goes blue and Muffet’s eyes widen. You drop it and go back to work.

“Ahuhu~Grillby~You never said how cute their smile was.”she teased. He went more blue.

You felt a little warm too, but kept on working.

The rest of the night is spent in comfortable silence, except for Muffet instructing you and the occasional crackle of Grillby’s fire.

\- - - -

Grillby had been watching them. They did well in the bar, they handled their tasks with efficiency and care, they worked hard, but they kept themselves at a distance. 

Even as the regulars started to greet them like it was normal for them to be there. They’d respond in a nod, but would carry on with work. Never stopping to chat, not that any of the regulars asked them many questions. 

They seemed so...lonely...

Maybe he could---someone else could---an idea struck him.

He remembered that Muffet had given them her number.

They could’ve given her a call, but they didn’t have a phone. Didn’t everyone their age have one though? Regardless, he let them use his phone to call her. 

It was quiet when they left to go make the call and change. Some of the regulars were giving him looks, but he just went on cleaning a glass.

They came back from the call with his phone, ready to leave.

When he told the bar’s regulars them working there was a secret they all seemed surprised, but didn’t really question it. He left no room for argument, especially when Sans came. 

They’d dashed out the back with enough time to tell him Muffet would be calling him at some point.

Then Sans came to get his things and he almost caught onto him, but thankfully his brother pulled him out and they were gone.

Grillby let out a sigh, as his phone rang.

He picked it up. 

“Grillby~I have a proposition for you.” Muffet said. He’d almost smirked.

Then days later, they were confused as Muffet came to get them from his bar.

They were confused as Muffet snuggled against them. He felt his face heat up, whether from embarrassment or slight anger he didn’t know, maybe both? She was giving him a devious smile as she led them out the door.

They cast glances at him the whole way and he wasn’t sure how to respond.

He stayed in that spot until, a bony hand tapped on the bar-top. He jerked up.

It was Sans. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie again, but his smile dropped.

“you don’t look so hot, grillbz.” He smiles again and Grillby’s fire flickers.

“something wrong?” he asks. 

Grillby shakes his head and signs, _Lost in thought. Sorry._

Sans doesn’t seem to buy it. 

_I’m fine._ he states. 

Sans drops it and orders his usual.

Hours pass in a blur in his mind, regulars coming in, taking orders, serving food, making drinks; all like clockwork. 

But his mind is elsewhere...

It was his idea, but something didn’t sit right in him as he thought about them...what he’d gotten them into...and didn’t tell them.

Would they be angry? Could the be angry? Would they ha---

“grillby!” Sans voice brought him from his thoughts.

He sounded concerned.

“you alright buddy?” Sans said. Grillby sighs.

When had he started worrying about this kind of thing? 

Then he looks to the skeleton in front of him. Oh yeah.

“you’ve been spacing out. maybe you should take a break? go out for a walk? i can handle things here.” Sans looked seriously at him.

Grillby didn’t protest. He handed Sans his bar-keys.

_Call me if--_

“i got this grillby. don’t worry. just take care ok?” Grillby would’ve smiled if he could find the energy to make a mouth.

He got his coat and walked out the bar.

He walked around the town. It was a nice night, a little cold and snowy, like Snowdin.

He somehow ended up in front of Muffet’s shops.

And...now that he was in the kitchen with Muffet teaching them how to make spider goods.

He had been conflicted when he saw them.

Their grey eyes bore into him. Well if they didn’t know what was going on, they did now.

He waited for them to say something, but nothing came. They stayed silent.

He couldn’t read them. They had put up barriers again.

He felt a little guilty, but after several hours of silence they seemed to relax and so did he.

They’d even almost smiled.

Then Muffet had to ruin it. They looked away and went to work, following Muffet’s instructions.

More hours passed, and they’d still hadn’t gotten around to discussing anything.

He’d expected Muffet to say something if he didn’t, and he didn’t know if he should. They were busy working on making pastries; cakes, cookies, donuts...they worked together.  
They didn’t really need him there, but he helped when he needed to.

By the end of the night they were covered in flour and frosting and other pieces of pastries.

It was a little sweet to see. 

He internally groaned to himself. Sans was rubbing off on him.

\- - - -

You weren’t sure how long you worked, but by the end of the night you have flour on your hands and apron, frosting on your face, bits of pastry in your hair, and you felt accomplished.

It was similar to the feeling of making your first drink correctly at Grillby’s. You’re expression shifted and your mouth curled, looking at what you’d make with Muffet and Grillby.

“There now dearie~ You now know the basics!” You nod your head at her, smile still on your face.

She’s giggling and Grillby’s a bit blue in the face, but his fire has turned more yellow. Your little spider friend is at your shoulder, clicking their fangs.

“The little one says you’re doing well.”

You look to it. And it scuttles a bit into you, rubbing against your neck. you can feel tiny hairs brush against you.

“Grillby will be teaching you how to cook some other time, but for now i think we should head home.” Muffet says. Your stop and your smile drops, face composing itself into a mask, as you slowly turn to face them.

_Why are you teaching me these things?_

Grillby signs, _So you can work in my bar and Muffet’s shop. And..._

 _And?_ you prompt, your brows scrunching together.

“And~remember how I said we were working on a gift for the others?” Muffet finishes.

You nod.

“Well~Grillby had the idea that maybe you should make them food, since we aren’t exactly paying you money.” She goes on.

Oh. That...made sense, but Toriel or Undyne or Papyrus cooked...right?

 _Won’t they have food already?_ You sign.

“We got a plan for that too.” Muffet closes two of her eyes at you and Grillby nods.

 _Don’t worry._ He signs. You nod.

You prepare yourself, settling your mind and senses.

There was so much left to do, but you were working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh now you're getting it...kinda maybe definitely probably? 
> 
> How am i doing? xD


	25. Chapter 24: Is it worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're thinking, Frisk misses, Gaster talks, and Sans wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooo!!!! 11300+hits and 730+kudos!!!! XDXDXD geez guys!!
> 
> thank you thank you thank you!!!! I love you guys. <3~
> 
> here's where things start before our big christmas chapter(s)!!!
> 
> ENJOY!

The party was going to be the next evening, and you were told to come to Muffet’s shop early in the morning “around 7 am”. 

That was fine with you.

You now sat on the roof of the cabin, thinking things over.

It’s night and there are some gray clouds but the moon and stars are out.

You look up at them as your mind wanders. You’ve never interacted with anyone. You’ve never had to until recently.

You spent your time working at Grillby’s or Muffets shops. Well you “work” at Muffet’s by helping her make her do her preparatory work for the next day in the bake shop or oddly she gave you clothes to try on, every so often, calling you her “model”, whatever that was.

Late into the nights, they’d taught you how to bake, how to cook, how to make drinks, how to serve, work a cash register--you still weren’t sure about that one--you kept details of everything they taught you in your head. You worked hard, doing the best that you could.

You found that you liked when they’d praise you for doing something right and that you disliked it when something didn’t go right..which was rare, you were meticulous and tried to follow their instructions to the letter.

You don’t know any other way to be--how you’re supposed to act, what to say if anything at all

You’re questioning yourself, going through all that has happened.

You’d met a monster family, the human child that freed them all, including you from the Underground, two monsters who through some reason of their own decided to let you work under them--you were doing things you’ve never tried since first going to the Underground monster cities.

It felt so long ago and yet you could remember it as if it happened only moments ago.

It was always just you and now there was so much more.

Despite everything...you feel---you COULD feel.

You’ve never done so before.

It’s confusing, mixing all around inside you, you’re unsure of what to think, it makes you unsettled but at the same time you feel light...as if you held no weight, like you could fly.

The thought makes you wonder, as you stare out into the stars and the moon. 

Maybe you could...if only for a little while...you extend your senses outward around the mountain. The empty, unsettling darkness is there, but it slinks and slithers.

It doesn’t seem to care what you’re doing.

You take the chance, feeling the familiar uncurling at your back. You didn’t do this often, but even so you felt so stiffness or resistance.

You launched yourself up into the night sky, gaining height and speed, until you glided around clouds and the wind.

You kept close to the mountain, keeping your senses sharp.

There was so much to see, lights, trees, buildings--from where you were you could easily spot the bar, the bakery and clothing shop, and farther down you focused on the house.

Your mind goes back as a warm feeling grows inside you.

You find this, all of this that you’re doing, could be worth something. 

You’re brought out of your reverie by a large dark mass accumulating beneath you.

You tuck yourself in, facing back towards the ground, and let go.

As you dive, you summon your weapon. This time long straight, bladed on on side.

As you land, the end of it slams into the ground, cracking it and you let a shockwave of magic into the ground and around you.

The mass disperses, but the darkness slinks and surrounds you. It shrieks.

You tuck and roll into a crouch, weapon bared. You tuck them against your back again.

Oh well, time to hunt.

Your eyes flash with your magic as you both charge each other.

\- - - -

It was the 23rd of December. It was FINALLY going to be tomorrow!!!

Frisk had been counting the days, all the while the tension and excitement building.

It was similar with Papyrus, who forgone wearing his battle body by wearing really ugly Christmas sweaters and normal pants with his signature red scarf. He’d even convinced (forced) Sans to wear a Christmas sweater, which he wore under his blue hoodie.

He checked the tree constantly, as well as the stockings, and they even hung more lights and pine branches and pinecones around the house.

“WE NEED TO MAKE THIS SPECIAL! THIS WILL BE OUR FIRST ABOVEGROUND CHRISTMAS!!” he explained.

No one could find the heart to tell him no. Toriel even made several batches of cookies and pies, which were devoured each time Frisk and Papyrus were allowed to eat some and especially when everyone was over for dinner.

Toriel practiced her holiday cooking during those dinners, she was excited to get cooking, but yesterday she got a call. It was rare for them to get calls this late at night and to their home instead of someone’s cellphone. 

They had gotten out of their seat to listen, while the others talked.

“But Muffet---don’t you have that Spider charity or family to prepare for?” she said.

They found it weird, the spider monster didn’t really call often.

Their was laughter and more talking, they and everyone else listened to her conversation.

“Are you sure?---But---Oh very well---I understand. Thank you and thank Grillby too.”

“[what’s was that about?]” Sans and them asked when she came back to the room.

“Muffet says she and Grillby will be stopping by tomorrow to give us food for the holidays, as a gift for us.” She seemed confused as she said this.

“WHAT? SO WE’RE GETTING SPIDER PASTRIES AND GREASY FOOD?” Papyrus said.

“aww come one bro, you know grillby can do better than that.”

“NO I DON’T!”

“It is a little odd though.” Asgore states.

“M-maybe they’re getting into the spirit?” Alphys suggested.

“Whatever it is! You don’t seem to need to cook as much Tori!” Undyne said.

Toriel nodded a little deflated, but they had come up to her.

_If it’s a gift we should accept._ She smiles and nods.

“You’re right my child.” 

The rest of the night was spent with them together, eating and chatting.

It was a wonderful dinner, but they felt something was missing.

That reminded them.

Their excitement died down a little---they’d missed them.

Since the bar they hadn’t come and it made Frisk a little sad.

They sat on their bed, taking the framed puzzle from the wall and holding it in their hands.

Then there’s a knock on the door.

“hey kiddo.” It’s Sans.

They don’t look up, even as they feel a dip in the bed, where Sans sits next to them. 

“what’s the matter? feeling bonely?” he says.

It gets a snort out of them, but they don’t look up. 

Their shadows flicker and shift as they look down to see, two hands signing.

_Are you alright?_

They feel a boney hand on their head, ruffling their hair gently.

“don’t worry kid. they’ll be here. else they’re going to have a bad time.” 

They jerk their head to him, knowing he’s half-joking, and stick their tongue out at him.

He chuckles and gets up.

“come on, kid. tori’s made dinner. it kinda smells fishy tho.” he says, walking to the door.  
_The other human?_

They nod to the hands’ question 

_Ahh. I look forward to seeing them._

That gets a little smile from them and they put the framed puzzle down and hop off their bed to follow.

They have one last look at it.

Gaster and Sans were right. You’d be here tomorrow.

They headed to the door to Sans, who was waiting for them.

They headed down the stairs with renewed excitement and anticipation.

\- - - -

Sans watched them as they went down the stairs, but he doesn’t follow.

He looks back to the puzzle on Frisk’s bed. 

He goes to pick it up. It reminded him of Waterfall.

He thinks back to everything. The timelines, resets, Christmases past that no one remembers...Then his mind goes back to them.

Who were they? They’d never been any of the timelines before. 

This one was different. He thinks back to yesterday’s dinner and the call.

He texted Grillby about it, but all the response he got was, “Don’t worry you’ll see.” He couldn’t go to Grillby’s either, the bar would be closed for the holiday and Grillby would be going to his family’s house for it. 

Muffet was much the same only she responded, “Ahuhu~don’t worry. We’ll include ketchup too.” (He cracked a smile at that.) Muffet would be spending the holiday with her spider family and friends and she was stubborn when she didn’t want you to know something.

They were up to something, but he didn’t know what....

Well he had a theory, but he could wait until tomorrow to confirm it.

Gaster seeps out of the shadows to stand next to him.

**“Fr15k s33M5 70 l1k3 7h3 hUm4n...”**

Sans doesn’t respond. Gaster was bring his mind back to them.

**“D0 y0u n07 4pPr0v3?...”**

Sans just puts the picture down again.

Looking to Gaster, he no longer smiles.

“i don’t know.” he says as he heads for the door. It was the best answer they were an enigma.

He hears a sigh and static and the sound of liquid pooling.

He feels something at his back and jerks around to the window. 

It faces Mt. Ebbot. Sans frowns and his bonebrows scrunch. 

He swears he feels something watching him, but after a few seconds it’s gone.

**“54n5? wh47’5 wr0n9?”** Gaster asks. 

He shakes off the feeling, if Gaster didn’t feel it then he was just being paranoid.

He was nervous for tomorrow as well.

Like he said, he just didn’t know about the human, but if they made Frisk and Papyrus happy.

Then it’d be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who can't wait for next time cuz i can't wait to write and post it!!! XDXD *excited* all the FLUFF but also Angst!! (just a bit...maybe)
> 
> You'll love and or hate me for it!!! >:3


	26. Chapter 25: Twas the morning before Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready!
> 
> a small surprise for you
> 
> and ... who you are (not or to be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 750+ kudos and 11500+hits. *SCREAMS*
> 
> (insert cuss words here) ok! my chest feels very empty...
> 
> anyway! here's part 1 of however many chapters i plan to drag this out into
> 
> enjoy!!

Dust. Dark matter. More dust.

It was littered around you, mixed with the snow.

The wind blew it away. 

It was quiet.

You look around the forest and rocks, you sensed it, but a light at your back stopped you.

You heard shrieks, as the darkness faded with the light or raced away from it.

It was done.

You relax your stance and turn to face the sun.

It was bright and warm, it reflected off your skin, but your clothes absorbed the warmth.

Looking down at yourself, you see your jacket was slashed in several long jagged places, in some they’d gone through it to your shirt. No marks on your skin though, not anymore.

Your pants were much the same, but less so. You’d need to change before leaving. You go to your cabin, keeping your weapon with you.

You go through the door and go to the room. You open the closet and pull out some spare clothes. Another dark jacket, a shirt and new pants.

Your boots were intact, so you got dressed, placing the tatter remains of your other clothes on the bed. 

You then take yourself to the barrier of the mountain, close to where you’d met Frisk.

Magic flares to life in your hands as you sit down. You focus yourself, your energy, your magic.

You take a breath and broaden the magic in the barrier, changing it, strengthening it...

Your vision goes silver with the force of it and vaguely you sense the dark at the corners of your mind, cowering away.

You can feel the pull of it, but you don’t feel the drain. 

You slowly cut it off, and your vision goes back to normal as your silvery magic settles into you.

For the first time you feel a little “empty”, not the same “empty” as before but like something was missing. You press a hand to the barrier and feel a pull.

Ah. You’d connected yourself to it...By doing so it’s hold out as long as you would. Anything you wanted it’d be able to do, you felt aware of the whole mountain without having to use any magic because your magic already WAS there.

You should have done this from the beginning. Then you feel it. A banging, a resistance, the dark, the void, the endless cold night. 

Pushing at it, throwing itself, it wasn’t comfortable, like you were constantly being prodded, but you pull your hand away and the feeling dulls.

You take a breath to settle. This was a lot of magic you’d used, and if you weren’t careful it could have significant impact on you.

You weren’t sure how but you didn’t want to find out. 

The sun had risen more in the sky and you extend your senses out, you find the nearest home to check the time. It was almost “6:30”. It was almost time to meet with Muffet and Grillby.

You change to your human form, but before you start walking, you feel a familiar sensation at your back. 

You look behind you and your eyes widened.

Well...you’d probably have to deal with that...

\- - - -

If Papyrus was excited yesterday, he was bouncing of the walls today.

He was so excited.

Everyone was getting ready for the evening.

They were currently helping Toriel in the kitchen, well Frisk was, Sans was napping on the couch and Papyrus was running around everywhere singing Christmas songs at the top of his non-existent lungs.

Toriel just smiled at his antics as she worked. They also giggled.

They were glad Sans was in living room though, if it was left alone Papyrus would try to sneak into the presents under the tree.

Feeling their stare Sans, turns to them, giving them a lazy wave.

“SANS YOU LAZYBONES HOW CAN YOU BE TIRED?” Papyrus had stopped, tapping his foot and hands on his hips.

“i’m bone-tired paps.” he says.

He throws his hands up.

“WHY DO I BOTHER?” he says.

“don’t you mean ‘brother’?” Sans retorts.

“WHAT ‘BROTHER’?” Papyrus asks.

“nothing paps.” Sans says with a lazy if not triumphant grin.

Toriel and Frisk barely contain their laughter.

And then... “SSAAAANNNSSS!!!!!”

They all burst out laughing and eventually, Papyrus joins them.

Now if only time would go a little faster...

\- - - -

Undyne was nervous. 

Thinking things over on the couch, head hung over her lap.

_Her._ **UNDYNE.** Former Head of the Royal Guard of the King of the Underground, His Majesty Asgore Dreemur. “Undyne the Undying”---was nervous.

She looks to the little box in her hands.

She smiled softly, nervous over a cute nerd of a monster, who’s she’d been dating for almost a year. 

She’d bought the damn thing during Christmas and it now it was staring her in the face.

She let out a heavy sigh and stick the box in her pocket.

“Undyne?” she hears.

She spins around. It’s Alphys, carrying a bunch of presents. She looked adorable in her Christmas sweater and hat.

“Yeah, Alph? You need help?” She works a smile to her face.

“I-i need to put these in the c-car.” 

“No problem!” She scoops up the presents from her in one arm and heads for the car.

“C-careful!” Alphys says she shoots her a grin.

As she’s packing things into the trunk she notices one present in particular. It’s a box with a tag reading, “To Human From Alphys and Undyne” 

What? Alphys had gotten the human punk a present?

“I-i got the food.” Alphys says from behind her. Undyne turns to her with a slightly worried expression.

“W-what’s w-wrong?” Alphys asks nervously.

She opens and closes her mouth (like a fish out of water) but says nothing.

“Nah forget it. It ain’t important.”

“A-are you s-sure?” She bends down to give Alphys a kiss on her nose.

“Yup.” she laughs a bit at Alphys’s flustered face.  
\- - - -

You adjusted your jacket, tucking _them_ in behind you, you’d unfortunately have to keep them.

You were already walking through the streets.

It’s a somewhat sunny day. 

You pass by shops and houses and finally come to the front of Muffet’s bakery. There’s a light in the back, so you safely guess that Grillby is here as well.

Before you can reach the door, you hear the clicks of the locks, and the door opens.

You’re instantly on guard, but you slowly walk in. Your little spider friend crawls down on a web in front of you....Was it wearing a bowtie?

It waved you inside with it’s legs and clicked it fangs at you.

You held a hand out for it and it landed in your palm. You walked to the back room behind the counter.

They stopped a couple steps in. The kitchen was set up with pine and holly with red berries and snowflakes and icicles from the ceiling. Muffet and Grillby were standing by the counter they’d been worked on, but it was half covered in a purple cloth and there was food on top of that as well as cups plates and several drinks.

You blinked several times at them. What?

There were even three stools nearby.

Grillby beckons you over as Muffet said, “Merry Christmas, dearie~”

_What?_ You’re confused, weren’t the three of you cooking today?..They’d made the food without you?

Grillby’s shoulders shook and Muffet giggled. 

_No this isn’t the food for tonight. It’s breakfast._ he signed.

“It’s our little present to you dear~” Muffet said.

You felt your brows crease a little, but then sign, _I didn’t--_

“You don’t need to give us a thing.” she says, gently taking your hands. Your little spider friend goes on top.

You look away from her, but also away from Grillby.

You hear steps as Grillby walks up to you as well and places a hand on your shoulder.

“Human.” there’s his voice again. ‘Human’--heh.---if only they knew...

You slowly look up.

“You’ve done enough.” Muffet nods in agreement, and they steer you into one of the stools and have you sit down.

“Grillby why do you still refer to them as ‘human’?” Muffet asks, as she and Grillby take their seats.

_They’ve never given their name._ Muffets’ many eyes blink at you in surprise.

Ah right....you’d forgotten. A name...Humans did have those, as well as monsters...but you didn’t.

You couldn’t look at them. You see the flicker of flames and you’re pretty sure Grillby told Muffet that he “told her this already”.

You let out a breath, so quiet you don’t think they’ve noticed. You feel the slightest tingling from your hands, where the little spider is walking around your fingers.

“Dearie?” You snap up to Muffet, clenching your hands. 

She’s not smiling. 

You’re not sure what kind of face you’re making, but you stare into her black eyes, waiting.

Grillby’s fire lightly flickers at the edge of your vision.

You cautiously motion to her to continue. 

She reaches over and places a hand on your shoulder, like Grillby had.

“Grillby didn’t tell me everything, but...” She trails off.

You look at Grillby, who’s turned more red and purple and blue again.

You take a deep breath and bring up your hands, preparing a response...  
You’re conflicted you feel light and at the same time heavy.

Grillby just holds up a hand and shakes his head.

Your eyes widened.

“He’s right. Come on you two~Enough of this heavy talk, let’s eat~”

They just seem to drop it, giving you small smiles, well Muffet does and you can barely see the jagged line of Grillby’s mouth as his flames turn more yellow and orange.

You sign, _Thank you._ They wave you off replying, “Come on the food will get cold!” _Eat while it’s warm._

You take some food and put it in your mouth.

It’s warm and sweet and the feeling spreads through you quickly.

If they could drop it, so could you...you still needed to prepare for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...yeah you have some thinking and explaining to do with these two at some point but when?...and what about the party? 
> 
> stay tuned!! XD
> 
> I have to cut it off it was getting reeeaallllyy long----


	27. Chapter 26: Twas the afternoon before Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is devious  
> Undyne grumbles  
> You have a surprise of your own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOKAY!! *grumbles about internet problems*
> 
> i got 12000+ hits and 770 kudos XDXDXD DTR levels are high
> 
> thanks guys! here's a second update for ya!
> 
> Enjoy!

As the hours ticked by, Frisk felt the need more and more to find something to occupy their time.

They had finished making the food and it was currently in the oven, baking.

They give a sigh, looking at the floor and kicking their feet against the couch.

They see Gaster’s hands in the shadows.

_Are you OK?_

Frisk just huffs as a response.

_Bored?_

Frisk shakes their head. _Need something to do._

_Well I’m sure you’ll find something._

They give a tiny smile at him. 

Then they hear Papyrus singing, _“---MISTLETOE HUNG WHERE YOU CAN SEE---”_

They jerk up. They forgot!!

They hop off the couch and run up the stairs to their room.

“woah kid where’s the fire?” Sans calls after them.

They all but go under there bed and get the little sprigs of mistletoe they’d been saving.

YES! 

_What’s that?_ Gaster asks.

_Mistletoe. Wanna help me hang them in the house?_ Frisk looks over to the hands that appeared before him.

_...Of course?_ Gaster wasn't so sure about this.

They smiled evilly. That made Gaster look nervous.

\- - - -

Undyne drove over to the house, it was a relatively nice day out, there was still some snow on the ground and it was still cold, just like Snowdin, but sky and sun above her instead of darkness and rocks.

“So when is Mettaton showing up?” she asks.

“H-he should be there around 7 or 8 pm he said.” Alphys replied.

“Nggaah! He’d better.” she grumbled.

The robot had missed Thanksgiving, their first on the surface!!! Undyne was still mad about that. 

She silently fumed. It helped get rid of her nerves, helped her not to focus on the box in her pocket.

Alphys turned on the radio and they listened to Christmas music all the way to the Toriel’s house.

Once there, she honked the horn, already hearing, Papyrus’s voice singing, but at the sound of the horn he stopped and almost ran out the door, which was opened before he could smash through it.

“UNDYNE! ALPHYS!” he cried.

Good old goober Papyrus. She smiled. 

“Hey Pap!”

She and Alphys get out of the car and unlock the trunk.

Papyrus nearly squeals at the sight of presents and food. Uh oh...

Undyne quickly grabs the gifts before he can touch them.

Alphys gives a sigh of relief. 

Undyne shoots Papyrus a wicked grin and answers with his own.

She and Papyrus stare each other down, daring each other to make a move.

“U-um.” Alphys interrupts their stand-off, she’s holding one of the food trays.

“Right! Come on Alph!” Undyne heads for the door, followed by Alphys and Papyrus.

Papyrus somehow makes his way around her with the other food tray and dashes through the door.

Frisk is holding it open for them and Sans and Toriel are in the kitchen.

[Merry Christmas] they sign, along with Toriel’s “Merry Christmas you two!”

“Hey, little boss, Tori, Sans!”

They put up a hand and both she and Alphys take a step into the doorway. They smile and point up.

She looks up and sure enough there’s a little sprig of white berries and leaves. A wide grin spreads on her face. The kid was the best!

“M-m-mist-mistletoe!!” Alphys cries.

Undyne grins hugely at Frisk and bends down to give Alphys a kiss, which they giggle at.

Alphys sputters and blushes, dashing inside to the dining room in the back.

“Thanks Frisk!” She says as she goes over to the tree to put down the gifts.

The box shifts in her pockets and she holds it unconsciously.

There’s a tug on her pants.

She looks down at Frisk. 

_Undyne?_ She looks them over, contemplating.

Finally she asks, “Hey, bestie. Think you could help me out?”

\- - - -

After breakfast, you and Muffet wash and dry the dishes while Grillby dried them. When you were almost done, he left his position of drying and went to the back room. You listened to his steps as he walked away.

Muffet was humming music to herself. It was upbeat and cheery.

When you two had finished, you turn around and Grillby comes back, with aprons and something behind his back.

When you slip the apron over your head he brings out two wrapped packages and hold them out to you. There’s a slight blue to his face.

You blink and look to him and to the packages and to Muffet.

You point to yourself and tilt your head just the slightest.

“Who else, dearie~?” Muffet said, her face was also a slight darker purple. Was she...embarrassed?

You slowly take the gifts. One was red,small, rectangular, and rounded, with a green bow. The other was purple, and much larger, with a black and silver bow. You stare down at them and then look up to the monsters, still in slight confusion.

They were giving you gifts? Wasn’t the food a gift?

_You can open them later._ Grillby signs. You slowly nod.

Muffet coughs, “Shall we get started, then?”  
You and Grillby nod at her in unison.

Time passes as you roll, shape, mix, bake, wash, grill, string, stuff, frost, and use just about every skill Grillby and Muffet taught you to make cookies, spaghetti, pot roast, a stuffed turkey, several little cakes, and one large one, and of course pastries.

You actually went through the whole cooking process in a blur, your hands were busy, but your mind kept going back to the conversation you had with them over breakfast.

You needed a name. You went through different ideas in your head.

What could you call yourself? You went through names in your head from books and movies and even the names of humans and monsters. 

Buck, Annabeth, Harry, Gemma, Cecil, Edward, Abraham, Leia, Johnny, Max, Vivian, Morgan, Sans, Asgore Dreemur, Undyne, Frisk---

You sigh. It’d come to you, if only you could focus on it and not have to think about anything else. 

You actually were working on some extra pastries on the side, which both Muffet and Grillby were confused about. You kept up the work though, even when they finished, 

_Sit down and watch._ You signed at them, while you worked.

Surprisingly, they took up sitting in the same stools as before and did as you said.

You went through the motions, measuring out all your ingredients, mixing, preparing the oven, using baking sheets, cutting out cakes, decorating.

They didn’t say a word, but you felt them watching you. As you’re finishing up, you go over to the side counter, where Grillby had placed the drinks. You take those with you and find a good sized mug and a tall glass for them.

You hear them hum and crackle, as you mix drinks.

When you’re finished, you set both the cakes and the drinks in front of them.

For Grillby, you made a citrus-cinnamon chiffon cake with coffee creme, it was glazed and the top layer was burnt to a brown crisp. His drink is a hot apple cider, but with a bit of a twist as you added some more spices and citrus peels to it and added whipped cream and a couple of cinnamon sticks.

For Muffet, you made a hot fudge and berry brownie cake, the berry creme still had bits of berries in it and it held well with the brownie and fudge and you topped it with fresh berries. Her drink was a sparkling pear-grape soda, a deep purple and you added some pear slices to the glass.

They were smiling at you.

They ate their cakes, and you waited closeby for what they would say, especially Muffet.

_It’s delicious._ Grillby said.

Muffet patted her mouth with a napkin before saying, “You did a wonderful job, dearie~thank you.”

You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding.

They tried the drinks, you now focused on Grillby.

Once they’d put their respective drinks down he signed, _That was good. I may have to use it at the bar._

Muffet chimes in, “This is good! Grillby you should try this!!” He shakes his head, but his flame is yellow.

You feel your face warm, as you look to the floor.

They finished eating and left the dishes in the sink, where Muffets washed them quickly.

You and Grillby packed the food into boxes and trays. Muffet joined you after doing the dishes. His presence was warm and crackling beside you. Her presence was soothing and filled with spiders and humming music.

When everything was put away she took you by the hand to the back room.

“We’ll be right back!! Put everything in the car ok?~” You could swear you heard grumbling and sparks and crackles when you entered the hall.

You look at Muffet who’s dragged you once again to the room. She pulls out the bag from before and smiles at you.

You have an uncomfortable feeling about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: you finally FINALLY get to the house for dinner right darling~?
> 
> sorry guys you'll need to wait a day for the next update (probably) i got stuff to do tomorrow! and yeah i'm leaving you hanging sorry it's just so long~~~~
> 
> ;) luv ya gnight!!


	28. Chapter 27: Twas the night (FINALLY) before Xmas... pt.1 (@#$%)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick-Tock goes the clock...
> 
> again first person to get the reference correctly i will draw you something pre-taining to this fic ;) *wink wink nudge nudge*  
> (as usual tell me what would you like in the comments below)
> 
> i'm horrible with puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART BY LUCIA :http://princewayward.tumblr.com/post/137709297423/drawing-of-reader-frisk-and-sans
> 
> OK i actually got to post this!!
> 
> PEOPLE 800+kudos and 12700+hits. O.o my soul~my heart~ my DETERMINATION~
> 
> Thank you guys! (please don't hate me too much)

_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._

Frisk waited.

_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._

There was a knock on the door. They ran to answer it.

It was Asgore.

They looked a little disappointed, but they were happy to see him.

He came inside and put down the presents he’d brought and quickly picked Frisk up.

“Merry Christmas, child.” Frisk signed the same back to him and hugged him around the neck.

_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._

Frisk kept glancing at the clock, half listening to the conversation between Undyne and Papyrus, who are in the kitchen helping Toriel with snacks, and Alphys and Asgore talking about Christmas customs that suspiciously sounded similar to the animes they’d watched due to Alphys’s recommendation.

“frisk.” a voice said next to them. They jumped a little.

They turned to Sans, who was watching them.

“sorry. didn’t mean to alarm you.” he said. They held in a snort.

“aw come on kid i’m just winding up.” They put a hand to their mouth.

“i guess time does fly. you seem to be having fun.” They’re shaking with repressed laughter.

“gotta hand it to you kid, didn’t think you could hold it all back.” They burst into giggles.

Sans is chuckling, looking smug.

The others turn their attention to them.

“BROTHER I HOPE YOU’RE NOT MAKING MORE OF YOUR FOUL PUNS!!”

“no i’m not pap, but owl get right on it.” this gets more laughs out of them and a laugh from Toriel.

“SSAAANNS~!” Undyne chuckles at Papyrus’s frustrated face.

Alphys lets out a small laugh and Asgore smiles at Toriel, who stops and looks away. Then Asgore turns away with a slight sad smile.

Sans gets their attention again by asking, “you feeling better now frisk?”

They nod. _Thanks._

Sans ruffles their hair. 

They smile and bat his hand away.

Then there’s another couple of knocks on the door.

Frisk runs to the door.

When they open it, they are immediately pulled into a hot pink metal chest, with a silver face with black hair, which kissed them on the head.

“Merry Christmas my cute little darling! How ARE you~~~?” came a metallic voice.

“METTATON?!?!” came Papyrus voice, several octaves higher and Mettaton enter the house, still with them in their arms.

“Ahh~hello Papy~Merry Christmas.”he purred. His chest rumbled with it, they could feel it. 

They heard the rush of footsteps and then the feeling of being crushed more.

“OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT METTATON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO HAPPY!”

Frisk could feel the mushy gush from Papyrus, but they also felt the need for air.

“Mettaton, Papyrus, please let go of my child before they suffocate.” Toriel scolds.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, your majesty.” He finally lets go of them to push away and they heave for breath.

“OH TINY HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I’M SORRY DID WE HURT YOU?” Papyrus says, kneeling down to them.

They shakes their head, still gasping.

“Frisk! Are you ok?” Alphys asks nervously.

They give her a nod, still breathing deeply.

They are pulled into a warm embrace and when they look up it’s Toriel.

“Let’s let you rest, my child.”

They close their eyes.

_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._

\- - - -

You’re feeling that light and heavy feeling again, only this time you seemed hyper-aware of everything.

You were sitting in the back of a car, it was tiny, somewhat round, and such a deep purple it was almost black. 

The engine was a soft purr, and you could still smell all the food in the back, some of it wouldn’t fit and there was some of it in the back seat with you; on your lap, on the seat next to you, on the floor, in Grillby’s lap.

He’s sitting on the passenger side next to Muffet, seat cranked back as far as it could go, due to his size. His fire brushes the ceiling of the car, but it doesn’t burn.

Muffet had put on the radio and the three of you listened in silence to more Christmas music.

And then a particular song came on and Muffet started singing along.

_~oh the weather outside is frightful~_  
_~but the fire is so delightful~_  
_~since we’ve no place to go~_  
_~let it snow let it snow let it snow~_

Grillby’s fire sways to the music. Muffet smiles an impish grin at him and he pointedly looks away.

That uneasy feeling grows within you as you pass the shops and houses and turn down a familiar street. 

Vaguely, you feel an emptiness and creeping, but you block it out just as the car pulls over.

“Ready dearie~?” Muffet says.

You slowly shake your head.

Grillby looks back to you, waving to get your attention.

[ _I’ve told Sans we’re here. Don’t worry. You’ll be alright._

You aren't sure of that--not like you were sure of ANYTHING by that point. You take a breath, but don’t say a thing.

You just sit there, surrounded by food, as Grillby and Muffet got things out from the back of the car.

You sit, alone with your thoughts.

You’re thinking of a name.

_Who_...were you?... **WHAT** were you?

You look to yourself in the mirror. 

A pale face with grey eyes and dark hair stared back.

Your thought process is interrupted due to the cold creeping emptiness coming back. Your eyes flash silver in the mirror as you push it away and put a hand palm down, which flashes silver as you quickly flip it palm up. There’s an echo of the clicking of a lock in your mind.

You turn your head just as you hear the click of the door, as it’s opened by Grillby.

“You ok?” he quietly asks, he holds a food tray in his hand.

You nod and move out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut it off again...it got to long :( showwy
> 
> Next time: What are these little pieces of leaves and white berries hanging from the doorway? XD


	29. Chapter 28: 7w45 7h3 n19H7 (F1N4LlY!) B3f0r3 Xm45 P7. 2 (wH444---)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not what you expected at ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 830+kudos 13300+hits HOLY CHRISTMAS <3~<3~<3
> 
> thank you for your patience here's a chapter that a bit longer. :)
> 
> i had to rewrite this sucker several times. ;P
> 
> also the answer from last chapters reference: DOCTOR WHO "tick tock goes the clock, he cradled and he rocked her, tick tock goes the clock even for the doctor, tick tock goes the clock he cradled and he rocked her, tick tock goes the clock until river kills the doctor"

Sans has been watching Frisk. TheY kept glancing at the clock with this hopeful expression on their face.

If he focuses on their shad0w, he can see Gaster looking at him, head tilted in worry, not smiling.

He looks around, the others were wrapped up in their own conversations, and signs low, so that only Gaster coUld see.

_kid's waiting for someone_. Gaster nods.

There’s a knock on the door, and Frisk quicklY runs to it and opens it.

It’s Asgore. Sans lets out a breath he didn’t know he was h0lding. 

He’s unsUre of what he was expecting.

Frisk return5 to their place on the couch, watching the clock.

He decides that the kid n3eds a laugh.

He panics a little after seeing them nearly choke with laught3r, but ultimately decides it’s worth it, seeing their smile.

And then there’s another several knocks on the door---happy Moment lost.

...It’s the stupid bucket of bolts. He Fumes, vaguely aware of someone muttering “about time”.

He ne4rly grinds his teeth to dust, when Papyrus all but jumps at him.

Then Toriel sees that Frisk is alMost suffocating, and the two let go, much to his relief.

Then he’s worried again as Fr1sk gasps for breath, much to his, Toriel’s, Alphys’s and Pap’s worry.

TorieL wastes no time scooping them up and cradling them close.

Gaster is hovering close-by, almost frant1cally half-circling them.

He tries his best not to l4ugh at him.

He then feels his phone vibRating.

It’s a text from Grillby.

\- - - -

Frisk still has their eyes clo5ed, and their breathing had gone back to normal.

They were now listening to a c0nversation between Mettaton and Papyrus.

“IT’S GOOD YOU’RE HERE METTATON! NOW ONLY OUR NEW HUmAN FRIEND NEEDS TO BE HERE FOR THIS PARTY TO START!” he says.

“Oh~?Tell me about them Papy darling. Alphys did tell me you had made a new human fri3nd but she didn’t go into much detail.” Mettaton said.

“CERTAINLY! THE hUMAN IS---” 

They start Walking away until Sans speaks up.

“hey pap. hold up.”

Frisk Blinked open their eyes and looked to Sans.

“YES, BROTHER? AND LET ME SAY IF IT’S ANOTHER PuN. THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT GIVE YOU YOUR PRESENT!!” he huffed.

Mettaton laughed, Sans gave a lazy smile, which 7hen turned into a glare at Mettaton.

They stared each other off.

Fri5k could feel the electricity and crackle of magic in the air.

“Hey you guys starting a fight with0ut me?!” Undyne calls from the kitchen.

When all of theM look towards her, she already has a glowing green spear in hand.

“U-un-Undyne?” Alphys says n3rvously.

They are put down by Toriel and she s7ands with her hands on her hips.

“That’s quite enough, all of you.” she said. Her tone commanding and stared at the three of tHem.

They looked sheep1sh, Undyne dispersing her spear, Sans rubbing the back of his skull and Mettaton pouted. 

Toriel sighed.

“What were you going to say Sans?” she said turNing to him.

“uh...Grillby said he’s here with muffet with the food.” he said.

_Wh4t?_ they sign.

“bROTHER YOU SHOULD SAY THESE THINGS SOONER!” Papyrus scolds.

“0h! Why didn’t you say so Sans?” Toriel said.

There’s a loUd knocking at the door.

“Oh that’s probably 7hem!” Toriel says as she goes to open the door.

When she opens the door, GrillbY and Muffet are on there. Grillby has a covered tray in his hands, but Muffet has several boxes in her hands. They can see Muffet flick her eyes to the t0p of the doorway. 

“Merry Christmas! Grillby, Muffet! It’s so good that you coUld make it!” Toriel says. They moved up behind her.

“Of course, your majesty~! Grillby told you we were coming right~?” Muffet says.

Toriel nods, “Yes he did. Wha7 do you have there?”

“Well, we made several tHings, but we also have...” she tailed off and then both she and Grillby stepped out of the way.

Frisk smil3d hugely.

\- - - -

You weRe quietly listening to Muffet and Grillby exchange greetings, until they stepped away to reveal you.

The first thing you saw was Frisk’s wide smil3.

Then they run, almost 5lipping on the ground, to hold you around the legs, as you had a tray of spaghetti in your hands.

“Frisk! We don’t just run outside in the cold to hug our new friend5!!---Not that it isn’t nice to see you my dear.” her tone goes from scolding to gentle. 

You n0d at her and then look back to Frisk, who’s still wrapped around your legs. You notice a flicker in their shadow.

“You’re so mean dearie~What about Me and Grillby?~” Muffet says, laughing a little.

Grillby’s fire also makes several whooshing motions as he qui3tly laughs.

Frisk pulls away from you to give bo7h monsters a hug, Muffet around the middle and Grillby around the legs. 

Then you’re picked up by bony arms. “hUMAN! YOU CAME!!!”

1t’s Papyrus, lifting you up...again. You nod.

Then you hear, “What?! The human puNk is here?” Undyne strides out of the house.

She sees you and her mouth widens into a 9rin. “Hey there, punk!” You nod at her and then at Alphys coming up behind her with a slow wave.

“Papyrus, put them down. They worked so hard to make you food. I’d h4te to see it wasted.” Muffet scolds.

Papyrus’s jaw drops open, looking Between you and Muffet.

“The punk can cook?! Since when?” she looked at you 0ddly.

“i thought yoU and grillby were making the food muffet?” Sans asks. When was he there?

“Oh But we did, dear Sans~, along with 7hem. Our Christmas present to you all.” Muffet said, gesturing a hand to you, still held up by the arms of the taller skeleton.

“what did you guYs make?” Sans asked, seriously. He wasn’t smiling.

“You’ll see~” she says in a s0mewhat singing voice.

“There’s more in my car, can yoU take these, so Grillby and I can get the rest?” she asks.

“Oh! Of course! Let me take that.” Toriel recovers first, taking some of the boxes of pastries from Muffet.

“W-we’ll help too!” Alphys says, her and Undyne getting 5ome of the boxes from Muffet.

Papyrus has yet to put you d0wn, and he seems to be staring at you oddly. 

You look away just in tiMe to see Grillby walk over to Sans and holds out his tray.

They seem to have a sil3nt conversation, but Sans does take the tray with a sigh.

Grillby comes over to 7ake you from Papyrus’s grasp and instead hands him the tray you were holding.

He slowly puts you down and you botH make your way to Muffet’s car to get the cakes and roast turkey.

“sorry k1d. you ain’t going too.” You turn around and see Frisk floating in the air. here’s also a blue heart in front of Frisk, but more importantly they’re surrounded by a blue magic aura. 

Before you can turn to Sans, he’s already headed iNside with the tray of pot roast Grillby was holding earlier.

You turn and head to Muffet’s car, 9etting away from the slightly odd looks from Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus.

You and Muffet get the small cakes and cookies and turkey and Gr1llby gets the cake.

You go in one at a time and you notice a 5trange little plant hanging in the doorway as you go through it. It has white berries and green leaves.

You hear Muffet giggle, but you’re attention in takeN away by Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys, taking the food. You hear a metallic laughter though.

Frisk rushes back to the 7hree of you, still by the open door.

Muffet speaks up, “We have to go deaRie~I need to send Grillby back and then i need to go spend the holiday with the family~”

Grillby’s f1re flickered as he signed, _Merry Christmas Frisk._

“Oh! Almost for9ot!” Muffet ran back to her car and you and Grillby followed her out onto the lawn. What did she forget?

She ran back with your presents from before. OHh.

She all about lunges at you to give you a hug. You freeze up, as her o7her four arms embrace you.

You hear Grillby’s chuckle and Muffet turns to glare at him.

“You should give them a hug too~”she says, Waving a hand at him.

He stops laughing to turn somewHat blue and shakes his head.

She turns you around t0wards him. “But they’ve done so well. They should get hugs~” she stresses the words oddly. You’re confused.

You blink your eyes at Grillby and he lets out some ste4m, as a sigh. He wraps you up in a warm embrace. You freeze again.

He pulls away, fiRe crackling, as Muffet giggles. 

_Happy?_ She nods, then reaches for you head, where a little spid3r skuttles onto her.

You forgot it was there, but it clicked its fangs at You.

“She says, she’ll see y0u at the shop.” Muffet says. What?

_Don’t worry, yoU’ll understand later. See you at the bar. Enjoy your holiday._

They leave you standing there, not understanding What they meant.

You watch as tHey get into the car and wave as they drive away.

There’s a kn0cking sound and you turn around to see Frisk in the doorway, beckoning to you.

You look down the street, where the car dis4ppeared and then walk to Frisk.

They stop you with a hand and point up, you’re just undeR that little sprig of white berries and leaves.

You look down at them, still a little confused. They then motion you down with th3ir hands.

you crouch down for them and they lean in to press their lips against your cheek.

Y0ur eyes widen at the sensation; it’s warm and soft. You stand up.

Frisk leans back and then tilt their face to you, a slight blUsh on their face.

They’re giving you a warm, gentle smile. 

_Well?_ they sign.

The answer comes to you: mistletoe. You’d seen it in movies. If two people are under it they have to “kiss”, but Frisk gave you a “kiss” on the cheek.

Could you?...You could try...

You lean down over them. 

Holding your presents on one hand, you brush away their bangs with the other.

You gently press your lips to their forehead in your first kiss.

They giggle and take your hand to lead you inside.

You’re aware of their shadow though as it moves.

Especially, when a cracked White face appears in it.

His body seems out from their shadow, he isn’t smiling.

He’s more transparent than before.

His eye sockets are empty voids and his body is shifting, coming together and breaking apart.

Frisk turns back to you to smile and you smile back a little. They turn away again, leading you to the tree to put down your presents and then to the dining room.

They don’t seem to see him this time.

He’s still there, waiting.

_I DON’T KNOW_ you sign one-handed.

It’s not the answer he’s looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get to see more of sans and gaster next time kiddies, adults, immortals, emmorals, those of you yet to be/ those who watch us from beyond the void :D
> 
> leave me comments please! I need the feedback!! :3 it fills me with DETERMINATION


	30. Chapter 29: Twas the night (FINALLY!!) before Xmas pt. 3 (oh *snap*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> food, questions, and not the best time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo hooo~~~ i got it done!!
> 
> also: 850+ kudos and ~14000 hits XD O M G ~<3 my soul and heart are flying around the room!
> 
> hope ya enjoy this one!!!

He just slinks back into Frisk’s shadow without a word or gesture, but you know he’s still there.

Before Frisk can take you to the dining room, you go back to the door and close it and then take off your boots and jacket.

Frisk tugs at your sweater. When you look over to them you see them looking you over.

Muffet had made you a sweater, it was an almost midnight blue with snowflakes of intricate designs and white patterns of zig-zags and swirls and diamonds crossed horizontally across your torso and arms. The pants you wore were black, a little more close-fitting than you liked, but fit enough for your boots. She had made you some socks too, they were thick and soft, a similiar blue to the sweater and only a single snowflake on each foot.

_Muffet?_ they signed. You nod.

They take your jacket and instead of placing it on the couch, run into the hallway, with you and stuff it in a closet. You’d never been in this hall, but you know it has a door to the garage, a door to the guest room, a bathroom, and a closet, where several jackets and coats hanged.

You hear talking and shuffling from the dining room. “--HUMAN MADE SPAGHETTI!!!---” “Oh my, these cakes are---” “Geez when did they find time to make this?!” “W-will we be able to finish?...” “We might with this many---” “Papy darling~ you didn’t tell me that---”

A new voice. It sounded metallic.

Frisk, after hanging up your jacket on a hanger they found, tries to hang it up, but they’re a little too short, so you take it and hang it yourself.

They sign, _Thank you._ And then drag you into the dining room.

There were now nine chairs around the table, which was covered in the food trays and desserts you brought.the monsters are still plating and organizing the food in a way that they can all reach it.

What caught your attention most was a new...robot? 

They’re as tall as Papyrus, with pink heeled boots, black and silver body, pink chest plate, silver face and black hair.

“Oh~ So this is the new human~?” He--at least you think it sounds male---says, noticing the two of you.

Frisk nods. And he makes his way over to you two. Behind him you can see a nervous Alphys and somewhat expectant looking Undyne and Papyrus, Sans’s eyes have focused on you, Asgore and Toriel are looking somewhat...concerned behind their smiles.

A metal hand takes your chin and directs it up to face the robot. Up close, you can see faint lines and bolts and pink eyes. He smiles, but somehow it’s not comforting.

“Well~Well~darling. You are quite the human. The others have told me SOOO much about you.” He’s leaning closer towards you and it’s again more uncomfortable than threatening.

There’s a small “thunk”, and several voices call out at once. “M-mettaton!” “METTATON!” “Mettaton!”

He lets go of you and steps back. Frisk is in front of you, blocking the way, arms out in front of you. You stared down at them. They bring their hands in a sign something at “Mettaton”. 

“Aw~sweetie~Don’t be mad, i just wanted to greet your new friend~” He said. 

“Mettaton, that’s quite enough.” Toriel says. “My child, my dear please come sit down and we’ll start dinner.” 

Frisk nods once and tugs you to where you sat before, at the other end of the table next to them. As you pass the skeleton brothers, Papyrus says, “WOWIE FRIEND I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD COOK! YOU EVEN MADE SPAGHETTI!” You turn to him, but don’t really get to respond as Frisk pushes you into your seat and then sits down.

“Well then, now that everyone’s here. Let’s eat shall we?” Toriel says. Everyone agrees and starts piling food onto their plate. Asgore has to help Frisk get food onto theirs though. You take a little spaghetti, pot roast, and turkey, you’d sampled them before and they came out pretty well.

“Dude!! This is awesome!” Undyne says, mouth half-full. Alphys nods her agreement chewing. Asgore is giving you a smile as he chews. Frisk signs, [This is so good!!], beaming at you while their cheeks were full of food. Then you hear, “FWEND! YOR PASSHTA ISH DERISHOS!!!”

You feel the need to look away grow with the feeling of familiar warmth returning, but you feel the gaze of the skeleton next to you.

You feel uneasy.

\- - - -

Sans was watching them. How could Grillby not tell him anything? He trusted Grillby’s judgement, but...what was going on and why did he do this? They silently promised to talk later, but the questions nagged at him.

He also noticed that Papyrus, still sitting down, felt...off somehow. His sockets were drooped, just a second ago he was so ecstatic that the human had made spaghetti and now he was quiet. Sans didn’t like it.

He reached out and patted his brother’s shoulder, but Papyrus just shrugged his shoulders muttering something Sans couldn’t hear over Mettaton. They all watched them as they came in.

He watched as Mettaton sauntered up to them, they didn’t seem to react, but Frisk looked upset. Heh. Kid really liked them. the kid even defended him from the bucket of bolts. 

He even saw them peak around the robot to look at them, they held his gaze for a second before they were blocked again by Mettaton and Toriel and Frisk broke them away for food.

Sans wasn’t eating, but Papyrus looked better after tasting the food. Papyrus does put food on his plate though, mostly the spaghetti, even as he still eats it. He looks at it but doesn’t eat it

Everyone else says it’s good, but he isn’t sure he’s hungry. He’s still watching them. They’re turned away, their food almost untouched.

As if feeling his gaze, they turn to him. They lock gazes again. Sans feels a familiar presence next to him, he doesn’t have to look to know Gaster is there.

His sockets widen a bit when their eyes flick to his right though. Could they...?

“Hey NERDS! What are you staring at each other for?” Undyne says. Their gazes break as Sans turns to her, face slightly blue. He glares at her. And she only answers with a wicked grin.

Now that he’s looking at the others though, he can see that they’re casting glances at them occasionally. They’ve slowly started eating as well.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Toriel that speaks up first, “The food is good dear, who taught you to cook?” They look to her and put their utensils down. 

_Grillby_ Sans knew this but can’t help that his sockets grew a little wider when they confirmed it.

Her eyes widen. “When did he start teaching you?” she questioned. Sans doesn’t look away from them, focused on their hands.

_A little while ago._ they answered. 

Papyrus’s jaw dropped, “GRILLBY TAUGHT YOU TO MAKE SPAGHETTI?!” They nod.

“And you made all of this?” Asgore questioned. They shake their head. _Grillby helped._ Where could they have gone to make the food?

“S-so then the pastries and cakes?” Alphys asked. _Muffet_ OH. 

“Muffet helped with those too?”Undyne asks. They nod. It’s coming together in Sans’s head. Grillby cooked the food with them and Muffet made the pastries with them. Muffet’s bakery had the facilities to do both.

“why go through all the trouble though?” he asks. They turn to him, but they hesitate before signing, [Christmas present]

“A present in food?” Mettaton asks. They nod.

Frisk taps the table to get their attention and they turn back to them.

_It’s awesome!! Thank you._ They give them a wide smile, shining brightly. This kid... “The little boss is right! You’re not that bad of a cook, human!” Undyne says.

His sockets go wide when out of nowhere they smile back at Frisk, a soft expression on their face.

“Oh my~” Mettaton says. Their smile falls and they turn to the robot.

“You have quite the smile darling~” he purrs and they somewhat jump and look down at their lap. 

They cast glances at him though. [Not hungry?] they sign, pointing at his plate and bottle of ketchup. He breaks out of his stare and just gives them a grin and digs into the food.

The rest of the time they’re eating is spent with the usual chatter about work, mostly Mettaton talking about his latest tour. Sans doesn’t really care as he watches Frisk and them sign to each other. He pays even more attention out of the corner of his sockets when:

_Hey can I ask you something?_

_You did._ Frisk smiles and shakes their head.

_I don’t think you’ve told us, but what’s your name?_ They seem to freeze up. There’s a tension in their shoulders and their hands clench into their lap.

Seeming to notice this, Frisk frowns and their brows draw together.

“still won’t answer huh?” Sans says and they jerk their head to him. His tone is harsh but what was with this kid? Their grey eyes seemed clouded and empty and Sans looked away. Those eyes of theirs made him uneasy.

Papyrus is casting strange glances at them.

“May I try some of the cookies you brought, human?” Asgore interjects. They look up to him, blink and then nod. 

“i’ll help.” Sans says and almost everyone looks at him confused. 

“Sans, helping?” Mettatonrepeats in disbelief. Asgore, Toriel, Alphys and Frisk are shocked into silence. Papyrus actually hugs him, “BROTHER YOU’VE FINALLY STOPPED BEING A LAZYBONES!!!” He pats his arms. “yeah, sure pap.”

Undyne is looking at him suspiciously, “Who are you and where is the bonehead?” she asks.

“aww, what’s wrong undyne? got a bone to pick with me?” he gives her a wink and she starts to get up from her chair, but is set down by Alphys and Mettaton.

“come on kid. deserts are in the kitchen.” He gets out of his seat and leads the way to the kitchen.

He doesn’t hear their footsteps but he knows they’re behind him.

Once they’re in the kitchen, Sans turns around. He sees that Gaster has followed them and he’s behind them. Their expression is guarded.

So that’s how it’s going to be huh?

“well buddy, i got a couple of questions for ya.” He says, sockets darkening. They’re even more on edge.

There’s a crackle of his magic as his left eye glows with blue light. 

Suddenly, they’re surrounded by darkness. 

**“50rRY 54n5...bU7 1F y0u w4n7 70 t4lK 70 7h3m...7h15 Pl4c3 w0uLD b3 b357...”** Gaster speaks from beside him, but Sans can’t see him.

“really g? was this necessary? you’re using up too much.” he says.

**“1 kN0W...bU7 7h15 15 1mp0r74n7...”** His voice sounds fainter and the white noise more pronounced.

He sighs and looks to them. They’re on the verge of a defensive stance. He freeze them with his magic, holding them in place. His hand is outstretched to them, burning with blue magic. Just their body, not their soul...yet.

“see what i have to work with? but if my friend doesn’t like you i shouldn’t right?” he says.

They don’t respond.

“now where were we?” They’re eyes flick to the darkness around them and to Sans back and forth. 

He pulls them closer. _“pay attention human.”_ They stare at him now.

The look in their eyes is fierce...determined.

“finally a different expression. you’re so guarded you know? hard to read. but you know that don’t you?”

Nothing. He continues, “i’ll get to the point: who the hell are you?” He lets go of everything but their legs.

They don’t move, only continue to stare.

**“a n s w e r m e.”** he says, voice booming. They don’t flinch.

“huh. you’re pretty determined human. to be able to withstand monster magic and not flinch.” 

_Why?_

heh. “Why”.

“not ‘why’. ‘who’. i need answers from you kid. there are too many questions.”

They don’t respond, but their brows scrunch together. This was taking too long and Sans was getting impatient. His magic flickered. What?... There was a low static in his head.

It was burning, spreading. His eye and arm were on fire. The static grew louder.

It hurt.

He pulled his hand in. It was changing. The bones growing getting sharper.

“what?” Sans was afraid. What was happening? The static roared in his head. He heard a gasp.

He looked to them, they looked worried, concerned. They held out their hands. 

**_“g e t a w a y!”_** He lashed out, throwing them back with such force the darkness around them shattered. 

They were flung against the wall, vaguely he heard several snapping sounds. They fell to the ground with a “thud”

He slumped to the floor.

He looked at his hand it was back to normal, and he felt his eye was fading just as the others rushed in.

“What happened?!” Undyne asked, checking him. Alphys, Mettaton, and Asgore were looking at him in shock. Papyrus was kneeling next to him too.

“Brother...what have you done?” his voice was lower than usual. 

Sans wasn’t looking at the others, he was looking at their form, lying on the floor.

Frisk was over their body, shaking them. Toriel knelt by them as well.

She was looking at their back, when suddenly both her and Frisk gasped. Toriel put a hand to her mouth.

She looked back to all of them.

“You’d better see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers...gotta love them. now do you get my title troupes? ;) haha!
> 
> leave me comments they fuel my determination!!! :D


	31. Chapter 30: Twas the night (FINALLY!!!) before Xmas pt. 4 (...OH--)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing from last time: secrets revealed and Sans is not having a good time
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY Shiyan! (please leave me a drawing request as your present besides this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~900 kudos 14500+hits WOAH. o.o my soul <3 *does a spinny dance* my heart *pops out of my chest and pounds
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG ALL RIGHTS TO CREATOR AND OWNER!
> 
> ***Challenge: guess the song without looking it up on the internet*** I'll draw something special for you AND color it (besides Shiyan cuz i'm already drawing you something :3)
> 
> thank you for your patience and support! Enjoy!

It was dark. You can’t feel anything...What happened?

You raced through the darkness, trying to something anything, but it seemed infinite.

A white faced figure appears before you. 

You know who this is, but his name escapes you. You somehow know it’s a “he”.

He speaks, all static and white noise. You cover your ears at the sound.

He shouldn’t be here. 

The darkness starts to swallow him, he screams. It’s desperate and hollow and afraid. You run to him and drag him out. His body it’s that solid, but you find a hand and grab it.

You pull him away, then there’s a light.

It’s bright and warm.

There are voices. You take his hand in yours and quickly run to it, darkness screeching behind you.

You open your eyes slowly, but you feel a gentle squeeze in your hand and then it’s gone.

“My dear, are you awake?” you look up into the face of white furry monster. Toriel. A child with golden skin and short brown hair was next to her, sitting close to you. 

...What? You moved your fingers, shifted your legs, looked around.

You’re in a hall. There’s wood beneath you, walls, tile, feet, legs, bones---You start, almost sitting up, when there’s an uncomfortable shift at your back. 

You stop. no...No...NO--- You turn your head, but you’re stopped by Toriel.

“Don’t look.” You stare up at her.

“You don’t need to say anything.” She says. Her mouth down turned, brows furrowed, eyes watery.

“Papyrus.” her voice wavers. There’s quick steps towards you and your lifted into bony arms. The uncomfortable weight shifts at your back and almost hangs limp. You hear gasps.

You try to push away, but his grip is firm. He’s quiet. You can’t look at any of them. you close your eyes as you’re quickly taken upstairs.

Your mind isn’t there. You’ve retreated into it. Half-aware of things going on around you. There’s something soft and cold under you. There’s yelling, but you can’t hear the words. There’s crying, but you don’t know who. There’s that creeping feeling, but you aren’t sure whether it’s from you or just the darkness. 

You feel something warm at your back, it’s gentle and soothing, then something harder more excited, you vaguely feel bones being put into place. Then there’s nothing, just a sharp click of a door closing.

There’s more yelling and more crying, a soft voice, a gentle brush, then more, shifting soothing, pressing.

You feel something small and warm grasp your hand. 

You open your eyes. You’re facing a purple wall. There’s two people behind you. One large and one small. You’re laying on something soft and striped. You slowly turn your head.

Frisk is holding your hand, their eyes red as tears spill from them. Toriel is sitting by your side.

You look past them. It’s a room with purple walls, various drawings and pictures on the walls, there are several shelves with books and toys, as well as a window close by. Frisk’s room. You blink.

The memories coming back to you. Sans. the darkness---the darkness!!---you close your eyes to focus.

The barrier---it’s intact. You take a breath. Then come back---you were thrown, distinct sounds of cracking and snaps and then dark. But before that---magic, wild, uncontrollable, strong...blue.

You find you’re lying on your stomach, you shift yourself to sit up, but then you hear the rustling.

Your eyes go wide as you look behind you. There they were...your wings. 

They were a smoky black--- there was another name for their color but you couldn’t remember it at the moment---there were still large patches of feathers missing, the bones showed underneath, your sweater and shirt were lifted up your back to reveal them.

You scrambled up and pressed yourself into a corner, ripping your hand from Frisk’s. Your wings don’t close properly and instead fold and you press them against the wall.

Toriel and Frisk are looking at you. You’re eyes are wide and for the first time...you’re afraid.

There are shaky breaths coming from you as you press yourself away.

Toriel is looking at you, gently and her eyes filled with something you can’t describe. Frisk tries to crawl towards you and you back-up even more.

_Did you see?_ you shakily signed. They didn’t reply. There was silence until Toriel spoke up.

“Yes, my dear we can see your...wings...we had to heal them.” Toriel said. What?

_Papyrus helped mend the bones._ Frisk signs, then they wipe their face.

“I also smoothed out some feathers for you.” Toriel said, voice quiet.

You curl in on yourself, trying to make yourself small. You look at your hands, human, you feel your face, human, your hair, human. You didn’t change back. 

You breathe. 

_How long was I---_ “Only a few minutes.” Toriel cuts you off.

_The others?_ you sign, not looking at them.

“All downstairs. They finished interrogating Sans.” You jerk up.

_How is he?_ you sign. Frisk looks more upset and on the verge of tears again and Toriel looks sad. She nods. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that my dear. Sans--” Frisk crosses their arms and huffs.

There’s silence, it’s so quiet. You don’t hear anyone talking.

You shift a little, but not much. 

“I can take you home should you wish not to stay. We understand.” Toriel offers. Frisk and you turn to her. Frisk is shaking their head, first at her and then at you.

[Please don’t go.] they sign, some tears spilling from their eyes.

You are uneasy, he heavy light feeling is back as well as the creeping emptiness, all of it pulls at you. You steel yourself against it, seeing Frisk’s face.

_We won’t tell! I promise pleasedon’tgowedon’tmindi’msorryi’msorry---_ Toriel puts a hand to theirs to get them to stop.

They shake her off. _Mom. please._ they beg.

“It’s not up to me, my child.” her voice sounds tired and her eyes are watery as well.

Frisk turns to you, you stare back. They crawl more towards you, reaching for you with shaky hands, begging you with their teary eyes.

There's a strange clench in your chest at the sight. You uncurl your hands to sign.

_...Are you sure?_ staring right at them. They nod, tears silently pouring down their cheeks.

Frisk wanted you here. They wanted you. The realization crashes into you and you’re so warm.

You give them a shaky smile, shifting up to them slowly. You take hold of their hands, gently enough to give them room to pull away. 

They pull away and you drop your hands just as they jump up to latch onto your neck. You have to re-balance yourself onto your knees and toes, sitting back on your haunches. They’re shaking and crying into your neck.

You wrap your arms around them gently, holding their head and lower back. You then look up to Toriel, who’s covered her mouth, but several tears spill from her eyes.

You reach out to her, but she backs away slowly, quietly. You drop your hand just as slowly.

_I should go check on the others._ she signs to you. You nod. She goes up to you to take your hand. Her fur is soft and warm and just a little wet. She takes her other hand and cups your face.

She leans in to give you a small kiss on the head. “I’m so sorry, my dear.” she whispers as she stand. She gives your hand a squeeze, and a small smile comes to her face as she looks at you two. 

She quietly goes to the door and as she closes it she calls in, “My child take care of them, alright? I’ll be back soon.” Frisk turns to her and nods. She closes the door.

Frisk then buries their head in your neck again, holding you tighter. They’ve stopped crying and shaking, but they’re silent. 

\- - - -

Frisk was tired and upset, but they were relieved that they were ok. That they wouldn’t leave. 

They were so afraid when they just saw them lying on the floor like that. They just ran to them and shook them, trying to get them to wake up. They hadn’t noticed the strange large hump in their sweater until Toriel moved their shirt up.

They looked to the large wings attached to their back. Their wings were so broken before, feathers fell off as they were carried to the room, they looked like they’d snap if anyone touched them. Now they weren’t as broken, but feathers were missing in large places, their bones showed.  
They slowly relax their wings and settle them, somewhat outstretched on the bed on either side of the two of them.

Frisk could hear talking downstairs and it was slowly getting louder. The others were talking, maybe fighting and Frisk felt like it was their fault. They’d invited them here. They were the reason everyone was so...cautious. And now this happened. 

Frisk wanted it to stop. It was supposed to be a fun holiday.

They start shaking and fresh tears threatened to fall. Then they feel a shift. They were moving, slowly, carefully of the bed, rearranging their hold on Frisk.

They take a cautious step out onto the floor of the room. Frisk feels them stop, probably from all the feathers around, but they shake their head and keep walking.

They slowly walk around the room, stepping over toys and books and carefully over strewn crayons and paper. Frisk holds onto them, but the talking has escalated into yelling again. Frisk is starting to cry again.

Frisk just want it to stop. Then they freeze.

_“~welcome...back...winter...once...again~”_ They sing. Their voice is quiet, low and slow. Frisk stops shaking. Were they trying to comfort them? Wasn’t it their fault?

Frisk grips their sweater tighter, their legs wrap around their waist like a koala.  
_“~so put on your warm fuzzy sweater_  
_cuz you’ll feel much better_  
_when~”_  
_“~snowflakes fall gently to the ground_  
_the temperature drops_  
_and your shivers_  
_freeze all the rivers...around_  
_but i keep you warm~”_  
_“~da da da-da-da da da-da da..._  
_da da-da da da. da. da_  
_da da-da da da da da-da da..._  
_da. da da da da...~”_

They stop.

Frisk pulls back, eyes feeling slightly puffy and one of their hands let’s go of their sweater to sign, [Please.] They want to hear this. They want to hear them. They look unsure, but take a breath and continue.  
_“~if speeds a pro_  
_inertia must be a con_  
_cuz the cold win blows at precise rates_  
_when I have my ice-skates_  
_on~”_  
_“~if all the roads were paved_  
_with ice that couldn’t thaw or crack_  
_i could skate from Maine to Nebraska_  
_then on to Alaska_  
_and back_  
_‘cause you keep me warm~”_  
_“~da da da-da-da da da-da da..._  
_da da-da da da. da. da_  
_da da-da da da da da-da da..._  
_da. da da da da...~”_

They’re starting to smile and their voice grows a little louder, a little more clear. Frisk can’t hear the yelling anymore; too caught up in the song.

_“~peer over the edge, can you see me?_  
_rivulets flow from your eyes_  
_paint trickles from your mouth_  
_like a waterfall_  
_and your lungs crystallize~_  
_“~I’ll travel the sub-zero tundra_  
_I’ll brave glaciers and frozen lakes_  
_but that’s the tip of the iceberg_  
_I’ll do whatever it takes_  
_to change~”_

They hum and Frisk is smiling even more, they support their bottom as Frisk lets go of them to hold your shoulders. They give them a small answering smile in return. It makes Frisk feel better to see them smile. 

_“~farewell powdery paradise_  
_we’d rather skate on the thinnest ice_  
_our fingers failed us before they froze_  
_and frostbite bit down on all our toes~_  
_“~snow drifts build up and enfold us_  
_as we wait out this winter storm_  
_so we snuggle close in the darkness_  
_and keep each other_  
_so~ warm~~~...”_

Frisk claps at them.

They look away from them. Were they embarrassed?

They suddenly jerk their head to the door, a hard serious expression on their face.

Frisk smile drops as they back up towards the bed. They turn to the door too.

There’s a darkness seeping under it, gooey and fluid. Frisk frowns at it.

Frisk jumps from their arms and before they can grab them back, they slam open the door.

Gaster is standing there. (The talking downstairs stops.) He jumps when Frisk open the door. He isn’t smiling. He looks sad and nervous, wringing his hands. They promptly close it in his face. 

It’s quiet downstairs now.

They look at Frisk, who stays by the door. It hits them. Could they see him? Frisk slowly turns to them, a confused expression on their face. 

_Could you see him?_ Frisk asks. They blink at them, seemingly not understanding, then slowly nod.

_Really?_ Frisk runs up to them, wide eyed. They nod down at them again. Frisk feels Gaster creep into their shadow.

Frisk looks down, frowning down at it, at him.

There’s a knock on the door. Frisk tenses up. The two of them face it, waiting to see who would speak.

“My child? My dear? Is everything alright?” Toriel’s voice calls. She opens the door. they both step up to her as she meets them half way.

She looks tired. _Mom? Are you ok?_ Frisk asks.

She nods. “I’m alright my child. I’m sorry you had to hear any of that.” Frisk shakes their head.

There’s more silence.

Suddenly, Toriel speaks up. “The others are still downstairs...They’d like to talk to you, my dear.”

“If you want to.” she says. Frisk looks between the two of them, but starts shaking their head at them. 

They tuck their wings in behind them even more when they crouch down in front of them.

_I know you don’t want me to, but I...I have to.... I should._ their face seems conflicted when they sign that, but their determination shows in their grey eyes.

Frisk can understand, but they don’t like it. They nod, a bit miffed.

_Can I come with you?_ they sign. This seems to confuse them.

_With me?_ they repeat.

Frisk nods.

_So you won’t be alone. I’ll be with you._ Frisk says. They were determined to stick with them.

This seems to surprise them and then their eyes soften, seeming to shine a little.

_If that is what you want._ they sign. Frisk smiles and hold their arms up to them. They are gently picked up and set against their left shoulder.

“Are you sure, my dear?” Toriel says. They don’t answer, but give a slight shrug with their right shoulder.

Frisk looks to their back. [What about those?] they sign, looking worriedly at them. 

They let out a slight laugh, quiet but there. They sign _Watch._ So Frisk does.

They extend their wings out to the sides and then slowly curl them in, gently curling them into their back. Their sweater is somewhat in the way though.

Frisk turns to their mom. _Mom, could you fix their clothes? Please?_

Toriel looks stunned, but jumps and recovers, “Oh! Of course.”

They turn around and she shifts their clothes so their back is covered again.

They turn around again, facing the door.

They sign _Thank you._ to Toriel. 

“You’re welcome, my dear.”

She takes their hand, and gently pulls them to the door.

\- - - -

Sans is silent. For once.

The kid had wings...Wings! And he **b r o k e t h e m.** There were feathers all over the floor from the hall to the stairs. Chalky-smoky black---he’s sure there’s another name for it--but that wasn’t important right now.

He’s aware that he’s being shaken by Undyne and Alphys is trying to calm her down, but his mind is racing.

What the **** happened? His magic went haywire! It _NEVER_ did that---sure there were _SIDE_ -effects but---Asgore has finally pulled away Undyne and now Papyrus is asking him questions, but he can’t hear it over the buzzing of questions and just straight up buzzing in his head.

It isn’t until Papyrus walks down the stairs, does he snap back. He’s hunched over and sad, looking back up the stairs. 

His brother is crying, big fat orange tears. It tugs at Sans’s soul. He’s supposed to be keeping his brother happy dammit! He can’t even look at him.

Undyne drops him in favor of running to Papyrus. “How are they? What’s the verdict?”

“I’ve done what I can, the rest will most likely take some time, but they...they seem to heal quickly.” Papyrus holds his arm, nervously a few tears slip down his skull.

“Can we go see them?!” she asks. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea Undyne...” She drops it and goes for Sans again. “You stupid bonehead! Why did you---NNNGGGAAAH!” She’s shaking him again, but Papyrus pulls him away and hugs him tight.

“Pap! This isn’t the time for hugs! I need someone to tell me WTF is going on!!!” Undyne yells, but she’s held back by Asgore.

“U-undyne p-p-please c-calm down.” Alphys says.

Mettaton and Asgore just look grim.

“NNNGGGGAAAAHHHH!” Undyne says, breaking from Asgore’s hold and paces, steaming.

“Brother, please talk to me! You’re scaring me...” Papyrus’s voice goes quiet.

Everything is quiet. It’s a tense quiet.

Mettaton goes up to them. “Sans, I don’t know what happened, but as much as I---we’d like to know, I hope you realize that you’re worrying us. For whatever reason it was that you attacked the human, this was not the best day to do it.” He crosses his arms.Sans glares at him. 

Then Asgore comes up to him. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but take this from me: don’t do what I did. You should see where it got me.” Sans looked into the old monsters sad expression. He already knew that though.

Alphys comes up next, looking more nervous than usual. There’s a white cloth in her hand as she dabs it at his skull, it comes away blue. “A-are y-you o-o-ok?” she stammers, shaking.

Sans shrugs, not smiling. Papyrus hasn’t let go, seeming to know by now that he won’t answer.

The room goes quiet, except for Undyne’s pacing. she flicks her gaze to the stairs every so often.

After a thick tense silence settles over them.

Then they hear a door open and they all turn to the stairs. It’s Toriel. Her fur is wet around her eyes.

“Toriel! Are you alri---” Asgore says but he’s cut off. “Silence.” her tone is commanding. He shuts up.

“Your majesty! Are they alright?” Papyrus asks, but her gaze never leaves him. 

“They are awake, but otherwise fine.” she quips.

“Sans the skeleton.” Her tone is harsh. “Of all the things you are---of all the things you’ve done---i did not expect you to be so...so cruel.” The words bite at him. Papyrus whimpers.

The others are silent. “MY CHILD, invited over a friend, who has been nothing but obliging to us. They have protected us, protected YOU, they brought us back Frisk when we thought we’d lost them, they’ve made us dinner as a GIFT. What could they have possibly done to deserve this?!” Her voice rises more at each word.

Sans flinches.

“Toriel, please.” Asgore begs.

Her eyes flash to him. “Don’t you **DARE** start with me Asgore Dreemur!” He’s shot down again.

“Your majesty--” Mettaton starts. “What?” she looks to him and he flinches. “Are they not?...”  
“Not what?” she frowns. _“Human?”_ he asks. She glares him down and he looks away. “I’m not here to discuss them. Now Sans,” She turns back to him, “What have they done?”

Sans remained silent. Toriel opens her mouth again, but then a door slams open.

They all freeze and go quiet. The door slams shut again. Toriel’s anger goes away and is quickly replaces by worry as she goes up the stairs. 

The silence in the air is heavier.

Then a door opens again and there are more footsteps on the stairs as Toriel brings them down, their hand in hers and they were carrying Frisk.

Their grey eyes bore into his skull.

It feels like he’s burning. He feels his sins crawling on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONG Chapter! Are you happy?! (O M G NEVER AGAIN....maybe XP)  
> you are got a cliffhanger. again. DEAL WITH IT (>BP)
> 
> leave me a comment! feed back fuels my determination! (bring on the sass and backfire >:)


	32. Chapter 31: Twas the night (FINALLY!!!!) before Xmas pt. 5 (^O.o)^-wat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontations.
> 
> spolier: it will end at a cliffhanger. you should expect it by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART by DSKirin: http://dskirin.tumblr.com/post/137937760272/when-stuff-inspires-art (the third one is my favorite!!!)
> 
> 900+kudos and 15000+hits XDXDXDXD HOLY SMOKE <3~my soul is on fire!! 
> 
> thanks guys for the support!
> 
> Enjoy!

Their wings are tucked away again.

Toriel leads them all the way down the stairs. They stop at the bottom. Papyrus, still carrying Sans, rushes over, plops Sans onto the couch and runs over to them and Frisk.

“Friend, are you alright? I’m so sorry my brother--” His voice was quieter but no less rushed. Sans just sits where he is, focused on them. He winces at Papyrus’s words. There’s a heavy feeling at his back and on his shoulders.

They shake their head. They gently pull their hand from Toriel’s grasp to sign. _I’m OK_ Their eyes flick from Papyrus to him. Toriel and Frisk are pointedly not looking at him.

“Are you sure friend? Because I--” Papyrus cuts himself off, hunched over and holding his arm nervously.

“Punk! You got some explaining to do!” Undyne says, stomping up to them. Alphys and Mettaton following, Alphysis shaking with nerves and Mettaton is oddly cool and looking at them with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Asgore stands behind him and places a hand on the couch behind his skull. “Human, I know you’ve been through much, but...” He also trails off at the look they’re giving him, as well as Frisk, who’s pouting, looking somewhat annoyed. 

Sans could hear quiet crying coming from his brother. Undyne huffs and rubs his back, but shoots him a glare.

They put down Frisk, who looks confused, but they take the kid’s hand and gesture to the couch. Towards Sans. The kid grips their fingers, and they gently place a hand on them and kneels down to them.

_I’m ok._ They sign. Frisk’s worried gaze goes from them to Sans. He locks gazes with the kid. Their face is determined. Sans feels constricted under their stare, like the Judgement Hall all over again. They pat their hand to get the kid’s attention.

They share a long look, a silent conversation Sans can’t follow.

Frisk lets go of them. They pat their head and Frisk gives them a smile. They stand and nod to Toriel who is giving them a questioning look. They must’ve signed something to her because her eyes widen and she asks, “Are you sure my dear?” They nod once.

They turn and stand before Papyrus, who’s sobbing has stopped, but Sans is sure he’s still crying. They reach out hesitantly to him, and that’s all her needs as he grasps them into a hug, lifting them off their feet. He ‘s bawling, “Nyoohohohohohoooo...!” They slowly return the hug, patting him on the back.

“Pap! put ‘em down! You just--you just fixed them!” Undyne says. He puts them down. “I’m--” He’s cut off by a hand to his teeth, from what Sans can see. They’re shaking their head. They look to him. He jumps.

They move past Papyrus and take a few steps towards him. Sans finally moves or starts to move, but Asgore puts a hand on his shoulder and Undyne shoots him another glare and Toriel says, “Oh no you don’t, Sans the skeleton!! You sit right there!” He stays where his is. 

“Y-y-you s-sure a-about t-this?” Alphys asks them. They give her a side glance and a nod.

Their gaze rests on him again. Sans feels like he’s locked in place. Their gaze isn’t threatening, nor is it kind. Simply there, but it makes him all the more nervous. 

He can only watch as they come closer and closer, until they’re standing in front of him.

Asgore let’s go and backs away. 

Their dark hair is somewhat messy and their sweater a bit more wrinkled, but they don’t look any different from when they first walked through the door. Why weren’t they afraid?...How could they just stand there?...

They look him up and down. Sans could finally look away, their gaze broken. He doesn’t look at them, but he looks at his lap.

Cool fingers go under his chin and lifts his face to look at them. they’re leaning down towards him. He’s starting to sweat again. He grits his teeth. Their thumb runs over some of his teeth. Were his canines sharper than before?...They bring up a hand and Sans flinches and closes his sockets.

He waits. 

Nothing happens. 

He slowly opens a socket, then the other as he realizes they aren’t going to hit him. They let go of his chin as he stares at them confused. His bonebrows scrunching together.They let out a breath through their nose, then they slowly sign, [You ok?]

What?! Was HE ok?

“what?!” his voice is rough and it comes out harsh.

_Are you ok?_ they repeat, tilting their head just the slightest.

Sans can’t understand this kid... He places his skull in his hand and grits his teeth he feels tears prick his sockets. **** he ****ed up so badly. The heaviness, the guilt, wouldn’t leave him.

His sins crawled on his back.

He feels himself being lifted. He jerks, as he’s brought up to stand, a few tears slip down his skull. He feels arms wrapped around him, as he’s brought against a midnight blue and white chest. He stiffens. The arms are gentle against him, holding him as if he were fragile glass, as if he could break. 

He blinks, eyes watering up more as tears flow down his skull more freely. He relaxes slightly. He bites back a sob, and closes his sockets. One of their arms wraps around his shoulders and the other around his waist, holding him just a bit closer...

His mind races, but he can’t form complete thoughts or words. A torrent of emotions and feelings. Guilt, sadness, confusion, exhaustion, surprise, disbelief---more questions, mixing together. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

There’s a sharp “whoosh” and there’s the rustling of feathers against his hoodie. He flinches, but all their wings are doing are wrapping around him loosely, blocking them from view. He slowly moves his hands to hold their shoulders. He grips their sweater tightly in his hands, as he starts shaking and soundless sobs rattled him.

\- - - -

You couldn’t think of anything else to do. It’s what Papyrus, and Frisk, and even Toriel did to you. These thoughts go through your head as you hold the short skeleton to you.

You could understand his suspicion, the need to be on-guard, but he didn’t have to be---be like you. He didn’t have something to fight eternally...did he? The skeleton was a mystery to you. He was much more powerful than he looked, but you knew that since feeling his magic when you’d first met. 

There was something else there though and he didn’t seem like he could control it. He looked at you like prey in the gaze of a hunter---which was in a way correct but you weren’t hunting him. But it seemed...worse like you would kill him. You wouldn’t. There was no reason to.

Now he seemed so fragile, his bones clacked together noisily as he shook. You were slightly surprised he let you hold him. Even more so when you let your wings out again.

Your wings were broken before you got to the house, they healed over then they were broken, again. Even as you looked at them there seemed to be more feathers than before, but still not enough for flight.

You take a peek through the feathers at the others. They’d been silent thought the whole exchange. Papyrus had stopped crying, but he still wasn’t smiling, only looking at your wings. Undyne was frowning, looking around them for an opening. Alphys was nervously looking at them and around to the others, shaking and sweating. Toriel was now holding Frisk and they watched you with slightly worried eyes. Asgore was also looking you over, an odd expression on his face, but he looked to Toriel and Frisk and then would go back to you and Sans. Mettaton was watching you with an impassive expression as if analyzing you.

You hear an intake of breath and then, “i’m sorry.” you hear a quiet rough voice say. He stopped shaking. You shake your head and pull back.

His skull is stained with blue streaks. He opens his mouth to speak, but you pull your sleeve down and wipe his skull. He closes his mouth with a “clack”. When his face is mostly clear of the streaks, you pull away but Sans is still looking at you.

He opens his mouth again. You close it gently with a hand.

_D O N T_ You sign with the other hand, you shake your head again. You keep your eyes at his sockets.

He lets go of you and pulls your hand away, holding your wrist.

“will ya let me explain?” he says, there’s an almost pleading look on his face.

_U D O N T N E E D T O_ You sign with your free hand. You pull back your wings and gently pry your wrist loose. _But I do._ you sign.

_Sit down._ You sign. He looks away to the others and then back to you.

_Sans._ He flinches at his name, but doesn’t look away. _Sit down...please_ you sign. He finally does, back in the same spot as before.

You look back to all of them. _Sit. I’ll explain._ You move around the small table to stand by the window.

You are met with silence and the shuffling of feet.

Papyrus immediately goes to his brother, picks him up, sits down and sets his brother in his lap, wrapping his hands around his middle. Sans sockets widen, but he relaxes into Papyrus’s hold. 

Undyne and Alphys sit on the couch next to Sans and Papyrus, with a good few feet of space between. Toriel and Frisk move past you, giving you a gently pat on the cheek, as she goes to sit in the big chair, setting Frisk in her lap. Asgore goes into the other room and grabs two of the chairs for himself and Mettaton and sit down behind the couch.

All of their attention was on you. 

You silently curse yourself for getting careless. You had to explain. You had no other way---no that wasn’t right... 

There were other options, but there’s a small nagging feeling that even if you did disappear or---you clench your hand at the thought...they’d find a way to find you. 

If nothing else, looking to Frisk, you were certain of that. They had a strong, little determined soul.

You bring up your hands, steeling yourself to prepare for the questions. There’s that heavy light feeling again. “Nervousness”? “Anticipation”? “Guilt”? “Relief”? Whatever it actually was...it was there.

_What would you like to know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: hey reader~Ya got some explaining to do~ 
> 
> leave questions and comments: you may get answers ;) **READ**: I WON"T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET QUESTIONS FROM YOU
> 
> also i need feedback for my determination! 
> 
> stay determined! <3 and yes i am testing your patience. welcome to the ride. >:D


	33. Chapter 32: Twas the night (FINALLY!!!!!) before Xmas pt. 6 (:/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it. i've covered a few of your questions and suggestions ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER! YA KNOW WHY? cuz i had to rearrange and rewrite it. several times. WHAT IS MY LIFE?! 
> 
> 950+kudos and 16000+hits of support and love and my soul singing Drop Pop Candy~<3
> 
> Thanks guys hope you enjoy this one!

Unsurprisingly, Frisk is the first to ask a question.

_What is your name?_

You shifted your wings closer, adjusting them and tuck them close to you. Of course the human child would ask you one of the more difficult questions.

You shake you head. They don’t seem to understand. [None.]

Toriel’s eyes widen and their are several sharp intakes of breath and a metallic gasp.

“What do you mean you don’t have a name?!” Undyne asks, brows furrowed and mouth slightly open at you. Alphys is stopped looking nervous and shaking and is now looking at you in confusion. Mettaton’s impassive mask has broken and his eyes are wide at you. Asgore looks just as troubled as Toriel and the skeleton brothers jaws are slightly open.

“What about family? Parents? Siblings? Didn’t they name you?” Toriel asks, quickly, sounding almost breathless.

_None_ You sign.

“You live alone?” Asgore asks. You pause, “live” being a strange term, but you think that in this context it’s the best definition. You nod.

“W-where do you live exactly?” Alphys asks. You’re eyes flash up to her and she slightly jerks back under your stare.

“Babe, that ain’t important right now. What I wanna know is what the _hell_ are you?” She looks you over. You feel her magic sharp and direct stab at you, trying to gage you.

“Do humans even have wings?” she asks. Then she turns to Frisk, “Do you have wings too little boss?” Frisk hesitates and then shakes their head at her. 

“I don’t think so Undyne. The other human children that fell Underground didn’t have them.” Mettaton said.

“Friend.” Papyrus speaks up. You turn to him. “Have you always had those?” he asks, flicking his eyes to your wings and away.

You shrug. You actually remember when you got them, back in the Underground. It was one of your earliest memories. 

_After you were first dropped into the dark, you went about the Underground fighting, constantly fighting, but your back ached. It was your earliest memory of pain. You had found a cave to sit down in, but the pain became particularly sharp then._

_There was vibrating sting that came from your back, sharp pulls and tugs. You grit your teeth, refusing to scream, but your magic flared dangerously around you, circling you, protecting you. You clawed at the floor, which gave way so easily, you dug your hands deeper into the rock._

_Something moved against your back, inside it. You looked behind you, there were two large swollen bulges on your back, peeking through your hair, and they were moving. You looked away as your skin broke, one after the other they slowly emerged. Your skin tore, something wet flowed down your back and trailed down your legs and into the rock. The pain was sharp, unbearable merciless._

_You roared out into the dark, magic exploding in a wave around you, a large ripple of silver in the dark._

_Once they fully could come out, they spread out. The fluid was everywhere. In your hazy mind you saw that they were just a shade lighter than the darkness around you. You collapsed onto the rock floor, slowing feeling fluid rushing back into your body as you succumbed to darkness._

You’re brought out of your thoughts by Sans voice, “hey.”

You look to them, they’re still looking at you. You sign, _Yes, for a long time._

Frisk waves at you and they sign, _Do they still hurt?_ You shake your head. Their shoulders drop and they smile.

Undyne’s leg is shaking and she says, “NGAH! I can’t take this anymore! What ARE you?!”

Her voice gets louder and more edgy. Asgore, Mettaton, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, and Alphys stare between the two of you. 

_I don’t know_

“What do you mean you **don’t know**?!” she asks.

You keep her stare as you sign, _It has always been just me. No one and nothing else. Only me._

“Y-you’re all alone?” Alphys asks.

You shrug. 

“is that why you didn’t say anything? why you hide?” Sans asks. Their stares bore into you.

You look to him, your wings tuck a little closer to you. You’re starting to feel cold. You look away.

“I’d like to know something.” a metallic voice says. You turn to the robot.

He gets up and walks over to you, until he’s standing in front of you, blocking the others from view.

“I don’t know you, darling~. We’ve only just met but...” You waited.

“Why can’t I sense you?” You blink.

“What do you mean, Mettaton?” Papyrus asks.

“Papy, I can’t sense their soul.” Mettaton says. You feel the stares and that weight inside and the chill and the weightlessness. So that’s what he was doing, looking for your soul. Did you have one?

_You can’t?_ you sign. 

“No, and apparently neither can I.” Asgore says, peeking around the robot at you.

Frisk jumps off Toriel’s lap to run to you.

_They do have a soul!_ they sign quickly.

“Then why can’t we see it sweetie?” Frisk shrugs.

_Maybe it has to do with who they are, but they **DO** have a soul. I feel it._ You could feel the child’s determination.

“F-frisk?” Alphys says. Frisk looks at her and they share a long look. Alphys gives up.

Toriel claps her hands once. The noise makes everyone jump.

“I do not know about all of you, but I believe I have heard enough for one day.” She says, looking at the others, daring them to comment.

You look at her, unsure. You bring up your hands but she holds a hand to you. You drop your hands. Frisk clutches at your pants. You look down to them, as you hear Toriel move closer.

You’re wrapped up in a warm, soft embrace of Toriel. She’s careful to hold you without touching your wings.

“...You don’t need to worry. You don’t need to tell us everything. Not now.” She says into your ear. You pull back, staring into her face. She looks tired, but there’s the familiar warmth in her smile. “It’s alright.” 

You feel a tug on your pants. You look at Frisk, who’s reaching up for you. You look to Toriel and then back to Frisk. You hold out your hands for Frisk. They all but leap up to you, clutching you and holding you tightly. They’re giggling. You not sure what’s so funny, but hearing their laugh it makes the uneasy feelings and the weight disappear from you. 

Toriel envelopes you both in a hug.

“tori...” Sans says. She gives him a look and he shrinks more into Papyrus’s hold. “I agree with her majesty. This...this is not what I had in mind for a holiday with my new friend.” He holds Sans a little closer, curling up. 

Asgore just nods his head once, under Toriel’s gaze. “Of course. A holiday isn’t the time for---for questions.” he says quickly. Undyne just lets out a large breath, looking over to you. She gets up and walks to you, summoning a green glowing spear in her hands. Mettaton moves to stop her, but she steps around him with ease.

You push Toriel and Frisk away and step up to her, meeting the point of her spear at your nose. You meet her golden gaze. Frisk has a hand on either of your knees and Toriel holds either of your shoulders. You don’t break your gaze from the fish woman. 

Then her mouth splits into a grin and she puts the spear away, “Fuhuhuhu. You got guts. I can respect that.” Toriel and Frisk relax, as she sticks out a hand. You take it, her grip is strong, but you don’t falter.

Mettaton is giving you that look again, like he’s studying you, but his stare seems more critical now than it did. Alphys is shaking nervously again, but Undyne shoots her a look after following your gaze. “Don’t worry, babe. If they turn out to be trouble i can just waste them! Right, human?” she says. You give a blink and a shrug.

Looking around the room, you see several broken feathers littering the floor. “Don’t worry about those dear. We can clean them up later.” Toriel says.

_Can I have some?_ Frisk asks. You blink at them both and shake your head. You walk over to the closest feather and pick it up, it’s starts crumbling and falling apart in your hands.

“D-do t-they always do that?” Alphys asks. You nod as the feather turns to dust in your hands and then fades away.

“Darn, I was hoping to be able to use those...” you hear Mettaton mutter. Then Undyne shoots him a glare and he shrugs, tossing his head and flipping his hair.

Sans is staring at you again. You feel his gaze as you go around picking up feathers and even Frisk joins you, looking a little sad as each one turns to dust in their hands.

Once you collect all of the ones on the floor, Toriel gets their attention, “Frisk, my child, would you mind helping me with making hot chocolate?” Frisk nods. They give you a smile as they race to the kitchen.

You look back to the others. Asgore has taken both chairs and is now walking towards you with them. You silently take one from his hands and bring it to the dining room. There are still plates and dishes to be put away. “Thank you, human.” You look to the former king. He’s giving you a smile, but his eyes show he’s a little unsure about you. 

You nod. And move back to the room, where Toriel calls, “Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton! Can the three of you put away the dishes from dinner. “Sure thing, Tori.” Undyne says and she passes you, with Alphys and Mettaton trailing behind. Undyne gives you a grin, Alphys a shy look, and the robot gives you a half-smile. You make your way to the living room. 

Papyrus was still holding Sans on the couch. Faintly, you could hear him speaking. He’d never sounded so quiet before. You look back up to Frisk’s room. Seeing everyone otherwise occupied, you slip silently up the stares, but fully aware of two eyes following you.

Once you’re safely in Frisk’s room, you close the door and let out a breath. You kneel on the floor and start picking up broken feathers, which turn to dust and fade away in your hands.

You look around the room, the window closest to the bed has a full view of Mt. Ebbot. You stare out the window, looking at it. Through the dark trees---an idea strikes you.---You look at your wings.

Dusty black, no... “Ebony”. You remember reading a book on forests and trees. Ebony was a species of tree that had black bark. The color ebony was also a cloudy/dusty black, the darkest grey.

Ebony. A color. A type of tree. Trees. “Forest”. You look to the mountain surrounded by a forest of dark trees. 

The mountain... “hill”, “Mount”, “fell”...The Underground beneath it... the dark rocks...the dark...”Rockfell”?

You quirk a smile. “Ebony-Forest Rockfell”. 

You blink. You’d just gave yourself a name...You jerk up and blink around the room, processing this. You look at the photos and picture on the wall. Drawings by Frisk or photographs, but one things catches your eye in particular. The puzzle of the blue waterfall scene. It’s framed and hanging on the wall by Frisk’s bed.

You take it off the wall and stare at it, sitting on Frisk’s bed. You’re aware of the dip in the bed as someone else sits down. You already know who it is.

You put the picture aside. You wait. There’s noise and static as he speaks. You turn to him. His black, gooey body seems to slip and pull itself up onto the bed, somehow more see through than before. His hands are folded into where he’s lap would be and his face slightly turned towards you. The pinpricks of his eyes seem dim, the cracks in his face much bigger and his mouth was turned down in a frown.

Once he knows you’re looking at him he signs, _Hello..._

You blink at him. _Can you see me?..._

_My name is...W.D. Gaster..._ After a moment of hesitation you answer, _Ebony_ He turns to you surprised.

_You said... you had no name?..._ You nod. _I didn’t. I came up with one myself._

_You’re a strange child..._ he signs.

You don’t respond.

_There’s something odd about you..._ he continues, growing closer. You stay in place.

_You’re the one with Sans and Frisk._ you sign. He seems to open his sockets wider.

_You noticed?..._ You nod.

_Interesting...very interesting..._ he signs.

_You’re the one who made that dark hall._ You say. He jumps and more noises and static come from his mouth, rushed and broken. There’s grey at his cheeks.

_I’m...sorry...about that._ he signs, not looking at you.

You shake your head. The two of you sit in silence until it’s broken by his static and noise. You slowly start making out words. **“...5ucH 4 57r4n93 hUm4n... w1n95...f347h3r5...b0n35... 1n7er3571n9...50m37h1n9 h1dD3n...Un533n...”** he muttered.

_I do not know how to feel about you human._ he admits, staring at you. You slowly nod.

_You can see and hear me._ You nod, unsure of where he’s going with this.

**“1n73r3571n9...”** he repeats. 

_Can Sans and Frisk--_ He nods. You nod in understanding, looking away from him and to your lap.

He moves in front of you. You look up. He is smiling. _Human...you are strange...I know there is something not right about you...but I will not do anything... or say anything about it...however..._ His sockets turn dark. _...if you harm either of my sons or the human child..._ His left socket burns with blue light and the other orange, as he holds out his hands. The left hand is blue and the right is orange. **“1 w 1 l L 3 n D y 0 u.”**

You nod, looking unflinchingly at him. He goes back to normal and smiles, before fading away. “Sons” huh?

You take a breath and exhale as someone opens the door. It’s Sans.

He’s rubbing his skull. “uh...um...*cough* can i come in?” You nod.

He closes the door behind him and stands by the door, jamming his hands into his pockets. He’s not looking at you and there’s a slight blue to his cheekbones.

“listen kid, i---”

“I know.” You say, your voice a soft, low tone. He jerks up at your voice. “y-you can talk?” he says surprised, wide-socketed at you. You nod.

He looks down again. He looks conflicted.

“kid I--I---*sigh* are they ok?” He puts a hand to his face. You nod, untucking your wings to slowly spread them out. He looks them over, slightly flinching when his sockets see exposed bone and missing feathers.

His left eyes starts to flicker blue and yellow. “Sans.” He jerks out of his thoughts when you say his name. His jaw drops open as his face flushes blue. It’s a bit funny to see. You let out a small laugh and a smile. 

The blue on his face spreads and he looks away, scratching his skull.

The door is slammed open. Sans jumps. A puffed- cheeked Frisk is standing in the doorway. They look from you to Sans.

“uh...Frisk---”

_Hot chocolate’s done._ They cut him off. You stand up and walk to them. They immediately take your hand and start leading you back to the stairs.

You stop them though and look at them and back to Sans, who’s casting looks at you two.

_U COMING OR NOT?_ Frisk signs one-handed. He stares at them wide eyed and blue and they smile at him and giggle.

You look to him and he looks at you, his smile slowly returning to his face.

“well why not, kiddo? guess we better cocoa before it gets cold.” Frisk snorts and laughs as they lead you down the stairs again.

You get one more look at Sans, his grin is there, but he’s covering his eyes with his hand. You pretend not to notice the streaks of blue coming out from between his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get a long chapter for your troubles and one more chapter of Xmas Eve before the actual day. HAHA!
> 
> how did i do? leave me comments and feedback to fuel my determination!! <3


	34. Chapter 33: Twas the night (FINALLY!!!!!!!) before Xmas pt. 7 (^3^)~<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last part of the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late and most of you are asleep but whatever!!!
> 
> 1000+kudos...*SCREAMS* 17000+ hits O M G Y O U G U Y S. my SOUL ~<3~
> 
> thank you guys for all your support!
> 
> hope you like it!

Sans watched them go up the stairs, then sees something black follow them up.

“Sans?” Papyrus says.

“...yeah?” he says.

“What happened?”

“i dunno..pap.”

“Sans...”

“I just don’t know,” he looks at his hands.

Papyrus sighed. “Well whatever it was. You need to apologize, brother.”

Sans nods and Papyrus holds him a bit tighter before setting him aside. “I better go help the others. You go and apologize ok Sans? I don’t want Santa giving you coal.” Sans give him a smile before he runs off to the others.

He looked back up the stairs to where they were and to the kitchen, where Toriel and Frisk were working. They didn’t look back, so Sans goes up stairs...

They didn’t hold anything against him, they wouldn’t let him apologize. They even spoke! Their voice was soft, low and somehow it sounded like they were speaking from years away. Their wings even looked better than he thought. Just feathers missing and bones peeking out, nothing seemed wrong.

Then the kid came in.

Sans held a hand to his face as he cried, again. The kid...was forgiving him...Dammit he shouldn’t be crying! But the guilt seems to go away at their smile, and completely vanishes with their child-like laughter.

He stays in the room, collecting himself. Then there’s a light pressure at his back.

“gaster?” he looks around, but there’s no one. He looks down at his shadow, but it’s just his. The pressure at his back becomes a little more firm, pushing him a little, urging him to move.

A smile comes to his face.

“i got it...dad.” he says as he leaves the room. He feel anything after that, but there’s a sound of static for a brief second before disappearing altogether.

He stops on the stairs though because right before him is a single dusty black feather.

His mind goes back to them.

Sans hung on your every gesture, motion of your fingers, and slightest rustle of your feathers as they talked. Well, mostly.

His gaze would flick to those every so often. There were patches of feathers missing and the bone showed in several places, but they folded behind them well enough. His guilt and pain would ache inside him, so he just grit his teeth.

He sat in his brother’s lap and listened.

They were just as clueless about themselves as the rest of them were.

Too many questions and not enough answers. 

No name. No family--they were all alone...Sans could relate to that. He picks up the feather, and watches as it slowly crumbles away in his hand, the dust slipping through his bones and vanishing.

...Wings huh?

\- - - -

You were led downstairs again by Frisk. They pulled you to the couch, which was all but empty save for Alphys, who sipped her hot chocolate. Toriel was working on something in the kitchen. You could hear Undyne and Papyrus in the dining room. Asgore and Mettaton were with them as well, you saw them pass the hall.

Frisk leads you to the couch, where Alphys jumps in surprise as she notices you two, almost spilling her hot chocolate. Frisk all but moves you to sit close to Alphys and you tuck your wings so you don’t sit on them.

Frisk motions for you to wait on the couch. They all but run to the kitchen. You watch them as they go. You pretend not to notice Alphys, casting glances at you--well specifically your wings.

You watched as Frisk got two mugs filled with hot chocolate topped with white cream and marshmallows, and dusted with cinnamon, if your nose was right. (It was.)

They brought the mugs over, much slower than before. They hand both to you, you take them both, slightly confused, until Frisk climbs into your lap and sits down, taking one of the mugs from you. They turn on the TV.

You blink down at them. They sip from their cup, as they look up at you. You let out a breath and take a drink from your own mug. It’s warm and sweet. They laugh. You turn your attention to a Christmas movie you’ve never seen before. 

Alphys, sips from her own mug, but still casts glances at you. It’s less noticeable with Frisk in your lap.

“hey, where’s mine?” 

You look over to Sans, who’s face is only slightly blue, a small smile back on his skull. Frisk points to the kitchen. Sans nods, “thanks bud.”

He walks towards the kitchen. Frisk’s head follows him as he goes. They just barely turn their head up as he passes through the living room and into the kitchen. And right above his head on a beam is another sprig of mistletoe. Once Sans passes under it, they turn back to the movie and so do you.

Toriel still works in the kitchen, washing dishes, by your ears, but you do hear her say, “Sans.”

“...yeah?” came his shaky reply. You turn towards the kitchen, eyes on Toriel.

“Knock knock.” she says, but you see her eyes flick to you.

“w-who’s there?” he says.

“Thy.”

“Thy who?” 

“Thy Sans are forgiven.” He jerks up to look at her. She gives him a smile and he gives her a shaky grin in return.

You turn back to the TV, finishing your drink.

Frisk, had already finished theirs and now their mug sat on the table.

They were now also casting looks at you, like Alphys was. She had also put down her mug.

_What?_ You sign, looking from Frisk to Alphys.

Frisk turns a little in your lap. 

Their eyes go from your face to your wings and to Alphys, then back to your face. Ah.

_Would you--Can I--_ They sign, cutting themselves off. You look to them for a little, their gripping and tugging at their sweater, looking down and up to you. You look to Alphys. She’s wringing her hands and sweating, her face slightly red.

_You too?_ you ask. She gives you a brief little smile and then curls her tail around on her lap. 

You think about it, looking at your left wing. There are feathers missing and some of the bone still shows through, but they aren’t falling apart. In fact they look much better than before.

Wait...what? You look to the mug in your hands. OH. Right. Monster food and drinks. You shoot a look in Toriel direction. Sans is gone again. She gives you a smile and you give her a nod and a _Thank you._

You move to place your mug on the coffee table as well, but Frisk takes it from you and places it down. You rest your hand on their head, giving them a small pat and they smile at you.

You look at your wing one more time before extending it out between Frisk and Alphys. 

They both look to you, surprised looks on their faces. You nod once.

Frisk immediately gets off your lap to sit at your side, their back to you. Alphys shifts a little closer. Frisk’s hands gently smooth themselves over the feathers closest to them, and Alphys does the same, except one of her hands rests atop your wing and the other runs through the feathers.

You clench your hands into loose fists at the sensations.

They’re very careful about it, but Frisk almost plucks a feather when inspecting the feathers closer to where your wings joined your body. You almost flinch, your body giving one tiny shake, as Frisk apologizes. You shake your head and wave them to continue.

Alphys is giving your wing a calculative look, as she prods and presses and runs her hands over the top and carefully along bone. 

You have a slight tingle along your spine. 

“you guys having fun?” 

Alphys jumps and almost falls off the couch. Frisk jerks towards Sans, who’s standing behind the couch by Alphys.

“S-sans! D-don’t DO that!” Alphys says.

He chuckles. “sorry, alphys couldn’t resist.”

He looks to you.

“hey kid. these two ruffling your feathers?” He’s smiling again and making puns. Was that a pun?

You tuck your wing closer to you.

“Hey punk! You’re letting them touch your wings but not me?!” All of you look over to Undyne.

“FRIEND I WOULD LIKE TO TOUCH THEM TOO!!!” Papyrus comes around from behind her.

“ooohh~They look better already.” Mettaton says, walking into the kitchen just a bit to look.

The three of them move closer to you. You look between their faces. Papyrus is smiling again, Undyne is giving you a grin, and Mettaton is also smiling at you, but somehow his smile makes you uneasy.

Frisk stands up on the couch and signs, _Be gentle._

They are answered with, “OF COURSE TINY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NOT HURT MY FRIEND. I JUST HEALED THEM AN HOUR AGO.” and “Sure thing, bestie!” and “Of course, sweetie~” 

The three of them were behind you by now and Frisk was looking at you again, waiting.

You let out a breath, turning away from the three behind you. You face forward and slowly extend both your wings out. Papyrus squeals and Undyne makes a strange “whoop”. But the first thing you feel is metal along the top and bottom of your right wing.

Frisk and Alphys go back to brushing over your left, while Mettaton brushes over your right, Undyne prods and shifts your right, with Papyrus moving around your extended wing to brush along the inside.

The tingling in your spine increases and you bite the inside of your mouth and stiffen just a little at their preening. 

Their hands pause, feeling the shift of your feathers.

Frisk signs, _Are you ok? We aren’t hurting you?_

You nod and shake your head.

“Friend, are you certain?” Papyrus’s voice is low again. You turn to him and sign, _I’m ok._

You feel a finger trace the crest of your left wing and your jerk your wing just a little upwards, and whoever it was that was tracing it grabs onto it with their hand.

You let out a sound and then immediately cover your mouth. You look to your left and stare down at the skeleton in the blue jacket, who still has a hand on your wing.

“SANS! PLEASE.” Papyrus says.

“sorry, kid.” He lets go, but the feather where his hand was are now bent and out of place. 

You let go of your mouth and move your wing to brush against his hand. He sees that and then gently runs his hand through to smooth out the feathers. He has a similar calculative look on his skull, as he seems to get lost in running his hand along the crest of it.

“Having fun?” Undyne says. Frisk giggles as Sans jerks back, blue on his cheekbones. 

“Sans is flustered? I thought i’d never see the day.” Mettaton says. Alphys lets out a laugh and Papyrus simply says, “Nyehheheh~”. Sans doesn’t look at any of them, but his gaze goes back to you. He’s sweating.

“sorry kid.” he repeats.

You bring your hands up. _Ebony_

He stops, blue fading from his cheeks. He slowly faces you. 

“what?”

_My name._ Frisk looks to you, actually you feel all six of their stares right now.

“E-ebony?” Alphys asks. You turn to her and nod.

Looking at Frisk, you sign, _Ebony Forest Rockfell._

“I thought you said you didn’t have a name?!” Undyne said.

Turning to her to her you answer, _I didn’t_

“SO you made that one up?” she asks. You nod. She grins at you. “Rad, punk! Totally cool. It’s a bad*** name!” 

You feel bony arms around you.

“HUMAN EBONY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GLAD I HAVE SOMETHING TO CALL YOU AND THAT YOU MADE A NAME TO CALL YOURSELF!” 

“Is everything alright?” Toriel’s voice calls. You look to her and she looks confused.

“kid gave themselves a name, tori.” Sans says, a little surprised.

“Oh wonderful! What is it?” 

“If I heard correctly it’s ‘Ebony Forest Rockfell. Is that right?” Asgore says from the hall. You nod at him.

“Oh my dear, it’s a wonderful name. How did you come up with it?” Toriel asks.

You point to your wings. _Color_

“heh. i get it.” Sans says.

“What do you mean?” Undyne asks.

Alphys speaks up, “Ebony is a type of tree, the wood is an ashy-black color.”

Sans nods. “yup.”

“You chose the name of a tree for your name? Nerd.” She says to you. You give a shrug.

“I like it~” Mettaton says. Papyrus nods as well as Frisk. You feel yourself warm.

“Oh dear, it’s getting late. My child, it’s almost time for bed.” Toriel says. You look to the clock, it reads 9:48 p.m.

Frisks lets out a sigh but then points to you.

“Ebony can stay here too,” She says. “You are welcome to my dear, if...if you want.” she says to you.

Frisk clasps their hands together and so does Papyrus, “PLEASE FRIEND.”

You blink and look around the room. “Just say ‘yes’ already!” Undyne says. Mettaton nods to you. Sans gives you a grin and a shrug. Alphys nods as well, wringing her hands.

You nod at Toriel and Papyrus and Frisk erupt into cheers. Papyrus picks Frisk up and swings them around.

Several things happen at once.

As Papyrus and Frisk are swinging themselves around, a little white dog walks by his feet and trips him over, sending Frisk through the air.

Frisk is safely caught by extended metal arms.

Toriel, seeing Frisk go flying moves in to catch them. Asgore also moves more towards the living room behind Toriel.

When Toriel sees Mettaton catch Frisk she holds her chest and takes a breath, leaning back, where she bumps into Asgore, who steadys her with his hands on her shoulders.

There’s a chorus of gasps and Frisk clapping.

They’re right under the mistletoe.

Realizing this, Toriel stares up and her face goes a little pink, while Asgore’s goes red. 

“U-um we don’t have to--” he says quickly. “YES YOU DO!” Papyrus interjects.

He looks around helplessly and then back to Toriel, who’s frowning a little.

Asgore clears his throat and kneels down on one knee. There are more gasps as he takes one of her hands and kisses it.

There are shouts and laughter from the others, but Frisk giggles the most.

_Kiss him back mom_ they sign. She huffs at them and then bends down to give Asgore’s forehead a light kiss, to which he goes even redder and runs down the hall to his room.

Toriel is also very pink and her eyes flash at everyone. 

For the first time there’s a collective “uh oh.”

...As you lay on the couch, you blink, staring at the cushions.

You had never been put to bed so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! getting some action. ;) just not what you're expecting is it? 
> 
> leave me a comment! fuel my determination!!
> 
> (feedback and critiques are welcome. please tell me if there are mistakes. it's 12am :D)


	35. Chapter 34: Christmas (really early in the) Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a fluffy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART by Lucia: http://princewayward.tumblr.com/post/138182164168/drawing-of-ebony-forest-rockfell
> 
> I'm too early in the morning!!! also i don't own the song it belongs to whoever wrote it /owns it!
> 
> once again: be the first to guess the song and i'll draw you something :3
> 
> still got 1000+ kudos and 17500+ hits WOOO~
> 
> Enjoy!

You lay on the couch, having tucked your wings away and stare at the ceiling again. 

It’s dark in the house and now that everyone is gone, you can focus into the darkness.

Something feels wrong.

You extend your senses out into the dark, feeling the link between you and the barrier. It’s still going strong, but you can’t help but shake the feeling something is wrong.

You snap out of your thoughts as you sense something approaching you.

You close your eyes as little feet make their way toward you.

A tiny hand, shakes your shoulder. 

You open your eyes. Frisk is tugging at their night shirt.

You sit up, waiting for them to speak.

_Merry Christmas_ They sign to you. You look to the clock, it says 12:01.

You mirror their sign back them. [Merry Christmas]

They bring their hands up and then drop them. They keep looking at you and then looking away.

_What?_ you ask.

They jump a little, holding their arm. They hesitate before signing, _Can you fly?_

You nod slowly, unsure of what they were specifically asking for.

_It’s a nice night...full moon...the stars are out._ They sign. 

You understand. They wanted you to take them flying with you.

_Please?_ They clasp their hands together and give you a look. Their squinted eyes seem to shine and a little pout on their, semi-pink cheeks. 

You think about this. Your wings were healed by now and Frisk was all but begging you. 

They step closer and their face, practically ebbs away any resistance you have to them. You sign, _Ok._ They jump up and down, a huge smile on their face. 

You get up and stretch yourself out. As quietly as possible, you and Frisk go to the closet down the hall. You hear Asgore’s snores from the room. You open it and take out your jacket and scarf, pulling out a scarf, hat, jacket for Frisk. It looks to be there’s anyway, small and striped.

The two of you go to the living room again and get dressed. Frisk takes their snow boots and puts them on and you do the same with yours. Frisk beckons you to the door, opening it quietly. You follow them out into the snow. 

Once outside the house a few feet, Frisk turns around and waits for you. They move their hands and you shake your head. You simply sign, [watch] So they do. 

Your wings come out from your back, stretching out to their full span. Frisk’s mouth opens to an “o”. You smile a little at their awe.

You hold your hands out a little and they all but tackle you, wrapping their arms around your neck and their legs around your middle. You wrap your arms around them as well.

You crouch and look up into the night sky full of stars and a silvery moon.

“Hold on.” you tell Frisk, and you launch yourself into the air.

\- - - -

Frisk barely recognizes that they spoke again. They were going higher and higher into the sky.

They’re too busy looking at the stars and feeling the wind and being light as a feather. They clutched them tighter.

They were held gently but firmly against them, they glided out.

The view was both terrifying and spectacular. They were so high...but Frisk could see the Christmas lights and feel the snow and watch the stars.

Frisk looked up at them. They watched the sky. The stars twinkled and dances throughout the midnight blue sky, the silvery moon glowed.The moonlight hit their skin and gave it a silver glow, their eyes even seemed to shine like mercury. 

They looked down at Frisk. A smile on their face, their features softening. Frisk snuggled into them more, watching the stars raced behind them to the beat of their wings.

Frisk loses track of time, but Ebony seems to notice as they shiver with the cold. The slowly descend back to the house, but instead of landing on the lawn, they land on the roof.

They clear away some snow with their boots and sit themselves down, they place Frisk in their lap, tucking and curling their wings around them. Frisk snuggled into the soft feathers and they gave a small laugh.

They looked up to the sky and tracing constellations with their eyes. They look back up to their face. They’re also watching the stars. Frisk reaches up to their face and pulls them down to look at them.

_Sing me something._ they sign. They blink and their eyes widen a bit.

_Why?_

_Please?_ Frisk gives them their puppy-pout and they see the conflict in their eyes as they consider it. They let out a breath and Frisk waits.

_“~I’m not yours and your not mine_  
_but we can sit and pass the time_  
_no fighting wars no ringing chimes_  
_we’re just feeling fine_  
_This is how we’re supposed to be_  
_sitting by a broken tree to tragedy no poetry_  
_just staring at the sky~_

_“~I can wait a thousand hours_  
_stay the same in sun and showers_  
_pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_just to be quiet_  
_tell me when you feel ready_  
_I’m the one there’s not too many_  
_hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_just to be quiet_  
_with you--ooo-ooo-ooo~_  
_with you--ooo-ooo-ooo~”_

_“~I like it here beside you dear_  
_you’re even more than you appear_  
_and in the clouds, my head is clear_  
_every time you say ‘hello’_  
_here’s my heart and here’s my mouth_  
_and i can’t help if things come out_  
_‘cause there are words i want to shout_  
_but maybe i’ll just stay low..._

_“~I can wait a thousand hours_  
_stay the same in sun and showers_  
_pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_just to be quiet_  
_tell me when you feel ready_  
_I’m the one there’s not too many_  
_hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_just to be quiet_  
_with you--ooo-ooo-ooo~_  
_with you--ooo-ooo-ooo~” (x2)_

_“~I’m not yours and you not mine_  
_but we can sit and pass the time_  
_with you--ooo-ooo-ooo~_  
_with you--ooo-ooo-ooo~” (x2)_

Frisk quietly listens to their voice, and eventually it lulls them back to sleep.

\- - - -

You feel Frisk, snuggle into you as you sang softly to them. When they finally fell asleep, you bundle them to you and jump from the roof to the snow, barely making a sound. You quickly and quietly slip through the front door and close it behind you. You pull off Frisk’s hat, scarf and boots and place them on the couch. You toe-off your boots before, sneaking up the stairs with Frisk.

You don’t make a sound as you sneak them into their room. You gently pry their hands off of your jacket and slip them out of their jacket. They snuggle into their bed and pillow. You gently run a hand through their hair. So young, yet so determined.

You leave the room just as quietly and go back downstairs, you hang your jacket and Frisk’s on the hangers for the closet, Asgore still snoring away. You look at the clock again.

It reads, 3:15. You tuck your wings away and settle yourself back onto the couch. The others wouldn’t be awake for several more hours. You settle yourself down, but then you hear a door opening and closing and someone coming down the stairs.

It’s Sans, without his jacket. You sit up. He’s looking at you with an odd expression. He wasn’t smiling again.

“hey, kid can’t you warn a guy before just disappearing?” his voice is low and rough, his eyes on you.

You just stare back. 

Sans runs a hand over his skull.

“where did you go?” he asks, looking at you.

_Outside _"With frisk?” you nod.__

“why?”

_Flying._ That jerks him. “the kid went flying with you?” his voice is a little louder, but no less confused.

“but aren’t your wings--”

_Healed._ Sans is wide-socketed at you.

“what are you? some kind of angel or something?” he asks, bone brows furrowing.

Angel...as far as you could remember you were a “demon”.

You shake your head, a hard feeling inside you.

“ok, whatever. it’s too early for this. just---*sigh* **** i’m tired. bone-tired.” He smiles at his own joke.

“sorry for bothering ya kid. gnight.” Sans walks back to the stairs.

“Sans.” you say. He stops and whips around to you.

“uh--yea?” he asks.

“Merry Christmas.” you say, softening your expression.

He seems to give you a genuine smile.

“merry christmas...ebony.” He walks back up the stairs and you hear a door open and close.

You settle yourself back onto the couch, where a small white dog you don’t remember seeing is curled up by your feet.

You lay there to wait out the morning of the holiday, not fully aware of the open-toothed smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T DONE WITH XMAS YET.  
> how did sans know you were gone? >:3 
> 
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT. feedback fuels my determination and keeps my soul from returning back into my body. *i got the spider goods Just in case*


	36. Ch4p73R 35: d4Rk...y37 D4rk3R... o__0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where has gaster been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot back in the flow~ also 200 pages! o.o woah
> 
> and...1060+ kudos and 18000+ hits XD geez y'all i got 1000+ kudos i'm happy with that. (don't think i can get to 1500)
> 
> thanks everybody for your patience and support
> 
> here's left-field for you!!! ENJOY!

Gaster isn’t sure Where he is. Not that it was important.

What was important was: when. Had he popped into anotHer time? another place?

He couldn’t s3e anything. 

It was too daRk.

Not the gr3y room. 

D4rk and cold.

It doesn’t Matter where he turns or where we goes...

All of it 1s dark.

It creeps into him, and takes him apart.

He feels himself sl1pping away bit by bit into it.

He can’t s7op it. 

The darkness was con5uming him, little by little, bit by bit, piece by piece.

He was coming apart, and his minD was frantic.

He couldn’t feel his h4nds. He couldn’t feel his body.

He was disappearing...coming apaRt...

Gaster was afraid. He was dying. He was going to be **K i l l e d.**

He screamed.

The no1se was swallowed by the dark.

I7 echo his scream as a laugh back at him.

Loud... Cruel...5inister...laugher.

He found himself laughing back. Broken noises and statiC increasing in volume.

He c0uldn’t stop.

He was coLd, but kept laughing.

The Darkness seemed to feed off of it.

A part of him was so terribly happy, gleeful and another was afraid, terrified. 

He felt like there were two of him in His body instead of one.

If he were still 3xisting he’d probably be breaking. Or was he already broken?

He didn’t know. AlL he knew was that he was laughing but also afraid.

Why was he here again? His memories were sliPping.

He was disappearing...and soMething else was trying to take his place.

He cri3d out.

His cries weren’t heard or voiced. All there was was a cruel, echoing laughter that sounded like him.

\- - - -

It was dark in Sans’s dream. So dark, but there was a cruel laughter coming from 5omewhere.

It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he’d he4rd it.

He felt himself grow colder and colder...Then he heard the first sounds of crackiNg.

He felt frozen in place, while hi5 bones creaked and cracked. 

He was breaking.

\- - - -

All of it was black, dark and darker shades of black. It was inFinite and no matter where Frisk ran they couldn’t escape.

There was laughter, cRuel laughter and they screamed against it and the dark.

They kept runn1ng.

Not knowing where they were going, they ran. fa5ter and faster and faster.

Until they tripped over something. They fell and they Kept falling.

Deeper and deeper into the dark.

\- - - -

You heard the echoes of laughter and screams and crackling in your Head. Something was very wrong.

You sunk into yours3lf, diving into the dark head first.

The darkness didn’t affect you. You even let out a faint siLver light as you flew through the dark.

There was something there, falling through the dark constantly. They Plunged through the darkness only to just keep going.

SoMething red glowed following the rate at which they fell.You could recognize that soul anywhere.

You catch Frisk as you swoop down and even as they try to br3ak away, you don’t let go. 

You tHen follow the sound of crackling and the intense pressure of magic. Frisk has stopped struggling and is clutching at you, burying their face into your chest.

You see a bright blu3 almost white light...but the light is fracturing. 

This souL was strong yet so heavy and there was a deep loneliness in it. It was familiar and you could understand it. 

You hold a hand to it and it lashes out at you, streaks of blue and white Pierce you. 

You don’t back away, but the light makes Frisk only clutch you tighter. You slowly Move closer and closer.

You wrap Sans up in a tight 3mbrace. His soul calms down and he slumps, sockets blank.

Frisk runs to him and tries to wake him up, but He doesn’t budge. You loom over them both as Frisk finally looks at you. Your eyes flash and soon they’re slumped over the sk3leton as well.

You settle Frisk into Sans open jacket, and zip them up together. You pick up the skeLeton under the shoulders and behind the knees and fly through the dark towards the laughter.

A blue and orange light is mixed with black. It’s intelligent and afraid, evil and cruel, crazy and panicked, excited and desPerate. You know it.

You shift Sans and Frisk behind you with your Magic and lunge for the distorted white face, piercing it through the chest with both arms.

It stops laughing and looks to you, ey3s wide. You wrench the soul from the inky blackness. It screams, swiping at you with large white claws.

You don’t think twice as you ligHt up your hands with magic as you hold the orange, blue and black soul in your hands.

The blackn3ss starts to burn away and the darkness around you distorts and twists. The corrupted form of Gaster roars and lunges at you, but you burn away the Last of the dark in his soul, and it dissolves into a pile of black goo.

It reforms and a smaller version of Gaster apPears before you. You pick him up with your magic and push his soul back into him.

He doesn’t stir as you fly, carrying Sans and Frisk and hiM in a small pile in your arms.

You navigate your way through the dark, as it fad3s, crumbling to dust around you.

They start to wake up, shifting and almost opening their eyes. You speak.

_“ You should not be here. Return.”_

\- - - - 

Gaster feels so tired, but his mind is awake.

That voice! That echoed voice! He knew it. 

He slowly opens his eyes. He’s lying in between something large and blue and something striped. Sans and Frisk.

He sees the human sitting close-by, their expression is guarded, grey eyes clouded. 

They run a hand across Sans’s skull, he seems troubled but as they run their hand on his skull his face relaxes. Their expression softens for a second before dissolving back into their impassive mask.

Frisk is much the same, but they squirm. As the human---Ebony he recalls---runs a hand on their head and hair, they nuzzle into it and clutch onto Sans’s shirt.

He feels cool fingers against his face as well, he blinks up at them.

They stroke his face with their fingers. They pull away and walk to the door.

As they turn away, Gaster sees their eye flash silver. He lets out a gasp. Something clicked in his head.

They turn around to him, giving him a melancholy smile as they press a finger to their lips, and then leave.

Gaster is left in shock and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback please guys. my determination uses it as fuel. :)
> 
> how did i do?


	37. Chapter 36: IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there's bonding moment (s) and wishes spoken and the start of a rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm not how i imagined this to go but i'll take it! xD
> 
> and OMG guys 1100+ kudos and ~19000 hits. (insert colorful language and me drinking water to catch my breath here)
> 
> ~<3~<3~ my soul, my heart
> 
> here's something to tide you over until next time.
> 
> Enjoy!!

You leave Gaster there. And close the door behind you, walking straight through your shadows to the mountain.

Needless to say the bright silver fire that erupted was kept from the outside world by your barrier.

You step back into the living room of the house and sit on the couch, the dust clinging to you slowly fading away.

You put your head in your hands.

You’d never felt like that. The anger, the rage, _Ice._ **Cold.** **_Fury._** You were a demon---

You were careless. So STUPIDLY careless. Of course it would slip through when you weren’t looking! You’re mentally beating yourself up over it.

Your magic flared and died down. You’d used a lot of it, you’re looking at the floor, but something white comes to sit in front of you. That white dog is sitting on its haunches in front of you.

It’s small and white and has semi-thick fur. It seems to be looking at you with an intensity in its black eyes. You stare at it and it stares back, placing its front paws on your legs.

Time has stopped.

It’s nothing but the two of you, staring into each other in an endless space...

An endless darkness...

An endless void...

You both share a knowing nod.

(You both look to them, staring intently, sharing a smug knowing smile at their expense while they try to figure out who exactly you and the dog are looking at.)

You give the dog a pat on the head. It huffs contently at you.

You jerk your head to the stairs, as you hear a large “bang” and the quick running of Papyrus as he all but flies down the stairs.

“HUMAN!” he says, there are practically stars in his eyes. He picks you up and holds you close. this causes the dog to fall over.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS HUMAN!” The dog is now running around Papyrus’s legs.

He seems to notice it.

“DOG! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” You blinked. A dog named, “Dog”? You looked down at Dog.

The dog just panted and left its tongue lagging out.

\- - - -

Gaster sat on top of Sans, processing information. 

The human had magic. Silver magic. The memory of someone standing in front of him in a snowy forest surfaced to his mind. They were surrounded by darkness, he couldn’t see them, but the silver eyes...those silver eyes!

They had met before, but WHO were they? 

Gaster looked down at his small form, looking at his hands.

He was almost consumed by the dark...by the VOID. He gripped his hands.

They had saved him--no saved THEM. He looks to Sans and Frisk, somehow peaceful in their sleep despite the nightmare.

He moves over to Sans’s side, close by his and Frisk’s heads. He rests either of his hands on their heads. They makes slight faces, but don’t wake.

He hears heavy but quick steps outside the door and the excited yell of Papyrus.

He’s fully aware of the “human” downstairs, but something else was there...What was it?

Gaster’s mind despite the questions, felt calm and collected, calculative, like when he still worked as Royal Scientist. It was an overwhelming sense of calm and detachment.

He felt something brush against his face, as if invisible hands were holding his face. They were familiar, but at the same time foreign.

He looked down at Sans and Frisk. He was calm but conflicted. He felt as if he wasn’t completely himself. Something was there with him, but unlike the dark it wasn’t menacing it was cold, just cold, but not dark...more like a shadow...

He’s brought out of his analysis by Papyrus, “WHERE IS EVERYBODY?! DON’T THEY KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!!”

Gaster hears him come up the steps and he pulls away from Sans and Frisk, just as Papyrus slams open the door.

He looks so excited, mouth open to yell, but he stops, looking straight at him.

He rubs his eyes and looks again, but he then looks confused and rubs the back of his skull in his confusion.

He sees them behind Papyrus.

They look each other for a moment but they sign _Merry Christmas Gaster_ at him.

His eyes go wide at their soft expression, a small smile coming back to his face.

He fades away.

\- - - -

The little form of Gaster fades away, a smile growing on his face as he did so. You walk back downstairs as you hear a few doors opening. Papyrus is yelling, “SANS! TINY HUMAN! WAKE UP! IT’S CHRISTMAS!” You hear the straining of metal springs.

Papyrus is jumping on the bed.

“Pap! COME ON. It’s like 5 in the morning!!” Undyne says, her voice is muffled and tired.

You hear faint laughter. “Papyrus has always looked forward to this holiday.” Toriel.

You make it down the stairs where Dog waits for you on the couch, curled up in your blankets. You hear another door open as Asgore steps into the room.

“Merry Christmas.” he says, a small smile on his face.

You nod back. _Merry Christmas_

You hear the sound of feet coming down the stairs as Papyrus comes back down. Sans under his left arm and Frisk under his right. Sans looks partially asleep and Frisk is rubbing their eyes.

You hear water running upstairs.

“mornin’ asgore...human...dog” Sans says, voice heavy and slow.

Frisk manages a wave.

“Merry Christmas, child. You too Sans.” Asgore says, taking Frisk from Papyrus and hugging them to him.

They nuzzle into his fur and sigh and Sans’s socket’s are closed.

Papyrus doesn’t seem to notice because he’s eyeing the tree and the presents beneath it.

Then Alphys, Undyne and Toriel come down the stairs.

“Merry Christmas---” “--Ya nerds!” “--everyone.” Undyne and Toriel say. Alphys stutters out her wishes.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS YOUR MAJESTY!” Papyrus says. You sign your greeting. Frisk, slowly following suit. “Merry Christmas.” Asgore says. Sans’ just waves.

“I’m starving! Let’s eat!” Undyne says, heading for the kitchen. Alphys and Papyrus (with Sans)in tow. “YES! I’LL PREPARE BREAKFAST HOLIDAY SPAGHETTI!” 

Toriel doesn’t follow and you look over to her. She’s looking at Asgore and Frisk, who’s holding them close and rocking them gently. She notices your gaze and shakes herself and gives you a smile.

“Merry Christmas, my dear.” You nod and sign back, _Merry Christmas...Toriel_

Her smile warms you and she heads into the kitchen without another glance at Asgore.

He follows her with his eyes, his smile dropping as she passes. You look to him now.

His eyes cloud over with sadness and pain. He notices you staring and gives u a pained smile.

“Sorry, human, but could you take Frisk?” He slowly detaches Frisk from the hold they have and cradled them in his arms.

You simply nod. You walk around the couch and he hands Frisk to you, who squirms and stirs, but instantly wraps their hands around your neck.

Asgore goes past the kitchen to the dining room, while Undyne, Toriel, Papyrus, and Alphys work in the kitchen. Sans has been placed in a chair and he’s sleeping on the counter top.

However, Undyne seems to keep looking at Alphys and back over to Frisk. Now that they’re in your arms, she stops looking around and her eyebrows scrunch together. 

You shrug and she gives you a small grin, getting back to work on.

It smells like waffles, maybe pancakes? There were still the cakes from yesterday you couldn’t eat in the fridge.

You turn and sit down on the couch by Dog, gently prying Frisk from you and laying them down on your pillow. Dog immediately curls up next to them as you place the blanket over them.

There’s the feeling of being watched and you turn. Sans is close behind you, looking at you with half-closed eyes. You move to get up, but feel something holding your hand. You look back to Frisk and Dog.

When had they grabbed your hand?

Sans just comes around the side of the couch, past Frisk and settles down next to you. He slumps back and lets out a sigh, a lazy grin on his face. You grab a pillow and place hand it to him with your free hand.

He takes it, but as you move to get up, still holding Frisk’s hand he flops the pillow on your lap and lays down on it. What?

This jolts you enough to break Frisk’s hold on your hand, but it also wakes them up.

They look around and focus in on Sans in your lap and you. Your hands are half-way up in surprise. They huff and read adjust themselves so their pillow is against your side and they tuck themselves into you. Dog shifts too, getting up and curling by Frisk.

Frisk reaches for your hand again, and you slowly comply. They take your head and thread their tiny fingers through yours. Sans tilts back his skull to look at them and they give him a look. He seems more awake now, but as they look at each other Sans's face changes and he gives Frisk a similar look.

It makes you uneasy.

Sans then reaches up and takes your other hand. He holds it in his and threads his phalanges through your fingers as well.

You notice your hand is slightly bigger than his.

Then they both settle down, Sans even closes his sockets.

You’re extremely confused; uneasy, confused and really warm.

You look between the two of them, but all you get is a small laugh from Frisk and a chuckle from Sans.

You look to Dog and his black eyes seem to shine and a smile?? comes to his face. He closes his eyes as well and settles down.

You blink. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3 
> 
> leave me a comment for my feedback please! You fuel my determination!


	38. Chapter 37: Together Breakfast (and ALMOST getting what you wanted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah not quite.
> 
> also HAPPY BIRTHDAY FORGOTTEN READER!! (please leave me a comment for your birthday drawing request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~19500 hits and 1130 kudos yay!! X3 <3
> 
> thank you guys again and enjoy this!

Sans and Frisk’s breathing evens out, and Sans lightly makes noises in his sleep, “snores”? You try pulling your hands away from them, but they seemed to grip you tighter.

You resign yourself to stay in their hold, hands gripped by a human child under your arm and a skeleton in your lap, hand against his ribs.

You let out a breath.

You sat there, listening to the others in the kitchen.

\- - - -

Sans was tired. Bone-tired. There was something pressing at his ribs and he felt as though he couldn’t move.

He had a vague feeling he was forgetting something as well, but he couldn’t think of it.

Then his brother slams open the door and jumps on the bed, screaming at him and Frisk to wake up. 

Wait. Frisk?

Sans eyes snap open and looks down, nestled in his jacket was Frisk. When did they?

When was he in their room? In their bed? His brother picks them both up under his arms and dashes down the stairs with them.

He barely sees Undyne walk to Toriel’s room.

Then they’re down the stairs and exchanging Christmas greetings to Asgore and the human---no Ebony.

Sans is asleep again after that, succumbing to the familiar pull of the dark.

When he jerks awake again, he’s at the kitchen counter.

He looks around and sees Ebony walking towards the couch with Frisk in their arms. He stared at them. A strange feeling gripping his soul--a strange sense of deja vu...

Before he realized it he was standing behind them, as they tucked Frisk down next to Dog. When had that Dog gotten back?

Then they turned to him. Their pale face relaxed into a calm expression, but their eyes...Sans felt their grey eyes searched his sockets. 

They move to get up but something holds them in place and he uses that distraction to walk around to the couch and sit down next to them.

Frisk seems to have kept them in place by holding their hand. Heh. The kid used that trick on him a couple of times, except it was his arm they grabbed on to. He leaned back into the couch, and then a pillow is handed to him. He has an idea.

They’re handing it out to him and he takes it, but just plops it in their lap and settles down on the pillow. He feels them jolt and his lazy grin widens at their surprised expression. Heh.

He tilts his head up when Frisk shifts and huffs at him. They readjust themselves against their side and take their hand, threading their fingers together. Sans is slightly surprised at this.

Frisk gives him that determined look.

He gives them a slight smirk. Oh it was _ON._

He takes their other hand and threads their fingers with his, resting it against his chest and then closing his sockets, suddenly tired again.

He feels their fingers press against his bones as he drifts off.

\- - - -

You hear Papyrus’s steps towards you and you turn to him as he calls, “LARGER HUMAN! WHERE IS THE TINY HUMAN? WHERE IS SANS?” 

You gesture with your head and eyes down and Papyrus walks over and peers over you. “Oh.”

He then proceeds to dash around the couch and pull out his phone, taking pictures. You would have tried to get him to stop, if your hands were free. 

You just sat there, but then Papyrus says, “Friend, you should smile.” His voice is a little quieter. You look up and he seems to fidget, glancing away from you.

“Hey Pap! What’s the hold up?” Undyne asks.

“Breakfast is almost done dear where are Frisk and Sans?” Toriel asks.

You turn to them as Papyrus answers, “Undyne, Your Majesty! The Tiny Human and my brother are sleeping on our new human friend!”

“R-really?” Alphys asks, looking at you. You nod. 

They immediately walk over towards you, peering over the couch. There’s a grin on Undyne’s face as she pulls out her phone and takes pictures. Alphysdoes the same, but Toriel just smiles at them and then at you.

“My. My what have I missed?~” You turn to the stairs and Mettaton has stopped at the stairs, looking over all of you.

His gaze focuses on you, as Papyrus says, “METTATON! MERRY CHRISTMAS!” His gaze goes to Papyrus and he smiles at the skeleton.

“Merry Christmas.”

Toriel rests a paw on your shoulder.

“Breakfast is ready my dear. Shall we?” You nod and tug at your hands. The hand that Frisk is holding comes away, but grips onto your sweater. Your other hand is still held in the boney fingers of Sans.

Toriel starts gently shaking Frisk. “My child, time to wake up.” 

“LAZYBONES! WAKE UP!” Papyrus says, but Mettaton grabs his arm. “Why not let your brother sleep some more, Papy darling?~” he says. “BUT---” “Shh~” Mettaton presses a finger to Papyrus’s teeth. Then giving his cheekbone a kiss.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure our angel can handle him. Won’t you dear~?” He says, looking at you. You blink at him and he winks at you. Then he proceeds to drag Papyrus down the hall, him forming slight protests along the way, his face bright orange.

“A-a-angel?” Alphys repeats. You look at her and shake your head. She seems thoughtful for a moment before she’s whisked up by Undyne.

“C’mon, babe, let’s leave these nerds to themselves! We got breakfast to plate!” She runs to the kitchen. You vaguely notice a lump in her pocket.

Toriel has finally gotten Frisk up and she has them in her arms as she turns to you.

“Well then, my dear. I’m going to help Alphys and Undyne set up. Don’t take too long ok?” She walks off with Frisk, semi-awake in her arms.

You’re left with a sleeping skeleton in your lap. He’s still slightly snoring and you take a breath. You move your fingers, or try to move your fingers in his grasp. His hand doesn’t budge.

His skull starts to move though. His skull starts to thrash and his teeth clench hard. He starts to kick a little and his grip tightens. You don’t know what’s happening, but his left socket is starting to glow blue and you feel the crackle of magic.

It’s growing, erratic, wild, raw...

You see his skull clench as his canines sharpen and he starts sweating blue drops. His hand whips out of his pocket to latch onto your arm as well and his phalanges grow sharper and slightly dig into you. His skull even starts to shift, the beginning of horns starting to protrude.

You grasp onto his skull, slightly panicked, eyes wide and brow furrowing. 

You quickly look behind you. No one is looking, they’re almost getting ready to go to the dining room.

You let a little of your magic flow into your hands, they faintly glow silver, but Sans’s hands are glowing blue and they start to burn. His socket, even though its clenched shut, is also starting to burn with blue magic.

You don’t know what else to do.

You lean close to him, right by his left socket.

_“S a n s.”_ You call.

He shoots up with a gasp, knocking his skull into yours and slightly pushing you to the side.

He’s partially leaning into you. He’s breathing hard against your neck.

You lean towards him, just as he turn to look back to you.

He’s suddenly very close to your face.

You blink and look into sockets, searching. The tiny white pinpricks are there and you no longer feel his magic anymore, but his grip on your arm is still the same.

He’s sweating still and he’s even shaking a little. In the background, you hear the shuffling of plates and chairs and voices.

You bring your hand slowly to his skull, placing your hand against the side of his skull.

He leans into it a bit, closing his sockets. He lets go of your arm to hold onto your hand with his, keeping it to his face. He tilts his skull down You feel the drops of blue against your hand, warm and wet.

He’s still breathing hard, but it’s starting to calm down. He takes big deep breaths

“sorry...” his voice is quiet, barely above a whisper.

You shake your head.

He lets go of your hands and you drop the one from his face and bring the other back to you.

_Breakfast?_ You sign, low for him.

He looks up to you. His sockets drooped and black shadows under his sockets and a frown on his skull.

You stand up and he watches you. 

_They made waffles._

He continues to stare. You let out a breath and then take his hand and tug him up to you.

You then let go to sign. _They’re all waiting for you._

That seems to jerk him as a smile works its way to his face.

“then what are we waiting for?” He moves past you and down the hall.

You follow him with your eyes until he disappears down the hall. 

“BROTHER!” “Finally up, bonehead?” “Good morning, Sans”---

You look down at your arm and hand. There are slight holes in your sweater sleeve--hopefully Mufet won’t get too mad-- and fading red marks on your skin.

“Hey Punk! Get your butt in here!” “YES DEAR HUMAN EBONY! HURRY SO WE CAN ENJOY OUR TOGETHER BREAKFAST!” “Frisk says you have to come in or they’ll be forced to come get you!”---

You grip your hand into a fist and pull down your sleeve as you make your way to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: presents xD
> 
> leave me a comment and give me feedback. my determination is fueled on it. :3


	39. Chapter 38: Unexpected Presents pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting presents. nuff said. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20000+ hits and 1160+kudos. WOAH.
> 
> It's too early in the morning for this, but i was determined to finish it!
> 
> hope you like it!

Dog is suddenly by your side as you walk into the room and Frisk eagerly waves you to your seat between them and Sans.

“Oh there you are angel~” Mettaton says to you. You slightly wince. 

“YES FRIEND NOW WE CAN EAT!!!” Papyrus says and then glancing over at Toriel he continues, “HER MAJESTY SAID THAT AFTER WE EAT WE MAY OPEN GIFTS!” He starts to bounce in his seat.

“Yeah! Let’s eat!” Undyne says and you make your way over to your seat, where a stack of waffles, covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream and a single strawberry, sat on a plate.

Dog sat between you and Frisk. 

The others dig in quickly and you take a bite as well, warm and sweet and quite soft.

Most of breakfast was eaten quickly and Undyne and Papyrus got into a contest on who could eat the most. Several times they had to gulp down milk, as they choked. Frisk simply giggled and Toriel gave them slightly strained smiles. Undyne seemed to cast glances at Frisk occasionally, but Frisk didn’t seem to answer them. Asgore seemed to be distracted, but he ate while taking small looks at Toriel. Alphys just went on eating, but casted glances at Undyne with her brows scrunched together occasionally. Mettaton only laughed, but he had an odd smile on his face and Papyrus’s face started turning orange more and more as the meal went on. Sans ate slowly, but he occasionally shot looks at the robot. He seemed a bit less tired.

You were sure there was a lot going on between everyone, but chose to not think about it too much. You just slipped dog some of your breakfast when they hopped up to you or Frisk for food. 

When everyone was finished they all got up and cleaned up, well mostly Papyrus and Undyne. They all but breezed by everyone picking up dishes and ushering you all back to the living room. 

“Don’t forget to take your stocking off the fireplace.” Asgore says.

You look over to see stockings hanging from the fireplace. One for each of them. All of them seemed to fit each of their names in terms of color or pattern. And one by one everyone took theirs off the hooks, until only two remained. The one that most caught your attention was silver and grey and covered in criss-cross stiches in blue and black, the white trim is rounded, but there’s a name stitched in silver on the white trim, “Ebony”. 

You walked towards the fireplace and ran a hand over the stocking. It was smooth and warm and slightly heavy. Dog comes trotting up to you and digs into a corner with a ribboned dish and grabs a bone from it.

A hand goes to your shoulder and you turn around. It’s Toriel.

“Do you like it my dear?” She says.

You look to the stocking. _You made this?_

She nods and you sign _Thank you._

Her eyes widen and her smile slips as she looks at you. Oh. You’re smiling, you body filled with warmth. Dog runs around you and Toriel.

You break gazes as Papyrus shouts, “TIME FOR PRESENTS~!!!” 

Toriel collects herself and says, “Shall we?” She takes her stocking and your off their hooks and hands yours to you.

She leads you out to the living room again and as you walk there you see Frisk and Undyne, crouched behind the table, whispering. As soon as Undyne sees you she jerks up and runs to the couch. Odd.

Frisk just smiles at you and takes your hand as you all gather around the Christmas tree. Frisk sits you down on the couch next to Alphys. Undyne is behind her. Asgore and Mettaton are by the tree. Papyrus is close to Mettaton and Sans sits close by as well. Someone has moved the reclining chair and Toriel is sitting by it near the TV. Frisk sits in your lap.

The tree had many different colored packages of various sizes and shapes, all were either labeled with tags or had names written on them in pen. There were boxes wrapped in pink and silver ribbons, packages in orange or somehow spaghetti themed paper, gifts in floral patterns, presents in blue and taped together...A big pile. 

It was slightly strange to see, but you expected it from the movies you watched. 

Mettaton was handing out gifts alongside Asgore.

You feel a sudden chill go though and then you’re not there with them in the room. 

You’re on the mountain, in the snow. It’s cold and it’s dark. The darkness surrounded you, but you can’t move. As you stare them down, they change, their dark bodies shifting

They take human shapes and all of them grin widely, showing all of their teeth and empty eyes.

They leap for you, screeching, and you are swallowed by the dark.

A present is thrust into your face and you’re jolted out of the vision.

Frisk feels you jump and pulls the red and green present from your face. They place it down in their lap to sign. 

_Sorry. Are you ok?_ You nod in response, but they aren’t smiling anymore.

You look to your present, it’s purple and blue striped with red and green ribbon. It read: “To the Larger Human From Frisk”. “Larger Human”? You take it and set it aside and gently pat Frisk on the head, which they giggle at.

You absently keep running your hands through Frisk’s hair as your mind wanders back to your vision.

What WAS that?...That bad feeling of creeping cold was back but a little more prevalent. Your mind wandered back to the barrier, checking on it.  
Nothing had changed.

You snap back when you feel eyes on you. It’s Sans.

He’s looking at you again. You’re a little surprised when a gift from him and Papyrus is given to you, it has spaghetti-themed paper and taped together. “To the Larger Human From THE GREAT PAPYRUS and sans” You look at him and he shrugs, lazy grin present on his face.

Before you know it, everyone’s presents are sorted into a neat pile close to them. Except...

“Who’s presents are these?” Mettaton asks, holding a familiar red package in one hand and a purple one in the other.

You raise a hand at him.

“OH. Who from darling~?” he asks as he stretches his arms to hand them to you. 

You sign, _Grillby and Muffet_

“when did they give you presents?” Sans asked. 

_While we were cooking. _You answer.__

He doesn’t ask further questions as Asgore says, “Alright everyone. Um...please empty your stockings before unwrapping presents.” 

They do as they’re told and treats and candies fall out, as well as handmade ornaments and flowers? “Nice one Asgore.” “W-wow.” Frisk claps happily. “AMAZING!” “OH~” “not bad.” 

Then---”PRESENTS!”

You are then showered with paper and ribbon. And everyone is either yelling or gasping or saying, “Thank you” to whoever gave them gifts.

Frisk got a striped blanket in purple, red and blue with red hearts, blue stars and red swirls covering it, a kit full of coloring supplies, a ticket to a Mettaton show, a new sweater, and some DVDs with strange characters on them. 

“WOWIE!” Papyrus said. As he pulls out some gloves and action figures, tickets, a few shirts, and lastly a whole set of thin books. He immediately hugs his brother and he’s almost crying.

Sans pats his back as he hold a large book on star to himself. There’s a small pile of T-shirts with various puns on them, a new pair of slippers, a weight, a couple bottles of ketchup, and some joke books.

Toriel had gotten an apron, some new pots, a necklace of some purple stone, a new dress, and a large purple coat, which she was holding up. She looked to Asgore and he looked away blushing.

He had gardening tools, gloves, a sweater, some packets of seeds?, and a hat around him.

Mettaton walked by holding a mirror, which was covered in stickers and glitter to himself. There was also some tools and oil, and a colorful beaded bracelet in his pile.

Alphys got a different looking set of DVDs, but with different characters, and books some on science and others that seemed to go the wrong way, and some shirts as well as a little figurine.

Undyne got some shirts, a new set of weights an eyepatch, a few shirts, another set of strange DVDs, and a really nice comb, which seemed to be made of shells.

“Babe...”she said, her voice soft, as she scooped up Alphys to give her a hug.

Once she put her down though she looked over at Frisk, who shook their head.

Huh...

“hey kiddo. ya spacing out on us?” Sans calls. It occurs to you than you’re the only one who hasn’t yet opened their gifts. 

Frisk takes a present from your pile, it’s the one from them, and puts it in your hands. You open it and pull out a black and grey jacket, which draping down in triangular cuts, zippers on one side, a large hood, high neck, and hidden pockets. 

_Try it on!_ They urged. So you did. It fit you pretty well.You give Frisk a “thank you”.

“OH OH! FRIEND OPEN OURS NEXT!” Papyrus said, still holding onto Sans. So you open theirs next. It’s a grey with black long sleeved shirt, with a high neck. The grey part of the shirt looked like someone dumped paint on it, which looked like it dripped from dark grey to a lighter grey as it reached the hem of the shirt, and there were flecks of black splotches as well.

You nod to the brothers in thanks and they both smile at you.

You then open Muffet’s gift to you. It’s another outfit. There’s a white ruffled shirt and black long vest, covered in intricate designs, which zips up and criss-crosses your stomach and back with buttons, and other pair of pants, but with a similar intricate design in patches on the pants and straps around one leg...you immediately put the outfit back in it’s tissue paper and box.

Then Frisk hands you a small present wrapped in green paper and gold ribbon. It reads, “To Human From Alphys and Undyne” You look to Alphys and she’s sweating a little again. 

You open the gift and inside a box is a small, flat rectangular device.

It’s a phone.

Frisk immediately grabs it and presses a button and it comes to life. They tap on it and pull up “Contacts” where several numbers are programmed in already. 

Both you and Frisk turn your eyes to the yellow monster. She blushes.

“Y-you said y-you d-didn’t h-have a p-ph-one...so...” You’re wide eyed at her.

“You made them a phone?!” was the collective shock of everyone. She curls in and nods, hiding in her hands. The others are around you asking questions, but you pat her arm and once she’s looking at you you sign, _Thank you_ and give her a smile.

Papyrus takes your phone from Frisk. “ALPHYS YOU’RE A GENIUS! NOW WE CAN KEEP IN TOUCH HUMAN!!!” “nice way to ring in the holday.” “SANS!” “My my~ Alphys dear you must make me one like this one.” 

She sputters and hides again. You use the distraction to sign to Frisk and Undyne.

_I’ll keep her busy. You two plan._

They both look at you,but you quickly wave them away. Undyne grins at you as she says, “Hey boss! Help me with this eyepatch!” And she grabbed Frisk and ran off to the kitchen.

No one but Sans seems to pay any attention, but you ignore his stare.

You tap Alphys again. She looks to you again.

 _Teach me how to use it?_ She seems to relax and then starts explaining.

\- - - -

Undyne has Frisk down behind the table again. 

“Well little boss this is it. I don’t know how the punk found out, but right now I don’t care.” she says.

“What do I do?”

 _Just ask her._

“Really, kid? After all of this?” she asks. Her nerves were getting to her. She kept smacking them down, only for them to rise again.

_She’ll say yes_

Undyne opens her mouth but they give her a look full of determination. 

She closes her mouth and lets out a long breath,

“You’d better be right or I’m going to kill you.” she says, running a hand down her face.

 _Use the mistletoe_ They sign before leaving the kitchen.

Undyne takes a breath and she hears Frisk pulling her towards the kitchen.

“u-uh Frisk? Where are we going? I wasn’t done with---”

Undyne stand under the mistletoe, focused solely on Alphys, but she was wondering why the punk was also pushing Alphys is her direction.

Alphys stopped when she saw Undyne, a blush forming on her cute face. Undyne grinned at her.

Frisk tugged on her hand, but she wouldn’t move.

The human took the phone from her hands and then took that hand and the one Frisk was holding. They turn her around to face them and she jumps. Undyne frowns, but they give her a look and then turn Alphys around by her hands.

“Wha---” And then they all but push her into Undyne beneath the mistletoe.

She catches her of course.

Undyne tilts her head up to look at her. “Hey Alphys.”

“H-hi Undyne.” she answers.

“I’ve got something to ask you.” 

“W-w-what is it?”

She throws her nerves to the wind as she looks into her girlfriend’s blushing face.

She moves her hands to Alphys’s and then gets down on one knee before her. Alphys gasps.

Undyne smiles. “Alphys I love you a lot ok and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, so...” She pulls out the box and opens it.

“Will you marry me?”

Alphys is frozen in place, face so red Undyne is surprised she hasn’t nosebled to death yet. But then she’s almost tackled to the floor as a string of... “Yes! _Yesyesyesyesyesyes~_ **YES!** ” comes out of her girlfriends moutH.

Undyne sweeps her up and holds her up as they hold each other close.

She sets her down and then then slips the ring onto her claw.

There’s a chorus of yells and screams as the other come up to them and hold them in a large group hug.

Undyne doesn’t really care that she’s tearing up as she holds her fiance among their many friends.

\- - - -

You watch the scene in front of you with a small smile on your face.

Then Dog come up to you with a red present in his mouth, which you pull out and unwrap. It’s a scarf, it’s dark, but had multicolored yarn tassels and is lined with softer, thicker fleece on one-side. You unwrap it and out falls an envelope. 

It reads, “To Sans” You pick it up and turn it over several ways, but it’s just an envelope. 

It clicks. 

Oh no.

“Is that from Grillby?” Toriel asks and you jerk toward her. The group hug had ended and they’re all looking at you now.

You say nothing but then slowly nod. Well as long as he was damning you, might as well go along with it.

“heh. didn’t think Grillby was a writer.” Sans says. You shake your head and sign, _For you_

“me?” You nod.

He takes the letter from you, and you quickly make your escape. You don’t know why but you can’t be in the room right now. They crowd around to read it as you make your way past them.

You hear the opening of the envelope.

You make it to the kitchen.

Then the opening of paper.

You’re in the hall.

You hear silence and you feel Dog tugging at your pants, keeping you in place.

Then there’s that feeling of crackling energy and a stare. You turn around and there’s Sans. His sockets are empty and his smile seems frozen. Past him you see the others crowded around the hall opening or in the kitchen, watching you two. Out of all of them though Frisk seems the happiest, smiling brightly at you.

“you...paid off my tab?” Sans’s voice is low and careful.

You nod.

“why?” 

_Present_

“to who? me or grillby?” 

_...Both...?_

Sans lets out a breath and goes to say something when you see Frisk sign, _Look up._

So you do.

And there hanging innocently above the hall is a sprig of mistletoe.

You look back at Frisk, who’s grinning evilly at you and down at Dog, who seems to be smiling. And now the others seem to have smiles on their faces too.

Sans is a little blue in the face though and his mouth isn’t smiling anymore. He mutters something under his breath, turning to look at Frisk. 

You take his distraction to sigh and lean in towards his skull. He half-way turns back to you and your lips make contact close to his left socket. The bone is warm and smooth under your lips. You linger at the warmth and then pull away to a very blue Sans.

You hear clicking, as everyone has their phones out again to take pictures.Frisk is jumping up and down at this point and you hear Undyne mutter, “I ship it.” To a nodding Alphys. Toriel and Asgore are giving you warm smiles and Papyrus is giggling, while Mettaton takes more pictures.

You’re too busy looking at them and don’t notice that Sans has pulled you down until you feel his teeth press against your cheek and he rubs them into your cheek a bit.

You look to him and he’s a darker blue than before.

You smile at him and he just looks away and rubs his skull.

Frisk then runs over to you and smiles at Sans, a look of victory on their face, and tugs you back to the living room.

You leave a blue Sans behind with Dog trotting after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what to do what to do now?
> 
> leave me a comment and feedback! (giving me suggestions idk it's early in the ****ing morning)
> 
> let's see how far my determination goes. x)


	40. Chapter 39: Unexpected Presents pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans view through his mixed thoughts.
> 
> dropped a reference in here btw: see if you can spot it ;) same drill picture prize if you find it and guess correctly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1180+ kudos and 20700+hits i regret nothing! :D
> 
> this is a bit of a filler until i can write in the next chapter :)

Sans mind is fried. It is all over the place. First, his mind replaying his dream.

_It was dark but a blue light shone out of the dark. It was one of his Blasters. He felt relieved for all of a second before it snarled at him._

_What?..._

_It was also much bigger than him and its horns seemed more pointed and it had more teeth._

_It roared and Sans ran._

_He felt cold brittle fear grip at him. That was NOT his Blaster. He ran, huffing through the dark, the--the thing not far behind._  
_Sans felt his eye sparking to life and his hands burning with magic. His skull hurt, his ribs hurt, his legs hurts, every bone in his body ached, but he had to run._

_run. Run. **RUN.**_

_He sees a light in the darkness ahead of him and distant hums and screeches and roaring, so he runs for the light, but it always seems to get farther and farther away._

_Then all of a sudden it’s right in front of him and he leaps through, as someone calls out to him._

Second, He didn’t expect them to be there when he woke up.

No one else was around. They were in the dining room. He was taking in air like a suffocating man.

He wasn’t expecting them to place a hand on his skull. He let go of their arm to hold it to his face. Their hand was cool against his bones. 

Their brows were slightly scrunched together and they were giving Sans that intense look again, looking him over.

He’s calmed down and when he apologizes they just shake their head and sign to him about breakfast like nothing happened.

This kid never ceased to confuse him.

They weren’t going to ask? 

He’s taken by the hand and pulled up to them. He’s actually quite short compared to them, only coming up to their chest/collarbones.

They’re giving him that look and Sans feels a slight chill go down his spine. He gives them a fake smile and goes to have breakfast with the others.

He didn’t eat much though, but Papyrus basically forced him to eat his food, which he secretly gave to Dog.

He thinks...There’s something there that wasn’t there before.

Third, he’s surprised when he sees that both Grillby and Muffet had gotten them presents. He’s waved off though when the others basically have a present opening to rival the trash tornado in his room.

While they were opening gifts, he was temporarily distracted from his thoughts, but they all wound up back to them.

Frisk caught him looking at them and grinned., to which he looks away and slightly goes blue at. Then they silently shake in laughter. Cheeky kid.

Once everyone had opened theirs, they were the only one left who didn’t. Sans could understand that since Frisk was in their lap.

But...

Fourth, when they got their gifts, he saw something flash in their eyes. He isn’t sure what but that smile they gave Alphys...it made everyone stop in their tracks.

They hardly ever smiled and each seemed to come from the tiniest gestures and words.

It was something to see.

Fifth, he saw them plot something with Undyne and Frisk, signing that they keep Alphys distracted. He just watched, partially guessing what was going to happen.

Then the proposal. A wide grin came to his face as he and the others embraced Undyne and Alphys in congradulations. This was one of the nicer ways they’d gotten together, from his memory of the timelines.

The thought made his grin falter, but he let go when the others did, only to notice that they had an envelope in their hand and a new scarf from Grillby. Dog sat by their side.

Sixth, his suspicions come back when they hand him the letter.

What could Grillby possibly want to say to him? Besides paying off his tab. Sans opened the envelope and the others gathered around to read.

“geez guys you can’t letter guy be?” earning him some groans and laughs. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

It read:  
_“Sans,_

_Your tab has been paid in full. Thank them please._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Grillby”_

Everybody froze. Sans especially. He looked up, they were gone from the room, but he could feel them in the hall.

“The punk paid off your tab?” Undyne said, but Sans had already gone, catching them just before they could get to the dining room.

Seventh, more questions.

They’d paid off his tab?!Since when?! Why didn’t Grillby tell him?! Where did they---

They turned around, a guarded expression on their face, despite Dog holding their leg in place by their pants.

Sans kept his calm. (Nope) 

Eighth, apparently that was his gift and Grillby’s--he and that man needed to **t a l k.**

Then all of a sudden they’re looking up and so Sans also looked up. Mistletoe. Frisk is so not getting a nice next snow day for this...He turns to glare at them, giggling and looking smug and the others, who’d been watching from around the wall of the kitchen take out their phones. He’s sure he’s blue in the face.

He feels them move closer and he half-way turns to them as he feels, soft cool lips on his skull by his left socket. They linger there for a bit and Sans sees cameras flashing and hears them click and Frisk is dancing up and down.

As they pull away they look to the others curiously, and Sans just pulls them down and gives their cheek a nuzzle with his teeth. A skeletal equivalent of a kiss. They blink and look at him and he looks away.

Frisk comes up to grab them and SMIRKS at Sans. His face burns, as they lead them back to the living room.

Note to self: never start fluster war with Frisk. **EVER.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff and flames welcome (as long as you are grilby ;) haha
> 
> don't worry guys the plot shall thicken...eventually 
> 
> warning: enjoy your fluff w h i l e y o u c a n...


	41. Chapter 40: It’s Snow Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or alternatively: where (by the end of the chapter) you go “CROSS NO!” and i answer, “CROSS YES!” and you proceed to recite every way to say “NO” 
> 
> A L L O F T H E N O
> 
> EDIT: thank fakeivy for the translation!! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1120+kudos and 21000+hits! YAY~~~ (again too early for this but whatever)
> 
> here's this thing!

Frisk tugged you towards the living room and you followed, hearing Dog’s footfalls behind you.

They sit you down on the couch followed by Dog and Undyne and Alphys. Then they ran off again.

Undyne and Alphys sit close by you and Alphys hands you your phone and takes out her own.

“A-alright, b-back to w-what I was s-saying---” “You’re seriously going to talk about their phone?” Unyne interrupts.

She gives her a look. “Y-yes. W-we have pictures a-anyway...” She turns to you a gives you a smile. She says something to you and you don’t recognize the language.

Undyne smiles at you and says, “She said you and Sans were cute together.” You blink.

_What language?.._ You’re confused.

“Japanese.” Never heard of it. You just nod as a response. Then you tap your phone.

“O-oh r-right! As I was saying---” Alphys continues.

You pay attention to Alphys as she goes back over the different “apps” of the phone, “Settings”, “Internet”, among other things, then she goes to “calling” and “texting”. She pulls up your contacts and all of their numbers have been plugged in, as well as some pictures--those were from Alphys. She even set up everyone’s pictures as “caller ID”. 

Then she explained “video chats” and used her own phone to demonstrate. She called someone named, “Iwataki Kagemori”. You’re phone made music, the tune is mellow, slow, smooth...You press the green button and Alphys’s face appears on the screen.

You blink at her, then put the phone down.

You sign, _“Iwataki Kagemori”?_ She flushes and stutters and Undyne smile widens as she takes out her own phone and goes to her contacts. “Dude, give me your number!” She snatches your phone and types something into hers. 

“Alph you’re a GENIUS!” She laughs. “Fuhuhuhuhu~” You’re confused.

“WHAT’S UP, UNDYNE?” Papyrus says, walking over to the three--well four if you included Dog, who had at some point climbed into your lap.

Frisk comes back with, a much less blue, Sans and they crowd around you. He walks over and leans over Alphys and Undyne.

“geez guys the kid doesn’t japanese this right now.” Snorts and groans.

Undyne turns to answer Papyrus’s question. “We’re getting the punk used to their phone.” “OH--”

“OOHHH~” Mettaton says, striding into the room. Taking your phone and...staring at it. You watch him as he does this, then blink. He does various poses, but you see his pink eyes flash.

He hands it back to you. There’s no trace of magic in your phone, but you watch as it rings and the word “Mettaton” flashes on the screen. He’s calling you. You look to him and he just smiles.

“MY TURN!” Papyrus takes your phone next and by that point you couldn’t see the point of holding onto it.

Frisk waves to you and signs, [Wanna go outside?] You look out the window all you see is white, a light snow drifting down.

_What for?_ You ask.

_Snow._ You can see them pulling that begging look on you and you let out a breath and stand up, your body gives several loud cracks as you do so. So you just stretch and crack your neck.

It’s silent and you feel several eyes on you.

Everyone is looking at you either in concern or surprise.

“Friend? Are you alright?” Papyrus says. He and Sans are giving you the most concerning looks. Ah. Right. Bones.

You nod and sign, _Don’t worry._ Some of your fingers crack in the process. Sans and Papyrus wince a little. Then Frisk all but, pulls you into the hall and to the closet, where once again you get your coat, scarf, and Frisk’s winter clothes. You put them on as you head for the front door.

“My child, my dear, where are you going?” Toriel asks, coming up to you.

_Outside. Snow._ Frisk signs as they put on their coat and hat. 

“OH! OH! ME TOO HUMANS WAIT FOR ME!” Papyrus says as he dashes to the stairs. 

Frisk pouts, but waits by the door.

“heh. don’t worry kid. ya kno how paps is.” Sans is suddenly right next to you, in his jacket and long pants and slippers. Teleporting. He sees you looking at him and his grin widens.

It’s a little uncomfortable.

Toriel sighs and sits back down.

Then Papyrus comes down the stairs, dressed for the weather in orange and red, his scarf wrapped around him closely. He all but grabs you and Frisk and Sans has to open the door before you’re literally leaped out of the house.

\- - - -

Sans was still in the hall, spacing out until Something tugs at his jacket.

He snaps out of it. 

Frisk is looking at him with that smug smile.

Sans ruffles their hair.

_Do you like them? _they asked. Sans hand stills in their hair.__

“what do you mean kid?”

_Do you like them?_ they repeat. Uhh...what?

“they’re not bad kid. not sure if i like them yet.”

_But you’re blushing._ Frisk states. Sans glares at them, ruffling their hair in retaliation, but Frisk only laughs.

They then bring Sans to the room, where Alphys is going over how their new phone worked.

The lovebirds were cute, slightly nerding out on the japanese translation of their name.

Now he was outside with Frisk, Pap and them.

San’s grinned. Payback time.

Papyrus and Frisk immediately started making more snow sculptures and they just watched and helped out when Frisk pulled them in.

Sans tested out his magic. His eye and hands glowed. Nothing unusual.

The three of them looked to him.

“SANS?” Papyrus said and the kid just takes a step back. They just stare him down.

**“wanna have a b a d t i m e?”**

\- - - -

It’s dark and quiet.

At least when he looked up he could see the surface, if only a little.

Sometimes dirt and rocks fell on him, sometimes snow, other times rain and then sunlight.

But something lingered in the dark. Something he didn’t know.

He’s felt it before, but whatever it was...it wouldn’t go near him.

This time though, there was something familiar...where had he felt it before?...

A voice spoke out.

**_“FiNaLlY...ThAt ThINg Is GoNe...wHaT wAs iT tHaT sMiLeY TrAsH bAg uSuALLy sAyS?...OH yEaH...”_** He felt a heavy presence and it was suddenly much colder than he remembered.

**_“TuRn ArOunD BrOtHeR...ArEn’T YoU gOiNg To WeLcOMe Me HoME?....”_** He turned and was met with a large dark mass, curling and swaying and slithering out from behind a child in black and white. Their eyes and mouth were empty melted sockets.

All the flowers were slowly dying now, turning grey and then shriveling to black and then to ash.

He shook at the sight of them. He could still feel fear?... He summoned the little white bullets, but they’re swallowed by the dark.

Suddenly there’s no light in the Ruins anymore.

They were suddenly grabbing at his stem, pulling his face towards them, nearly ripping off his petals.

He’s forced to look into their sockets, but something red flashes to life.

**_“It’s mE!!!”_ **

The Underground echoes with their laughter and his screams.

Then silence.

And then the laughter starts up again, much deeper and more wild than before.

\- - - -

You and Sans jump at the same time. There’s an icy chill, that has nothing to do with snow, crawling up your back and a heavy creeping feeling. You jerk your head to the mountain.

\- - - -

Sans flinches as his eyes flares and for a split second he feels **_t h e m_**. But... _no_... **NO**. They’re gone. Finished. It should be over. Why could it never be over?! His magic burns in his skull, mind flashing back, as he looks to Mt. Ebbot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment. let's see how determined you are. :)


	42. Chapter 41: NO!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1250+ kudos and ~22000 hits. O.O geez~ <3
> 
> well here it is, it's a bit short this time, but...>:)
> 
> enjoy~~

_Frisk wasn’t sure what was going on._

_One minute they were out in snow, now it’s dark._

_And so cold..._

_**Very.... VERY C O L D.** _

_They’re in the Underground. It’s dark. There’s the feeling of rock beneath their feet, but nothing else, only emptiness around them, but their soul pops out to give a warm red glow._

_Something dark, slithers towards them, melted and dark it opens its mouth and it drips, eyes focused on Frisk._

_It lets out a snarl animalistic and evil. Frisk runs._

_It chases behind, and there’s more shrieks and the sound of something sharp against rock. They don’t look back only keep running forward._

_Suddenly, they’re roughly tackled to the floor. Cuts and scrapes open at their arms and legs, but they scramble up and run._  
_Frisk keeps running, only to keep stumbling and falling. They’re covered in dirt and blood, when they dive for a open door. It’s a dead end, only a single rock pedestal in the room and an old engraving on the wall behind it. They hide behind the pedestal._

_They hear them coming. The scraping, the slithers, the moans..._

no.

_The dark creatures wrap around them._

_Blood and Dust mixed together. Screams and shrieks and roars and dark laughter._

_Cruel laughter..._

Their soul shatters.

_They wake up in a yellow tiled room with stain glass windows and tall pillars. The Judgement Hall._

No.

_They gasp and lurch up onto all fours, breathing heavy and then dry heaving._

_There’s a knife on the floor beside them. The take it into their hand. Their soul, unbroken, whole, pulses in front of them._

_They hear steps on the tiles. They look up._

_It’s Sans._

_The scary bones and dog heads are back and his eyes glows blue, a sinister grin on his face. Were his teeth sharper?_

_“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming and kids like you should be...._ **b u r n i n g. i n. h e l l.”**

_That blue light, roaring, more cuts, deep gashes, tears, piercing pain in their arms, legs, chest, neck...more bones and blood again, spilling onto the floor._

_More Blood and Dust and Bones._

Their soul shatters.

_They wake up in a bed of flowers, dead flowers. They gasped and rolled to their side. Their soul is back and floating close by them._

_There are high stone ceilings and stained glass windows and dead flowers in the throne room, and old dusty throne, cracked and falling apart still raised on a platform._

_The throne room._

_Dark vines come out of the ground, tearing through the floor and casting rock and dirt everywhere. Frisk dodges the first several strikes the thorny vines have at them, but they’re caught._

_The thorns dig and twist through their clothes and into their skin._

No!

_Flowers, dust, vines, laughter, piercing, blood dripping onto the flowers, lights and then..._

Their soul shatters.

_...Darkness..._

_It’s dark again when they open their eyes. Frisk casts around, frantically._

_Their soul casts a dim red light around them._

_A voice speaks to them._

_“Frisk?” Something cold brushes against their cheek._

_Frisk flinches away, but then looks up. Ebony is standing there. A confused expression on their face._

_Frisk immediately clings to them, holding onto them for dear life. But as they pull back, something changes--no-- **THEY** change._

_Frisk is dropped to the floor, where they scramble back a few feet, but they watch._

_They’re suddenly much taller, horns growing out of their skull, skin falling away from their mouth to reveal long sharp teeth, scales, markings, and protruding bones rise up from their skin as their clothes rip. Their clothes tear when their wings, much darker and much bigger, the feathers all messed up spread out from them as they grow into a monster. Their eyes blaze silver._

_The darkness curls around them as their many eyes go black and silver._

NO!!!

_They open their mouth to swallow them whole._

_Teeth, blood, bones snapping..._

Their soul shatters.

\- - - -

Where you and Sans felt a chill. Frisk falls over into a snow mound they’d made with you.

“frisk/FRISK?!” the skeleton brothers cry. Papyrus instantly scoops them up and into the house, yelling for the others, but you’re still in the snow.

There’s something there... just around Frisk.

A dark aura. 

A dark power.

Sans’s hand is on your shoulder. You almost snap your neck when you turn to face him.

“hey.” You blink.

“come on.” He makes his way into the house.

No one’s in the living room

You hear several voices talking at once upstairs.

“--My child--FRISK--Frisk--Sweetie--My child--Are they--How did--WHAT HAPP--”

You and Sans go up the stairs and into Frisk’s room.

Toriel and Asgore sit on the bed. Alphys and Undyne are on the bed against the wall., worried looks on their faces.

Papyrus is kneeling down by Frisk, their hand in both of his. Frisk is in their bed, curled up into a tight little ball. They were shivering and shaking and making strange noises

When you two walk in many voices spoke at once.

“My dear---Punk---h-Hey---Child--HUMAN SANS---” Sans takes a step back, almost into you.

“no need to rattle my bones, guys”

“SANS THIS ISN’T THE TIME.” You’d never heard him sound so serious before. Mettaton, who’s sitting near Papyrus glares at Sans.

It’s silent in the room.

The silence drags on for what seems like eternity.

Frisk slowly gets worse. They kick and make louder noises, whimpers and tears, as they rolled down their pale-gold skin.

Nothing the others say or do manage to wake them up.

You and Sans just stood by the door, watching...

Sans goes to them first. They run a hand through Frisk’s hair, which seems to relax them. Then something goes wrong. They start thrashing and jerking, almost hitting Sans, who dodges out of the way..

You run to them and place your hand on their head and they seem to relax, before the tears and whimpering start again.

Then they wake up, lurching up from the bed.

Upon seeing you all, they jump back into the wall, knocking the framed puzzle to the floor.

They're looking straight at you.

A voice, broken and heavy from disuse, shatters the world with a look of fear in their eyes.

**“NO!!!!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly what i had in mind...well actually yeah >:3
> 
> leave me comments! Fuel my determination! :D


	43. Ch4p73R 42: 7h3 v01c3 7h47 re4cH35 f0r Y0u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are not going well...Nope. *nods*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1270+ kudos and ~22500 hits. i'm on a friggin roll!!!x3 <3
> 
> Thanks so much for the support you guys!
> 
> My determination is strong. 
> 
> Strap in and enjoy the ride.

Gaster 3nded up in the grey room again.

He was still too small. He looks at his Bony little hands. The room seems much bigger than he remembers.

His mind flashes back to the human---no Eb0ny.

They wereN’t human. 

That was one thing Gaster was absolutelY sure of.

But they had also saved him and Frisk and San...again. Him from---whatever those...things were, Frisk, and Sans.---SANS!

Gaster jerked, casting himselF this way and that in a panic.

He needed to go. He had to g0 back!

They were in dangeR. They weren’t safe!

Gaster made his way over to the wall, but th3re’s no door.

He look5 around. Nothing.

He can’7 use his magic. He barely has any left. If he uses much more he’d be lost to the void again, unable to reform.

Even if he did, when and where would he end up?

Gaster slumped to the flooR and wept.

He was h0peless and alone again, trapped in the gray room.

His sanCtuary...his prison.

He pools himself to the cold rocK floor, gathering what was was left of himself.

Black tears spilled from his cracked eyes and Fell through the holes in his palms.

He wept, screeches and noises filling and 3choing around the gray room.

How could he Let this happen?!---No.

He won’t Let it happen. He refused to. Not his boy. Not his son.

Gaster recollected himself, calling out into the dark...

\- - - -

Frisk was screaming and crying, Huddled into the corner. 

Everyone else, like you was froz3n in place.

“My child?...” Toriel said, trying to get them to caLm down, she reached out to them. They flinched away from her.

“Frisk?” Papyrus said, also apProaching the bed. Frisk pressed themselves into the corner even further, as if the wall could swallow them whole. Mettaton also called to them, “Sweetie?” His voice was softer than usual.

Undyne tried to reach for them, but they let out another scream. “Hey Frisk! It’s me! Your bestie, Undyne! What’s wrong?!” she sounded Panicked, but when she tried reaching for them Alphys stopped her. “N-no Undyne! Don’t!”

Frisk curled in on themselves and cr1ed, large gasping sobs. Toriel tried to reach for them again, but a h4nd on her arm stopped her. She turned to Asgore and he just shook his head. He gently took her from the room, giving Frisk one more look.

“guys. you should go.” Sans spoke up. You look to hiM.

He’s not smiling again, his sockets are dark. what was he thinking?

“BUT---” “n o w Papyrus.” Papyrus slumped. Mettaton spok3 up instead, “Come on Papyrus, why don’t we make some spaghetti? Frisk... Frisk will want to e4t later.” He says, but his voice sounds off.

Papyrus doesn’t say anything, he just stands there, head down. Mettaton quicKly guides him out of the room, neither of them look at you or Sans as they pass.

Then it’s just you, Sans, Alphys and Undyne in the room.

Undyne has gone qu1et, looking at Frisk with such a lost and concerned and hurt expression on her face. Alphys is starting to Cry as well. 

She looks to Sans. He st4res right back at her. 

She suddenly leaps off the bed, Alphys in her arms aNd she walks up to you both.

Her eyes are misting over, as Alphys looks teary eyed betweeN the two of you.

“frisk’ll be fine undyne. d0n’t worry.”

“7hey’d better.” She says, storming out of the room. Alphys just keeps looking at you as Undyne takes her away.

Then it’s just you, Sans and a whimpering Frisk. 

They’re looking at you and Sans, they’re still Cowering away, little whimpers escape from them and hang onto you like weights.

You’re rooted in pl4ce.

Frisk. The little humaN was _afraid_...afraid of **you.**

It turNed your body cold and heavy. 

“kid. you need to g0.” Sans voice breaks you out of it.

...He was righ7. You did need to go.

Your turn towards the window, your gaze bores into the mountain. You’re cold. Heavy. Light. Burning. Freezing. 

You turn back to Frisk who yelps at you and fliNches away.

_I’m s0rry._ You feel the sadness and loneliness crawl on your back.

You turn away and head for the door. Something is throwN at you. You catch it. 

It’s your ph0ne.

“better keep that with you, kid or we’ll all have a bone to pick with you.” 

You just keep walking out the door, down the stairs, you stuff the phone in your Pocket.

You ignore the stares as you make for the door, fLinging it open, and running out into the street.

“Hey! Punk! wh3re are you going?!” You hear Undyne call.

You just keep running. F4ster, faster, faster.

You tear through the streets, until you fly down roads and pa5t the town and into the woods.

You take flight th3n.

You’re glowing with magic by this point, your human form falling away.

Something feels wrong about the mountain, it’s snowy Peaks and trees, darker, sharper...more...evil.

Your senses are confirmed as you Look down and see several figures standing by the barrier. They have a dark and cold, creeping feeling to them.

You land qui3tly, silently by some trees. They haven’t noticed you, but you can clearly see them.

They’re all hum4n, about a dozen men and women, all different and all seeming to stare at the barrier--No--the feeling they gave off...

You sharpened your 5ight. You saw through them--into them. 

You grit your t3eth, eyes flashing dangerously.

Their souls were corrupted... what were once colorful and vibrant souls now had black oozing over and into their souls like tar..

The colors still showed through the dark, incoMplete control. Unwilling possession...

you felt like you were freeing and burning, your magic crackling and settling into flames at your hands.

You step out of the trees and they all turned to you at once, eyes black, grinning 5harp smiles.

_**“We were getting tired of waiting.”**_ one woman said, her voice sounded tw0-folded.

_**“Yes, welcome home.”**_ a man said, voice also souNding two-folded.

Darkness swirled and licked at their bodies like fire, erupting from their shadows.

You lower yourself into a crouch and summon a weapon.This time much sHorter, but no less sharp.

Th3y’re human.

Many of them screech and howL and lunge for you with the shadows settling over their arms for claws., the darkness licking at them.

_**“Kill kill kill--nO--die---die die---sto--destroy destroy--P-”**_ The humans voices were coming through, but they were fading fast, the darkness was taking over.

You’re dodging their strikes, making non-letHal strikes of your own. They laugh. they’re also crying.

You d1dn’t know what to do, but you grab the next one that goes for you by the head, and slam him to the floor.

You let your Magic burn.

You could see the terror and fear and hate in his eyes.

\- - - -

Gaster slumps to the floor of the room, exhausted.

He was so tired...

He couldn’t move.

His consciousness was fading, but he hoped they’d gotten the message.

And somehow...he knew they did.

He could feel it in his soul. As he slips from the waking world a smile comes back to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience!
> 
> leave me comments and feedback please. keep the ball rolling and most of all...Stay determined.


	44. Chapter 43: Those Who Hold Them Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART: http://imgur.com/gallery/RkgR6BA by Fifia
> 
> I got 1300+kudos and 23000+ hits *soul does a twirly dance* <3
> 
> thanks guys for being so patient!!! :D

Sans is focused on Frisk. The kid’s face twisted in fear, but also confusion. 

Sans takes a step forward. Frisk looks towards him now. They stare each other down, even as Sans moves closer, Frisk curls themselves in, but keeps their gazes locked.

Be calm Sans, this is like what happened before. Don’t freak out. Be calm be cool...

Then he sits on the bed. “another nightmare kiddo?”

Frisk hesitates and then nods. “wanna talk about it?”

They shake their head, still curled up and new tears on their face.

“why not?” he asks.

They bring out their hands to sign, _Same nightmare._ ...He knows that’s not all.

Sans just looks them over, they’re trembling again and clutching themselves tightly to the wall.

Sans climb up more on the bed, Frisk doesn’t move away, but he’s careful as he approaches. They’re eyes look haunted and wild, crazed. Sans was worried, but tried to smile for their sake.

“come on kid don’t tell a fibula. patella me please. throw me a bone here.” Frisk had heard these jokes thousand of times by now but they still snorted and their mouth quirked up a little.

“seriously kid, what’s wrong?” Sans reached out to them, they flinched, and Sans faltered.

He sat back against the wall, but he had an idea. He detached his hand from his arm and tossed it at them. They let out a yelp and they stared at him, shocked and in disbelief.

“need a hand?” he asks, his smile widening.

Frisk looked to his hand on the bed, then to Sans, who held up his arm with his hand missing. 

Frisk, covered their mouth to try to stop their laughs, but soon they were laughing.

They laughed and laughed, holding their sides and rolling. Sans let a chuckle at their antics, but as he leaned over to collect his hand Frisk scooped it up.

_Yes I do._ They sign. _It’ll come in handy soon_ Sans lets out a laugh and ruffled Frisk’s hair.

They both froze, startled. They look at each other and smile.

“you cool now?” Sans says, rubbing their head gently.

Frisk nods, running their fingers over Sans’s hand in theirs. They had a somewhat far-away look in their eyes.

“frisk?” Sans says. They look to him.

“you had us all worried kiddo. are you--” _It was scary._ His hand dropped back to the bed and it crawled back to him and he re-attached it, bonebrows furrowing.

He knew this, it was always the same. “kid---” _No. It was worse, not just you, not just Flowey, or Chara, Ebony..._ Sans froze.

“what about them?” his voice took on a hard edge without him thinking.

_They turned into a monster...a big scary monster...and they ate me...and i was being chased..._

“whaa---”

Suddenly, there’s stomping up the stairs.

And Toriel burst through the door, wide-eyed and frantic.

“My child--Sans--Ebony is gone.”

They stare at her, Sans thought processes grinding to a halt.

**...w h a t?!**

\- - - -

Silver magic burned as the darkness crumbled to ashes, bodies lay strewn in the red-stained snow, among the trees.

You stood in the middle of it all, weapon and hands smoking with residual magic. Blood dripped off your weapon.

You had no other choice.

You don’t take chances and extend your sense out as wide as they would go, looking for more of the corrupted. however, before you could make a sweep to check, your phone rings. It’s been busy vibrating...you think.

You ignore it as you look over the bodies. You take a breath and wave a hand over them, watch as your shadows take them away.

You still hear your phone’s music. You’re only half-paying attention. 

You’re numb...hollow, calm and cold.

You stalk up to the barrier. It hums as you place your hand close to it. The magic is still there. Something still didn’t feel right though.

Once again, before you can pass through the barrier, your phone rings. You had a? Oh....right.

You finally take it out of your pocket and look at the screen: _ _ Missed Messages _ _ Missed Calls.

You look at the screen and tap the notification for your messages.

It read

(Undyne): PUNK WHERE ARE YOU?  
(PAPYRUS): Human. Please come back! Where did you go?  
(Alphys):Where are you? Your Location is off...  
. . .  
(Mettaton): Ebony darling what happened?  
. . .  
(Undyne): Pap and I are looking for you WHERE are you?  
(PAPYRUS): HUMAN! UNDYNE AND I ARE SEARCHING FOR YOU.  
. . .  
...and on and on.

You tap the notification for calls.

One message says, “My dear, please don’t be too upset. Frisk---”  
Another says, “Darling~Are you alright? Papyrus is worried.”  
And another, “Dude if you’re not coming back I --WE--fine! WE are going to go out to find you!!”

There’s another message.

(Sans): i told you. we’d have a bone to pick with you.  
(Sans): come on kid answer.  
(Sans): hey

(Frisk): I’m so sorry Ebony. please come back...please? I’m sorry i’m sorry---

The cold, heavy, burning feelings you had before come back full force, but they are shifted as you think about Frisk;a tiny human child, determined and weak, yet so strong...

There’s too much. It’s too much. The smell, the spark of magic, the echoes of screams, the feeling...

Your emotions conflict and twist: cold, hot, heavy, light, sad, happy, alone but you feel like you aren’t, worried, angry, powerful, weak...a constant push and pull.

You hear static and noise, it’s calling you. You don’t know why you know that, but you answer.

Something crawls inside of you and out, you’re emitting a dark shadowy aura...mixing with your silver magic. 

You feel the dark and silver encase you and then you stand up... _much taller, much colder, and much much more **d e a d l y.**_

There’s a dull static and background noise in your head, but it’s not saying anything. When you open your eyes, everything seems dark, but outlined in grays and white and black.

You summon your weapon and step through the barrier. You feel the darkness recoil and shy away from you, even if you don’t see them quite yet.

_**D4rK y37 D4rk3R...HmMm...V3rY v3rY 1n73r3571n6...** _

\- - - - 

Sans and Toriel had to physically hold Frisk to keep them from leaving the house after they heard Toriel say they were gone.

Why did they leave?

Was it something he said? Something they did?

He was trying to keep his emotions under control. Sans didn’t want anything like last time to happen again.

Thinking back on it, made his face darken.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Frisk, who was zipped up into his jacket, with his arms wrapped around them. They were crying into his shirt and he could feel their tears soak his shirt on on his ribs. Mettaton and Alphys sat close by on the couches.

Toriel busied herself in the kitchen, Asgore sat at the counter, she didn’t see to mind.

The hours ticked by in tense silence. No one really knew what to say.

“What if they flew off?.” Mettaton proposed. Sans thought about that too. “I don’t think they would in daylight.” Asgore said. He thought that as well.

Occasionally, Mettaton or Alphys would call Papyrus or Undyne, but their answers were always the same. Except...

“How can one punk just give us the slip?!” “I’M WORRIED FRIENDS. I CAN’T FIND THEM!!! WHAT IF THEY HATE US? WHAT IF THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DONE SOMETHING WRONG? WHAT IF THEY NYEH HOOO NYO HOO HOO~~~” “Aw come on Pap don’t cry!!” 

Sans held Frisk tighter as they literally cried themselves to sleep.

After that last call, the house was quiet. All Sans--any of them can do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update but guess what that means? :3


	45. Chapter 44: What He Sees In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost and found and gone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapter! wooo~~~~ take that readers! >BD
> 
> so double song challenge!!! (as usual don't look them up u must know from memory!! >:3) guess one correctly and i make u a drawing, guess both correctly i make u two (if u get one right i make one and somebody else may get the other) 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS
> 
> C- dubles yet? (lol just for you ._.)

You blink your eyes open to snow falling onto your face from tree branches above you. It was almost dark out. You spring up into a sitting position and something slides off you to plop onto the ground. 

What happened? For the first time in a very long time, you felt weak, tired, drained...You checked the barrier...despite your state it was fine and oddly it was quiet...

Looking around, you’re sitting on a bench, under some trees, a snowy path wound around on either side of you. Then you see what fell off of you, you bend down and cradle it in your hands.

You look at it, but don’t really have time to contemplate what was going on as you hear the sound of snow crunching underfoot, then hear, “HUMAN!! HUMAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?” Then you see a skeleton come around the corner, dressed in body armor run past you, red scarf flying behind him.

Papyrus...? The skeleton runs around the corner, a streak of white, red and orange.

You tuck the little blob into your scarf, under your chin and try to get up, but you slump against the bench. 

What was wrong with you? You let out a breath. Your long hair is in your face. 

Wait--

You hear the crunch of boot steps in snow again and you change back into your human form with some difficulty, as Papyrus runs past you again, back the other way, still screaming.

Then he skids to a stop, back turned to you, but he quickly turns around. There are large orange tears in his sockets and his right socket is orange, like Sans’s left socket was blue. 

You are lifted by orange magic and brought to his chest plate. His arms grasped around you tight enough for you to hear your bones creak.

He weeps and cries, orange tears soak into your hair and jacket. Anything he’s saying is muffled out and incomprehensible. You shift your arms and find them free to rest against his scarf-cape and back of the chest plate he wears. 

You feel that heaviness inside your gut again...guilt? Papyrus was crying because of you. It felt wrong to see him cry. You shift as he drops to his knees, but keeps his hold around you, his head on your shoulder, clutching you to him.

Your arms go lightly around his shoulders and skull, rubbing circles into the back of it. 

_“~All...Day..._  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Making, friends with shadows on my wall_  
_All.. Night..._  
_Hearing voices telling me_  
_That I should get some sleep_  
_Because tomorrow might be good for something_  
_Hold...On_  
_Feeling like I’m headed for a..._  
_Breakdown, And I don’t know why---”_

You’re cut off as you’re suddenly lifted up, Papyrus stands at full height with you held up by one of his arms under you and another around your waist. You let go enough for your hands to rest at his shoulders.

There are orange tear-streaks down his skull and his sockets fade back to black. “Friend?...”he says voice shaking slightly, despite his firm hold of you.

It’s hard to look at him. He holds you a little tighter. “You...” he starts then stops. “Come Back With Me...?” he pleads, tears threatening to spill.

_But I--_ “NO BUTS!” he says somewhat frantically. You feel so...small in his arms. You feel cold...empty...what was wrong with you? You curl in on yourself, clutching your arms and burrowing your face in your scarf, carefully of what you nestled there. It seemed to rub against your chin a little.

_I’m sorry._ You sign. Papyrus nuzzles his head against your cheek. He’s very...”affectionate” you think.

“Please Friend, Come Back. Undyne and I Have Been Looking For You All Day. What Happened? Was it---Was It Something We Did?” You shake your head, but don’t elaborate.

The silence between you two grows and then he speaks up. “Let’s GO Back, Friend. I, The Great Papyrus, Would Be Bonely Without My New Friend.” You look to him. Did he just...make a joke? 

He smiles a little through his tears.

You wipe orange tears away with your thumbs, resting your forehead against his and nod.

He immediately takes off running back to the house with you in his arms. A new smile on his face and “NYEH HEH HEH~!”

Then a phone, “UNDYNE I HAVE FOUND THE HUMAN!”

“WHAT?!” 

Despite the warmth of Papyrus, you’re still cold.

\- - - -

It was close to late in the night and Sans and the others had yet to move from their positions, except that Toriel had taken Frisk and they were currently sleeping in her lap on the chair.

Then the door burst open and in ran Papyrus and Undyne, which the kid, still in their dark winter clothes over Papyrus’s shoulder.

“FRIENDS! WE HAVE RETURNED FROM OUR MISSION OF FINDING THE HUMAN SUCCESSFUL!!!” he cried. Mettaton immediately ran up to them and peppered Papyrus’s skull with kisses. Sans would have been more angry if he wasn’t glued to their form on his brother’s shoulder. Alphys did much the same, but almost tripped on her way to Undyne.

“A-are you g-guys ok?” she asked. They nod and Undyne says, “‘Course babe. You know us.”

The kid was oddly quiet, just laying there on his brother’s shoulder like a ragdoll.

Then all of a sudden, Frisk just jumps onto Papyrus’s leg. And Dog seems to come out of nowhere and yip at them.

“TINY HUMAN! I HAVE BROUGHT BACK OUR OTHER HUMAN FRIEND!” Papyrus Says, holding them out by the armpits. They keep their gaze on the floor.

Frisk jumps off Papyrus’s leg and at the same time he puts them down and they stagger for a sec, before straightening out, but they kept their head down.

Undyne ruffles their hair. “Don’t worry us like that punk.” They turn slightly towards her but don’t respond. Their hands hidden in their jacket sleeves.

Frisk walked up to them and tugged them down by the hand until they kneeled down. They still wouldn’t meet their eyes. So Frisk took their cheeks and moved their head so they were looking at them. 

Sans could see they were keeping up face, but their eyes were distant, empty...like when they’d first met.

Frisk was signing _Sorry_ but kept a hand on their cheek. They pulled Frisk’s hands away from their face and let go, but held their gaze as Frisk signed to them, Sans shifted to the side to read them.

_\--I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. It’s---_ They place a hand on Frisk’s to stop them.

_Am I scary?_ they signed. Frisk shook their head.

They shake theirs. _I am_ their eyes turn hard and seem to have a dangerous glint to them. Frisk shakes their head a little harder.

_No you aren’t_...Sans agreed...but they could be...

Their eyes flick to Sans’s and then back to Frisk.

_I’m sorry for scaring you._ Then they turn to the others one by one, _Sorry for making you worry._

Toriel shakes her head, “Are you alright my dear?” They nod after a split second of hesitation. Asgore just smiles at them and Alphys smiles as well albeit a bit more nervously. The piece of scrap metal (Mettaton) gave them a pat on the head and wagged a finger at them. 

“Next time darling~ Just talk to us.” They give him a slight nod and then they turn to Papyrus and Undyne, _I’m sorry you had to --_

“NOT A PROBLEM, FRIEND. JUST DON’T DO IT--” “---Yeah punk! Like EVER again!”

“Oh goodness look at the time!” Toriel says and they turn to the clock. It’s nearly 10pm. Way to go changing the subject Tori.

Frisk yawns and Sans scoops them up. It’s been a long day and Sans was starting to feel the fatigue from the day get to hit. 

He can let it go...for now. It was too tiring by this point.

Frisk signs, _Thank you_ to him.

“for what kiddo?” he asks. 

_Everything._ They say, clutching to his jacket and nodding off. Kid must’ve been really drained.

“Little boss has the right idea.” Undyne says. Papyrus looks a little tired as well, must have been all the searching.

“It’s been a long day. Why don’t we all get some rest?” Asgore suggests.

“Yes~ I need my beauty sleep.” Mettaton agrees. Sans frowns at him but proceeds to the stairs to tuck Frisk into bed. He catches their stare as he goes up the stairs.

He hears his brother talking, but the sounds are muffled by the walls as he goes into Frisk’s room. However, the kid just won’t let go of him.

Sans’s sighs as Papyrus walks into the room. “Sans?” his voice is quiet.

“yeah, bro?” Sans was getting tired all of a sudden.

“I came to tell you that you don’t need to read me a story tonight.” he said.

“u sure bro?” “Yes. Afterall the human sang me a song.” He smiled as he closes the door.

They did what now? Sans was wide-socketed, but laid back against Frisk’s bed anyway, Frisk on his stomach, just like when he woke up. Sans’s sockets felt heavy, try as he might to keep them open, but eventually he just slipped off to sleep. 

He wakes up, but his sockets don’t open. Something was in the room with them. He slowly, barely opens his sockets to look

They were sitting by him and Frisk, leaning over them both.

“hey.” he calls as they start to pull away. They almost jump, but they look at him.

“what are you doing?” he asks, voice heavy with sleep.

They move away, but Sans grabs their arm before they can pull it away.

“what are you d o i n g?” he repeats. They let out a breath and sign with one hand, _L E A V I NG_

Sans’s bone brows furrow. “why?” They look troubled.

_W O R K_

“where?” They almost frown and put a finger to their lips.

_S E C R E T_

“you’re not fair kid.” he sighs heavily, running a hand over his skull. 

_Why?_

“i just don’t get you.” 

_I don’t understand._

“neither do I kid. so you’re just gonna up and split?” he asks. They nod. _Don’t tell._

He grips their arm a bit tighter. “why not?”

They look to Frisk and that’s all the answer he needs.

“why should i let you go?” he asks. He doesn’t know why he asks, maybe he does, but is too tired to think of why.

They almost glare at him and Sans grins. “tell ya what kiddo. i’ll let you go...if you sing me to sleep.”

They stare at Sans concerned and shocked. _H O W---_ They stop. _Papyrus?_ Sans nods chuckling a little. He was kidding though, but just as he’s about to let them go they open their mouth.

_“~And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now~”_

Their voice is low, quiet and soothing. Sans stares at them.

_“~And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight~”_

Their voice was slow, but they gradually went slightly louder and the tempo of the song rose just a little. Sans feels his mouth open and sockets widen.

_“~And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am~”_

Sans closes his mouth and his grip on their arm loosens. He closes his sockets to listen.

_“~And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive~”_

The lyrics seemed to fit the situation...but Sans can’t think deeper on it as they’re putting him to sleep. No wonder Pap didn’t need a story.

_“~And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am( x3)”_

_“~I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am~”_

Sans eyes blink open just a little and they’re looking right at him a gentle if not infinitely sad expression on their face. Sans slips away.

\- - - -

Once Sans is safely asleep you pull your arm away from his grasp and reach over to stroke over his temple. Smooth warm bones.

You repeat the same gesture with Frisk. Warm, soft golden skin and soft brown hair.

You pull away from them and quietly walk out of the room, leaving the tiny form of Gaster behind, carefully nestled next to Sans’s fur-lined hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you can comment no i am not making this a poly-relationship fic (saving tht for another time), but...your friendship meter with papyrus is increasing (if it wasn't full already) :D
> 
> leave me a comment and feedback...your guesses for the songs/requests for drawing
> 
> but most of all: Stay determined and enjoy the ride


	46. Chapter 45: Getting back into routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really don't you remember things changed back in chapter 9/8? >:/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAN ART!!! by Addi
> 
> http://addig2002.deviantart.com/art/Promise-Me-589433743?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454897104
> 
> and geez guys 1350+kudos and ~24000 hits WOAH. o.o <3~
> 
> thanks so much for the support! and yeah this doesn't end well.

After you left Gaster with Sans and Frisk, you gathered your things and left once more, shadow traveling back to the cabin on Mt. Ebbot.

Once inside again, you sat down on the couch and idly rubbed your neck, placing your gifts besides you.

You had discovered the tiny black mass moving, like cool water on your skin, pressing at your neck all the way around as you lay on the couch in Toriel’s living room.

You pulled the little mass away from you and cupped the small form of Gaster in your hands.

He looked tired, but he held your gaze.

**“3b0nY...”** he said. Your eyes widened. You could understand him. He moved over your hands and reached out to you with his hands. You brought him close to you. And he felt over your cheeks with his small hands, cold and bony and smooth.

**“1’m 5orRy...I d1dN’7 r3co9n1z3 y0u...”** You shake your head and open your mouth. His tone was quiet, low...You’d never imagined you’d be discovered quite like that. You place him away from your face and down to your lap.

**“Ch1lD...y0u h4v3 b33N 7hr0u9h 50 mUCh...”** You look at him and open your mouth to say something.

**“d0n’7 w0rRy...1 w0n’7 s4Y 4 7h1n9...1 uNd3r574nD...”** he patted one of your thumbs, as a gesture of comforting you. You brushed that thumb over him, and scooped him into one hand to sign _I’m sorry._

He shakes his head, [It’s not your fault] He signs back. His form flickers and his body droops.

He was tired and you weren’t surprised. You took him up the stairs to Sans and Frisk and then planned to leave. He fell asleep on the way up. You couldn’t wake him. 

You stood up from the couch and looked out the window. It was too quiet you thought. Nothing...snow and trees. No creeping dark figures. You felt uneasy.

Something wasn’t right. 

You walked out of the cabin and into the snowy forest but you couldn’t see or hear anything. Too quiet. You unfurled your wings and took off into the night.

You still felt its presence, but there was nothing there to see.

\- - - -

Frisk heard them singing...and they were talking to Sans...They were sitting close to them, but then they got up---wait..where were they going?---They turned away and walked into the dark, pulling their hood up. Frisk reached for them and called out, but they were gone.

They felt oddly...light.

When Frisk woke up they were suspended in the air, they jerked around, but they couldn’t get down. They were surrounded in the blue light of Sans’s magic and their soul was equally as blue floating in front of them. 

Sans was floating off the bed and several other things around Frisk’s room were as well. 

Sans is struggling around, kicking out and thrashing, as his blue magic lifts him up, but something dark by his hood moves.

Sans finally he opens his sockets, one eye is flashing blue then goes dark. Frisk falls with a thump on the floor. They breathe, but then scramble up to the bed to check on Sans.

They jerk back a bit as a smaller version of Gaster comes out from under Sans’s hood.

Gaster looks at them as if waiting for them to say something.

_Gaster? What happened?_ Frisk signs quickly. He was so small... _SO CUTE~~_ He scoops gaster up to hold him close to them, which he squeaks and crackles static at.

He slides out from Frisk’s grasp and hops back onto the bed by Sans, he started breathing heavily, sweat on his skull. He wasn’t awake yet.

Gaster runs a hand over Sans’s skull.

Frisk quietly, slowly also gets in the bed to run a hand over Sans’s skull. Gaster lets out a noise, like a deep sigh.

_Gaster?_ Frisk signs.

Gaster turns to them, his mouth in a tight line. 

Then the door slams open and Gaster disappears under Sans.

“TINY HUMAN! SANS! THE HUMAN IS GONE AGAIN!!!” 

What?

Frisk rushes down the stairs to the living room, flying down the stairs.

The couch is empty and their things are gone, blankets and pillows neatly folded.

So it wasn’t a dream after all...they’d left again. 

Frisk wanted to cry, but a small hand on their cheek, distracted them.

It was Gaster.

_They’ll come back._

_How do you know? They didn’t even say “goodbye”._

_They promised you._ The promise. Their promise. Frisk smiles a little.

Suddenly Sans appears besides them. Frisk turns to him he looks tired, well he was a lazybones, but he seemed more tired than usual. It was worrying.

“don’t worry kid. they’ll come back.”

Frisk nods. _You ok?_

“i’m fine.”

At your shoulder, you see Gaster shake his head.

\- - - -

You did a sweep of the entire mountain, still nothing. You felt the sun and wind on your wings. 

It’s the light. Of course. You let out a long breath.

You were slipping, out of practice. You swiftly drop and land back in the forest of the mountain and take a walk, slowly returning to your normal form.

You take a walk through the snowy woods, lost in your thoughts.

You thought about Frisk, the human savior of all monster-kind, Gaster, the monster erased from time and space, Sans, the skeleton who was much stronger than he seemed, Papyrus, the innocent one much like a child in an adult’s body, Toriel, the care and motherly former queen, Asgore, the gentle yet regal former king, Undyne, the strong knight, Alphys, the nervous academic, Mettaton...”dramatic” “over-exaggerated” robot, Grillby, the warm hard working fire-elemental, Muffet, the sweet yet scary baker...All of the monsters from Grillby’s...Dog...

When you come out of your thoughts you find That Dog is sitting in the path ahead of you at least 100 feet away. You stop walking.

He’s sitting in the snow, watching you. You slowly start walking towards him.

When you get up to only several feet away from Dog you stop again, waiting.

Dog just walks up to you and rears up, placing their front paws against your legs, tongue hanging out as they barks at you once.

You don’t move, only stare into his black eyes.

He barks at you again and you let out another breath, holding your arms out and bending down.

Dog seems to smile and leaps for you, you hold him the whole way back to the cabin.

Once back in the cabin you find, a dog bed a few dishes and several bones lying around.

Dog just leaps from your arms and walks further into the cabin. You stare at him and he just barks at you, you’re not sure what kind of face you’re making.

The phone in your pocket vibrates and chimes. “1 New Message: Frisk”

(Frisk): You promised.

You did and seeing that message from Frisk...makes you determined to keep it.

\- - - -

_*--Reports are have been coming in of several missing people being discovered in the very places where they were reported missing.---- Now only a few reports of these were actually called in but calls have been coming in the last 24 hours that at least 7 other individuals who weren’t reported have just suddenly come home. ---Some had to be rushed to local hospitals as they were unconscious. None of the victims who were hospitalized could be reached for comments and police cannot divulge their condition at this time.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: guess who're coming back? :3 (if you guess correctly i'll slip in a request from you/ draw you something: pick one; and this time i will not limit this to one person but i'm limiting it within the next...12 HOURS. so guess away! )
> 
> leave me a comment/feedback/you're guesses [please don't give me an entire list tho!!] even if it's a complaint about my cliffhangers (you know how much i love frustrating the hell out of all of you) >:3
> 
> well not really: i don't want you to hate me just yet.
> 
> stay determined, remember your patience Thank you!!


	47. Chapter 46: In the Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work work work and finally giving your bosses your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m so sorry this is late guys but i got a small case of writers block (i was determined to work on it though) and this is what i got!!
> 
> and...1380+ kudos and 24700+ hits OwO <3 *totally manly scream*
> 
> Thanks so much guys for you patience and enjoy the art and the chapter~
> 
> FANART!!!  
> ( By psychotic muffin)  
> http://psychotic-muffin.tumblr.com/post/138965809578/tiny-gaster-is-my-new-religion 
> 
> (By redereindeer)  
> http://my-name-is-taken.tumblr.com/post/138975499049/so-im-undertale-trash-and-i-was-reading-this-fan 
> 
> For Redereindeer:  
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Monster-demon-within-589667908?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454995458
> 
> For Kitten_Aya:  
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Ebony-and-Toby-589671513?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454997047
> 
> For Acidic:  
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Lets-Fly-Sans-Version-589674351?ga_submit_new=10%253A1454998467
> 
> For snickluvah4:  
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Gaster-589817627?ga_submit_new=10%253A1455066500
> 
> felt bad for not being able to post these in messages for you guys and not posting a chapter so i'm posting them here in the notes!! hope you like 'em!

You spend most of the rest of the night cleaning off snow by hand from the roof and the porches and stairs of the cabin. You had found quite a large shovel some time ago, and used that to help you with your task.

You heard Dog’s occasional bark for you, but ignored him as you worked. You heard him make a low growl then he stopped barking altogether. 

You finished clearing away snow as the sun was rising and you sat on the roof watching the sky. For a short while, you saw a mix of colors in the sunrise and it made you think of everyone. The sky turned from midnight blue to hazy purples to blues, it made you think of Toriel, Asgore, Muffet; oranges and yellows and reds emerged and grew, blending into the blues and purples and pinks...it made you think of Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Grillby--

Frisk...Gaster...

The sky then slowly turns more and more blue. Sans...

You let out a breath and close your eyes, gently sending your senses out around you into the forest and the mountain. Still quiet, but they were still there.

Now that the sun was up they couldn’t come out.

A bark bring you back to the rooftop. You look to your side and find Dog there, looking slightly annoyed. (You have annoyed the Annoying Dog: Achievement Unlocked!!) 

You sank through the roof and into the room and went down the stairs into the living room, somehow Dog was already there when you came in...

You let out a sigh...

At Dog’s urging, which consisted of Dog running around you and weaving between your legs as you walked, you leave the cabin for a walk. Before leaving however, Dog ran over to the sofa and sat on the couch, pushing your gifts from Grillby, Frisk and Toriel, and the skeleton brothers at you. 

You gave Dog a long look and he stared right back. You walked over and took the clothes and he yipped in happiness as you headed into the room to change.

They actually fit rather well.

Once you’d changed and walked back to the living room, Dog was already by the door.  
Dog kept running ahead and barking at you, wanting you to follow. You stood outside the cabin, then look from Dog to your snowy cabin.

As you pass through the barrier, you take on your human appearance. Dog doesn’t seem to mind. The dog was certainly not an ordinary one if the barrier did nothing to stop it from coming in or going out...But you figured that out already.

There was no trace of anything from the fight two night ago. You kept walking.

Dog just trotted beside you, as you walked the snowy paths from the mountain, into the settlement and past streets of houses and shops...until you pass by the Spider Bakes and Pastries.

You stop in front of the shop. 

And Dog sits at your feet as you look into the windows of the shop. The shop is dark, and you press a hand to the glass, then you focus on your reflection.

The jacket Frisk got you hangs off your frame quite well, and the scarf Grillby got you somehow matches, despite the colored tassels. 

You hear the clicking of fangs.

That small little spider came down from the sign and hung in front of you, swinging back and forth a little on its string of webbing.

It clicked it’s fangs at you and Dog barked at it. They seemed to have a conversation consisting of clicking fangs, dog noises, barks and grunts. Then the door to the bakery opens.

You feel spider strings attach to you and lightly tug inside. You’re slightly uncomfortable being there without Muffet.

The spiders click their fangs and lead you to the back room. Dog follows you into the shop.

\- - - -

Muffet is hanging around her home after coming back from her Christmas charity. It had gone very well, but Muffet missed not being able to make clothes or sweets. The feel of fabrics under her hands, the smell of sweets in the air of her warm bakery, the little songs she hummed while she and her spider snipped, pinned, and sew together fabric...

It was a good thing she was headed back to her shops today.

She’s sitting down drinking tea in a soft cushioned chair at her table when she gets a message through her spiders. 

The human was at the bakery.

She got up, and quickly gathered her coat, keys, shoes, and headed for her car.

Once she was sitting in the car, she glanced at her phone, contemplating telling a certain bar owner about this...

A devious smile spread across her face, as she just tucked her phone away she giggled to herself as she drove to the stores.

\- - - -

You were sat down on the bar stools near the counter in the kitchen, Dog curled up by your feet.

The spiders crawled around on their webs, offering you sweets and tea.

Where they even got them from you didn’t really question, but you decline their offer and just sit there watching them. The little spider dances along one of your hands resting on the counter.

You watched it dance to some tune you couldn’t hear, but you and all the spiders perked up when you heard a car pull up to the shop.

It was Muffet. She opened the door and gave you a smile.

“Hello again dearie~” She walked over to you, as you stood from your seat and gave you a hug.

You hesitantly pat her back and she pulls away to get a look at you. Her black eyes roam over your clothes and you shift somewhat uncomfortable under her gaze.

“Hmm~” she says, taking the end of your scarf in one hand.

“Grillby sure knows how to pick them...” she says. You’re not quite sure what she means. “This jacket isn’t half-bad either. Who is it from?”

_Frisk_ She smiles and nods her head.

“Anything else?” she asks.

_Shirt, paper flowers...phone_ You sign. She nods her head and then freezes.

“Phone dearie? You got a phone?” She asks quickly. You nod and she squeals and jumps, clapping her many hands together.

“We need to exchange numbers then!!” She pulls out a purple and pink and grey phone from her pocket and you take out yours and she quickly grabs it and starts punching in a number and then another.

When she hands you back your phone both hers and Grillby’s numbers have been added to your Contacts.

She also seems to have sent him a message...It reads, “Hello Grillby”

You give her a look and she just laughs as she pushes you through the kitchen and into the back room again.

You look at her and are going to sign until she goes to the closet and takes out the bag with your uniform in it. 

She pushes it into your hands and leaves the room, pulling something from your hair as she passes you to leave the room.

You watch as the little spider crawls from her hand to her shoulder and it waves a leg at you as the door closes.

You breathe and change into the uniform, this time tying the tie yourself and folding up your clothes on the bed.

Once you open the door, Muffet drags you back into the kitchen and takes your phone and comes around to you and holds your shoulders.

“Smile dearie~~~” she says as your phone flashes. Then she takes it and taps something out again.

When you look at your phone after she hands it back to you you see that she sent a picture of you and Muffet to Grillby.

You weren’t smiling though, just staring curiously at the camera.

Then Muffet drags you to the stool you were sitting in previously.

“Come now dearie~ Tell me about your holiday.” she demands, her spiders coming around with a tea set and cookies and cakes.

You have the feeling you aren’t going to get out of this, so you sit down and pocket your phone.

You tell her about your holiday, minus the wings, flying, nightmares, and. . .the fight. She asks some questions, but she’s smiling, as she sips her tea.

“Ohh~ what did everyone get?” You list off their gifts.

“How did they like the food?” Etc.

You felt/ heard your phone vibrate and ring in your pocket, but you don’t answer until you finished talking to Muffet.

“Sounds like you had a fun time, dearie.” she says, taking her teapot and standing.

_Ebony_ you sign and she stops and slowly looks from your hands to your face.

“..’Ebony’...dear?” she says. 

_Yes Muffet?_ you sign, letting out a small laugh at her surprised face and wide black eyes.

All of sudden she squeals and hugs you, with you suppose all of her strength because she’s holding you very tightly.

“Please take off the vest dear I must make adjustments to it!” she says as she unbuttons it and pulls it off you and runs to the door of her other shop.

You blink. What just happened?

“Ebony dear~Feel free to change back! I would like a closer look at what your friends gave you after all~!” she calls from her shop.

You walk to the room and change back into your other clothes, letting out a breath when you stretch out your wings for a sec and then tuck them back in.

When you open the door again, Muffet is standing outside holding your vest out. On the left side of the vest, stitched over the pocket was your name, in a curly script of black thread.

“Now your uniform is finally complete!” she says as you hold the vest in your hands, your eyes are focused on the name that you don’t initially see Muffet looking you over.

She is though, looking over the shirt the skeleton brothers gave you. “Edgy...” she mumbles, feeling a hand over the fabric of your arm and shoulder.

You’re a little uncomfortable with her touching you like this. She pulls away and gives you a smile.

Her smile makes you very uneasy again.

“By the way dearie~ Grillby would like to see you this evening.” She held you phone again.

When did she?...Right vest pockets.

You look over your phone again.

It went like this:

(You):Hello Grilby  
(Grillby): Who is this?  
(You): Image Attached *A picture of you and Muffet  
(Grillby): Muffet. Why are you using someone’s phone to message me?  
(You): Come now Grillby, don’t you think they look wonderful?  
(Grillby): Why are you messaging me from this number?  
(You): It’s the human’s phone!! Alphys gave it to them for Christmas.  
(You): Asgore, Alphys, Frisk, yours, Mettaton mine, Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne’s numbers are all in their contacts already.  
(Grillby): I see. And why are they at the shop?  
(You): Why helping me out of course! And you’ll never guess what they just told me. Ahuhuhuhu~  
(Grillby): No I don’t suppose I will if you don’t tell me.  
(You): Oh they can tell you themselves. :3 It’s quite vital afterall.  
(Grillby): Muffet.  
(You): Yes Grillby?~  
(Grillby): Ask them to come to the bar this evening at the usual time.  
(You): Of course ;) After I’m done with them

The text log ends there and you look up to a giggling Muffet, who walks back into the kitchen.

“Come on Ebony dear~ help me make us some late lunch!”

Was it that late already?

...And where was Dog?

\- - - -

Grillby had been home since the morning after spending his Christmas with his relatives on the other edge of the settlement. 

While spending time with his relatives, cooking, drinking, exchanging gifts was fun, he missed his bar and the company of his regulars. He was glad he’d be reopening that evening.

He was lounging on his couch, reading a book when he received a strange message from an unknown number on his phone.

(Unknown Number): Hello Grillby

He just stared at his phone for a few moments, placing down his book after he bookmarked the page. Who was this? A holiday prank? His thoughts immediately went to Sans, so he decided to ignore the message and went back to reading.

His phone chimes again about 10 minutes later. He hesitantly checks it and is surprised at what he sees that his fire crackles.

It’s a picture of the human with Muffet. They’re wearing a white collared-purple shirt, with a shiny maroon vest, and a black tie with shiny silver spider-web prints. their grey stared at the camera curiously while Muffet had an almost smug/ triumphant grin on her face, arms wrapped around their shoulders and her face snuggled against theirs.

What were they doing in Muffet’s shop? He messaged the number back, and Muffet answered.

The human received a phone from Alphys? Hmm...

And what was so vital they had to tell him? or Muffet for that matter.

Grillby could sympathize with Sans about them. They were very confusing to think about. He sent Muffet a message telling her to ask them to come by the bar. Then he added their number to his contacts as, “The Human”.

He had to go down to the bar to prepare anyway.

\- - - -

You ate lunch with Muffet on the counter of her kitchen again.

The two of you had made mashed potatoes, rolls, and baked a chicken pot pie. Muffet even requested you to make her the same drink you had made her previously, a pear grape soda.

She hummed happily as she ate and you ate quietly beside her.

You have an odd feeling then a thought, “What were you doing?” You felt cold all of a sudden.

“Dearie?” You look up at her., snapped out of your thoughts.

She’s staring at you again, smile gone from her face. You’re put on edge.

_What is it?_ You sign, eyebrows coming together.

She seems to relax and sits back.

“Just worried. You seemed distracted for a moment.” she says.

Then she looks at the time.

“Oh dear, you’ll have to go soon if you want to catch Grillby.” She turns to you and winks with two of her five eyes. You follow her gaze to the clock, was it really so late?

You look at the pots and pans and plates. _What about---_

“I’ll take care of them dear don’t worry. Tell Grillby I said hello.” She snaps her fingers and spider crawl from the ceiling with your jacket and scarf.

You look at your clothes and back to Muffet and back again, blinking and then nodding.

You take your things and put them on, heading for the front of the shop. Dog is nowhere to be seen.

Muffet walks you to the door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, dearie~” she calls as you walk, making you way to Grillby’s.

You feel her gaze down the street, until you turn a corner.

\- - - -

Grillby is wiping down the bar when he sees them come to the front door. He waves them inside and they open the door.

They let the door close behind them as then they stop and stare at something near the jukebox. Grillby looks over as well. A little white dog is laying by the jukebox, chewing on a bone. Grillby was stunned for a moment and then waved it off.

Dog, like Sans, had a strange habit of popping in and out of nowhere.

They seem to recognize his indifference to the strange dog and make their way over to him. Their face remains neutral, but they adjust the scarf around their neck, his present to them. 

_Thank you_ They say and point to the scarf. He feels a little sheepish and rubs the back of his neck.

Grillby then remembers what Muffet had texted him about them.

_What was so vital to Muffet that she wanted you to tell me?_ he asked. He watched as their eyebrows scrunched together a little in confusion and then relax in recognition.

They bring out their hands and sign one word, _Ebony_

Grillby tilts his head in confusion, until they repeat it and then point back to themselves.

Oh.

OOOOHHHH. His fire crackled and shot up.

Their name. They were telling him their name. “Ebony”--He had to get them a nametag---Maybe Muffet would make one?

_Hello Ebony. It’s nice to meet you._ He signed and held out a hand for them. They took it this time with one a few moments of hesitation.

Grillby could feel his flames warm, even at the coolness of their hand.

He'd have to change their contact name on his phone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo~ yeah...
> 
> leave me a comment/ feedback guys! my determination shall not falter!
> 
> you too stay determined!! :3


	48. Chapter 47: Drinks, Pastries, You, and...them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working yourself to the bone :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit short sorry!
> 
> but! 1400+ kudos!! and 25000+hits XDXDXDXDXDXD
> 
> thanks guys!

A few days after the Christmas holidays, after you spent time scouting the mountain, fighting the darkness again. You receive messages from both Grillby and Muffet about your new potential work hours, mostly due to “New Years”. During the daytime you’d work with Muffet, and your nights were spent at Grillby’s.

Currently, you’re on break before opening Grillby’s bar. The two of you had gone through wiping down tables and cleaning glasses again. 

You think back to your first shift back in Grillby’s. And how some of the regulars: Crazy Bun, Big Mouth, Red Bird and Ugly Fish came in just stopped at the door, looking between you and Grillby.

Crazy Bun and Big Mouth stared at you as they made their way to their booth and It took a cough from Grillby to get Bird and Fish to move.

You looked to Grillby, feeling the stares at your back. He was already preparing drinks, but he jerked his head to the door to the kitchen and you got the message as you headed to the back to change.

The uniform fit you well.

That night as you served and waited tables, and as the night wore on you received odd looks from the regulars, surprised that you were there, especially from Doggo. L.D. and G.D. just wagged their tails happily and cuddled close to you, as you gave them pets. 

"Hello...”  
“...Human. It is nice...”  
“...to meet you..”

Dogamy and Dogaressa were the first to say anything to you that night.

Tonight was different, the regulars had gotten used to you around and you still listened to Mouth and Bun gossip, watched as the dog monsters played cards, served food and drinks, but now---

You watch as Big Mouth and Crazy Bun and Punk Hamster come in, the first customers of the night. “Ebonyyy~!” Crazy Bun and Big Mouth called. “What’s up, Eb?” Punk Hamster asked. They knew your name now, especially since you’d gotten a name tag.

You felt over it. Grillby had Muffet made one for you.

You think back to your first day back to work at the Spider Bake. Muffet had called you in by your phone. 

“--I would appreciate the help, Ebony dear~” You simply nodded your head, as you sat on the couch in your cabin. It wasn’t likely you could say no, especially when Dog seemed to stare at you.

You went to the shop again with Dog in tow. Once you opened the shop door Dog immediately walked in and sat down in the middle of the store, looking up.You followed his gaze and froze in place when you saw an almost gigantic spider on the ceiling...that somehow looked like a muffin.

What?

“Is that you Ebony dearie~?” Muffet calls. The little spider came crawling down by your face on its web.

Muffet comes out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and holding two trays in four of her arms. the trays are full of pastries.

“There you are dearie~Oh! And I see you’ve met my pet! I hope you don’t mind terribly much, since you bring him with you~” She points to Dog and you shake your head, you feel her “pet”’s eyes on you.

 _Name?_ you sign. 

“Muffin-Spider!” she says, “Now stop dawdling and come in!”

You spent the rest of the day working in Muffet’s kitchen as she working in her main shop with her register. she left you to make cakes and pastries and cookies, as well as some simple candies.

You listen to Muffet as she talked to customers, both human and monster. She moved “Muffin-Spider” and Dog to the kitchen with you, they watched you as you worked, but the little spider helped you out when it could.

“--Muffet, you never said you were hiring.” a male voice said. Muffet giggled. “They’re quite special~” she said. “I’d love to meet them sometime.” the same voice said. “Perhaps when they aren’t busy?” a female voice says. “They’re doing a wonderful job, but they still can’t beat your strawberry shortcake!--”

You feel yourself smile a bit as you listen to Muffet talk to her customers. You roll dough and spread flour, placed trays of rolls in the oven for baking--

Then you hear a crash, Dog and Muffin seem to pick up on it as well, as Dog barks and heads for the back room. The spiders are clicking their fangs nervously.

You feel a familiar magic coming from where Dog disappeared. You take a step towards the door to the back hall, but the little spider stops you by jumping onto your head.

You gently take it in your hand and point at it and then point at the floor, telling it to stay. You then place it against the counter. 

You and Muffin share a look and then you’re out of the kitchen and in the hall. the backdoor is slightly open and you hear Dog barking and a deep gravely voice cursing.

You head for the door just in time to see a flash of blue light, which knocks you back into the hall. When it’s over you run into the side alley.

There’s trash and broken bottles everywhere and a dumpster in it’s side. There are traces of magic in the air.

What happened?...Dog was nowhere to be seen.

Dog was sporadically coming and going.

The memory of it makes you uneasy, but you snap yourself out of your thoughts. More and more of the regulars come in, all greeting you and Grillby, where you both nod your heads in acknowledgement before you take their orders. 

Grillby’s fire crackles nearby and you look at him. His flames wave and flicker and his head is to the side just enough to look curious. There’s a tray of drinks and food for the dog monsters on the bar-top.

You wave a hand and take the tray, placing down the drinks and food as you always did. Doggo didn’t make comments or look at you, but you felt his stare at your back occasionally. L.D. always came to you for pets and sometimes G.D. too.

Dog still wasn’t back.

When you walk back to the bar to wait and see if anyone needed anything you see Grillby, cleaning a glass, looking down at the bar. His flames seemed to be burning lower than usual.

You walk over and place a hand on the bar. He jerks up in surprise, flames almost turning white.

You wait until his flames change back to orange and yellow.

You could guess what he’s thinking about. _Sans?_ You sign.

He nods, placing the rag and glass he’s been cleaning down on the counter.

 _He hasn’t been here at all_ He signs to you.

“Aww. Do you misss~ him?” Ugly Fish slurrs. You hear the sound of the door opening.

Grillby’s flame crackles as he looks over to Fish. Then he turns back to you and freezes. The bar has gotten oddly quiet as well.

You turn around and in the doorway are some familiar looking kids.

There’s one who smiles when you turn around, aiming a gun at your head. This one was not a toy. The others... water guns again.

Out of the corner of your eye you see the dog monsters pull weapons out of thin air, swords, axes, knives...

You don’t take the chance as you charge forward. They all jerk back, but the gun goes off anyway. You press forward and slam into the one with the gun and knock it up out of his hands, grab it and then proceed to take it apart. Some of his friends run, but a few stay to try and fight you...again. You’re sprayed with water...again.

You take the gun and break it against one of your legs, shooting the guy a glare and cowers away. The next one tries to hit you, but you slip out of reach and trip him over. The next one stares at you and you give him a look until he drops his gun and says, “**** this.” and walks out.

You let out a breath and then proceed to drag the two teenagers out of the bar and into the street. This time was quick and simple. You stayed calm.

When you reenter the bar, it explodes into cheers and you’re surrounded by monsters at all sides. You can see Grillby’s flame at the bar though.

There’s so much noise and commotion you don’t hear the door opening again until someone yells, “Sansy!”

You stop in your tracks as the monsters part away from you to reveal Sans standing by the door with Dog by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh...yeah this is going to take some explaining.
> 
> leave me comments and stay determined! xD
> 
> I know i am


	49. Chapter 48: Everything is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by carifoo01  
> http://carifoo01.deviantart.com/art/Ebony-And-Muffet-And-Muffin-590228455
> 
> 1430+ kudos and 25700+ hits xD i'm on fire! but my soul is blue (dark blue) ;3
> 
> enjoy~

Sans woke up in a cold sweat, floating around in his room. His trash tornado had grown to a full blown tornado in his room with him at its center. As he woke up, he pulled all his magic into himself and he fell onto his bed.

He could still feel his eye glow-- **it b u r n e d.**

For a monster with no eyes, he saw traces of his magic in the air-- hell he saw through the whole house! He could see the souls of Papyrus, and Toriel and Frisk and Gaster. He heard much too clearly for a monster with no ears, he heard Papyrus’s laughter, Frisk giggling, the noises and static from Gaster, the creaks of the house, the whistle of the wind, the sizzle of the pan, the buzz of the TV... And even his sense of smell was assaulted with too many smells--calcium, chemicals, food, wood...And to top it all off he had a skull-splitting headache---skull-ache?...magic-ache?

_It’s too much! **T O O M U C H.**_

He hears static and the pounding of feet against the floor and suddenly Gaster and Frisk are in his room again. Just as he teleports away.

He ends up sprawled out in a snow in the middle of a park. He sits up. It’s a park he’s gone to with Frisk and Papyrus. There are still swings. He remembered Papyrus swinging Frisk on them. He clutches his skull as the wind rushes by. Too loud.

He teleports again.

This time he ends up on the roof of some building, overlooking the town. He closed his sockets. There were too many colorful traces of magic in the air, too many souls to count. What the hell? He slowly gets up only to teleport again.

He ended up sprawled in some alleyway, cursing at his sense of smell as the smells of a bakery, specifically spider goods, flood his nasal cavity. He curses as the headache he has grows and suddenly he’s kneeling in the snow, as trash and even the dumpster are thrown around in a tornado around him.

He heard barking and turned towards a door and Dog came out, he ran up to him. He saw several souls within the bakery, but he sensed something else...something off.

Before he could think about it he was teleported again.

When he came around, his skull pounding and magic blazing around him, he was in a forest. A snowy forest, but something felt wrong. Not just with him but with the surrounding forest.

Dog barked at him and the noises pounded in Sans’s skull, along with screeches and howls, something was there but Sans’s vision swam blue and black and white.

There was a roaring in his skull and roaring blue all around him.

His body contorting in bone-breaking pain. He screamed...no he roared.

Then nothing--Nothing but blue.

Then darkness...

When Sans woke up again, Dog was barking and licking at his skull.

“get off.” he said, voice hoarse and gravelly.

He felt stiff and tired, but the pain was gone, the enhanced senses were gone too.

He sat up in the snow. There were long drags through it and there were trees scorched and charred to nothing. His jacket and short were even torn in some places, burned away by his magic.

He was losing control...and it was getting worse. ****! He didn’t want to think about it.

Dog only sat by him and waited, but he whined.

Sans gave him a pet and laid back in the snow. He needed a ****ing nap, but first he needed some new clothes. 

He tested his magic again, briefly, making a snowball with it. It had retired to normal after his...outburst--whatever it was.

Dog barked at him again.

“yeah yeah...” he said and Dog jumped into his arms as he teleported home.

\- - - -

After Sans disappeared, Gaster panicked. Frisk could only watch as the tiny form of Gaster paced around the room.

Frisk even called and texted Sans, at Gaster’s urging--but Frisk was going to do it anyway. They didn’t get an answer and Gaster started muttering to himself in that language Frisk couldn’t understand. What happened? What was going on?

Then Papyrus came up.

“TINY HUMAN! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY---” He stopped as Frisk looked at him.

“Human, Where Is Sans?” Papyrus asked, looking worried.

Frisk shook their head. [I don’t know.]

They looked at the floor, they were worried. 

Papyrus knelt before them, Frisk saw his bony knees and felt his gloved hands on their shoulders.

Frisk looks up at him.

“I Understand, Friend. BUT! SANS ISN’T A BABY BONES--A LAZY BONES YES, A FUNNY BONES YES--Please Do NOT Tell Him I Said That.”

He takes a deep breath and smiles, reassuringly at Frisk. “Sans Is A Big Bones. He Can Handle Himself.”

Papyrus’s unwavering faith and affection poured into his words and Frisk felt better. Somehow Papyrus always knew what to say. He was right. Sans was strong. He’d be ok.

“COME NOW TINY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CREATED A NEW PUZZLE!” Papyrus took Frisk from the room

But Frisk looked back, and Gaster had remained in the room, smiling sadly as Papyrus took them away.

\- - - -

When Sans finally reappeared in his room, Gaster was waiting for him, pooled into the indent of Sans’s bed, where he usually slept. He wasn’t alone. Dog was with him. Dog came up to sniff him, but he moved around him to get to Sans.

**“54n5?”** he called, voice almost overtaken by the static and noise.

“i’m fine gaster.” he said. Gaster knew better, but didn’t say anything more. He just pooled his body into Sans’s shadow to avoid Dog.

_You worried me._ His hands signed. Sans stiffened.

“i know.” He voice was measured.

_You worried Frisk._ He pressed.

“i know.” he said with more force.

_I’m still worried Sans your magic---_ He tried.

“i’m fine!” he said, anger bubbling up from somewhere and his magic flared. Gaster stopped signing.

He calmed himself down though with a few deep breaths.

“sorry...” he muttered guiltily, as he went over to his closet and pulled out a new shirt and one of his other blue hoodies, and a pair of sweatpants. His own clothes were burnt and had huge gaping holes in some places, mostly his back though.

Were his bones sharper than before? Gaster tried to call out again, but his voice was lost to the void. He’d used too much again. He was stuck in the shadows.

Gaster watched as Sans checked his phone after he pulled it from his hoodie’s pocket.

Several missed calls and messages from Frisk and Papyrus.

Sans looked guilty and sad. The bags under his sockets were more pronounced. 

Gaster looked to Dog. Dog was looking right at him and Dog gave a huff towards Gaster as he walked to Sans

Sans looked at the door of his room. Gaster hoped he would go downstairs and talk to Frisk and Papyrus, but then teleported away, pulling Dog and Gaster with him.

\- - - -

When Sans got out of his shortcut to Grillby’s, he was greeted by several vaguely familiar humans running away from the bar. and the fact that there were many monsters cheering and crowding around.

Then he opened the door, Dog in tow.

Sans wasn’t sure what he was seeing. 

They were standing there, in the middle of Grillby’s.

In a waiter’s uniform.

Surrounded by monsters.

Soaked to the bone. (Again)

It was dead quiet once the silence dragged on. Sans focused on them as they focused on him.

They were surprised and a bit wide-eyed, eyebrows pinching together. then Sans noticed something else. There was an odd stain coming from just above their nametag, but a bit to the right.

The dog monsters were sniffing at them as well, they’d noticed something too, even Dog whined as he padded over to them. Sans noticed bits and pieces of metal on the floor and water next to a broken plastic gun.

He froze.

Grillby pushed through the crowd and his flames shot up in surprise when he saw them.

Sans walked over to them carefully, they took a half-step back. 

Before anyone could do anything though. Doggo scooped them up and over his shoulder. Sans and them wore matching looks of shock.

“Grillby! You got a first aid kit?!” he said, pushing past the monsters to the kitchen door. Grillby followed his flames swaying and flickering and Sans did the same. The monsters were murmuring amongst themselves.

They went through the kitchen and to the back room, where they were placed on the bed.

“Geezus kid why didn’t you say you got shot?!” Doggo asked. They looked at him and blinked several times before looking down at themselves.

They saw the stain on their vest and touched it lightly, their fingers came away red.

Grillby rummaged through the closet and found the kit.

They found his gaze at the door and those grey eyes were wide and panicked.

They tried to move away from Doggo and Grillby.

“Hey, What’s---” Doggo said, “hey guys, give ‘em some space.” Sans interrupted.

They both looked to him.

“mind if i patch them up? they seem a little rattled at the moment.” he pulled a smile.

Grillby looked between them and Sans. Sans gave him a nod and he nodded back.

Grillby’s flame dimmed a little, but he left the kit and steered Doggo to the door. They were a bit rattled too.

Then it was just the two of them.

“so this was ‘work’ kid?” he asked. They looked away from him and to their lap, nodding.

Sans knew about them working with Grillby and Muffet, but didn’t expect them to be working FOR them. This brought up a whole slew of questions Sans didn’t have the patience for. He really needed to talk to Grillby about this.

He let out a sigh and sat next to them on the bed, bone-tired.

“what happened kid?” he asked. They turned to look at him, searching his face. Dog came up on the bed to sit between them.

_Humans. Attack. Gun. Water._ they sign quickly. Sans’s gets the picture.

“and you got shot?” he asked, opening the med-kit. They shrug as an answer. Weren’t they in pain? Putting on a brave face?

“take off the vest and the shirt.” he said, pulling out bandages and antiseptic spray and tweezers. They went still and he looked at them.

“come on kid, we need to clean that wound of yours. your uniform is ruined anyway.” he said with a bit of impatience. He didn’t have time for questions, not with so many other monsters in the bar.

They slowly unbuttoned the vest and took that off. Then they untied their bow tie and unbuttoned the first several buttons of their shirt. It was stained red where the bullet was.

They pulled it open, it had hit them in the crux of their shoulder, near their armpit. Sans cast a quickly glanced at the nametag, it might’ve been the only reason the kid wasn’t seriously wounded.

He motioned for them to turn and they did and he cleaned the tweezers and reached towards the wound. It make a sick wet sound as it went into the wound and he dug around the bullet, but pulled it out, setting it on some clean gauze. Their eyes never left his face, but their hands did tighten around the shirt they held open for him and the bed sheets.

Kid had guts.

Their mouth even quirked part-way into a grimace as he dabbed a cotton ball of antispetic spray on the wound and then bandaged it.

“there. some monster food and you’ll be fine.” he said. They nodded and signed _Thank you._

“don’t thank me kid.” Sans said. “i still have questions for you.” They stare at him seriously for a second before nodding.

“not right now though...it’s been a ****ing day...” He shut up and glanced at them. They simply nodded again.

It grew silent in the room.

“welp. ’m going to head out and see what’s going on in the bar. talk to the others. so...yeah...come out when you’re ready kid.” he said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

\- - - -

Sans was at the bar.

Sans was helping you.

Sans was leaving the room.

You sit on the bed for a few minutes processing the last several hours. Well if Sans knew now soon the others would. You let out a breath.

He had seemed more tired than usual, and he looked different. Different clothes, his bones seemed...sharper, especially his teeth and the dark shadows under his sockets seemed darker than usual.

You think about this as you unbutton the shirt and slip it off of you. You don’t notice the rush of footsteps until it’s too late and the door slams open, several monsters, including Doggo, L.D., G.D., Dogamy and Doggaressa and Grillby, barge in. Dog barks and growls at them and you quicky cover you chest with the shirt.

That’s not what they’re staring at , however. 

No, their eyes were firmly fixed on something behind you.

_...No._

Sans pushes past them again.

“hey--what--” he sees you and you feel like prey in the eyes of hunters. You feel cold and start shaking ever so slightly

“aw hell.” you hear Sans say.

Grillby is the first to snap out of it and he quickly ushers everyone out the door, while Sans comes to you and sits next to you again.

Grillby closes the door and locks it then walks to the closet and pulls a towel out and infuses it with magic. He hands it to Sans, who wraps it around you. The warmth seeping into you, like it did before. Grillby, pulls up a chair from the wall and sits down across from you and Sans.

He seems somewhat serious.

“heh guess we all have explaining to do.” Sans says, laughing just a little. You and Grillby don’t say anything.

“so..who first?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP: please give me suggestions for the name of our little spider friend!!!
> 
> leave me comments and feedback! I am Determined to write this despite slight writer's block!
> 
> Stay determined!


	50. Ch4p73r 49: 1’m 50 50rRy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calling to you from the shadows
> 
> and
> 
> complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> http://roxanagirl.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Ebony-Forest-Rockfell-590256213 (roxanagirl)  
> http://my-name-is-taken.tumblr.com/post/139214116074/have-some-undertale-because-im-trash-its-the (redereindeer)
> 
> it's after valentines and i've been working editing and cutting this chapter for 3 days...:) worth it
> 
> i've gotten 1475 kudos (wow i might make 1500 after all) and 27000+ hits. *whistles*
> 
> thanks for your patience and support guys!! xD
> 
> Here's a highlight from my valentines weekend: I was hyped up on sugar and my cousin slightly drunk and we made boob jokes, over a family dinner table because of custard buns. (ya know cuz they look like boobs?) I guess you could say we're breast friends~ xD
> 
> Tell me a story from your valentines! ;)

Gaster watched from Sans’s shadow as the room lapsed into s1lence.

IF only he could talk to them!

But he felt their gaze 0n him and from under the towel they were wrapped in, they’d tucked their wings in, and they looked at the floor, directly where Gaster was.

No matter how much he wanted to, Gaster couldN’t talk, couldn’t move. He was so tired...

They kept Looking at him, a slight worried expression on their face.

“uh...kid?” Sans said, and theY had to look away from him.

Gaster felt panicked but there was little he could do in his small state.

Sans w4s looking at them oddly, as was Grillby. Gaster hadn’t seen them look so “focused” before.

“grilLby asked ya something.” Sans said, his voice was tired, but it had an edge to it.

_What?_ they s1gned.

Grillby 7apped his shoulder with a finger, indicating behind him. They jerked up a bit in surprise.

7heir eyes focused on Grillby, searching his face. His flames remained orange and yellow if not slightly more yellow.

They brought up their hands, slowly, hesitantly... _ALways had them. For as long as I can remember._ Grillby nods.

He turns to Sans. _You kn3w?_ Sans nods.

“yeah. the others know too.”

Grillby’s flaMes flicker a bit and he puts his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his lap. He was thinking. Gaster waited, gathering up his magic.

He turn to them 4gain and they were looking at him again. Good.

He formed his hands and simplY signs, _Help/em > while he points to Sans._

They close their eyes, eyeBrows pinching, like they’re focusing on something. When they open their eyes again, Gaster sees them flash silv3r for a split second. He understood that hard look in their eyes. 

They nod at him.

“kid.” San5 said, taking their attention away from Gaster.

The white pinpricks of his eyes seemed even sm4ller. “you work here kid? like actually work here?” he asks.

By that poiNt, Grillby had sat up a bit, and they both nod at him.

“i’m guessin’ this is what you wanted to tell me, grillbz?” he ask5. Grillby nods again.

Sans sighs and runs a hand over his skull.

Gaster shifts from the floor to onto the bed next to Sans, but between him and eb0ny.

Grillby’s fire flickers and he sigNs, _Are you alright?_

“just tired.” _Is that why you haven’t been by the bar Lately?_

Grillby and EbonY stare at Sans, scrutinizing him under their gazes.

Sans sweats blue bullets, his gaze flicking from GrillbY’s fire to Ebony before looking down at the floor.

There’s a tense atm0sphere in the room. 

Gaster nervoUsly looks between the three of them.

Then there’s a triad of knocking at the door, which slightly dispels the tense atmosphere as they all look to the door.

Grillby look5 to the door to Sans, but gets out of his chair to open the door a little.

Ebony is still looking at S4ns.

“Grillby is eVerything...”  
“...alright?” Dogamy and Dogaressa ask from the other sid3 of the door.

Grillby nods curtly once, but doesn’t move to open the door furtHer or explain further, but he does take a bit to look at Ebony, who breaks staring at Sans to look back at h1m.

Sans all but jaMs his hands in his jacket pockets and lets out a relieved rush of air, like he was holding his breath.

Gaster takes the chance caused by the distractions to detach himself from Sans’s shadow to sink into theirs.

Ebony seems to n0tice and quickly signs, _I’m going to change.]_ to Grillby and Sans and their eyes go from Sans to Grillby to the door.

“sure kid.” Sans immediately gets up and goes to the door, but Grillby doesN’t move. 

Ebony nods at him and his fLames move as if he wants to say something, but Sans pushes him out the door and closes it.

Gaster struggles to form himself, but theY crouch down, still holding the towel around them and runs a couple of their fingers gently over his face. They were trYing their best to comfort him.

Gaster feels just the barest amount of their magic; raw, unfamiliar, deep; seep int0 him. It’s potent and strong, but it helps him nonetheless.

He feels himself being pUlled into himself, where he was slowly coming apart and losing himself.

He looks to them, Curled over him and pull their hand away-- He finds that he doesn’t have to crane up as much to look up at them---W4s he bigger? 

They look him over with a serious expressioN before signing, _It’s getting worse._

So they did notice...Gaster was both Relieved and troubled by this. They had so little time and Gaster didn’t know where to start expla1ning...

He knew San5 magic was growing wildly out of control, but he had no idea how it was effecting him nor did he Know what would happen if the magic completely went to hell.

Ebony sighed waved a hand in front of him, his bodY was emitting a dark aura--what? It was wispy like smoke but black as night.

_Calm down._ They brushed cool fingers along his face. And he did feel calm and he solidified his form again. When did he start dissolving?

_Your magic is dRaining. You can’t stay here._ They signed to him and he shook his head, trying to deny it. 

They star3d him down....and then dropped their towel on top of him. 

He struggled with it; it was still w4rm and just a little wet; wiggling around under it.

When he got around it they’d changed into their other clothes, ruined uniform foLded up on the bed.

He wasn’t sure what they were thinking, but they were contempLating something. He stayed on his spot on the floor, watching them.

TheY scooped him up with both hands and held them up to their chest. Gaster didn’t look away from their face.

Then, all of a sudden he felt a pulse or a pressure of “something”--it was strong, potent, he’d only ever felt it once before--rack his body and he nearly doubled over, almost spilling from their hands, but they held him fast.

Just as fast as it had come, it was over. He looked up at them, his eYes. They had a guarded look to them, eyes steely.

_Wh-What was--_ He tried saying, but he felt himself freezing up and he unc0nsciously extended a hand and rested it against their chest.

They were solid Under his hand, but somehow they felt...hollow--Wait. There was something else there--Gaster looked and almost screamed.

Gaster pulled his hand away as if stung. He looked up into their face, they weren’t looking at hiM...

He reached fUrther with his hands and held their face in either of his hands.

**“cH1lD...y0U...”** Ga5ter couldn’t voice the words.

They brushed his face with 7heir thumbs gently, as if they were apologizing. Suddenly he was surrounded by silver magic, almost encased around with it as it swirled around him from their hands.

“Return Gaster.” they said.

The sad look in their silver eyes was the last thing he saw before he was taken away.

\- - - -

Once Gaster was gone, you take a deep breath.

He already knew about you. Why should your core surprise him?---You’d thought it’d get his mind off of Sans, but he looked to deep...you’d let him see more than you should have.

Well you’d already let too many see more than they should.

You sit on the bed and take a moment to recenter yourself. You feel around the barrier with your magic...nothing.

It still made you uneasy--like you were missing something.

There’s a knock on the door and Grillby comes in.

You look up at him and he looks you over. He signs, [Would you mind... coming out?]

He seems a bit hesitant as he signs this to you, his fire flickering and shifting colors from yellows and oranges to reds and purples and flecks of red.

You a little confused as to why he seems bothered, but you suppose it has to do with all the whispers and lack of noises from the bar you have been hearing.

You tuck your wings away and you see Grillby’s fire turn yellow and white and crackle loudly as you do so.

You quietly made your way over to Grillby and slowly nod your head. His fire slowly returns to normal and he lifts a hand towards you.

You tense and he hesitates, hand halfway paused extended to you, but he ultimately reaches out and rest the hand on your shoulder, patting it gently.

His hand is very warm.

You take a small breath and sign [Thank you] to him, looking at the buttons on his vest.

He squeezes your shoulder once and then lets go of you, his flames back to yellow and orange, with only slight flecks of red and purple and then he opens the door for you and you step out into the hall.

You follow behind Grillby as you walk through the hall and through the kitchen, the magic that seems to keep it running seems to have dispersed, and Grillby stops by the door that leads to the bar.

He looks back to you, purple and reds becoming more prominent again in his flames among the orange and yellow.

You clench your hands in your sleeves but your face doesn’t give away your feelings. 

You take a step towards the door and Grillby takes your silent response to his silent question as affirmation and he opens the door and you both step out into the bar.

You’re halfway hidden behind Grillby as the door swings shut behind you, somehow much louder as it closes than you remember. The bar has fewer customers than when you were last in it, but most of the previous customers were there.

The dog monsters were still at their tables and you saw how all of them turned to Grillby, then their noses sniff the air and then sharply look in your direction. 

Sans is at the bar, by a slumped back Ugly Fish and Red Bird, who when the door closed sat up straight in their seats. Sans turned to you both and looked between you and Grillby, but his sockets stayed on you. Punk Hamster at the corner of the bar, even lowered his sunglasses to look at you.

Crazy Bun and Big Mouth were turned towards you, silent.There was a horse-fish monster, Aaron, at his table by a blue rabbit monster, Nice, and a cat monster, Burgerpants. Two huge monsters in heavy black armor, One and Two, sitting at a booth also turned your way. 

There was a tense atmosphere in the bar, but then you hear a bark and Dog comes running up to you, causing you to stumble back, as he launches himself into your chest. You instinctively wrap your hands under him to support him and he starts licking your face. 

You hear more barks and suddenly, Lesser Dog is running up to you and Grillby has to move away so he isn’t knocked over. You sit on the floor immediately, guessing he’d knock you over if he came at you full force. He runs up to you and crouches over you and starts licking your face as well, tail wagging happily. Dog even jumps out of your arms to let him, even as you try to move L.D. away from you.

A large shadow hangs over the three of you and Greater Dog looms over you, his face shadowed over, but you see a faint glint in his eyes as he pulls L.D. off of you and crouchs in front of you, only to lick your face as well.

The situation...is so...”silly”?...”ridiculous”?...”funny”? You feel the tension disperse and you feel light and comfortable gentle warmth in your chest and you tried hard to compose your face, but the dogs have other plans and start licking your face again and even catch your hair and your neck a little. You let out a laugh.

The dogs stop and you look at each of them, questioningly. You wipe your face a little with your hand, but they tackle you to the floor, licking and nuzzling you.

It kinda hurt with L.D. and G.D. in armor, but you gave them and Dog pets as they continued to lick and nuzzle you. You let laughter spill from your mouth and that only spurred them on.

Then all of sudden, L.D and G.D are jerked away from you, pulled back by Dogamy and Dogaressa and Doggo and Grillby. They whine, struggling against them to get back to you.

You sit up and brush some of their dog hair from your clothes. Dog has a rag in his mouth and you take it from him and wipe your face and a bit of your hair.

“...Human...are you”  
“...alright?” They ask and you nod.

Both of their hoods are up and Doggo isn’t looking at you.

It’s Aaron who comes up and offers you a hand. You slowly take his hand and he hoists you up, perhaps a bit to hard as you crash into him. He steadies you with a hand. “Sorry about that.” he says.

You step away from him and shake your hands and head, not looking at him. You’re very aware of the whole bar still looking at you.

“hey.” Sans is suddenly next to you.

“you ok, pal?” you don’t answer or look at him, instead you focus in his hood.

“geez kid, did we ruffle your feathers that much?” he jokes. Somehow it doesn’t seem as...genuine as when he usually jokes.

You hear the crackle of Grillby’s fire, but keep your gaze on Sans’s hood.

“aww come on kid, throw me a bone. l.d. and g.d got you to laugh. why can’t i? am i not humerus enough? not tickling your funny bone?” he says. 

You finally look up to him a smile quirking at your lips and he’s grinning again, it doesn’t seem as forced.

You move your hands up to sign but you freeze up when you hear a growl and something/someone sniffing at your back.

Something was also nudging your back as well. you turn and Lesser Dog is sniffing at you curiously and nudging you. How he got away from Doggo and Grillby you could only guess--but maybe Dog running around with several cards in his jaws has something to do with it.

You’re unsure of what to do. You’re frozen and L.D. is pressing his nose into your back.

“Hey--” “Lesser Dog...”  
“...please do not...”  
“...sniff at Ebony...”  
“...You are making them....”  
“...very uncomfortable...” Dogamy and Dogaressa say.

Lesser Dog pulls away, whining, ear drooped. You let out a breath.

“Not sure about what’s going on but...” You turn towards Nice who walks up to you with Burgerpants behind him. “Thank you so much, human.” He gently takes your hands into both of his blue paws, patting them gently. He gives you a smile, showing his little white teeth and his ears perking up as you nod at him.

“Yeah thanks buddy.” Burgerpants echoes, placing a hand on your shoulder. Aaron comes up to you and slaps you on the back hard enough for you to jerk forward. The trio laughs a bit and Aaron apologizes, but you still heard a small “snap” and you see a couple of ears twitch and look to you.

Then G.D. and several other monsters, including Punk Hamster, several winged monsters, One and Two, Crazy Bun and Big Mouth, come up to you and gather you into a tight group hug, each talking at once, giving you thanks and other such praise. There’s the unmistakable sound of snapping, and you see several of the monsters’ ears twitch at the sound. 

You heard and felt it, but rather than register the pain you are swiftly put down on the ground, crowded by monsters, but this time they’re all frantically asking if you’re alright.

This time it’s Sans who pulls you out of the mass of monsters. He leads you to the bar and sit you down, and turns you so you’re facing the drinks.

“show me.” he demands. His voice gruff and urgent.

You look back at him, wide eyed and hesitant. You looked past him to Grillby.They knew too much...and soon all of the other monster would know too.

You shake your head.

“kid come on--” “Sans?...” “Sans--” “Did we break a bone?---” “OH GOD DID WE?!”----

_“Enough!”_ a voice rang out. You recognized that voice. It’d been awhile since you’d heard it but...You stared at Grillby whose flames were once again a mix of color, but they seemed more red than orange and yellow.

_“Everybody go back to your seats.”_ he said his tone serious...dangerous. The monsters complied, except for the Dog monsters and the trio of Nice, Aaron and BP.

Grillby walked up to you as placed a hand on your shoulder, you flinched at the unexpected heat and he pulled away, flames turning more purple. 

_I’m sorry_ he signed but you shook your head and waved your hands. 

You turned away from all of them, looking at the bar top, as you moved to get up you hear, “...Ebony.” Grillby called. 

“Let us see. Please.” his voice was quiet, pleading. _But---_ You couldn’t, not with everyone here. Too many monsters...they shouldn’t know---

“ebony.” Sans said stepping up to you. You look up at him.

“they’re gonna find out sometime pal. might as well get it over with...keeping secrets...it eats at you if you keep them too long...” he seems tired as he says this, giving out a long sigh.

Your eyes bore into his skull. Then you look over the rest of the bar, all either giving you worried or guilty looks. 

You turn around to face them all. [Promise me you won’t say anything.] Your hands are shaking a little and you feel a chill settle inside of you.

Grillby nods. Sans gives you a smile. Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa give you firm nods as well, but every other monster seems confused.

You turn away and take a deep breath, then lift your shirt to expose your back. You hear several gasps and sharp intakes of breath, as you slowly untuck them, you give a slight jerk as one of your wings doesn’t extend properly.

“here.” Sans says, gently taking it and extending it out like it should.

He curses and you hear growls and crackles of fire.

You turn to look, they aren’t broken, but a lot of the feathers are bent out of shaped and you feel them slip loose and flutter to the floor and turn slowly to dust.

“geez kid...doesn’t this hurt?” Sans asks. You don’t have a chance to answer as Dogaressa followed by Dogamy comes up to you. She waves a hand over one of your wings, but doesn’t quite touch.

“Angel...” she mutters. Why did everyone call you that?

“Nice wings.” Red Bird says to your left. They hop off their stool to walk to you. You watch them as they do so.

“Here.” Red Bird says, leaning over towards you and fixing some of the feathers of your wing, smoothing the feathers over.

One by one the monsters came up to you, some shy like the winged monsters, Lesser and Greater Dogs started licking your feathers, and were quickly pulled off you by other monsters, Nice and BP and Aaron helped out as well. Even Doggo came up to help. None of them said a word. Others were apologetic, but...

...There were questions though...”Are you even human?---How long have you had these?---Are you an angel?---Can you fly?---Can I keep a feather?---” 

You kept still, stiff as a statue, and Sans stayed by your side the entire time.

After you just sat there and wouldn’t meet any of the monsters’ eyes, neither Sans or Grillby let the monsters question you. Grillby cracked his fire and Sans...you’re not sure what Sans did but they backed off, but he did say, “the kid likes them.”---“kid”? Frisk?

Except for Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, BP, Nice and Aaron, who stayed around you even when they were pushed out of the way by other monsters. And even after Grillby and Sans each gave their warnings.They kept an eye on L.D and G.D.

Eventually, Grillby went behind the bar and made you a burger and fries, mostly to “get you to heal faster” as the others put it.

Once the “monster-preening”---”grooming”?--- was over you felt someone at your back and heard the “snip snip” of scissors. You jerk around and you see Sans has cut two long slits in your shirt.

You look at him questioningly.

He shrugs, “they heal faster if they’re out, right?” You nod, but sign _But this shir---_

“we can buy ya a new one later.” he interjects and you look to the bartop again.

You tucked in your wings and pulled down the shirt, then shifted your wings through the slits, then pressed them against your shirt, as if you could blend them into the pattern of your shirt.

Clothes...shirt...You freeze, thinking back to your uniform. Oh no...You feel a chill again.

You look from Sans to Grillby. Once they each notice your gaze, they look worried, seeing your expression.

You quickly sign, _Who’s going to tell Muffet?_

“Tell me what dear?~” a sweet sing-song voice says. Your body goes cold and you see Grillby and Sans stiffen, Grillby’s fire flickering and changing color to purple, red, blue, white, yellow and orange and Sans seems to pale, pupils disappearing in his sockets.

You and just about every other monster in the bar turn towards Muffet, who just walked into the door, arms crossed, a smile on her face, but...

You and everyone else know you’re all caught in this spider web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was long... did u like it? :3
> 
> leave me a comment and feedback! Stay Determined! (I know i am)~<3
> 
> Happy president's Day! xD


	51. Chapter 50: Nothing To See (Read) Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) 50th chapter guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE, SUPPORT, GUIDANCE, FANART, love, AND DETERMINATION.
> 
> I'VE GOTTEN 1500+KUDOS AND 27800+ HITS. XDXDXD <3~
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> *JAZZ HANDS*

You keep your eyes on Muffet as she walks further into the bar, locking eyes which each of the monsters who do their best not to meet her gaze.

“uh hey muffet---” “Don’t you DARE start skeleton.” she says, her voice seems to drip venom. Grillby’s fire cracks loudly. “And YOU, really Grillby, I thought you’d tell me if something went wrong.” Her voice changes to sound less...venomous to being more...disappointed and scolding. She put one set of arms on her hips.

Once she looks to you, you almost jerk back, waiting for her to say something to you.

But she doesn’t. She’s looking you over though, once she meets your gaze you beckons you with a finger over.

You slowly get out of your seat and walk a few steps towards her, she doesn’t seem angry, but she isn’t smiling either. You tense up as you get closer to her with each step.

Once you were close enough, she ran up and grabbed you around the neck with a pair of her arms and wrapped a pair of arms around your waist and another under your arms, just beneath your wings, which you hand unfurled part-way.

Your arms were raised half-way around her, but you settled them around her loosely.

You weren’t expecting her to hold you, her head rested against your chest and then she looked up at you.

“Ebony dear, are you alright? Spindle told me everything. You were so brave, and they also told me you were shot. Are you alright?” she said.

You blinked and tilted your head uncomprehending. “Spindle”? You tilt your head, brows pinching together.

You feel something land in your head, a familiar sensation of tiny legs in your hair, crawl down your face to your neck then you see a familiar tiny spider on one of Muffet’s arms, clicking its fangs at you.

“Spindle”.

“Spindle.” Muffet confirmed, a smile coming back to her face. You nod at her and then at spindle, who does a little dance on Muffet’s arm, clicking again.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She says, tightening her hold on you, bending you down a little towards her, getting you to turn back to her again.

You nod at her stiffly, she seems to search your face. She’s too close and holding you close to her.

She lets go of you slowly, first by your waist then your back and then she lets go of your neck but takes your hands in two of hers and brushes a hand across your cheek and holds it in another.

“Are you sure?” she asks. Spindle crawls up her arm to her hand which is holding your face and they bring a few legs to tap your face as well.

You nod, slowly pulling away your hands and pulling her hand away gently, careful of Spindle before signing, _I’m fine._

She lets out a sigh, but then straightens and walks around to your side and you turn with her. She then looks to the bar, “Show me.” she says, but not to you. She’s looking directly at Grillby.

Grillby nods his head and together they disappear through the door to the kitchen and the whole bar gives a collective exhale of relief.

You hear the click of her heels and then the opening of a door and then a quick somewhat cut-off scream.

Dog is still next to you, sitting patiently at your feet.

Some of the monsters of the bar flinch, including BP and Nice and Doggo.

You take a step towards the door, but a hand on your shoulder stops you. You turn sharply, which causes several bones in your spine and neck to pop.

Sans immediately retracts his hand and his skull is a little blue again.

“sorry kid, but..uh...might not be the best time to be near muffet.” He scratches the back of his head.

You look at him again, remembering what Gaster said. He starts to sweat again. You bring up your hands to sign but the door to the kitchen slams open again.

Muffet holds your uniform and jacket and scarf in her hands. She looks very upset, but when she looks at you again she stops.

You feel her gaze at your back and she drops the clothes, her eyes going wide. You spy Spindle running across the floor and they attach a web to you and crawl up to your shoulder.

“Oh my...” Muffet says finally. You give a slight shrug with your shoulders and she hurriedly picks up the clothes, still keeping her gaze on you and she runs to the bar, sets the clothes down and walks over to you. 

You step sideways to look at her properly.

“Ebony...you...”she starts. You wait. You notice Sans walking back to his seat and spy Grillby coming through the door, slightly more purple than before and partially covered in webs, which he is literally burning off of himself.

Muffet screams, which pulls your attention back to her and makes you jump. She takes your hands again, her black eyes shining. You were very uneasy about this....

She lets go and goes back to the bar and gather up the clothes.

When she walks back to you, smile still on her face she wrapps three of her arms around yours.

She turns you to face the bar.

“I’ll be taking them for the rest of the night Grillby~.” she says, voice back to her sing-song voice, but you could feel the slight edge to it.

“You don’t mind do you?~” she says, rubbing her head along your shoulder and tugging your arm closer.

Grillby’s fire crackles and you hear the monsters murmur around you. Sans looks from you to Muffet to Grillby.

Grillby’s flames are a bit low and are shifting colors again. There’s a slight heaviness in the air, not quite the tension from before but something...else...

You watch as Grillby shakes his head.

“Wonderful~.” She says, her tone has lost it’s edge, but it somehow doesn’t seem...completely “fine”. (Mockery) 

“In fact...” she starts again and you feel yourself being pulled down and you feel something warm and slightly prickling and the faintest brush of sharp fangs against your cheek. Your eyes widen and a sudden rush of heat warms your body. Wa--

“...If you’re so lenient I might just steal them from you. Ahuhuhuhu~” she then tugs you around and leads you out the door. Wait.

You’re still not sure what happened even as Muffet takes you down the street and further and further away from Grillby’s...and Sans.

W H A T ?

\- - - -

Somewhere under Mt. Eboot...

Settled beneath the Castle and Capital...

Deep in the rock...

Deep in the dark...

_**“YOu’rE SurE Ab0uT ThIS?”**_ they ask, barely containing their wicked delight.

**“P o S i T i V E.”** he says back, confident in his observations, no one noticed him anyway.

_**“HmMmMmMMmmM...”**_ they contemplated.

**“W h A t A r E y O u t H I n k I n G?”** he wondered.

_**“WE cAN uSE hIM.”**_ an evil smile spread across their face.

**“T h e S m I l E y T r A S h b A G?”**

_**“nO ThE OThEr ONe--of cOurSE thE TrAsh BaG!!”**_ they snap and he recoils

**“T-T h E O T h E r O n E---”** he starts.

_**“wE CAn FinD A uSE fOR hiM AnOThER tImE.”**_ they quip.

“Go bAcK OuT bRoThEr. yOu hAvE SOmE WorK tO Do.” they order.

He obeys, sinking back into the ground.

He pops out at a park, where a lone human girl sat on the swings.

He quickly stretched out his dark thorny vines and grabbed her, quickly wrapping them around her mouth and limbs, blood seeping into him.

**“H O w d Y!”** He laughs.

\- - - -

Muffet had just left with them a few minutes before Sans feels a jolt in his eye.

Something was wrong, again.

He felt his magic build up again and he quickly told Grillby he had to go home, pretending to check his phone.

He actually missed many calls and messages. He frowns at this, but his skull-ache pounds at him.

“put it on my tab grillby.” he says and then he’s gone again.

This time, he ends up in his room. He crawls into bed and curls up, not bothering to check the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody say "OH SHIT." or "...awkward..." either is fine ;)
> 
> am i wearing down your emotions with these cliffhangers? good.
> 
> leave me feedback and most of all: stay determined!


	52. Chapter 51: In the Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you aren't doing the best you can while being watched
> 
> Sans is confused AF--where the hell is he? (better question is "when")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no chapter last night for you guys (had this wicked storm come through) so you get a morning one instead! XD
> 
> i got to 300+ pages, 1520+ kudos, and ~28500 hits yay! i'm so glad you guys like the story.
> 
> *: an idea given to me by fakeivy forever ago. I've finally found a place to use it! :) do you like it? (had to tweak it a bit so it's fit in the chapter)

After being dragged to Muffet’s shop, in a state of shock and awe, you barely registered the cold chill that came over you. It snapped you back to the present and you were put on edge.

Muffet and Spindle, unaware of your change in demeanor, dragged you into Spider Silks and busied themselves with fixing up your uniform and getting other fabrics and paper and pencils and measuring tape. 

While Muffet and Spindle were distracted you cast a part of your shadow from yourself and watched as it streaked about the floor, before disappearing under the front door and into the night.

Then Muffet grabbed you and tugged you through the door into Spider Bakes and Pastries and back into the back room where Spindle, several other spiders and Muffin were already set up with a mannequin, scissors, sewing machine, etc.

Muffet unrolls a measuring tape and smiles at you, but you see her look from your face to your wings. You give a sigh and extend one out.

She and her spiders instantly get to work on you.

As they all work, you look out the dark window into the night. Your shadow could take care of whatever it was that was creeping around in the dark.

\- - - -

Sans woke up in his bed, no skull-ache, no glowing eye, no tornado engulfing his room, except for the trash tornado in the corner...

He lets out a deep breath, but something still feels off...

He gets out of bed, it’s light outside his window and opens his door.

The house is strangely quiet.

It makes Sans very nervous, he even starts to sweat.

“pap?---frisk?---tori?” he calls, going down the stairs to the living room

No one answers. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, and then he feels his phone vibrating.

He’s missed a lot of messages.

(pap): SANS IF THIS IS A JOKE THIS ISN’T FUNNY.  
(pap): SANS  
(pap): Sans...Come Back I’m Worried. The Tiny Human is Worried...Her Majesty...Undyne...Alphys...His Majesty...The human as well...  
(pap): Sans come home  
...  
(frisky kid): Sans! Where are you? Come back!  
(frisky kid): Sans...?  
...  
(pap): WHAT IF HE’S IN DANGER?  
(goat mom): Dear Papyrus, I’m sure Sans is alright. He’s a tough monster. -Toriel  
(capt. bass): The Bonehead needs to ****ing answer his damn phone!  
(scrap metal): Papy darling, your brother can take care of himself. He’ll be fine.

What?

He checked the date and time... but his phone started glitching, turning to 0’s and 1’s. It started glowing with black and blue and white light, it also started to burn his hand.

He dropped it, but stared at it as it flew in front of him, somehow he a garbled message appeared on his screen in the group chat.

_**(him): ! #@v3 $@|\|$. |-|3 1$ 0I** _

The message cuts off and his phone screen goes blank. When he looks up again, he’s not in the house, but he’s surrounded by the light coming from his phone.

\- - - -

It’s starting to snow again.

Your shadow streaks through the dark streets and buildings of the settlement. You were half-aware of what it was doing and half-aware of what was going on around you, still in Muffet’s shop. 

Muffet is busy cutting fabric and using her machine and having her spiders, including Muffin, hold onto fabric rolls close by her or the rolls of fabric are attached to the ceiling or along the walls on three thick purple chords of magic, also supported by spiders who hold signs on the type of fabric and color.  
She’d finished mending your uniform, which now sat by you in a neat folded pile, a while ago. Now, you weren’t quite sure what she’s working on....

Your shadow runs to the source of the dark presence you felt earlier. It ends up in a snowy park, the same park Papyrus had found you in, the one with a playground and a winding trail.

Nothing is there.

But there is blood in the snow. There’s movement on the edge of your vision and your shadow growls and runs into the shadows, chasing...something. You can’t see what it is but you do hear cruel laughter in your head. It sounds familiar somehow---

A hand shakes you from your thoughts.

“Ebony dear? Are you alright? I’m sorry I’ve kept you.” Muffet says. She’s standing in front of you, holding your shoulder. You blink at her, suddenly feeling very...drained.

She seems to notice. “Shall I take you home?” she asks. You shake your head, as you point outside, where snow is piling up.

“Oh dear...I hadn’t noticed. We’ve been too engrossed in work.” she says, gesturing to her spiders, who click their fangs in “acknowledgement”? you think.

You shrug, as Spindle comes down from the ceiling to land on your shoulder half-way through your shrug. Muffet laughs a little as it stumbles a little, but manages to catch itself.

“Well...it’s getting quite bad out there dear..I don’t think either of us will be able to go home.” She looks out the window again as she says this.

You close your eyes and try not to let the uneasiness and the sudden drain show on your face.

Your shadow races through the darkness just barely missing whatever it was that was laughing.

\- - - -

When Sans opens his eyes again, he’s in Grillby’s.

The bar is empty and looks freshly cleaned. What? Sans was beyond confused.

“grillbz?” he called, slightly frantic.

The fire monster came out from the kitchen doors, flames burning brightly in surprise.

“Sans?” he asked, surprised and confusion mixed into his voice.

“yeah it’s me grillbz.” Sans wasn’t quite sure about that for some reason...

Grillby seemed to pick up on his mood and his fire crackled loudly.

Sans mind was racing...what was going on?

He didn’t notice Grillby approach him until he had a hand on his shoulder. Grillby’s flames flickered and changed color to a more purple and red and orange and yellow mix.

“sorry grillbz.”

“Want to talk about it?” he asked quietly. Sans shook his skull.

“How about a drink?” he asked instead.

Sans looked up at him finally and nodded.

Grillby went behind the bar to fix him a bottle of ketchup and Sans sat at his usual stool.

Once Grillby placed the bottle in front of him, he snatched it up and drank it down greedily. He slammed the bottle down on the bar and gave a sigh.

Grillby stared at him the whole time.

Sans still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had a hunch. Plus he got to see Grillby all heated up. The pun made a smile come back to Sans’s face. Grillby seemed to relax at his smile.

“thanks grillbz.” Sans said. Grillby nodded, bringing his hands up to sign, but a small blue/black/ white glow around Sans stopped him.

“see ya around grillby.” Sans said before disappearing again.

\- - - -

When you all started cleaning up the mess Muffet made of the back room, clearing away excess spiderwebs(careful of spiders)taking down rolls of fabrics (without crushing any spiders), and taping up sketches to the wall (you almost stick on of the spiders with a pin but it crawled out from under the paper in time). Muffet wasn’t letting you near her project--projects?--and tasked you with several dozen spiders to put away the rolls of fabric in Spider Silks.

You do so (careful not to step on or crush any spiders), but while your body works your mind is elsewhere.

Your shadow continues to chase whatever it is that it’s chasing, all around, but it never seems to catch it, only arriving where it went only to find, either a bag or a shoe or a hat and always a little blood. It was STEALING HUMANS, but for what?

You were feeling the drain, and you couldn’t let it go too far but you also had your barrier to think about...you don’t have a choice...

You call your shadow back to you.

You feel the cold creeping along your skin and inside of you, the heavy weight of “guilt” holding you in place.

You are brought out of your thoughts again by Spindle, who had somehow gotten attached to your forehead without you noticing. They clicked their fangs at you and pointed a leg back to the bakery.

All the other spiders seemed to have vanished as well, you didn’t feel their presence anywhere in the shops, only Muffet’s and Muffin’s. Where did they?...

Spindle taps your forehead and points with a leg twice back to the bakery.

You follow as they direct and head into the bakery again, back to the room.

You pause at the door, which is now closed, but there’s a sweet smell coming from behind the door and an odd feeling of warmth.

Muffet is smiling when you open the door, she’s holding two tea cups and a tea pot.

“I thought you could use some sweets for being such a sweetie.” she says, winking two of her five eyes at you.

You blink at her as you look around the room. Muffet has set up pillows and blankets on the floor, most likely for you, and on the back table is several sweets and pastries.

She sets down the tea and comes over to you. “Come now dear. We can get this slumber party started.” 

You blink at her again, a new warm feeling blooming in your chest.

She gives you a smile and you return it as you nod.

\- - - -

When Sans came around he was lying on his back in the snow, looking up at the dark grey clouds as snowflakes fell around him.

And then some dark shape was on top of him, screeching and growling in his face. He literally punched them off of him in his surprise, and scrambled to get up.

The thing got up and slunk and circled around him.

“what the--” he started only for it to lunge at him again. He prepped his magic, eye glowing and he grabbed it with magic and threw it against the nearest tree. It just got back up though, it didn’t seem to affect it much--wha?

More of them started showing up all around him. He even felt his magic flicker out of his eye. He looked at his hands in disbelief.

The...things seemed to laugh and screech in delight.

Welp. He was screwed.

Several of them leapt at him and he couldn’t move an inch. Then something black streaks across them sideways, and the things crumbled to dust in the snow.

He looks towards whoever or whatever it was that saved him. His sockets go wide. A figure, as tall as Papyrus, dressed in a long black cloak, hood up, combat boots, black pants, and a long sword grasped in one of their pale hands, was half-way crouched in front of him.

Sans skull started to hurt as he looked at them. They seemed familiar somehow--where had he met them?--Did they know him? Recognize him?...Did he?

Strange thoughts came to his head. “So this is what they really looked like. This was their true form.” Shock and awe. “Why didn’t they tell him?” There was a painful tug at his soul. “How long had they been doing this?” A deep sadness and regret...

He’s brought out of his painful skull-ache and thoughts by a rough shove. Once he got his bearings, still clutching his skull, he stopped, they’d disappeared.

*Sans stood frozen exactly where they had shoved him as the darkness leapt, howling. Knowing his powers were useless, he closed his eyes, bracing himself with a grimace.

*But instead of pain, there came...nothing?

*There was a swift movement of feet along snow. The “shing” of a sword cutting the air. A whimper cut off. The retort of a gun. A yelp. The “poompf” of dust exploding.

*Opening his eyes, he saw them flickering in a perfect circle around him, not allowing a single being to get past them.

*And maybe it was just the situation, but them, in their true form, dancing with death, around him, for him, protecting him, he could only think-  
"beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

He forgot about the pain in his skull, entranced by how they moved. He didn’t notice something huge dark had been creeping up to him along the snow until it was too late and it pulled him in. 

He was sinking into the dark and it’s so very cold; cold and empty. He looks up to the bright hole he had fell through. He struggled to get back, but nothing worked, tried using magic but nothing came, tried calling out, but no one came...

Until he saw a pair of silver white eyes in the dark, coming closer and closer to him. They bore into his sockets as he slipped away into the dark.

And then everything suddenly goes white--- no not white...silver.

_**“G o b a c k. T h e y ‘ r e w a i t i n g.”**_ a voice echoes. 

**“SANS!--Sans!--Sans!--S-Sans!-- Sans!--Sans!---Sans!---Sans.”** he hears the voices of his friends, his family calling for him.

Sans opens his sockets to the blue ceiling of his room. He carefully listens and hears toriel in the kitchen, humming to herself and Frisk coming up the stairs to his room.

The door slams open, “SANS YOU LAZYBONES ARE YOU UP YET?”

He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and feedback, fuel my determination! <3
> 
> and be patient guys some brown sticky stuff with hit some rapidly spinning blades sooner than you think! >:3


	53. Chapter 52: you should be running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i'm building up with confusion, some fluff, foreshadowing, and then leaving you hanging at the peak just so you can get a peak at the drop before it all goes to hell.
> 
> ("If we're going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. much. shit. to. do. you guys have NO idea.
> 
> BUT! i got this friggin chapter done. HELL to the F*** YEA. >BD
> 
> so i got 1575 kudos, 29000+ hits, a stressful week ahead, got to play DnD (if it hasn't been established that i'm a nerd yet), have WORK to do, getting weird ass dreams (yes of course about Undertale--duh) blah blah blah etc. etc.
> 
> here's your chapter: enjoy

You were running, through shadows of houses, shops, shadows on the walls...chasing whatever creature it was from the previous nights.

The first night you felt it, you were at Muffet’s and she kept you the night, eating and drinking and talking until she got tired.

The next morning she had shown you out after breakfast, which was pastries and she even gave you a box full. “Don’t worry about work dear, take the next few days off.” she offered.

You just nodded, but then signed, [Grillby?] “Don’t worry about him dear.” she said and she let you go. Spindle was a little reluctant to let you leave though, clinging to you and crawling into your jacket. Muffet had to hold them as you left, both of them waving to you, until you turned the corner.

You melted into shadows, dropped the box of pastries in the cabin, and went hunting.

Taking out your frustrations on the dark, you carved a dusty-powdery trail all over the mountain. You weren’t sure where the fury came from, but it drove you to almost clearing the mountain. You spent that entire day fighting, getting back into the routine of battle or torn clothes, claws raking your skin, quick dark streaks through the air---

When you had killed one last dark creature, you returned to the cabin and sat on the couch.

Just as Muffet had told you, Grillby sent you a message.

(Grillby): You don’t have to come in this week. Don’t worry.

You put your phone down and let out a breath, you got out of other work to get back to work.

A couple days passed like that, you left the phone at the cabin and went around the mountain and into the town searching...

This was one of your searches. And this time you’d felt the...thing’s presence and several others and gave chase.

It was fast though, weaving around and back-tracking trying to escape you. Some of the dark presences you felt tapered off and vanished after a while and soon so did what you were chasing. You gripped your weapon tight and almost growled, an icy fire of...frustration and anger burned in you. 

You’d been feeling like this for days now...coming to terms with the flashes of hopelessness and loneliness you thought you had been used to by now...

But along with your sadness came the anger, the frustration, the guilt, so much at once all alone in your cabin. You thought of the times with the monsters, with Frisk, Grillby, Muffet, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Mettaton...Sans...

You never knew that so much could change that you could FEEL so much when you know you shouldn’t--you feel your magic and your shadows lick and twist around you at the thought.

You let out a sigh and settle your magics and yourself and go back to the cabin.

\- - - -

It had been almost a week and New Year’s would soon be here. Frisk sat at their bed, staring out their window into the snow.

Frisk had been working on a text to send to them, but nothing they ever wrote seemed to be good enough so they deleted the messages. Then they had that ambassador holiday meeting---Frisk didn’t want to think about that. 

And then Sans and Gaster go missing...well Gaster did that usually but still he hadn’t been back for almost as long as they haven’t come by to visit.

When Papyrus and them had gone in his room, he was there like he always was and that made them relieved, but when he sat up for them there were glowing blue tears running down his skull, despite the smile--a genuine smile.

Papyrus started panicking. “SANS?! WHAT’S WRONG?” ARE YOU OK? DID--Did Something Happen?” he asked.

“wha?” he said and then he pressed a hand to his skull. “oh. heh.” He wiped his sockets on his sleeve.

_Bad dream?_ they signed. looking Sans over.

“nah...just really... weird.” Sans said, looking away from the two of them.

Frisk knew he wasn’t telling them everything.

They’d tried confronting Sans about it but he just brushed them off with puns or “going to Grillby’s”--speaking of which, when they’d found out that Ebony worked there they’d all but dragged Papyrus and Toriel there too, but they weren’t working--Frisk frowned at the memory.

Undyne and Alphys found out they also worked with Muffet at her shops, but the same thing happened, they weren’t working...

Frisk is still staring at their phone, giving a short sigh.

They missed them.

They hopped off their bed to go downstairs, they stopped and sat on the top few stairs.

Sans was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. 

He looked deep in thought, bone pinches over nonexistent eyebrows, but suddenly his skull jerks up to the TV and he gets the remote and turns up the volume.

_*---That’s right Cecil. There are still more reports of humans going missing, even when some of those missing people have turned up, seemingly unaware that they’d been gone. This series of incidents have been occurring for the past several weeks and some people have suspected that monsters may be involved, but so far no one has been making themselves available for comment. The hospitals and the police have been given orders of strict confidentiality, so they have not answered our calls nor returned our emails. More on this story as it develops---*_

Frisk saw the flicker of blue and yellow in his left eye and he gripped his shorts and he was sweating.

“SANS! FRISK!” Papyrus rushes out of the kitchen, plates of waffles in his hands. “BREAKFAST IS DONE!” Papyrus seemed to sense the strange mood in the room.

“Is Something Wrong?” he asked.

“nah pap, you’re all right.” Sans said. Papyrus groaned and Sans turned to them.

“hey kid, no need to stair at us. get over here you weird little noodle.” Sans was smiling, but it seemed tired still as well as genuine. “BROTHER WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON MAKING AWFUL PUNS?” Papyrus said. “aww but you’re smiling bro.” “I AM AND I HATE IT.”

Frisk smiled at their antics, they were always funny together and Sans looked a little better. walked down the stairs and to the little kitchen table, where Papyrus placed down the plates.

Papyrus, picked up his plate from the kitchen then went to the couch to pick up Sans and sat him and himself down across from Frisk. 

They ate their waffles to the quiet chatter of the news, simply enjoying the sweet and fluffy food...until Papyrus spoke up again.

“SO TINY HUMAN, SINCE WE HAVEN’T REALLY HAD A CHANCE AS OF LATE..WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, THEIR MAJESTIES AND METTATON WORKING AND ALL..WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME AND SANS TODAY?” He seemed somewhat nervous as he asked, and even glanced over at Sans.

He usually never asked, he usually just proposed they go out to play but Frisk understood. 

Papyrus, thought seemingly naive, was much more observant and thoughtful, especially when it came to Sans. The brothers had a special bond. It reminded Frisk of something someone said on a show they came across on TV. “You’re my big brother and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Frisk could see Sans’ tired expression, see through his fake smiles, know when he’s hiding something from them, when he’s worried, they could read him well, but they knew that Papyrus knew him much more than they did.

He was most likely suggesting it so Sans would get out of the house. They look over to Sans, who has his lazy grin on.

“hmmm, dunno pap i’m bone tired--” “BUT SANS~ TODAY MAY BE THE ONLY DAY WE GET FRISK TO OURSELVES!” he whined and pout on his best pouty face, as much of a pouty face he could make for a skeleton. Frisk hid their giggles at Sans conflicted expression.

They nod vigorously in agreement with Papyrus though. It took literally less than 5 seconds for Sans to give in. Frisk and Papyrus “whooped” in excitement.

_Yeah! Where are we going to go?_ they signed. Papyrus seemed to brighten even more. 

“WHY THE PARK TINY HUMAN! WE SHALL MAKE SNOW FORTS AND SNOW SCULPTURES AND---” on and on and on.

Frisk and Sans shared a look and a smile at his enthusiasm. His mood was infectious after all.

\- - - -

Sans’s magic, after that day, seemed to get better for the most part, there were still nightmares, but he still had strange dreams, much like the other ones, where he was dreaming about past events or past timelines, happy memories. 

However, he’d get these..other...dreams...he recognized he had them, but he couldn’t remember what happened in them as soon as he woke up. But he felt like he was forgetting something..important.

Gaster also hadn’t come back to see them in days...was something wrong? He did somehow get really small--he said it was to conserve energy...maybe he couldn’t form a body? Maybe he was there and Sans just couldn’t see him? The thoughts made him sad, but he had a feeling he’d be back.

And he was right, he thinks, as he ponders over his latest dream--well nightmare--on the couch, staring at the TV but not watching it.

He was in a gray room, dark gray walls, gray door, it was empty, except for him and Gaster, who was his still a little on the small side, but bigger than before, almost as big as Sans.

_**“f1n4lLY...1’v3 b33N 7rY1n6 70 r34cH Y0u...”**_ he said amongst static and white noise. Tibia honest he looked terrible, he was goopey before, but now he look like he was melting, collecting himself and then melting again---rinse and repeat.

“why’s that gast? bonely without me?” he said with a slight smirk, trying to lighten the heavy mood he felt pressed against his bones.

_**“54n5...b3 53r10us...7h15 15 1mP0r74n7...”**_ his voice sounded louder, but so was the noise. He didn’t look impressed, his voice was so far away.

“aww no need to be so sternum.” he chuckled. Gaster frowned deeper.

_**“54N5.”**_ he said firmly much louder now Sans stopped, as Gaster almost looked...mad. His sockets empty and the noise seemed to vanish, all he heard was just Gaster voice and saw that Gaster seemed to be deteriorating even more, his black body melting into a shallow puddle on the floor, his body growing thinner without--whatever the black goop was that made up his body.

“ok ok i get it.” He waved his hands in a pushing motion to calm Gaster down and he literally collected himself back up again.

Gaster hung his head, letting out noises as some sort of exasperated breath, but signed [No you don’t] He looked exhausted.

“what do you mean?” Sans said.

_You don’t understand Sans...Frankly, I don’t understand what’s happening to you either... Why won’t you---_ Sans looked away.

Gaster turns back his head to face him.

_**“54n5...Y0uR m491C is uN574bl3...”**_ Yeah tell him something he doesn’t know. He scoffs a little.

_**“wHy k33P 17--”**_ “i’m fine.” he cuts him off, staring his in the face, a defiant expression on his face.

Gaster shakes his head. [No you’re not. You’re being too thick-skulled. Too stubborn...I suppose that’s my fault though.] He seems to sink into himself, puddling a little onto the floor again

Sans scoffs again, but looks back when he signs, [You can’t keep it hidden Sans. Something’s...wrong. Why won’t you ask for help?]

Sans jerked back. He didn’t want to be asked those questions. Gaster’s pushing was getting irritating and Sans was getting mad.

“why do you care?! you haven’t been here for me---for paps! i--WE got along fine without you!” he was getting angry, where did all his fury come from? His magic blazed in his eye.

He heard his bones crack, he heard the static, but all he saw was blue and Gaster, who was shrinking more and more into himself, He shrunk again and Sans was much bigger. He opened his mouth and shot a blazing blue blast at him---

Sans was jerked from his thoughts when the news came up on the TV. Missing humans? What?...  
He then felt the kid’s stares. They were staring at the TV, a worried expression on their face. They hadn’t even noticed they’d stood up from their hiding spot.

He knew the kid was almost always on the verge of asking him questions, but they always got interrupted by Papyrus--speaking of which...

His brother made breakfast, but Sans couldn’t really eat his. It smelled too sweet in his nose and he felt very uncomfortable just sitting there, until his brother proposed that they go out.

He knew what they were up to. Both of them had been cautiously dancing around him for days, but he couldn’t say no to his brother’s face.

After breakfast they got all of they bundled the kid up and headed out well Papyrus picked him and them up under his arms and ran for all he was worth towards the park, a flurry of snow kicked up behind him.

Frisk laughed the whole way and Sans took the time to nap, but didn’t seem to go to sleep--he felt like they were being watched.

Upon, arriving at the park, it was deserted. a thick layer of snow on everything, the playground the benches the trees...

Frisk and Papyrus dove right in, while Sans sat on one of the benches nearby, watching them.

He closed his sockets but didn’t sleep, simply listening until---”--OURSE I DO TINY HUMAN THAT’S WHY I INVITED THEM TO JOIN US!” wait...What?

Sans sockets snapped open as Frisk tackled Papyrus into the snow pile of their little ditch they’d dug...somehow. He also noticed that they’d made several sculptures again, a snowman and were in the process of making their snow fortress.

“who you talking about bro?” he asked, bone knitting together. Papyrus turned to him.

“WHY OUR OTHER HUMAN FRIEND OF COURSE BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TOOK THE LIBERTY OF TEXTING THEM TO JOIN US TODAY--”

“why?” that came out harsher than he intended. Then he stops, looking past Frisk and Papyrus.

\- - - -

Papyrus is stuttering over an explanation, but Sans isn’t paying attention. “---I-I Thought I-It’s B-b a good Idea Since T-they B-been So busy...” he trailed off but Sans wasn’t looking at them. He got up off the bench, sockets empty, not smiling.

Papyrus thought it looked off. His brother was tense and the tiny human was tugging at him and pointing behind them.

Papyrus turned his gaze away from Sans to look. Several humans were making their way towards them, but they all seemed very...off. Some weren’t even dressed for the weather.

“EXCUSE ME FRIENDS BUT IS THERE---” 

“pap.”

Papyrus froze and he turned back to Sans, who was clutching his skull by his left socket, which was encased in a blue fire. 

“SANS WHAT---”

**“take the kid and R U N.”** he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment and pick a number between 1-3 (this is to decide something very important) if i get an number that's not 1 or 2 or 3, that number will be how many days it will take you to get an update *evil Flowey laughter here* 
> 
>  
> 
> jk you know i wouldn't do that...probably >:)  
> (you have 12 hrs to give me a number i'm cutting you all of by midnight my time)


	54. Chapter 53: Fight, Act, Item, or Mercy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choose wisely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil Flowey laughter*
> 
> Strap in.
> 
> 1600+ kudos and ~30,000 hits and over 100,000 words F to the YEAH
> 
> if i had made good on my threat you guys would have needed to wait +44 days 12 hours and 24 minutes.

Frisk clung to Papyrus, in fear and nervousness, and he picked them up to his chest, leaping out of the hole by Sans.

“Sans--” “GO PAP!” The humans were running at them, Papyrus put up a wall of bones to stop them.

“no pap! y-you have to listen to me! you have to _G O_ \---” There was the sound of cracking and they watched as Sans’s skull and hands started to shift.

There were sharp ridges growing out of his skull, like horns, he was hunching over and his hands were elongating and growing sharper, even his teeth grew sharper.

Then Frisk and Papyrus are surrounded in blue magic, Sans magic. Their souls are roughly pulled from them and feel as though they were being crushed, pressure on all sides. Then they’re thrust through a somewhat familiar cold, blue/grey place for a split second, pulled in all directions just to end up in their house.

Sans’s used to much magic, they think as they and Papyrus crumpled to the floor of their living room. Papyrus was already unconscious, but their vision blurred, their thoughts went to Sans and to them...

Ebony...help...

Then darkness.

\- - - - 

Sans was losing himself, he was changing, into what he didn’t know, but at least Papyrus and Frisk were safe. 

It hurt. 

It burned. 

He was scared, everything was going blue--

He saw the humans running towards him--they were coming Small...TOO SMALL. He needed to be _b i g g e r--s t r o n g e r..._ \--as the bones keeping them at bay crumbled to dust. The sight of the dust made his anger spike and then...

>strong>SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP---

Hot too hot.

**POP POP POP POP---**

So. The blue in his vision went darker.

**CRUNCH--**

Much. His vision was purple.

**CRACK CRACK CRACK---**

Power. His vision went from purple to a much brighter color.

_KRRKKKKk...._

He fell forward onto all fours and roared.

Everything was red.

\- - - -

You were out hunting again on the mountain, but somehow you had this uneasy feeling the whole time you were. 

You returned to the cabin to find your phone blinking. A message. You picked it up and checked it.

(THE GREAT PAPYRUS): Friend! I Hope You Aren’t Too Busy But I, The Great Papyrus, Sans and Frisk Are Going To The Park For A Snow Day. Please Do Come Join Us.

You smiled at the message...you did need to keep your promise to Frisk.

Then symbols and numbers flashed over the screen and it started buzzing and cracking, making strange noises, which steadily grew louder.

You knew who it was.

You couldn’t understand all of what he was saying, but you caught one word and that word alone had you out the door.

**_“54n5...”_ **

You ran as the snow started to fall and the clouds started to darken.

\- - - -

Gaster collapsed onto the ground, unable to hold himself together anymore.

He used too much--he really pushed himself too far.

Black tears fell from his eyes as his body melted to the floor, spreading out like thick black paint.

He hoped they’d save Sans before it was too late.

The darkness creeped out to him and swallowed him, Gaster couldn’t fight back as he fell into the void.

The last thing he saw was a spark of silver light and then nothing but black.

\- - - -

You burst out of the shadows under the tree by that same park bench, Papyrus had found you in. 

You could feel the energy in the air, crackling with wild and dark power. A roar had you running and snapping out your wings and soaring up into the snow filled air.

You saw blasts of red light,, you smelled smoke and heard the roars and screams and taunting. There was hardly any snow in the park anymore, or any trees or benches or the playground or swings...

What caught your eye most was the red eyed skeleton monster. It was as tall as Asgore on all four of its massive boney claws. All sharp bones, even the tail and especially along the spine ridges. It’s head was shaped between a dog and a dragon, it’s mandible split down the middle, which opened to blast out red-white magic at the corrupt.

It’s eyes were a glowing red-white.

This was Sans?...The magic was familiar even wilder, crazy, primal.

Corrupted humans were lunging at him with dark black claws and screaming. Some of them were crawling to him on the ground, despite the blood that poured from their wounds.

Your own magic sparked to your hands and formed a weapon in your hands.

You decided to take care of them first.

You dropped to the cold grass and sent out shadows to pull several of the downed corrupted humans away from Sans, where he wouldn’t crush them..

Soon they were all lined up before you, still struggling. You sent out your magic along your shadows, which made hands that reached for their chests, for their souls.

You reached into them with the shadows hands and let the darkness burn with your magic. There was less resistance due to them being injured already. They all slumped in your hold and you let your shadows take them away.

The other humans were keeping Sans busy, jumping onto him, trying to hit him with strange weapons they formed from the darkness. They seemed to hold their own, against his attacks for the most part, but so was Sans. He dodged away from all of their attacks. As he raged around more and more more of them got knocked away and you went after them.

They tried attacking you, but you simply tripped them over with your weapon or trapped them and put them in a headlock before thrusting your arm through their chest and grab their souls, burning away the darkness.

This continued until only a few of them were left. 

They noticed their numbers dwindling and instead came for you. Sans on their tails. You simply changed weapons, holding a gun in each hand you jumped onto Sans skull and did several twists around to get clear shots at your targets. Magic bullets would’ve made this go much faster, but you had to keep shooting at them.

You had Sans attention now as he went for you, but you dodged and moved around him, twisting under his ribs, ducking under his tail and claws. He did most of the work of knocking the humans enough for you to get good shots in. And then you let your shadows take them as soon as all of the darkness was burned--or in this case shot off.

You roll out of the way and get up into a crouch as Sans turns back to face you, his red eyes trained on you. You stared right back at him and he seemed to freeze.

You were starting to feel a cold creeping up on you, or more specifically the barrier. Pushing and clawing--trying harder than ever to leave.

Sans made a lunge for you, as you’re distracted, but you easily dodged away. 

Sans is growling and his eyes are training on you. You needed to get back to the mountain, but Sans couldn’t be left like this either.

You snap your wings out and Sans crouches down a bit more until you lift up into the air, shooting at the ground in front of him. He flinches but only growls at you more.

He snarls, as you turn away to fly towards the mountain. You still hear him bounding after you.

Roaring, snarling, shooting those blasts again, you had several seconds to dodge them as you felt the raw magic shoot by you, missing you or your wings by mere inches.

The snow was picking up and so was the wind, but you flew through both. The storm only got more heavy as you reached the mountain.

The mountain seemed to be covered in darkness all around it. 

You appeared right in front of the seal of the barrier with little time to spare, with Sans bounding up behind you. You press your hand to it and pour your magic into it fast and heavy, concentrated, sending a shock-wave on the other side of it which blasted the dark to ash.

You staggered and leaned against the barrier. You'd overdone it. Your magic, most of it, made up the barrier now, leaving you with precious little left.

You heard Sans come up behind you and you turn to face him.

He’s poised to strike at you, but his mouth is also full of that red magic, ready to blast you.

You have several choices that come to your head suddenly: “Fight”, “Act”, “Item”?, and “Mercy”

You level your steely gaze at Sans before a beam of red- white light is shot at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leaving it there* hang there and think about all the things that have gone wrong or right or you wish i improved on.
> 
> I was excited to FINALLY write this scene, it's been in my head for weeks!
> 
> (the poll i made you guys vote on will not be revealed until later but You'll see)


	55. Chapter 54: Give up FOR you, but won’t give up ON you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you won't break.
> 
> No matter how much he breaks you.
> 
> ~~~***(THIS IS THE BLOOD AND GORE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got 1625 kudos, 30400+ hits, a bunch of readers either P.O with me or frustrated or just plain excited.
> 
> let's see how you handle this.
> 
> (also if i said the poll will take affect in this chapter it wont. next chapter though it will)
> 
> STRAP IN and HANG ONTO YOUR SEATS and keep a pillow and sweets nearby you'll need them.
> 
> EDIT: i got a great song suggestion for this fic! (thanks vampie!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEWgGpdMmKQ
> 
> (Listened to this the whole time i was writing this one [repeat if needed]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o)

You barely dive out of the way in time, and you hear a loud resounding note as the blast hits the barrier, which disperses the blast but reflects it in smaller pieces outwards.

You are hit across your cheek, a slash across your leg, and through your side, you feel and smell the blood.

It burns at you, you feel as if on fire, skin dancing with heat and static of magic. You lie in the snow as you hear big crunching steps and growls come towards you.

You couldn’t stay there. It was too close, too pressing, too much. You shift what little magic you still had and with an almost audible “ _snick_ ”, you cut yourself off from the barrier, leaving your magic to settle there, stored as a solid force around the mountain.

You could still hear the screams. Sans seems to have stopped his advances, as if feeling the power of the barrier seemed to shock him or maybe not--he was staring at you.

You feel drained, but you must keep going, this was not the place for a fight. 

You got a hand full of snow and quickly formed a ball and threw it at him. It his his snout and he growled again, shaking it off and leveling his red eyes at you, but you’re already running and leaping into the air again, your cuts slowly healing and even with your pierced side you keep going.

You fly, somewhat shakily--the snow started coming down harder and the wind became harsher against your wings-- along the treeline, hearing crunching of snow and rattling of bones and growls and snarls, as blasts of energy came out from under the trees, which you still somehow managed to dodge.

You hear the breaking and snapping of wood, but keep going farther and farther into the woods.

You finally spot a wide open break in the trees by a river and dive down slightly towards it. Suddenly, there’s a painful lurch in your chest. It tugs you roughly down and as you fight against it, a blast of red light barely misses you, but cuts across your wings.

They disintegrated, partially blasted off and you fell through the trees to the ground below with a heavy thud and a SNAP. You try to get up, but your shoulder is jutting out awkwardly and you can’t feel your left arm, so when you finally do sit up, slightly wincing, but trudging through the burning pain.

It’s eerily quiet in the surrounding wood, but there was still the tense pressure in the air. It’s quiet under the treeline, but you knew it was turning into a blizzard above you. You scoot back into the trunk of the closest tree, trying to curl in on yourself among its roots.

You grit your teeth and look behind you, your right wing was almost completely gone, it got cut off only several inches from your back and there was little more than a foot of your left wing left. The feathers charred at where they were cut, the smell of burnt feathers fills your nose.

You turn back around and grab your shoulder with your still functioning right arm and harshly pull it into place. 

It **CRACKs** into place.

You bite your lip, sharp teeth cutting into it, drawing warm red to the surface.

There’s a slight heavy feeling in your chest, you’re unsure of what it is. It’s similar to the lurching feeling you had earlier, like something was trying to pull something from your chest.

You do hear the crunching of snow and the crackling and snapping of trees and the feeling of an overwhelming static pressure of magic is much more potent.

There’s deep inhales of breath and he’s suddenly right in front of you, growling. You look up with hard gray eyes at him, still with one hand on your shoulder.

He opens his mouth and roars in your face, it smelled of ozone, calcium and some musk. You don’t even blink.

You clutch at hard, cold snow in you good hand and then punched him across the snout, shoving snow into his face---not exactly sure what drove you to do that, but he jerked away to shake it out of his eyes.

This left you enough room to scramble up and start running again.

You were feeling your bones and muscle reconnecting and soothing themselves over. You flexed your hand and it was starting to respond again.

You ran but Sans was close behind you, snapping and clawing at you.  
You made it close to a clearing, when he leapt for you, catching you at the back with his head.

You fell beneath him and his teeth sunk into what was left of your left wing and pulled. You bit into your lip, but did not scream--but there still was **PAIN** \--- He tore it away from your body with the crunch of bone and the sound of flesh tearing.

There was red staining the snow around you now, as he tossed your broken wing away you slipped under him, using the snow to push yourself under him and you stood up.

Your back burned and stung but you were focused on Sans, who turned around towards you.

“Sans...” You called, he kept stalking towards you. He didn’t answer, only growled, blood dripped from his jaws.

His mouth glowed red-white and you dove to the side, and rolled--ignoring the pain at your back. You were steadily turning the snow around you red. Your vision was blurring and darkening, but you shook it away.

“Sans.” you tried again. He still snarled and snapped at you. He wasn’t listening.

He leapt at you again and you ducked underneath him, but his tail caught you across the back and sent you into the snow again. Your back stung more now and there was a streak of red along his tail where he’d hit you.

Your grey eyes flickered silver, but no magic could come to you, not when you were so far---you wouldn’t get far---no magic, no wings, no sha---shadows.......

That’s right...you looked at your pale hands. and then back at Sans, who was pacing back and forth watching you.

Your form flickered. You couldn’t talk, couldn’t run, all you had was a phone--your phone! You dug into your pockets, keeping your eyes on Sans and took it out of your pocket.

It was cracked and the screen was blank. Dead. You let out a breath and stuck it back into a pocket of your jacket.

No magic, no wings, no phone, no use talking to him, no way to run...You had two choices--

Sans broke you out of your thoughts by leaping and clawing at you, but you ducked under his claws and narrowly dodge his tail by doing a slight twist at the last second. It did slice your arm a little though.

You shifted into a crouch in front of Sans, who was equally crouched in front of you.

Sans roared at you and you scream right back in defiance with sparks of cold fury and frustration and fatigue and something like guilt all of you suppressed deep emotions just flooding out. Black shadows are curling off you now.

You feel something call out to you and you don’t hesitate to grab onto it and this time...you pull it into you.

Your wild emotions settle into a deep calm cold and instead of the fatigue and drain your feel dark and dangerous. You feel a faint presence in your head, quietly sleeping, but there.

Black shadows curl off of you like fire and Sans’ eyes go wide and he steps back.

He takes more steps back, but when he growls and snarls--it’s not out of fury...it’s out of fear. You stalk forward towards him.

He crouches lower and growls back. You start cracking your knuckles, your shoulders, your neck--you are **READY.**

He flinches at the sounds and snarls. Then runs at you again, jaws wide.

You move out of the way and knock him over with a hand to the snow. He needed to _s t o p._

He regains his balance and comes for you again, but you shift to the side again as he leaps at you. You catch him by the tail and pull him roughly around. He needed to _b e s t i l l._

He’s back in the snow but he rolls out of the way as you attempt to pounce on him. He goes for your side now and you turn to catch him by the horns. He tries to get away from you, but you hold him in place, only to turn his skull sharply to one side and his body follows with it.

You almost didn’t expect him to shoot a blast, but he does and you dodge by jumping up and as he rolls over onto his (non-existent) stomach you slam into the top of his jaw, effectively closing it.

You press a hand to his snout to keep it from opening, as he tries to open it and blast you--you see the red-white light.

You don’t want to fight him, so you try again.

**_“S A N S!”_** you call and he goes silent. You feel his reds eyes on yours.

“This is not you Sans. Come back.” you say, not looking away from his red eyes. He starts to growl.

“What about Frisk and Papyrus, Sans? Gaster? Toriel? Alphys? Undyne? Asgore? Mettaton” You say. He’s starting to shake and tremble, but still growls. Amongst the fury and fear and wild primal instinct you’re sensing confusion.

Finally.

“Grillby? Muffet? Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogaressa and Dogamy, Doggo, Dog?” He was shaking now, but his growling was getting louder he was confused but he wasn’t understanding yet, not back yet.

You notice some of your blood drip down your arm, from the cut from his tail and drop into the snow by is nose. He took a breath and started struggling again, more so this time.

. . . . . . . . .You had an idea--whatever it was you took in seemed to have given you a calm sense. 

He was still a beast. A predator. He smelt blood.

You shrugged off your jacket, hissing as the still healing wounds clung to the fabric as you pulled it away, you unwound your scarf and bundled them up and tossed them to the roots of one of the trees. You hardly noticed the wind and snow, swirling around you

You dug into the cut of your arm with a hand and you grit your teeth as fresh blood poured from it and dripped onto his snout.

He lifted you off him as he got up and you flipped backwards and landed on your feet.

You let your dark aura go, re-channeling it through you.

You just stood there, waiting. Blood still dripping into the snow. 

Sans was tense, unsure. You took a step towards him, eyes never leaving his.

He leapt at you, jaws wide and you simply stood there as his jaws came around and sunk into your right shoulder and torso and arm. His claws dug into your left side. 

You bit into your lip as well, blood flowing down your throat, staining the white snow, poured from where his teeth and claws punctured you.  
He let go, pulling back, strings of blood, following his teeth and claws. You fall to your knees into the snow and he dives for you again.

This time he bites into your stomach and holds you in his jaws then tosses you against a tree.

You hear bones snap and break. You should feel as if your body is broken, puncture marks stinging, blood staining your shirt and pants, bones shattering and cracking and maybe puncturing your organs and muscles---but you don’t

You keep your eyes on him--your vision has spots of black, blurs, warping...you keep them on him.

He’s roaring and clawing at the snow, pacing you keep your silver gaze on him, even as there’s the harsh lurching pull at your chest.

He blasts energy at you, but he...misses?--burning a hole close by your head, singing your shoulder and where the wood of the tree splintered, cut your cheek.

There’s a ringing in your ears as you lay there against the tree, but your gaze never leaves him.

You get up, as you feel the wounds close and the bones right themselves for the most part, some of them have healed wrong--but you simply get up and walk towards him again. He snarls at you and slashes at you with his claws. You are bent the same way he strikes across your cheek and chest but slowly turn back to face him.

He swipes you to the side with his claws and you roll in the snow, but roll and end up in a crouch, several slash marks in your arm. You get up again and walk towards him and he whips his tail and this time it pierces you straight through the chest. You’re wide eyed but still keep the gaze as you hold his tail as he hoists you up and throws you to the ground.

You stare up at the snow and wind and dark clouds.

He’s growling and snarling and clattering up to you. He opens his mouth again, but you roll out of the way as his teeth bite down on empty air.

You wouldn’t fight him--let yourself be prey--but you were **NOT** going to die before you saved him.

You got up and he slashed at your back with his claws, sending you to the ground again.

When you looked back up at him again you stopped--was he...smaller?. . .

You got up in front of Sans again.

You were making progress...You would see this though. It fills you with **DETERMINATION.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK GUYS. How did this one go? (the blood and gore isn't tht great sorry)
> 
> Stay Determined <3


	56. Chapter 55: Say SOMETHING...anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's over...but everything is only just starting
> 
> FANART (Addi):  
> http://addig2002.deviantart.com/art/Run593006109ga_submit_new=10%253A1456420399&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1
> 
> http://addig2002.deviantart.com/art/Give-up-for-you-but-not-ON-you-593022222?ga_submit_new=10%253A1456427278

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO BOOOYY this took me a while cuz i was writing and re-writing it. and then i got tired so i slept and now i got it done! x)
> 
> YAY! xD
> 
> so usual report: 1640+kudos and 30900+~40000 hits xD OMG guys.
> 
> thanks so much guys!
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> (you get to see what the poll meant)

When Frisk woke up they groggily sat up, holding their head as it pounded. What?---They were in their bed and next to them, sitting in a chair was a sleeping Toriel. She had a book in her lap and her glasses rested at her collar.

Frisk was confused weren’t they with Papyrus and Sa-- **SANS!!** All their memories come flooding back to them.

The people--Sans changing--Them and Papyrus on the floor of the living room-- **PAPYRUS!** Frisk scrambled from their blankets on somewhat wobbly legs and fell to the floor with a “thump”, which jerks Toriel awake.

“My child!” she says, slightly frantic. She picks them up and holds them close--they can’t really breathe.

They dig their hands into her shirt. She pulls back and kisses their head. “Don’t scare me like that my child! I thought that---I-I---” she choked and started crying. Frisk reached up and rubbed her cheeks soothingly.

“What happened my child? I found you and Papyrus on the living room floor and I can’t reach Sans...” She says through her tears.

Frisk jumps from her arms and runs to their door. “Where are you going?”she calls and they run to Papyrus’s room, where he’s sitting up on his bed and staring out the window.

They approached him slowly. The mood in the room was heavy and once Frisk came through the door, Papyrus turned towards them.

He was crying, orange streaks were flowing down his cheeks and orange droplets fell to the floor. Frisk’s heart broke at the sight and they too started to cry. They ran to Papyrus and curled up on his lap but he doesn’t move to hold them.

“M-my Brother Is Out T-there.” he says, looking to his window. A heavy snowstorm brewed outside, wind howling and ice and snow whipping against the windows. It was dark out already.

Frisk nods against his sweater covered-ribcage. “He T-teleported Us H-home W-w-without Him.” Papyrus’s voice cracked several times. Frisk nodded again, holding onto him tighter.

“Why?” He said voice breaking. His voice was too quiet. Frisk shook their head. they didn’t know. Papyrus OR Sans could’ve taken the humans down without much magic. None of what happened made sense! Sans even seemed to...CHANGE.

_“WHY?”_ Papyrus wailed.

Papyrus started crying again, orange tears falling down onto Frisk’s head.

Frisk held onto him as he did, he wrapped his arms around them and ducked his head to their shoulder, soaking his sweater.

They hear the door open and Toriel comes in, phone in hand, but she tucks it away to sit next to them and pull them into her arms.

“Your Majesty--Toriel...” Papyrus sniffs. “We can’t just--Sans is--” Toriel gives his skull several strokes. 

“A search won’t be possible in your conditions, nor in this weather.” she said sad but firm.

“But--” “I’ve tried calling everyone I could, but my phone stopped working partway through my conversation with Alphys...now only she and Undyne know.” Her voice was tired, drained.

_Why can’t we go?_ Frisk signed furiously. _We can find him!_ Toriel shook her head.

“You can’t my child. Both you and Papyrus have suffered injuries to both of your souls.” She says.

She seems to hesitate.

“Sans is a strong monster. He’s your older brother Papyrus. He can handle himself.” she says, trying to comfort him.

_But mom--_ “NO, my child.” she said, an anger and maternal fire coming to life in her purple eyes.

“You both scared me when you didn’t wake up....Please I can’t risk you both as well.” She begged and started to cry. She held them closer as Papyrus sobbed.

Frisk was conflicted. They wanted to go out and look for Sans, they had to stay with Toriel, they wanted to scream, to cry, to call Gaster, to call them...

They looked to the window, wishing and hoping someone...anyone would help them.

\- - - -

It was dark, but you slunk through the snow, trudging through the cold. You didn’t feel the ice cut at your skin, didn’t feel the harsh wind on your face and hair. 

You just walked through the snowed in path of fallen trees and branches back to the mountain.

Sans doesn’t move at your back. His sockets empty and sharp bones limp. He finally shrunk down to around his usual size, but he still looked like a skeleton dragon-dog...thing. You wrapped him in your torn jacket and slung him to you with your scarf. Your shirt is torn to shreds and hangs loosely off your body and your pants have big rips and tears.

You felt blood drip from your various cuts and bite wounds and even from where Sans had bitten off parts of you. You soldiered through the pain each step caused you. You were certain some of your bones had healed wrong and some were puncturing you in places they shouldn’t but you kept moving anyway.

You eventually make it to the barrier, where the darkness-now much thicker than before, shrinks away at the sight of you, but you ignore it and instead head back towards the settlement.

No one is out in the storm.

You head back to that park where you’d first saw Sans and crunch through the snow to the bench where he was standing.

You walked around and kicked at the snow for a while, wind howling and ice and snow whipping at your skin. You start seeing bits of blue and black fabric and even one of his torn slippers, but not what you’re looking for.

And then you step on something, a phone. You bent down and picked it up, holding Sans to your back, so he wouldn’t fall, as you stuffed it into the only still-intact pocket of your pants.

You re-adjust Sans on your back and walk back to the mountain again. 

The storm rages on.

\- - - -

Gaster woke up surrounded in the silvery-white light. 

His first thought was, “This is NOT the void.” It wasn’t as cold as the void, but it wasn’t warm either. 

It was calm, strikingly numb...silent.

He drifted through it--where was he? This wasn’t the grey room either.

At the corners of his vision he saw dark shadows creeping around the light, but when he turns to look they’re only just at the edge of his vision again.

The shadows make him uneasy--this weird place made him uneasy, but it somehow feels...familiar.

_**“h3Ll0?...”**_ he calls.

-Awake now?- A voice asks. Gaster stops. He knew that voice, but from where? It made his head hurt to think.

_**“Wh0...4r3...y0u?...”**_ he asks voice cracking and crackling with static.

The voice doesn’t answer.

Gaster tried again. _**“Wh3r3 4m 1?”**_ he said more firmly--a flare of anger bubbling up from him out of nowhere.

The voice doesn’t answer.

He let out exasperated noises as his head pounded. He felt “something” brush over his head.

When he turned around though something covered his sockets. Whatever it was it was cold.

There was something--someone--else here.

Gaster felt afraid. _ **“h-h3lL0?...”**_ he said again, quieter this time.

“Hello Gaster.” a voice answers, it seems to be coming from right in front of him. 

Gaster lets out a noise, similar to a squeak or a gasp?

“You’re ok. Don’t worry. You’ll remember.” the voice says and then they’re gone and Gaster is left alone in the light.

He has the feeling that he isn’t though.

\- - - -

You stood in front of the barrier, you body giving off a shadowy-silvery aura, as you press hand to it.

Some of your magic flows back into you and your wounds close, slowly--it stops the flow of blood and it some places restores the flesh you'd lost.

You step through, staring down the mass of darkness. You make a small shield around you and Sans and continue walking, hiking up the mountain in your cabin.

The darkness follows close behind, but never stops close enough. One look from you has any individual scurrying back into the dark mass.

You pay it no mind otherwise, ignoring the screeches the howls, the snapping of jaws, the swipes in the air.

When you come up to the cabin you step through that barrier and add the magic from your shield to it, like two bubbles combining to make a larger bubble. 

You don’t spare the increasingly louder screams and cries coming from behind you as you climb the steps and slip through the door.

You waste no time walking into the hallway, and into the room. You untied your scarf with one hand and supported the still silent form of Sans in the other. Then you all but let him fall into the bed in a big pile of bones.

The bed creaks under his weight, but his bones twitch in several places and then he goes still.

You drop your jacket and scarf to the side and head for the door, but there’s that sharp tug at your chest again and a low growl.

You turn around and Sans has woken up, bones creaking as he tries to get up. His eyes are less red and more of a maroon color now. He surrounds you with magic and with not much of your own you’re stuck.

He’s thrown you with magic before, but now it seems he still tugging at your chest, again and again and again, just like he did before.

What did he want? You’re confused. What did he want from you that he kept literally pulling at you for?

His eyes were less mad but more..sad, desperate. 

In that moment you wavered, and something is pulled from your chest.

It floated in front of you several inches away from you: a bright shining silver shard, no bigger than your fist.

It looked like glass cut like a thin sharp diamond, fractured in many places inside it, the light it emitted refracted along the walls of the room.

Your eyes widened at the sight. You were focused on nothing but that shining silver shard because that was you floating there in the shard.

That was everything you were, packed into a shard of glass--no not glass--a soul.

A shard of a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM you got a soul (sorta) here was what you voted on:  
> #1 Reader's soul is literally clear/see through/ a complete glass heart  
> #2 Reader's soul is only a shard, a piece of a soul  
> #3 Readers's soul is so cracked that it should have shattered by now but hasn't
> 
> >B) problem?
> 
> (leave me comments please)


	57. Ch4p73r 56: Wh47 h3 w17n3553d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \/\/|-|y...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to finishing this last night after working over it all day and they i have to sleep. why do i need sleep?!
> 
> ANYWAY: here ya go!
> 
> 1660+ kudos and 31000+hits Wohooo! <3
> 
> EDIT: I fixed something!

Gaster slunk through the silver-white “space”, edged with black, No matter where he went he was safely withiN the light until he’s being roughly pushed out by something else and into the dark.

Gaster pushes back against it, but whatever it was feroci0usly fought back. It was wild and scared and much to hot--It wanted him out. 

He ends up flying 1nto a white wall of a room. He’s dazed and to say he was confused would be an understatement.

Everything was blurry and just a Mix of of colors. He shook his head to clear his vision.

When his vi5ion returns, he’s looking at the floor, but then hears chokes and growls and whiMpers and sobs.

He jerks his head up and his s0ckets widen.

They were floating in a haze of maroon magic, a maroon shaRd hovering above their chest. There were deep red slash and bite maRks covering their arms and torso and legs and part of their face, that Gaster could see. Their clothes were torn and ripped and they barelY hanging onto their form, stained red. 

Gaster’s vision blurred with tears, memories flooding back in that moment--a heavy pressure of guilt pressed infinitely at his soul. He was frozen in place in his horror.

They made pathetic wh1mpers and gasp as tears flowed from their usually expressionless eyes--now filled with such pain and sorrow and grief. Their Mouth hanging open in a silent scream, revealing all of their teeth, including their 5harp fangs. They twitched in their magic hold, as if their b0dy was desperately trying to escape the magic holding them.

A low growl has him sharply jerking hi5 head away from their form to the bed.

His eyes widened further--if that was possible--at the bony dog-drag0n form of Sans, very similar to a Blaster, shakily standing on the even suRface of the mattress, but trying to get down anyway.

He Recognized him, but Sans’s magic was blue, not maroon--Gaster knew that Sans’s magic was going out of control--it was slowly pulling EbonY’s soul farther and farther away from them and towards Sans.

Seeing him causing them so much pain fills him with... **ANGER and GRIEF.**

He sent out his Gasterblasters--in his angry mind he still notices how Sans now looks like them--and has them shoot at the magic connecting their soul to Sans.

It doesn’t seem to budge--the1r soul was dangerously close to his mouth now.

He tries anyway--there’s a strange mixeD light of color to it as his blasters continuously fire magic blasts at it. He was still weak and his body is once again fall1ng apart, but he has to help them, BOTH of them.

He Doesn’t want to have to shoot either of them. He works faster as Sans opens his jaws.

The magic is breaking under the blasters constaNt barrage of magic--but it also was changing it wen7 from maroon to purple--just a little more.

Close--Their soul is right in front of his open jaws, his bones Knock together and rattle. Gaster hears something faint, but ignores it.

Closer.--Their soul shard floats into his mouth, he closes his mouth with a sNap. Gaster feels a cold pressure and spares a glance at them.They’re l0oking right at Sans, determination in their silver eyes.

Closer still.--There’s a bright flash of red-purple-blue-White-silver-black(?) light.--There’s silver magic mixing with his, helping him, cutting through the maroon magic and it goes from purple to blue to a light blue almost white-- 

They seize and twitch and Sans roars. Gaster screams in Frustration and desperation and makes a final push.

And then the magic snaps and the blast fr0m it sends all of them flying against various walls with a loud resounding “Boom”.

Gaster slumped to the flooR, exhausted once again. Sans has been slammed into the wall the bed was propped up against and Ebony into the door.

Gaster was sent into the wall behind him, but he blinked open his sockets, vision blurrin9, but a bright silver light shoots from Sans to them. He shakes his head to clear his vision.

He saw their mot1onless form by the door and crawled his way over to them, leaving behind a slimy black trail that disappeared into mist.

They lay on their side, and Gaster despite the haze of his Vision could make out the deep, jagged scars and bite marks on their pale skin. 

They’re still awak3, but panting heavily. Their eyes open, but they seem far away.

He runs a hand over a sMall scar on their cheek, close to their ear. 

He’s crying and sobbing as he curls over th3m, almost draping (melting) over them.

He presses his face against their neck as he holds them and cries. He’s too busy crying to feel the hand that’s stroking the back of his gooey head and the other hand that held one of his.

\- - - -

Gaster cried over you, and you did your best to comfort h1m.

You’re still in a state of shock, even now...that magiC--or whatever it was...literally shook you to your core.

You saw Frisk, but it wasn’t Frisk--they had red eyes and held a knife. They slashed acr0ss your chest hundreds-thousands of times. You’d seen the pile of dUst that held Papyrus’s scarf in Snowdin, knocked on the door of the Ruins to exchange jokes with TorieL, sat in the bar of Grillby’s Drinking ketchup, worked in a lab with Alphys and Gaster, fought with Frisk in the Judgement Hall, made sNow sculptures, worked at a sentry station, joked with Undyne, glared at the stupid piece of scrap metal, held in the thorny grip of the ****ing 7alking flower...looked into the eyes of a grey-eyed angel...

None of those memories were yours. None of the feelings were either.

Pain. Grief. Sadness. Happiness. Intuition. Humor. Anger. Determination. Fear. Desperation. Loneliness. Joy. Excitement. Anticipation. Hope. Bravery. Belief. Frustration. Nervousness. Loss. Accomplishment. Annoyance. Jealousy. Justice. Hot. Cold. Charged. Strong. Weak. Protective. Possessive. Kindness. Wild. Crazy. Light. Heavy. Empty. Fulfilled. Proud. Patience. Bored. Sleepy. Hate. Love. Friendly. Good. Bad. Calm. Integrity. Comfort. Shaken. Dead. Alive. Broken. Whole. Small. Large. Perseverance. Lazy. Clean. Dirty. Alert. Melancholy. Nostalgia. Thoughtful. Hatred. Hopeless. Panic. Calculative. Smart. Silly. Dorky. Tired. Love. 

It had been too much for you, but when you recognized that it wasn’t yours you easily pusHed past it.

It left you fe3ling old, much older than you were and you were quite old.

You gently sit up, stiLl keeping Gaster to your side, and look over at Sans’s form.

He’d gone still again, body only partially Propped up on the bed, while some of it spilled over to the floor.

You could see his soul; a complete light blue heart, floating inside his ribcage, pulsing, as if inviting You over.

Gaster has stopped crying, but you aren’t paying attenti0n as you sit up more and slowly get up, despite the cracks of your bones and pulls at your skin. There's a pull again at your chest, much gentler but still fierce in its tugging.

You somewhat shakily stand Up, but you feel a burning power--determination, well up inside you. Hot and relentless.

You take a step forward.

You feel a tug on your arm and turN to Gaster, who has a worried and frightened expression on his face, still streaked with black tears.

You rest one of your hands over his and shake your head. He 0nly grips you tighter. He doesn't want you near Sans.  
You ignore the pull to take a step towards him and he slumps forWard, not meeting your eyes.

“Gaster.” You say, lifting his face with Your other free hand.

He lets out a series of n0ises, cracks and squeaks, and static, but you can make out that he’s apologizing.

You let oUt a breath as he starts crying again, lifting his hand, the one that isn’t holding you to his face.

You don’t know what else to do so you step towards him and pull his head Closer to yours until your foreheads touch.

That only seems to make him sob h4rder into you, as he clings to you-- clutching at your arm and tearing at what little fabric covered your shoulder.

You gently gather him up in your arms aNd sit on the bed, pooling him into your lap.

Sans doesn’t move bu7 you keep glancing at him anyway.

It’s a while before Gaster stops crying, and the storm outside only seems to get wors3.

Sans stirs in his sleep 5everal times, but doesn’t wake and those moments had both you and Gaster on edge, but once he relaxed again the two of you did as well.

Gaster pulls back and starts signing, _I’m so sorry Child--I didn’t--_

“Stop.” You s4y, grabbing his hands together and pressing them between your own.

Gaster won’t look at you, but you don’t care. You don’t want his aPologies--you’re not exactly sure why you don’t “want” then your thoughts go to what you “want”...

You’ve n3ver “wanted” nor not “wanted” anything from anyone. 

Now here you were: a void monster in your lap, a skeleton monster behind you, and a sudden thought comes to you--a human child in a house far back in a settlement with most likely other monsters who may or may not be wondering where said skeleton monster was.

You pull out Sans’s phone and press a button. It turns on, but when you try to send a message you read, “Message not sent. Tap again to retry.” 

_**“4lL0w m3.”**_ Gaster says, and he waves a hand over the phone. 

The message sends.

\- - - -

Gaster saw that they were trYing to reach the others with Sans’s phone, so he helped them send their message.

He slipped from their lap and p0oled into the space next to them.

They got up and despite the sqUeaks and cracks he let out, they approached Sans, who was occasionally twitching.

They slowly reached a hand towards him, and Gaster saw S4ns’s soul, a light blue, but red magic engulfed it--making it a mix of the blue Gaster was used to seeing, the maroon and puRple from before as well, but there was som3thing else there on his soul. 

THere were faint traces of silver in Sans’s soul.

Gaster knew what that meant, and he was stuck s1lent, sockets wide.

How could he have let thi5 happen?

He looked them over, and to his even greater confusion and shock, the red marks on their skiN fade a little, turning duller until they’re the col0r of purple bruises then deep blue then blue, as they brush a hand over Sans’s skull. Sans leans into their touch and almost rumbling groWl-like purr comes from his bones.

They turn to him, and Gaster hurries over to hold them close. He strokes their hair as they did with him, and he wraps his other hand around their shoulder.

He pretends that the drops falling to the floor are just his form dripping everywhere and not the tears falling from their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: SANS
> 
> leave me a comment and feedback! XD
> 
> EDIT: ok i fixed more than something, but yeah....


	58. Chapter 57: in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'VE BEEN STARING (WORKING) AT THIS THING FOR HOURS (like nearly 24 in total). What does this mean(you get a friggin long chapter)"
> 
> (it's like 10 pages. F Yea!)
> 
> 1690 kudos..~32000 hits...my word i'm surprised you guys haven't dropped the fic yet. ~<3~ DT is scary sometimes guys...BUT SO AWESOME.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> (DOES NOT OWN SONG: ALL RIGHTS TO OWNERS?MUSICIANS, PRODUCERS, PUBLISHERS.ETC.)
> 
> EDIT: http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Hold-me-in-the-dark-593566345

It was hot. Too hot. He was on fire, anger boiling the magic inside him. He was burning in power--in rage. So much _p o w e r..._

Dark souls: high LV. Destroy. Orange soul. Red soul. No LV. Protect.

fight Fight _FIGHT_ **F I G H T** -attack Attack _ATTACK_ **A T T A CK.**

Bite. Claw. Roar. Blast. Whip. Pierce. Tear.

Something else. Dark. Silent. Strong. Pressure. Fear. Afraid. Kill kill kill--

It runs. He chases. Hunt it. Kill it. Nothing to fear.

Power. A wall. Magic. It. Running--flying. Chasing. Blast. Crack. Blast. Crack.

Slice. It falls. Gone. A loud Snap. There. Pull. Tug. Nothing--growl.

Struck. Cold, Running, Chase. Pounce. Bite. Tear. Blood. _Blood._ **Blood.** More.

“Sans...”Confusion. Blood. Blast.

“Sans.” More confusion. More Blood. Pounce.

It changed. Confusion. Taller. Darker. Colder. Fear.

Roar. Answering roar. Dark. Darker. DARKER. Pressure. Power, not his... _s c a r e d._

Fight or Flight? F I G H T.

-Crack, Crack, Cra-crack- Pain. Pain. Pain. 

Dodge. Dodge. Caught-Rolled-Pinned.

 _ **“S A N S.”**_ Why does it keep saying that?

“This is not you Sans. Come back.” Grey eyes. _G R E Y E Y E S._

“What about Frisk and Papyrus, Sans? Gaster? Toriel? Alphys? Undyne? Asgore? Mettaton.” Names. He knew those. Who?

Papyrus--tall red scarf. Baby bones. Snowdin. Puzzles. Japes. Spaghetti.  
Frisk--kid, determined, blue and purple-striped sweater. Quiet. Pacifist.  
Gaster--tall dark, white coat. Holes in hands. Old bones. Core. Blasters. Scientist.  
Toriel--goat mom, purple dress. Ruins. Jokes. Lady behind the door.  
Alphys--yellow dinosaur. White coat. Friend. Hotland. Coworker. Scientist. Lab. Anime.  
Undyne--fish eyepatch. Cpt. of Royal Guard. Waterfall. Echo flowers. Suplex. Cooking lessons.  
Asgore--big king of monsters. Flowers. Castle. Horns. Spears. Souls.  
Mettaton--scrap metal robot. Star. Self-centered. Arrogant. Asshole. MTT--going to hurt Pap--

Anger. Protect. Anger. Rage.

“Grillby? Muffet? Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogaressa and Dogamy, Doggo, Dog?” Who?

Grillby--fire, bartender. Grillby’s. Snowdin. Ketchup. Bar. Drinks. Music.  
Muffet--spiders, frills. Bakery. Spider goods. Gold.  
Lesser Dog--white dog in armour. Stretch. poker cards. Dog food. Barks.  
Greater Dog-- white dog in big black armor. Wagging. Jumps out to be pet. Poker. Drinks.  
Dogaressa and Dogamy-- dog couple. Husband and Wife. Nuzzle.  
Doggo-- camo dog. Knives. Mask. Movements. Drinks. Food. Poker.  
Dog-- white dog. Annoying. Steals bones. Leaves residue.

Confusion-Anger-Confliction-Rage-Blood--Blood.  
Bite. Claw. blood. Red. Cold? Fresh.

It slumps. Bite-lift-toss. Snaps, slumps.

Roar. Blast. Miss. Next to their head.

Grey eyes.

It stands up again. Confusion. Why?

Clawing at them. bites. Blasts. Piercing them through with bones. tossing them.

They get up again, never wavering their grey eyed stare. He was afraid. Vision blurred. Power fading. Blood everywhere. Snap. Fall. Get up. Crunch-crack. Fall. Snap-crack, up again--Attack. Fall. 

Pullpullpull--nothingnothingnothing--toss CRACKtossCRUNCHtoss Snap _SNAP_ **S N A P.** Get back up, never straying their gaze from him...He trembles.

Torn and arms open--didn’t he tear one off?-- and still staring at him they approach him again. He backs away, shaken. They give him a smile and he falls into their hands. 

Defeated. Mercy. Spare.

Their hands are cold and their eyes and smile are so gentle. Then darkness.

He drifts again, but there’s a calming presence. He knows it. From where? Who?

They’re in front of that magic wall. They walk past something chilling and creepy and cold and much darker than them. Afraid. Can’t Move. No no no no no. RUN. The presence somehow reassures him, envelopes him, calms him.

There’s the lingering presence of that dark, cold, creeping...he’s safe where he was...

Then the presence leaves him. No. Come back. Don’t go!

Fear. Panic. Desperation. Sadness. Reaching out, he calls-- _p u l l s!_

There! That--Finally. Silver, power, darkness, emptiness, a black hole, a calm light...

He calls out to it. Closer, closer! Flashes of memories and feelings.

Something else: empty, dark, screaming. noises. Annoying. Magic. Orange and blue...familiar. In the WAY. Attack. 

Silver. Reaching--pulling at him. New flashes..not his. Feelings..not his.

He was in the dark, fighting darkness, bladed weapon in hand. Pain at his back, blood breaking out. Walking into a cabin. Pain claws and teeth ripping into flesh over and over and over. Standing on a high rock face, looking over the Underground. Traveling through snow, lava, ruins, castles. Darkness. Seeing the moon and the snow. Walking through town, past shops, holding Frisk. Ice water dropped from the sky. Being held by Undyne, touched by Asgore, held in the lap of Toriel, hugged by Grillby. Covered by a blue jacket. In Grillby’s working, serving drinks. In a kitchen baking with Muffet. In the house, exchanging gifts. A bone-monster biting and clawing. A skeleton in a blue hoodie smiling. 

Emptiness. Sadness. Loneliness. Hope. Pain. Warmth. Cold. Determination. Surprise. Shock. Anticipation. Empathy. A deep darkness... 

Nothingness.

\- - - -

You pushed away from Gaster, wiping your eyes. What was--Why were--Why wouldn’t they stop?

Gaster tried to grab onto you but you smacked his hand away. He recoils and you startle.

 _I’m sorry_ you sign hastily, and then more firmly repeating it over and over harder each time against your chest as you stagger back and fall to your knees.

A deep cold fear and heavy guilt settling inside you. The tears fell from your eyes in streams. Gaster bent down in front of you and reached for you with a hand, which you shrunk back from and his hand twitched, but he gently rested a hand on your head.

 _ **“17’5 n07 y0uR f4ul7...1’m 50 50rRy..Ch1lD...50 50rRy 7h15 H4pP3n3d...1 d1Dn’7 Kn0w--”**_ he said. You shook your head wildly.

You couldn’t look at him. You brought up your hands and sloppily signed, _Neither of us knew_

_**“1 kN0w.”**_ he says quietly, sadly.

 _What happened?_ you asked, looking at him through your tears and hair.

He looked away, somewhat such sadder. _ **“1 4m n07... 7h3 r19h7 m0n573r... y0u 5h0lD 45k.”**_

 _You're lying._ you signed a bit fiercely, jerking your head up to almost snarl at him. You’re body erupts into red-white flames of magic.

He jerked back, his eyes flashing. Anger building up---Was what happened so “bad” that he couldn’t tell you? Your form flickered.

This anger--this magic-- wasn’t yours--why were you angry?--This was GASTER. you shook your head, trembling. Calming yourself down, settling the magic fire around you.

He relaxed and seemed struck speechless.

 _I’m sorry_ you sign and you get up again, redirecting your fear and guilt into a drive--determination. You wipe your eyes, tears clearing--you couldn’t let this other magic control you.

You offer a hand to him, as you calm yourself. and he slowly takes it, cautious and confused.

“Gaster...” you say, voice breaking and heavy. He nods like he’s listening.

“I need--” your voice fails you and you have to let go of his hand to sign, _I need you to go to the others--_

He begins shaking his head. He’s worried and afraid? _I can’t leave you here._ he signs.

You sign, _You have to. The others must be worried--_

 _I can’t leave you with Sans._ he signs, a stern look on his face.

 _What about Frisk?...Papyrus?_ you sign, you’re not sure where this is coming from--most likely Sans, but you can’t make them worry themselves to dust.

He seems conflicted.

 _Please Gaster._ you beg, face softening and tears threatening to fall again.

His face scrunches up more in worry and confliction.

 _Please._ you sign again.

He grabs your hands tightly. He speaks and his voice is clearer than you’ve ever heard it.

 _ **“4lr19h7!...BU7 b3 c4r3fUl...54ns 15...”**_ You nod, but then you see something. His soul, blue and orange faintly glowing at his core. He’d used too much magic trying to help you.

He needed magic, but yours was drained and you had--then it hits you--Sans’s aberrant magic!

You spark it in your hands, still clasped in Gaster’s. His head jerks from your combined hands to your face.

You two have a silent conversation with your eyes. Emotions flash across his face: Confusion. Hesitation. Recognition. Very slowly he nods.

You nod back and steadily you pour the red-white magic into Gaster, it flows like a current into him.

He accepts it or it accepts him and it turns from red-white to blue and then faintly orange.

His body solidifies and his soul glows bright.

When it’s over you two share a smile. You did it...He hugs you suddenly, tightly.

 _ **“7h47 w45...w3...y0u...”**_ you made out but he was speaking so fast you didn’t understand all he was saying.

You push him away. 

_Go Gaster._ You signed.

He sprang away quickly, a deep dark blush on his face, sputtering noise and static.

He sinks part way into the shadows at your urging.

 _ **“W-wh3n y0u c0m3 b4cK--br1n9 54n5 b4cK...”**_ he trails off and you nod.

“I know.” you whisper and he shoots you one last smile before disappearing.

You’re alone with Sans.

When you look over, he’s much smaller than he was before, as if part-way reverting into his normal self, but still part way the monster he tuned into.

When did he start changing back? You had stepped closer before you knew it and placed a hand on his temple. He seems to press into your touch, but his sockets remained empty and he didn’t move otherwise. You looked into him.

His soul is more blue, slightly purple and barely any red or maroon remained. He was coming back to himself.

You pull away and he shifts, which makes you stiffen, but he relaxes again.

You cautiously step towards the door, when he doesn’t wake you cast one last glance at him, before slipping out the door and closing it softly behind you.

Once you’re in the living room, you spy the box of pastries from the bakery-- you’re going to need them--You feel for one of your ribs that healed wrong and bite your lip hard as you break it.

\- - - -

Sans was jarred awake. Where was he? He was on his side--why?

But he couldn’t see--too dark. What happened?

Or hear--too quiet. Why couldn’t he remember anything?

Or feel--he was on FIRE, burning up. Why was he so HOT? and his bones _H u r t._

His third rib on his left side, the first rib on his right, his left clavicle, middle vertebrae in his spine, just below his ribs, radius and ulna in his right arm, humerus of his left...all of them felt as if they were cracked, but they weren’t.

He tries to move--he thinks he’s moving but he feels like he’s numb! He’s panicking.

He tried calling out--groans and whimpers and half-formed words.

In his inner turmoil, he barely registers a presence come closer to him, until something is pressed against his face.

He leans into it, whatever it was it was cool and soothed some of the burning in his bones.

\- - - -

You came into the room with the box with Muffet’s pastries you had yet to eat, and a set of clothes for Sans for when he woke up: a blue jacket you’d found, a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. As you approached the door, sensed Sans’s magic and quickly opened the door.

His body had returned to his normal skeleton form--for the most part. His skull still had little horns protruding, his teeth still sharp, spine ridges still somewhat there, he still had his tail, and his phalanges were still a little sharp. He twitched and clawed at the sheets. 

You placed the things in your hands down on the floor, before stepping closer to him.

His body burned with blue magic, catching the sheets and part of the headboard of the bed. You quickly made your way over and placed a hand on his cheekbone. He stilled and calmed, magic subsiding, as he leaned into your hand.

His bones were hot to the touch. He suddenly grabs for you and pull you down to him, wrapping himself up in you, pressing his bones against your skin wherever he could. You had changed into a shirt and pants you found, but he was starting to tear into those now, trying to press as much as himself to your skin as possible.

You tried to push him away and escape his grasp, but he curled into you more and his sharp phalanges dug into your skin, almost drawing blood. So you relaxed and let him hold you close. You let out a long breath and slowly wrapped your arms around his skull and the back of his ribcage.

\- - - -

He wanted that cool presence closer to him he was starting to get his feeling back and he grabbed at it and held it, but something was in the way. He pulled and tore at it until it fell away and he pressed his bones against the soft cool surface of whatever it was. A pillow maybe? Something was trying to push against his hold and he only held on tighter.

He didn’t care as instinct took over and he pulled it closer, wrapping himself up in it. Was there really so much of it? It encased him and wrapped around him like a cool thick blanket.

The heat calmed to a steady warmth and he relaxed. Then he feels a breath, but he doesn’t really care he’s too tired now, calm...safe.

He goes back to sleep.

\- - - -

You’d changed your shape, taking on a larger form to wrap around Sans. It was exactly like your true form, but human, just in case Sans woke up. His sockets were still empty, you had a feeling he couldn’t see you. 

It’d be very...”complicated” to explain why the both of you were wrapped up in each other completely bare on your bed.

His sockets were closed, his bones relaxed as he held you, the heat turning to a steady burn, but not enough to leave marks, but you’re probably going to have marks from his sharp phalanges.

You lay there in his hold, contemplating leaving it, but despite the sharp bones it feels...comfortable. 

You’re not sure what it is-- but you want to be close to him, even if it’s just for now. You think--no you know that once he wakes up...everything is going to be different.

There was still going to be the darkness and the corrupted humans, the monsters, Frisk, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Grillby, Muffet, Gaster, but Sans...You stop thinking. It was making you feel choked and you feel like there were tears coming to your eyes.

You shake them off and focus on other things, like the sound of the snow and wind outside still blowing harshly, but not as bad as before.

When you had looked outside it was just turning bright and when you’d checked Sans’s phone it was already “2:13” in the morning and it was “12/31”--that date was familiar but you decided not to dwell on it.

He starts stirring in his sleep, gaining your attention, a faint blue glow from his left eye socket. Something’s wrong. You panic a little and stroke his head, his face scrunches up and his teeth grind. 

You start singing softly to calm him.

 _“~Sunday morning snow is falling..._  
_Steal some cover...share some skin..._  
_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable..._  
_You twist to fit the mold that I am in~”_

He brings you closer arms wrapping tighter against your lower back and sides, legs tangling closer with yours as you are wrapped around him. You sing gently over his skull, tucked under your chin.

 _“~But things just gets so crazy_  
_living life gets hard to do..._  
_And I would gladly hit the road_  
_get up and go if i knew..._  
_That someday it would lead me back to you.~”_

_“~That someday it would lead me back to you~”_

_“~That maybe all~I~need~_  
_In darkness you are all~I~see~_  
_Come and rest your bones~ with me..._  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning..._  
_And I never want to leave~”_

You stroke over his skull, but he trembles.

 _“~Fingers trace your every outline..._  
_Paint a picture with my hands..._  
_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_  
_Change the weather, still together when it ends~”_

You move you hands gently over his skull to his spine and back of his ribs rubbing gently, he only clutches to you more.

 _“~That maybe all~I~ need~_  
_In darkness you are all~ I~see~_  
_Come and rest your bones~ with me..._  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning..._  
_And I never want to leave~”_

You listen to him breathe and slowly as he holds you, the horns and sharpness of his bones and tail disappear. However, his canine teeth remain sharp.

 _“~But things just gets so crazy_  
_living life gets hard to do..._  
_Sunday morning snow is falling_  
_and I’m calling out to you..._  
_Singing someday it will lead me back to you_  
_Finding a way to bring myself back home to you~”_

 _“~May not know_  
_That maybe all~I~ need~_  
_In darkness you are all~ I~see~_  
_Come and rest your bones~ with me..._  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning..._  
_Driving slow..._  
_And I never want to leave~”_

Tears slip from your eyes as you look at him, sleeping peacefully. You press a kiss to his skull before slipping out of his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unexpected feels detour!! XD
> 
> leave me a comment and feedback! (also somebody point out if i make mistakes or it makes no sense PLS)
> 
> and yeah i tweaked the song lyrics a little, but i only did it to make it fit better!! XD
> 
> (IT'S KINDA OBVIOUS WHAT SONG IT IS, BUT WHATEVER *shrug* guess it anyway? :p)


	59. Chapter 58: Somebody came, Everybody Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude of what's been happening with the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my computer and i did initially wanted it longer but nope---i'm dragging it out as per usual
> 
> >:3
> 
> 1700+kudos and 32800+ hits xD
> 
> also thank you HellYeaLibra!! how's the GB and or darkness bashing going btw?
> 
> EDIT: last chapter's song "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5

The first night, when they and Papyrus woke up, Toriel would not let them out of her sight. She literally held onto them all night, they all fell asleep like that--physically and emotionally exhausted.

The next morning, Frisk and Toriel were awoken by a loud knocking at the door, Papyrus kept sleeping, only “nyeh”ing a little in his sleep and turning over, Frisk still in his arms, until Toriel carefully pulled them loose.

She took them with her to the door. It was still snowing hard and a good few feet had piled up. They both looked in shock at who was at the door.

It was Asgore.

He was halfway frozen with cold, but he had a fierce look in his eyes. He gave both Toriel, still holding Frisk a big hug.

“Thank goodness you’re alright. I was so worried.” he said between both Toriel and Frisk.

He let go and Toriel was in a state of shock, but he awkwardly coughed and asked, “May I come in?” Frisk waved him inside and they patted Toriel to get her attention. She had an unreadable expression on her face as Asgore came in and closed the door behind himself.

“You heard from Undyne about Sans?” she asked, carefully articulating each word. Asgore looked confused. “Sans? No. Is something wrong with him?” he asked.

“He’s missing.” “..What?”

He didn’t know what had happened to Sans, but he decided to stop-by. Frisk was a little suspicious when Toriel continued to stare at him and he looked away, blushing and sweating.

Toriel put them down.

“My child, would you mind checking in on Papyrus? I need a moment with Asgore.” she said in a tone that made it seem more of an order than a request. Frisk complied but kept their ears open.

Frisk thought about Sans, thought about them, thought about how strange Toriel and Asgore were acting...They stepped into Papyrus’s room and found Papyrus awake, and he immediately leaped out of bed to gather Frisk in his arms.

“Tiny Human, Please Don’t Disappear On Me Like That!” He was in slight hysterics, crying again, breathing fast.

Frisk pat his back and Papyrus eventually calmed down and pulled back for Frisk to sign, [Are you ok?] Papyrus smiled, but it wasn’t as genuine.

“The Great Papyrus Is Fine.” Frisk shook their head. They heard muffled yelling, downstairs.

“Who’s Here?” Papyrus asked Frisk. _Asgore._

“His Majesty? He heard About Sans?” Frisk shook their head. _He said he "felt something" was wrong and came to “check up” on us._

“How Odd...” Frisk nodded then jumped from Papyrus’s arms to sneak towards the stairs, Papyrus followed.

“Frisk? What Are We--” Frisk put a finger to their mouth to get Papyrus to be quiet.

They peeked out from the top of the stairs, they didn’t see anything but they heard talking from the kitchen. they peaked their head out a little farther to look, They felt and heard Papyrus do the same above them.

“--could you?” Toriel said, arms crossed and glaring at Asgore, who’s back was to them.

“I’m sorry, but you were so distraught that I---” Asgore’s deep voice shook and he took a step back.

“ **Stop** , I don’t want to hear it.” Toriel quipped, turning away with a huff.

“Toriel...” He stepped closer, arms open. 

“Wha--” She gasped. Half-way turning back to him as he hugged her. They gasped and almost squealed. Papyrus’s jaw dropped with a “click”.

“I’m sorry.” Asgore said. Toriel struggled from his hold, hitting his shoulders and backs with her fist weakly, saying “Let go of me! Let--”

“ _Toriel_.” Asgore said firmly. She stopped squirming and they saw Toriel sniffle and then she started crying, burying her head in his shoulder. Her voice became muffled. There was Asgore soft grumble of a laugh.

Papyrus and Frisk shared a look and huge smiles.

“What are you two doing over there?”came Toriel’s distressed voice. Whoops. Busted. They laughed as they ran back to Papyrus’s room.

 

The joy of Asgore and Toriel’s “moment”wore off after a few hours and they ate cold cinnamon butterscotch pie in silence for breakfast. The power had gone off sometime during the night, so they relied on the dim light coming from outside and candles.

Toriel refused to let either of them go out, the storm had died down a little, but it was still bad. Asgore backed her up on not wanting them outside, even he took damage from the whether.

They both tried to keep Frisk and Papyrus occupied with reading stories and doing puzzles, but Papyrus just wasn’t into it. He kept casting glances at the doors and the windows (as if he’d jump out at any second)

Frisk was distracted with Papyrus, but they knew Sans. He’d be ok...right?

Hours pass by slowly, and they grow more and more restless as the hours go by...Papyrus even takes up pacing.

Close to the evening, if they’re phone’s clock is still correct, several loud bangs on the door and Papyrus opening it hastily and Undyne barrels past him, pushes him out of the way and slams the door closed. There’s a fluffy bundle under one of her arms, which turns out to be Alphys.

“I-it’s Fu-Friggin’ F-Freezing!!” she says, teeth rattling. Alphys trembles despite all the layers she’s wearing.

Papyrus picks them up in a tight embrace and swings them around. “UNDYNE! ALPHYS!” 

“Pap!” “P-papyrus, p-put us d-down!” “Oh Sorry.” He puts them down and Undyne carefully puts Alphys down before grabbing Papyrus and giving him a noogie.

He flails trying to get out of her hold. “Papyrus you punk, don’t scare me like that again!!!”

“Ow! Undyne! Please! NO Noogies!” he complains.

“NGAH! Fine.” She let go of Papyrus and started taking her scarves and jacket and off, Alphys doing the same with hers.

Frisk signed, [What are you two doing here?]

Toriel seemed to voice their concerns further. “You two could’ve been seriously hurt in this weather! Undyne, Alphys..what were you thinking?” She demanded stepping closer.

Undyne, seeing the worry and fear in Toriel’s face became very serious, “I’m sorry, Tori, but Sans, OUR friend is missing, you can’t expect me--US to do NOTHING when he could be out there, somewhere.”

Papyrus perked up at this. 

“YOU WENT OUT TO FIND HIM?” His voice rose to its normal pitch. Undyne nodded, but he eye was downcast.

“Haven’t found anything. Too much snow at the park to find anything. Went around town looking in alleys, even Muffet was in her shop, she had me stop in for some food and warm drinks before i went outside again. She’ll keep her spiders out searching. I even went to Grillby’s. No one but Grillby and the Dogs and One and Two; they haven’t seen him either--They ALL wanted to go out and search, but I gave them orders not to until this storm lets out a bit. Knowing them though, they might just go out anyway.”

Toriel seemed to become more alarmed at this, as she took their soaked winter wear to dry them.

“You said _you_ went out Undyne. Why is Alphys here with you then?” Asgore questioned.

Alphys, who was in the middle of peeling off layers of clothes seemed to reddened even more and not just from the cold.

Undyne smiled at her fiance.

“Alphys had been trying to get the signal to everyone’s phones up and running again so she had to stay, but when I told her i was going out to search, you know what she said?”

She beamed at Asgore with pride. “She said, ‘Be careful Undyne.’ and she wrapped another scarf around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek! She had this seriously sexy look on her face too and---” “U-undyne!” Alphys said, clapping her claws around her arm to get her to stop talking.

Frisk beamed at the two of them and Papyrus smiled too, even laughed. Toriel sighed, but gave the two a smile. Asgore chuckled.

“At least you’re both safe.” he said.

“Any luck with the phones?” Toriel asked. Alphys, still red, shook her head, but said, “N-no our new ones m-might not work, b-but our o-old phones might still work if t-they’re in range. I-I brought m-my old p-phone and Undyne’s...D-do a-any of Y-you h-have your o-old--” 

Papyrus ran up the stairs and came back with two old phones, his and Sans’s. Frisk looked to Toriel, who realized the implications and her eyes and smile widened in recognition.

“I believe i do still have our old phones my child. One moment.” Toriel left the room to go get them.

“Awesome! Now we have a way to talk!” Undyne said.

“INDEED!” 

Toriel came down with two phones in her hands, hers and Frisk’s, but her’s had white fur stuck in it.

Now we have a way to talk when we go search. Frisk said excited. Papyrus nodded, almost shaking with anticipation, but Asgore clearing his throat got their attention.

“Well this is all good, but we aren’t going now. “ Before Undyne or Papyrus or Frisk could protest Alphys speaks up.

“H-he’s right, we n-need a p-plan.” The hard look Papyrus gave her made her flinch, but Undyne smacked him in the sternum.

He looked apologetic and said, “Sorry Alphys...So What Did You Have In Mind?”

“S-so I was t-thinking---”

They spent the day planning out a course of action, it felt like an action movie, where all the good guys come up with some grand plan to rescue their friend. 

Frisk listened carefully to Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus said as they brainstormed. Asgore sat right next to them, a hand on their shoulder. He occasionally spoke up, bouncing ideas off of of theirs. Toriel listened, but got up occasionally to make tea or warm up pie, fire-magicked food tasted just as good.

Undyne and Papyrus grew restless as the hours went by, listening to the storm outside, Papyrus casting glances at the doors and windows his legs bouncing, him getting up and pacing only to sit down and then do it again.

Undyne did the same, as they talked. It made Frisk antsy to move to, but Toriel or Asgore would soothe them with calming pats on their shoulder or strokes to their head.

Alphys could get Undyne to sit down, but none of them could get Papyrus to calm down.

He started muttering to himself and biting his phalanges.

As the night rolled in, they officially had a game plan, but it was already to dark to go out and the storm wasn’t letting up one bit.

Toriel and Asgore decided that they should all just sleep in the living room, everyone was more than a little anxious by this point. Frisk was suspicious that it was to keep them, Papyrus and Undyne from leaving without them. The three of them even shared a look, as if they were thinking the same thing.

Then there’s several knocks on the back-door and Papyrus and Undyne hurry to open it, racing each other to the door. Frisk follows at their heels.

When Papyrus opens the door, the wind blows out the candles and they’re plunged into darkness, the yellow and red lights coming from in front of them temporarily blind them.

“Darlings~!!!!” “M-Metta-METTATON?!” “Mettaton?!” Said robot, in his old box form, was steaming and rolled into the room and closed the door before grabbing both of Papyrus’s hands in his.

“Pappy darling, Alphys and Undyne told me what happened---” “We/I thought you were on your tour?!” Undyne and Papyrus interrupted him together. Undyne was more surprised and slightly angry and Papyrus was shocked.

“Oh I was darlings--but I came back.” “Just for Sans?” Undyne said suspiciously, but her mouth was starting to quirk into a smile, as was Frisk’s. Mettaton said nothing. “Mettaton?” Papyrus got his attention.

“To be honest, when I first heard you and Frisk were hurt I was already halfway out of a shoot--”

“M-m-mettaton?!?!?!” Alphys came into the room somewhat frantic, looking over the robot, who had by then stopped smoking, for any obvious damage.

“H-how are you h-here? W-what about your t-tour?...” She stepped back.

“Well, as I was saying, I was in the middle of a shoot, but once I heard you say Frisk and Papyrus were hurt I was halfway gone. Some of my staff and my agent did try to bring me back, but I assured them Blooky and Ren would be able to handle things.” He explained.

“R-Really?” she asked. Undyne had a face-splitting grin as she slung an arm around him. “Not bad Mettaton.”

Frisk was confused. _How **DID** you get here?_

Mettaton just put a finger like he was “shh”ing them. “That’s my secret darling.” “You flew here didn’t you.” Undyne looked smug. “Undyne~” he whined, moving out from under her arm.

Papyrus shifted uncomfortably.

“Does That Mean You’re Not Here To Help?--Not That I’m Not Glad To See You!--I Mean You Just Left Your Tour For--” Mettaton patted Papyrus’s hands gently.

“NO No Darling! I am here to help! ...Sans and I may not see eye to eye or well socket to optics, but he’s still YOUR brother.”

Frisk came closer and Mettaton swept them up as well. “And of course I’m here for you to darling.”

Frisk smiled between the two and Papyrus wrapped his boney arms around them both and swung them around. “NYEH HEH HEH~”ing all the while, a wide smile on his face.

They’d missed that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing terribly drastic quite yet.
> 
> stay determined.
> 
> leave me comments they make me happy.


	60. Chapter 59: Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the author crammed in a failed search and rescue mission, weird dreams, Dog, and Frisk gets a present wrapped up on their doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This was a long time-coming and i wasn't happy with it + life has been @#$%ing busy as @#$%....
> 
> Anyway here it is
> 
> if it feels choppy and awkward i apologize but at the same time it's supposed to.
> 
> thank you all for the 1750+ kudos and 33700+hits

Toriel chastised Mettaton for traveling all this way in this weather with no power, but he reassured he’d brought external batteries and just needed a good recharge cycle.

They all let him on their plans for what they were going to do when the storm cleared before he did power down to recharge.

“Not a problem for me. I have my own antenna afterall.” He said before compacting himself and sitting himself down in a corner. 

For dinner, Toriel and Asgore and Undyne scrounged up some food and pie that was still good in the fridge--they’d all eaten through what was left of the cakes they didn’t touch from Christmas days ago, Undyne and Alphys and Asgore had to take some of the cakes and pastries home, since there was so much.

They ate dinner in the living room, not wanting to look at the one empty seat beside Papyrus. They ate in relative silence, listening to the snow and wind outside, it’d actually seemed a bit better than before, but snow packed at the windows.

Alphys kept casting glances around, Undyne did the same but slower and less nervously, Papyrus’s attention was at the windows and doors--he hardly touched his food--Toriel and Asgore did their best to focus on their food.

It was a really tense dinner, the silence thick, not even Frisk felt like signing anything either. 

Bedtime couldn’t have come sooner.

Frisk and Papyrus were sleeping in his room, Undyne and Alphys the guest room and Asgore...Asgore and Toriel were going to sleep together. Frisk nearly squealed, but just let a wide smile grow on their cheeks, Papyrus didn’t notice.

Frisk hopped into bed with Papyrus and he held them like a teddy bear in his arms.

As Frisk was falling asleep, they vaguely wondered if they had forgotten something, but the darkness of sleep consumed them.

Frisk dreamed...

_It was dark again, a dark hallway, only illuminated by faint blue light coming in from the windows--Judgement Hall. A familiar blue ball of light, illuminates from the dark. Sans. He steps into the blue light, but something’s wrong--his skull is morphing growling horns, his clothes ripping and tearing and his bones popping and snapping, expanding until, instead of Sans, there’s a huge skeleton monster, with a head of a Gaster Blaster crouched in front of them._

**“y O u s H o u L d b e R u n N i n g.”**

_So Frisk does, the monster hot on their trail roaring, snapping their jaws, blasting magic, which Frisk somehow dodges, but the hall is endless they’re never getting anywhere, only seemingly running towards the dark. Two red spots of light peek out of the dark and a rolling mass of darkness comes out of the dark and starts running straight towards them. They’re trapped between them, until they’re yanked to the side by something else. They look up into a pale face with silver-glowing grey eyes._

**“Wake up.”**

Frisk scrambles from Papyrus’s arms and falls off his bed. They’re panting and huffing. A nightmare...They let out a breath. Papyrus doesn’t stir.

The skeleton monster--Gaster Blaster... Sans?--thing flashes to mind as they recall Sans’s skull protruding horns when he teleported them. Was that what Sans was now? Somewhere out in the--Frisk looks to the window. The snow is still falling, but the storm is over.

The. Storm. Is. Over.

Frisk scrambles from Papyrus’s room and down the stairs, and opens the front door. A good few feet of snow, tumbles in and there’s several feet more outside, covering everything in white.

“My my.” Mettaton rolls up behind them. Frisk nods, looking at all the snow. A cold breeze blows into the house, chilling them to the bone.

“FRISK?!” they both hear Papyrus call--uh oh-- then the slamming open of a door, and then another slamming of a door with a distressed call of “MY CHILD!!!” Then heavy steps running towards them. Once Papyrus and Toriel see them by the door with Mettaton they both run towards them, Mettaton moving out of the way.

Papyrus picked them up, but they were being hugged to death as Toriel smoothed over their hair and face. 

“My child, please don’t scare--”

“FRISK--” They break their hands out of their bony prisons just in time to sign, [Sorry, but look it’s not storming anymore.] They take Papyrus’s skull in their hands and direct it to the open door.

He gasps and his jaw drops.

There’s more noise as Undyne rushes down the stairs, followed by Alphys, who’s rubbing her eyes, and Asgore.

“What’s going on?” Undyne asks somewhat on guard. Papyrus nearly plows into the snow, but he’s stopped by Toriel and Mettaton.

“Papyrus dear, you can’t go out like this!” Toriel says somewhat frantic and Mettaton agrees, “Papy darling I know you’re worried about your brother, but you cannot just go out like this even if the cold does go right through you!”

There’s a pause and then a small laugh from Papyrus, then a giggle from Frisk, then a snort from Toriel, then all of sudden they’re all laughing-like it’s the most ridiculous thing ever.

Sans has told that joke so many times, but somehow hearing Mettaton say it makes SO much more funny. 

While everyone is busy laughing, Mettaton is steaming and pressing his hands to his face screen. 

When the laughter dies down, Undyne slings an arm around Mettaton and grins. “Didn’t know you had it in you Mettaton.”

Toriel giggles, “It seems Sans has made an impression on you afterall.”

Papyrus put Frisk down and scooped Mettaton up into a big hug, spinning him around and laughing all the while. “Nyeheheheheheh!!”

Alphys goes to close the door and Asgore melts and dries the snow that came into the house with his magic.

“W-well now t-that the storm is o-over--” “--We can FINALLY search for the bonehead!!!”

Frisk nodded vigorously and made an attempt to run to the hall closet to get their jacket and hat and gloves and scarf, but Toriel scooped them up as they passed her.

Frisk pouted at her, but she just tapped their nose. “Breakfast first my child and then we can go.” Frisk tummy rumbles and she laughs a little, while Frisk huffs.

“Yeah food we’ll need energy for today!” Undyne rushes into the kitchen.

“W-WAIT FOR ME UNDYNE!” Papyrus had stopped spinning Mettaton and placed him down to rush after Undyne.

Alphys, Mettaton, and Agore stayed in the living room while Toriel and Frisk went into the kitchen after Undyne and Papyrus.

Sometime during the night the power must’ve come back on because when Undyne opened the fridge it was cold and Toriel even tried the lights: they came on. Toriel even tried the stove: it worked.

“Alphys!” Undyne called. “Y-yes?” she called back. “See if your phone works, babe!” Alphys runs into the kitchen her phone in hand, but she shakes her head showing them the screen, a picture of her and Undyne as her back round, but no signal.

“Damn.” Undyne cursed. Toriel didn’t correct her, seemingly hopeful they’d work. 

_We have the old phones still._ Frisk signed.

“The Tiny Human Is Right. We Still Have A Way.” Papyrus said, while they got ingredients out for breakfast.

Frisk hopped down from Toriel’s arms and helped them make eggs and toast and bacon. they all ate in the living room again, this time it was spent with Alphys carefully going over their plan of action for when breakfast was over.

“W-we have 6 working phones--Oh! I m-managed to get that f-fur out of Toriel’s phone---so that’s 7.” she said.

 _And we’re using them to communicate with each other like you guys did with me Underground._ Frisk continued.

Alphys nodded and adjusted her glasses. “And we’ll all meet up at Grillby’s and get One and Two, L.D., G.D., Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, and Grillby and go over our plan of where we’re looking and go find the bonehead.” Undyne continued.

Alphys nods again.

 _Can we go now?_ Frisk signed, Papyrus was bouncing in his seat at the couch, eager to get moving.

“Yes my child we can go now.” Toriel said.

“Should we bring our current phones just in case?” Asgore asks. 

Alphys adjusts her glasses and says, “Y-yes, j-just in case.”

They all scramble to get their coats and scarves and shoes or their phones (the new ones)

Frisk holds their arms up to Papyrus and Toriel and Asgore use their magic to melt the snow and create a path.

The wind blew and snow was still falling but it wasn’t as bad as the storm, the top of Frisk’s head would barely poke out of the snow, even Alphys was being carried by Undyne. The snow reached waist high on everyone else.

Frisk hid their face into Papyrus’s scarf against the chill and bite of the cold. they feel his hands around them, trying to keep them warm and Frisk burrows themselves deeper into Papyrus’s hold.

They can see Mt. Ebbot in the distance, storm clouds still hovering around it’s peak. It gives Frisk and ominous feeling about the mountain, looking at it 

Before they knew it they’re through the door of Grillby’s. There’s a sudden warmth all around them and something sniffing at them. They turn their head and see L.D. and G.D. crowding Papyrus to sniff at them, tongue lolling out and tails wagging.

Frisk lets go of Papyrus’s scarf to give them both pats on the head. They both rumble happily and Papyrus put them down.

They hear the crackle of fire and Grillby is in front of the bar instead of behind it, waiting with his arms crossed, his flames were flecked with red and purple. Doggo and Dogamy and Dogaressa give them nods, but they don’t say much, their faces grim. 01 and 02 stand at attention.

“I hope everyone is alright.” Toriel says and they all nod at her.

“We’re fine, your majesty. Please tell us...  
“...what we can do to help you.” Dogamy and Dogaressa say, Frisk takes this opportunity to sign, [Thank you.]

“Grillby won’t let us leave until we hear out your guys’ “plan”.” Doggo grumbled and Frisk went over to pat his head and he leaned into it. Then they turned to Grillby and give him a smile and a [Thank you.] He bows to them, but turns his attention to Toriel and Asgore.

“Alphys?” Toriel inquires.

“R-right.” Alphys says and she and Mettaton walk up to the clearest patch of wall and Mettaton displays a map of the town, where several x’s have been placed already, starting with Grillby’s to the park to the house, etc.

“S-so as you all know we are hear to look for Sans, and as our phones aren’t working--*she casts a glance at Frisk and Frisk shakes their head as they look at their phone*--w-we’ll be using o-our old phones. T-they should work, just like t-they did Underground, h-hopefully. A-anyway...We need to s-split up into groups to s-search and each group w-will take a phone so we can all communicate or call if something’s wrong or if we find Sans.”

They room is quiet. “A-a-any q-questions?”

Papyrus raises his hand. “Y-yes Papyrus?” 

“HOW MANY PEOPLE PER TEAM?”

“Well we have 14 people and 7 phones so teams of two will work best.” Mettaton says.

“Ahuhuhuhu~ You have way more than that.” A sweet voice says and then Muffet drops down from the ceiling with her pet and a whole slew of spiders.

Grillby’s fire crackled and everyone slightly jumped.

 _MUFFET!_ Frisk signed and ran up to the spider-woman. She gave them a six armed hug and Muffin spider nuzzled their head a little.

She looked around at everyone behind Frisk’s back. “I’m helping too.” she said finally. Her tone was the “no-nonsense” kind, no room for argument--not that anyone would.

Frisk pulled back and nodded, smiling. Muffet smiled back, but then she did and double take when looking at everyone.

“Something wrong, Muff?” Undyne said. Muffet just shook her head.

“How should we break up the teams?” Toriel asked.

Alphys started sweating and she nervously looked around.

“How about this? Papyrus and Grillby, Toriel,myself and Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton One and Two, L.D. G. D and Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, and finally Muffet and her spiders” Asgore provided.

Everyone looked at their prospective group and then shrugged. One person took one phone for each group/pair and then Alphys broke up the map into 7 sections, each group/pair was to take a section and then search.

“When you’ve finished searching just meet back here. If-if we haven’t found him when we’re done we need to come back and discuss our other options.” she said this without stuttering at all, but her voice shook a little.

They all nodded, Papyrus all but dragging Grillby out the door. He’d be tensely silent the whole time and now he was just running out, flame monster in tow. Doggo, L.D. and G.D., also ran out, L.D. and G.D. on all fours. Undyne picked up Alphys and she to dashed out, Mettaton following behind.. Muffet and her spiders slunk back into the shadows and One and Two and Dogamy and Dogaressa simply walked out the door with a few polite nods to them.

Soon it was just Asgore, Toriel and Frisk.

“Shall we?” Asgore says, looking at Frisk and Toriel. “No.” Toriel answers. Toriel picks Frisk up and then says, “Now we are.” Frisk giggles and Asgore chuckles.

They all head out the door.

\- - - -

Grillby was being dragged through the snow by Papyrus, who was speeding from one place to the next.

He couldn’t find it in himself to tell Papyrus to slow down. So he kept silent, for the most part, but patted Papyrus’s shoulder when he searched every nook and cranny for his brother, even picking up several other monsters to ask if they’d seen him.

It made Grillby very uneasy to see him like this...

Grillby was worried about Sans as well, but Sans always managed to come back. No matter what. 

At least that’s what he told himself until Sans actually DID show back up at his bar, like nothing ever happened.

This time Grillby almost felt a cold chill settle around him when normally he couldn’t feel the cold.

\- - - -

Muffet had her spiders scope out the buildings, but none of them could find anything, she kept Spindle and Muffin by her as a way to talk to them.

She gripped the old phone in her hand, stupid skeleton had to get himself lost right before New Years...

She was irritated and worried about this rather than her work, but something else kept nagging at her mind, and it was frustrating the hell out of her.

She tried focusing that extra energy into her spiders, protecting them from the cold.

\- - - -

Undyne and Alphys and Mettaton went around, Undyne nearly busting open doors and windows, while Mettaton and Alphys explained their situation to the monsters they came across.

Alphys just seemed to stutter more and more as the hours went by and Undyne grew more and more solemn. Mettaton kept up his act of polite concern, but Undyne could see the sparks of worry in his optics.

She lets out a large groan and yells to the sky in her frustration.

Neither Alphys or Mettaton say anything.

\- - - -

They all sat in Grillby’s. A heavy atmosphere in the room. None of them had found a trace of Sans anywhere and now there were a whole bunch of other monsters who knew about him missing now too.

A new storm was blowing in--so another, probably much larger search wasn’t going to be possible.

Frisk had seen it when the wind changed and they had to hurry back to the bar before it hit. The wind picked up and the snow fell much faster and much harder.

Toriel and Asgore did most of the talking. Frisk just stayed in their mother’s arms and checked their phone periodically for the signal to come back and for any messages or calls.

None came.

In his flurry, Grillby’s flames were purple and red and orange and yellow, crackling and sparking as he busied himself making warm drinks and food with Muffet, who wasn’t smiling, keeping her hands busy, her fangs digging into her skin a little and her brow furrowed. 

Papyrus was sitting at a table, hunched over, skull in his gloved hands with Mettaton rubbing his spine trying his best to comfort him. 

Undyne was slouching in her chair, arms crossed and a grimace on her face. Alphys was fidgety and sweating and looked on the brink of tears, but hurriedly wiped them away, as she looked at the table.

Doggo, smoked his fifth dog treat, four others in the ashtray on the table as he sat hunched over in his chair, paws clasped together. Dogamy and Dogaressa sat nearby, one paw in the other’s, leaning into each other. L.D and G.D. laid on the floor by their feet, occasionally whining, ears drooped. One and Two leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Toriel had Frisk in her lap at the bar, Asgore standing close by, looking over the others with a grim expression on his face. Toriel kept petting their hair, but it seemed she was doing it more so to soothe herself than Frisk.

None of them speak, not when Muffet and Grillby pass out drinks and food, not while they all drink or eat, not while Muffet’s spiders and Muffin scuttle along the ceiling and parts of the walls in agitation, not when Grillby and Muffet gather the dishes, not when Muffet washes them and not when Grillby wipes the glasses.

The silence presses in from all sides.

Muffet’s spiders get more and more restless. She’s the one who breaks the silence.

“They say another storm is coming in.”

Everyone looks from her to the windows, dark clouds in the sky and the snow is starting to fall harder.

The silence in the room gets heavier.

“I should get going anyway. I need to get things ready.” She says awkwardly. Frisk smiles anyway at her. [Will I see you at New Year’s tomorrow?] She nods.

“Weather or not I’ll be there.” She smiles and they give her a hug over the bar and she and her spiders depart.

“Shall we get going as well, my child?” Toriel asks, unsure. Frisk doesn’t know either, but after they glance at Papyrus, who started to silently cry they nod.

Toriel stands up with them in her arms and turns to Grillby. “Thank you so much for your help and the drinks. How much do we owe you?” Grillby shakes his head. “But--” “Toriel.” Asgore gets her attention and he gives her a smile.

She sighs. “Very well. Thank you though Grillby. Hopefully we’ll see you tomorrow.” Frisk nods at him, his fire turns more orange and yellow at her words and Frisk briefly sees a jagged smile on his face before Toriel turns away to walk to the others.

“Will you stay here or be coming home with us?” She asks them. 

Undyne’s mouth presses into a line, but she gets up. Alphys does the same, but nearly trips--Undyne catches her and hoists her up into her arms. Alphys finally breaks down, shiver and trembling mumbling incoherent things into Undyne’s shoulder as she rubs her back.

Mettaton hoists Papyrus to his feet but doesn’t let go of his hand. “Don’t worry Papyrus, Sans will be fine. After all...doesn’t the cold go right through him?” Mettaton was using the puns on purpose, a smile adoring his face as Papyrus gives a small, “nyeh”, wiping his orange tears.

“T-that w-w-was terrible Metta.” “But you’re smiling Papy.” “I-I am and I hate it...”

The scene made Frisk smile.

And then they went outside--Frisk buried their face into their mother’s fur. She was so warm compared to the chilling cold of outside.

Mt. Ebbot loomed in the distance, tall and menacing. Through the snow, Frisk almost thought they were there at the base of the mountain, with it looming over them ready to swallow them whole. They close their eyes.

They don’t open them until they’re safely at home, where the storm hasn’t quite hit yet.

Toriel puts them down and they all dust off snow and pull off their wet winter wear.

All of a sudden all of their phones start going off, except for Frisk’s.

They each scramble to look at them, fumbling with pockets. Their faces brighten considerably, until-- “Papyrus! Why did you send me so many messages?” Undyne. “Hmm, most of these are from Papyrus as well.” Toriel. “Oh. Papy...” Mettaton. “Alphys! You didn’t tell me you tried to get a hold of--” “Y-yes I did.” Alphys--a bunch of other unsent texts are sent--Frisk notices they have one bar of reception.

Everyone freezes as their phones go off again, this time Frisk’s does as well.

They pull it out of their pocket and their eyes widen at the notification.

New Group Message: Sans. 

(Sans): I have Sans. He is ok. I will take him home when the storm is over.

_. . . W h a t?_

“The hell is this?!” Undyne cries. Alphys is slack-mouthed at the screen. Papyrus starts crying openly sobbing, sinking to the floor. Mettaton follows as Papyrus seemed to have a death grip on his hand. Mettaton started rubbing circles into his back with his free hand.

“It means that someone has Sans.” Asgore stated. “Yeah but **WHO?!?!** ” Undyne said. Asgorel came up to her place a hand on her shoulder. “We do not know Undyne, but this is the only lead we have to find him.” He said. “BUT---” 

“Undyne.” Toriel calls. She stops, gripping her phone in her fist and looks down eye clenched shut and gritting her teeth in frustration.

“T-they m-must be someone w-we know...” Alphys’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Papyrus stops crying at that. They all turn to look at her--she’s still looking at the screen.

“T-think a-about it...not many k-know w-where he lives right?--” “But we checked everywhere around town Alph!” Undyne interrupts.

“What if he’s not in town?” Mettaton says. “Where else could he--Oh.” She gets it. Her face grows angry. “Papyrus you said that humans attacked you right?” Papyrus nods, “Yes but I don’t think--” “Why not?” She asks.

She had a point. 

_How do they know where he lives?_ Frisk asked.

“Ah.” They stopped, thinking on this.

“We did move several times...” Toriel said. “We were on the news. Perhaps someone found us that way?” Mettaton added. Asgore shook his head. “Most who’ve ever ‘visited’ us are either in prison, have a order to not come within a few miles of the house, or...are never coming back. Anyone who comes by the house are monsters, but no one has seen or heard from Sans.”

“So who else--” 

Frisk stops listening.

In the far corner of the room, a mass of shadows is growing, forming and twisting.

Frisk’s nightmare comes crashing back to them. A Gaster Blaster Sans-monster--the red eyes and darkness---the pale face with grey eyes.

Grey...eyes...? Frisk completely freezes and tenses up. How could they have forgotten?!

The mass of shadows is bigger now, but Gaster’s face shows up. He smiles at them, but he looks tired...and a bit more tense than usual.

Frisk has a feeling something is wrong by his expression.

The storm begins outside.

Frisk keeps their attention on their feet as they’re herded away from the others by Toriel, who wants them to go to bed.

They do so with only a vague sense of suspicion, eager to talk to Gaster again.

It was going to be a long night.

\- - - -

It’s much lighter outside as you scrounge around the cabin for clothes for yourself and Sans.

You found another long sleeve shirt, purple jacket, and blue pants for yourself and a red T-shirt, black shorts, socks, and a black jacket for Sans. Dog, who had somehow appeared behind you while searching, followed you around silently.

When you came to stop in front of the room, Dog got in your way, reared up on his hind legs and pressed his front paws into your leg. He whined at you, ears slightly drooped. You gave him a few pets on the head and his ears perked, but he wouldn’t back down. 

You crouched down, setting the clothes to the side and he all but leapt at your chest to lick at your cheek. You think he’s trying to comfort you. You give his back a few strokes and he pressed his furry head to yours. Looking into his black eyes, you feel a sense of calm.

You take his paws off of your shoulders and give him a small smile. He makes a small rumbling whine in his throat but you hold his gaze. The two of you silently talking with your eyes.

He gives in with a huff and moves away from the door. You pick up the clothes you put to the side and carefully open the door.

Sans was asleep, sockets closed, on the bed. He breathed deep and even--how? You weren’t sure. You carefully made your way toward him, setting the clothes close by his sleeping skeletal form. He’d already reverted into his normal self, except for his sharp canine teeth and his tail was a few inches long.

You tried to touch him as briefly as possible but he nuzzled into you while you dressed him, shifting his bones this way and that. He was still very warm to the touch, compared to you. You had to back away several times so he couldn’t grab you, not that you needed to worry about bone claws.

When you finally have him dressed, you tuck up the hood of the jacket, then you gently gather him in your arms with the blanket. Dog stares at you and you look down at him, shifting Sans a little bit closer in your hold, as you walk through your shadows into the snowy forest. He curled in close to you, as the three of you walked through the snow.

The sky was clear, shades of red and gold and purple and pink with blue in the sun in the sky. The darkness hissed, but you paid them no attention, only picking up the pace.

Dog easily kept up with you.

Sans curled into you even more and one of his hands grasped your jacket. You ran quickly through the heavy snow, almost flying, and before you know it you’re past the barrier with little incident.

You readjust Sans in your hold again and start walking, Dog trotting besides you, his tongue lolling out.

\- - - -

_The same dream again..._

_Gaster Blaster Sans---they’re running down and endless Judgement Hallway, only to have a coiling mass of darkness with red eyes runs towards them as they run from Sans---Saved by a dark figure with a pale face and silver-grey eyes._

**“Wake up.”**

Frisk wakes up to bright light through their window and they all but jump out of bed to look at the sky--a clear blue mixed with red, purple, pink and gold streaks. The storm is over.

They didn’t get to talk much to Gaster, who didn’t seem to walk to answer them or appear.

They were aware he was in their shadow though.

His nervous energy extended out and it made it hard for Frisk to sleep as well, but they did and had that same dream.

But why?

Gaster comes out of their shadow and he looks frantic, beckoning to them as cracking and making noises, beckoning to them with a hand.

H slipping under the door of their room before Frisk could move their hands to sign.

They hopped out of bed and went to their door, opening it and following Gaster down the stairs and to the door.

Noise and static pierce their ears as Gaster points to the door.

Frisk opens it.

There’s nothing there.

When they look to the side though, there he is, sitting hunched over against the house, wrapped in a thick dark blue blanket, Dog at his side. 

_Sans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to be taking a break with this story (not sure for how long), it's been bothering me that i have typos and i really should fix them. So i'm going to take the time to back-edit this fic, so you might not see any new chapters, but I will be writing them-just not posting them...yet.
> 
> don't worry I have ideas for where i want this to go: so sneak previews for you!!!  
> You should expect:  
> -Chara/Flowey v. Reader clashing  
> -Reader and our lovely monster family have a confrontation  
> -Some Explanations  
> -NSFW(?) maybe >:3 
> 
> I also have a confession to make: I have started another Undertale fanfic. I'm making it a Reader/ Grillby and Reader/WD Gaster (possibly Grillby/ or & Gaster; not quite sure how i feel about that yet)
> 
> I have not posted it yet, but the ideas are popping up in my head for it and I NEED to write it. 
> 
> Lemme know if you guys would be interested in reading it or if you'd like me to wait.
> 
> Questions? Comments (please)? Concerns? Complaints? Suggestions? Just wanna say "hey"? I look foward to hearing your feedback!
> 
> Stay Detemined


	61. Chapter 60: SInCe WhEN?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so weak and yet so strong are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK~~?
> 
> xD thank you guys so much for your patience!!
> 
> and your 1800+ kudos and the 35000+ hits!!

You walked through the snow, down the mountain path, past trees, wind lightly blowing, light in your eyes, a big bundle of skeleton in your arms.

Dog trudged through the snow ahead of you. He left visible treks through the snow...you did not.

You entered the part of town with the houses and you vaguely saw something yellow in one of the windows of one of them as your passed it, but didn’t think much of it. You were most likely seen.

Dog took a different way than usual and you followed without pause, mostly because you could sense the souls of monsters--very familiar dog monsters prowling the streets. 

Soon enough you were in front of the house. Everyone was inside, still asleep. You heard the static in your head before you saw the figure of Gaster. He’s frowning at you, no lights in his eyes.

You carefully laid Sans down by the door, curled up in his blanket.

He seemed peaceful as he slept this time. His smile relaxed and sockets closed. You ran a hand over his skull one more time and looked at Dog and Gaster

 _Take care of him._ You signed and Dog whined at you, ears folded back. Gaster slumped but said nothing. You walked up to him and grasped his face in your hands, making him look at you.

 _ **“Y0u h4v3 70 l37 m3 90 94573r.”**_ You said. He seemed stunned when you spoke his language. You look to Sans

_**“H3’5 y0ur 50n. 74k3 c4r3 0f h1m.”** _

_**“Wh3n w1Ll y0u c0m3 b4ck, my ch1ld?”**_ He asked. You looked back to him surprised. “My” child?...

He gave you a small smile.

 _ **“1f 54n5 15 mY ch1ld, 50 4r3 y0u...”**_ He said, _**“4nd l1k3 h1m, y0u w0rRy m3...”**_

You gave Gaster a pained smile.

 _ **“1’m 50rRy 94573r...”**_ You pull away. _**“1 c4n’7...”**_

You couldn’t stay. Not this time. 

\- - - -

He watched them leave from his hiding spot amongst the bushes by the house.

The smiley trash bag was weak and vulnerable, but that monster...The one that came from the shadows with the cracked face...didn’t they try getting him? No wonder they didn’t succeed...

But this was an interesting development

He should report this. He sunk back under the ground, but he didn’t notice the black eyes of Dog watching him as he left.

\- - - -

You ran for the mountain, there was something you had to leave them for, something you had to check, one place you haven’t checked all this time.

Underground.

You stand before your barrier and the darkness behind it, hidden in the shadows of trees. By the way it’s crowding behind the barrier, you can only think you’re correct in your guess that whatever it was that was manipulating the darkness this time was under the mountain.

Right under you. All this time. The thought made your body freeze but at the same time set ablaze.

That anger was back. The fury... the unadulterated RAGE--so unlike how you felt before when those stupid human children attacked the bar, when the darkness attacked Sans, when they attacked Gaster, you felt cold yet burned from within--This time...

You felt the exact opposite--You were a burning fire of rage, but inside you were cold...a deep frozen and endless cold, contrasting an relenting burn.

You wanted to scream--no to ROAR and destroy every trace until there was nothing but dust.

But you reigned in that anger, kept it under cold control. This wasn’t the time for that.

You had a job.

It was day, you had time until nightfall, but Underground...

You’d be alone again. In the dark.

That used to not bother you, but now it seemed haunting. The threat newfound uncertainty of fear mixed with your anger--conflicting your thoughts.

But you refused.

You refused to let your new-found...feelings...get in the way--but you were feeling your control slipping.

You take a breath to calm yourself and shift your body into a crouch and then full on sprint to the entrance, almost flying along the path.

You felt and heard the darkness, jump from shadow to shadow following you all the way to the entrance.

\- - - -

_**“AnD yOu’rE SurE AbOuT tHIs?”** _

**“ Y e s.”**

_**“HMmmmMmm...”** _

He jerks up and looks towards the entrance to the surface. 

**“S o m e t h i n g ‘ s c o m i n g.”**

_**“InTerEstIng...thE dEmOn hAs ComE to FInD us.”**_ They laugh.

_**“ThIs ShOUld bE FUN.”** _

He dives into the ground and pops up among the various dead flowers or red flowers of the throne room as the demon shows up.

They somehow feel different. They looked the same--this form of theirs anyway--pale dark haired human, but their eyes...they were usually grey or silver...now their right eye was more of a silvery red and the other a silvery blue.

It made Flowey very uncomfortable and Chara’s smile slipped from their face.

Their face slipped into a grimace.

This wasn’t normal.

For the first time in a long time, Flowey feels like they should be RUNNING.

\- - - -

Chara can feel the power rolling off them in waves.

They summon their dark forces, which appear in legions from the darkness, the only thing visible being their eyes in the dark, as they await their command.

They see Flowey behind a pillar, silently watching. Coward.

\- - - -

There was a gigantic mass of darkness standing before them. It writhed and twisted, but there was something deep inside it. You can barely make out a dark red glow and then you feel your whole body tingle with a chill and goosebumps rise on your flesh.

Thousands of little lights of eyes stare at you from the darkness behind the creature. It was clearly the one in command. 

That red glow made your rage even worse. You wanted nothing more than to K I L L it--then the darkness shifted and revealed it’s core.

There floating at its center, encased with black veins was a dark red heart and the faint image of something--upon seeing it your control snapped.

The rage consumed you. As well as thoughts and memories and feelings.

NO NOT AGAIN.--Where’s Frisk?--A knife--A yellow tiled hall with stained glass windows--THE DEMON Child--Anger.-- GENOCIDE--Despair--PAPYRUS--A pile of dust with a red scarf in the snowy woods.--Judgement--The FALLEN Child--Time--RESET--Gaster Blasters--Blue Attacks--A painful slash across the chest...A name. The First Child’s name.

**C H A R A**

Everything _b u r n s_ , but you’re so _c o l d._

You roar.

\- - - -

Chara sees the emotions flash across their face as they smile impishly. Anger, Recognition, Despair, Pain, Rage--

And then they snap, their eyes glow brighter, fiercer. They open their mouth--it’s all sharp teeth and they roar...it’s not human.

They start to change. There’s a shiver amongst the dark and low whines and screeches in fear. Chara can do nothing but watch, transfixed at the display.

Their hands grow long, sharper like talons, they bend forward on all-fours. There’s the crunching and snapping of bones and skin rearranging. Their flesh is overtaken by bone and scales, blood spilling out at the change, more eyes open on their face and their snout elongates, their ears grow pointed, and more and more sharp rows of teeth. 

Horns grow from their head and there’s spine ridges growing on their back, fur bursts around their neck and chest, where their ribs are barely visible through the fur and feathers? 

They wail in rage and pain. It shakes the dark even more--it shifts backwards.

Large jagged wings, with sharp skeletal structures explode from their back, as well as several black tentacle-like appendages and a scaly tail, and they have this bright silvery blue-red fire glowing around them as they grow in size to the height of around 7 feet.

The change is over and the beast before them growls and snaps its jaws, the tentacles on its back writhing like whips.

Chara knows this feeling and like hell would they let this--this thing get the better of them. They grit their teeth and held up a hand and waved their minions forward, but there was nothing there in the hall anymore.

Suddenly, they’re knocked into the wall with enough force to crack it. And they hear snaps and blasts of magic and screaming. 

When they look up again they’re alone in the room, lots of dust on the dead flowers and dark matter whisps around the piles as they fade.

They frantically looked around the room and then they hear a scream as a dark red flower is thrown at their feet from the darkness.

It’s Flowey.

 **“...R...u...N...”** he says, struggling to get up.

But it’s too late.

The beast is right over them both, looming over them.

Huge. Dark and DEADLY.

All they seem to focus on are their glowing silver-blue and silver-red eyes.

Chara just smiles wide as a they shape their form to give it long blade-like claws.

So. _MuCh._ **FUN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been...hmmm 10 days since i updated this fic and i gave you like two others to read? (still working on those too btw but this fic has far more content than those so far oooh the japes!! xD)
> 
> how'd you like this one?
> 
> also i left this fight open-ended/cliff-hangery because it wont be important how this fights goes until later~~~ *wink* 
> 
> so feel free to you your (insert rainbow above head here) IMAGINA~TION.
> 
> -Chara and Flowey v. Reader clash (check)


	62. Chapter 61: Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i messed up. mistakes were made but nobody saw it (which is great!)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> it's early in the morning!!! SUPER EARLY.

_Where are you? It looked like some sort of grey room, grey walls, floor and ceiling, no doors or windows._ /p>

_You were sure you were at the mountain...there was a sharp pain in your head and you clutched it, you were still in human form._

_You try slipping through your shadow out of the room, but you just end up back inside the room._

_What?_

_You try this several times, but it seems you can’t leave this place._

_And when you get back into the room again, curling up on the floor, you notice something different: a door._

_A plain grey door with an equally gray door knob. You slowly get up and walk towards it cautiously._

_It looks like a normal door. You grasp the knob. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it._

_You open the door..._

\- - - -

_Sans isn’t sure where he is, but he’s sure he’s not awake._

_When had he fallen asleep? His clothes were different this time, red shirt and a black jacket and red sneakers. Huh...not really his style._

_He’s sitting on a lone bench in a hidden room in Waterfall, next to a single echo flower._

“i just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.” _His words said back to him from the flower._

_That brings up dark memories for him and he pulls his hood up and sits there for a moment._

_Last thing he could remember was---_

em>Someone comes up and sits next to him. Sans jerks and looks to his right.

_The figure is taller than he is and dressed in a purple jacket, blue jeans and black combat boots. A familiar looking dark scarf with multi-colored tassels around their neck and their hood was also drawn up and their hands are stuffed into their pockets like his were._

_Who the hell--?_

_They turn towards him and all Sans can see are their one silver-blue and one silver-red eyes._

_That feels wrong to him all of a sudden and he’s suddenly terrified of this person, whoever it was._

_He jumps back and suddenly he’s in the Judgement Hall._

_He’s standing on opposite ends of the stranger._

_His Gaster Blasters materialize behind him and his left eye glows, but before anything his blasters all race towards the stranger._

_What? He didn’t even give them a command yet--They stop in-front of the stranger, whining and they take their hands out of their pockets to stroke over one of the blasters closest to them and it PURRs._

**. . .w h a t ? . . . . .** _Sans is beyond confused._

_A blaster tugs at their scarf and another at their hood, once the hood falls he can see their face._

_His sockets widen._

_It’s them. What was their name?...”Something to do with bones-forest-and something to do with rocks?” Since he’s lazy...“Forest” it is._

_Their dark hair seems wilder than normal, and their skin paler, but their eyes--what was wrong with their eyes? Sans could see the silver-blue and silver-red orbs much clearer, but it felt so wrong and so...so...RIGHT at the same time. He feels a strong tug at his soul._

_They watch him carefully, but their form flickers, an afterimage over themselves._

_Sans feels another tug at his soul, this time much sharper. He clutches his sternum, wincing as he staggers. His sockets are still on them--they just keep staring at him, but they look so sad now._

_Then Sans SEES the after-image._

_It’s a tall figure, as tall as Papyrus, possibly taller. A crown of horns of various lengths ring their head, some curling up, others twisting out. Their long dark hair tumbles down their shoulders-- and some of it in their face--_...their face..!

_Their skin(?) is white and everything under their nose is all bone, Sans can see all of their teeth, all their sharp canines and molars, even their incisors, square as they were seemed sharp. They wore dark robes that concealed their body, from the neck down but their hands, sharp as talons were visible against their dark clothes. A dark and grey and silver aura rolled off of them in waves._

_Sans can’t stop looking at their eyes...just like “Forest” they had one milky-silver-blue and one milky silver-red eye, but smaller eyes under those, just to the sides of both eyes one set was black with silver irises and the other set was grey..._

_Sans could only stare._

_And slowly they came closer, the strange figure in black, Sans couldn’t see For--no--Ebony--past whatever it was he was looking at._

_The tug at his soul grew stronger and his bones were heating up._

_What was happening?_

_“w-what a-are y-y-a d-doin’ ta me?...” He choked out. As they got closer he got hotter, he sweated. He fell to the ground, he felt weak, but it was so HOT!!!..._

_They soon stood before him and his blasters whined between them, but the figure waved them away and they disappeared._

_Sans vision was getting hazy._

_A cold hand directed his face up. It was cold, really cold, but Sans was now too hot to care he pressed their taloned hand to his cheekbone. They grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady._

_They were cool to his heat._

_“I’m so sorry, Sans.” they said. In a voice all too familiar, then he was alone again._

_Alone in the dark, the Hall had disappeared, but the heat had not left him. It was burning him hot and fast and relentless and he was weak against it._

_Something appeared out of the dark._

_Another monster. Large horns and feathers and scales and sharp bone claws, large wings with bones poking out among the jagged feathers. So many black eyes with silver-blue/red irises..._

_No...it couldn’t be..._

_The monster charged at him and opened its mouth to shoot magic--_

**“e b o n y!!!”**

Sans woke up in his bed, covered in sweat and shivering, his scream cut short--by the slamming open of a door.

\- - - -

It’d been several days.

But Sans wouldn’t wake up. He just laid there, as if he was asleep, his sockets closed. The first night, Papyrus and Alphys were so worried he’d “fallen down”. Papyrus was overly distraught and Mettaton and Undyne and Alphys and Frisk had to drag him from the room as he called for his brother. Toriel and Asgore had to go so far as to order Undyne and Alpys and Mettaton to take him home with them for the night. They had wanted Frisk to go with them, but Frisk refused. Eventually Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton, took a nearly catatonic Papyrus home with them.

Gaster never strayed from Sans’s side the whole time, but Frisk could never get any explanation from him.

He only signed, _He’ll be fine. Don’t worry._ Frisk knew better. Gaster usual smile was flipped into a frown and his sockets were dark as he stared at his son.

Then once Gaster seemed to convulse and shiver and collapse as his eyes glowed orange and blue, and silver ringed with red. He ran into the shadows of Sans’s bed.

Frisk hasn’t seen him since.

Frisk hadn’t seen ANY of them since that first night, but Undyne or Alphys or Mettaton had called several times to give them updates, when they thought Frisk wasn’t listening.

When everyone heard that Sans’s was back they all came to see him--Grillby, Muffet, Dogamy and Doggaressa, Doggo, L.D., G.D. Punk Hamster, Aaron, Ugly Fish, Red Bird, Crazy Bun, Big Mouth, Burgerpants, Nice, One and Two, MK and his family...everybody.

All of them asked questions or tried to get him to wake up. Asgore and Grillby were more than enough to keep them in line.

Then, somehow, MK made it through the mass of monsters to ask them, “Yo Frisk! Where’s that cool human at?”

Frisk was confused. _Who?_ They asked.

“The one who brought back Sans, yo! Where they at?” He asked cheerily, looking around the room, which had gone quiet by then.

**“WHAT HUMAN?”** Several monsters crowded MK all at once. He looks nervous as he falls backwards, sweating a tiny bit.

“T-the human who was carrying Sans here!...” He said. He’s then bombarded with questions until his parents and Asgore and Toriel had to step in and help him. He looked like he was going to cry and Frisk gave them a hug. He then started crying and sobbed out how he saw a human in a purple jacket, blue pants and a dark scarf carrying Sans in a blanket with a white dog. He hid behind his curtains when they looked his way, but he could tell they were really pale.

Could it be?!... _Ebony?_ Frisk asked. “W-who’s E-ebony?”

Every monster who knew them went silent, while those who didn’t just looked at the rest of them confused. Grillby and Muffet and the Dog monsters took off quickly after that, BP, Nice, Aaron following them, while Toriel and Asgore had to politely ask the others to leave for the day, with the exception of MK and his parents...

It was a long night of talking and explaining.

New Year’s came and went but none of them celebrated anything. They’d canceled the whole party so Toriel and Asgore could look over Sans.

That first night, they wouldn’t let Frisk inside the room with them so Frisk sat alone outside the door in the hall until they came out, but they pressed their ear to the door. There were low whispers.

“He’s...But HOW?” Toriel sounded surprised and upset.

They don't hear Asgore's answer.

Toriel speaks, “But Asgore, this-this...” “I know Toriel. I know very well.” He sounded defeated.

There’s silence then their ears pick up on more conversation.

“This is such a mess...” She said. “There’s not much we can do...If he goes into--” she cut herself off.

“None of us will be able to help him.” She too sounded resigned.

“We must find Ebony.” She said fiercely.

“We will.” Asgore stated firmly.

Then nothing else again, but Frisk was sure they’re still talking.

That conversation played over and over in their mind.

They were worried for Sans, for Gaster, for Papyrus, for everyone...

Ebony never returned their calls or texts either, no matter whose phone they tried calling with. Neither Muffet or Grillby could get a hold of them either. None of the monsters could find any trace of them either. Frisk was surprised they tried looking, when they knew that Ebony kept to themselves so much.

Today Toriel worked in the kitchen, making food. She did a lot of cooking. It calmed her down and Asgore still went to work, tending his flowers. Both of them were coping with the situation differently.

Frisk now sat on their couch, trying to piece together everything, as they’d been thinking about it all that time:  
1)Sans was back, but something is wrong with him.  
2)Gaster came back too and then he disappeared. (Frisk hadn’t seen him since the first night)  
3)Ebony more than likely brought Sans home, but they didn’t come back...

**Why?** >

Their thought process is interrupted by a harsh blue light coming from upstairs and Frisk ran up the stairs, as they hear Sans screaming.

Frisk slammed open the door to Sans’s room and then immediately recoil.

It was usually stuffy and heavy-smelling in Sans’s room but now the room was much warmer than Frisk was used to.

Sans’s left eye flashes at them before hurling them out the door and slamming the door and locking it.

Frisk hit the opposite wall, it didn’t hurt as much as surprise them.

“My child?!” Toriel says as she is suddenly at their side picking them up.

But she noticed something as her head jerks to Sans’s room and she stiffens. She then runs down the stairs and grabs her phone from the table, calling Asgore

Frisk thinks they should be paying attention to what she’s saying but they can do little but clutch to her dress. 

Their mind is a mess.

_What. The. HELL. Is. Happening?!_

Something else catches their attention though.

When Frisk looks down, they see Dog lying on the kitchen floor under the table and it looked like something dark was wiggling around in his mouth until he swallowed it.

...Frisk had a strange bad feeling about that.

Then there’s a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert time-skip montage music here*
> 
> *goes to hide in secluded part of trashcan*
> 
> leave me comments. they make me happy.


	63. Chapter 62: Confrontations and Explanations?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontations yes
> 
> explanations?...a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working at this chapter for A WEEK. (I'm still not sure i'm completely happy with it, but here it is!)
> 
> thank you all for the HOLY SPIT 1900+kudos O.O and 37000+ hits GEEZUS.
> 
> Pressure and expectations are real!! XP
> 
> anyway enjoy~

You were aware you were walking through the streets, they weren’t empty, but you were.-- No that’s not right. Something--someONE--WAS with you, a buzzing of static at the back of your head. 

You felt hollow, like you were missing something, why was that?--There’s a pull coming from your chest.--Something was calling out to you...

You felt as if your body wasn’t yours. It was sluggishly trudging through the streets of a town.

 _ **574y w17h m3...mY ch1lD...574y d373rm1n3d...**_ A voice said in your head.

Something inside you jumped and a name came to your head: Sans.

...Sans?... Wait--what?! That name...”Sans” that was important. Well of course it was important he was your--no. 

No not Sans. Gaster. W.D. Gaster. Sans’s father.

You were still walking. How were you walking? Where were you going? And what were these transparent-grey figures walking around you with strange hearts inside them? Monsters? Humans?. 

You kept walking, through walls, through the figures--to where?...to--to who? Sans...

That name again.

_**W3 mu57 hurry...mY ch1ld...70... Sans? Y35!...54n5...** _

Sans... A blue sweater.Sans...A blue light.S a n s...White bones.S A N S...A barely fractured light blue soul...

All the memories you’d forgotten come rushing back to you: Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Gaster, Grillby, Muffet, Dog---

Your shadows take you away and you’re at their front door.

_**1 h4v3 70 l34v3 7h3 r357 70 y0u...w1lL y0u b3 4lr19h7?....** _

_I’m sorry Gaster...Thank you..._

Your connection to Gaster severs, but you can vaguely sense him in your shadow.

You’re feeling your strength leave you, but you muster enough to knock on the door.

\- - - -

Frisk and Toriel are looking at the door, but Dog gets up and bolts to it, barking and scratching at it.

Toriel puts Frisk down on the floor and goes to the door.

Upon opening it, there they stand.They fall forwards to their knees, they’re breathing heavily and their clothes are torn, like they’d been fighting. Frisk runs over to them.

Their form flickers with a darker image.

“My dear?! What’s wrong?!” Toriel asks alarmed as she crouches down next to them.

They’re collapsing. But they make out a few words. “Don’t look...at me...” They beg and then they fall forward.

They’re unconscious, but something else happens. Their form flickers one last time, but this one lasts long enough for Frisk and Toriel to make out features for a second.

Lying on their front step is Ebony, but also a tall stranger. They’re much taller, their hair is long and black, horns crown their head, curving up and smaller ones dot their hairline and forehead, and their face transitions from flesh to bone almost seamlessly under their nose, all of their teeth and jaw visible. And then the image is gone and it’s just Ebony in the snow.

Toriel wordlessly picks them up and brings them into the house.

“Frisk, please call the others and tell them to come here. We have much to discuss...” She says as she brings Ebony to the guest room, Dog following behind her and whining. Frisk nods and closes the door.

\- - - -

_Your chest felt hot. Something was burning it._

_And there’s this thick smell in the air. It’s heady and musky--earthy, there’s the faintest hints of books and something sweet and tangy and just the barest bit like snow._

_Sans?..._

You open your eyes.

What happened?

You look up, blurrily, at a white ceiling.You jerk up--your head feels fuzzy--- into a sitting position and are surprised to find you’re in a really large bed...with Frisk curled into your side and holding one of your hands--

...Wait.

Your eyes widen. Your arms are exposed. All the blue marks are clearly visible on your skin. Someone has dressed you in another white shirt. 

\--You look down at your other hand which is occupied by Papyrus’s bony one, his glove laid next to his hand. He had fallen asleep in a kneeling position by the bed. A metal box sat behind him against the wall. It’s yellow and red lights not on, it had several knobs on it, a cable running from it to a nearby outlet. At the foot of your bed, Alphys and Undyne laid curled up around each other on top of your legs. And someone had brought in the recliner from the living room, where Asgore was sleeping, and the chair from the fireplace, which was empty.

Toriel wasn’t anywhere in sight.

You cast your eyes around the room. It has white walls, a closet, a dresser and a bedside table and lamp, and the floor has a round white carpet, but it doesn’t smell lived in. 

Suddenly, your chest aches and burns and that smell lingers in your nose--no that smell is coming from somewhere close-by! You’re fully awake now.

Something--no someone was calling to you.

You close your eyes and concentrate and you see a light blue soul, pulsing and burning with magic. It’s Sans’s.

The heat you felt at your chest must be his as well but why...

Why did it seem so _sad_? So **Empty**? so... _ **L O N E L Y**_? It made your chest clench painfully and even with the strange heat you also felt a cold sense of loss--like whatever piece was missing was right within reach but you just can’t grasp it.

You couldn’t feel anything else.

Then the door opens.

You look towards the door and it’s Toriel with a slice of pie in her paw, which drops to the floor when she sees that you’re awake.

She looks alarmed and you just stare at each other for a moment.

“My dear? What’s wrong?” Her voice is quiet this time, but no less urgent than when you were collapsing in front of her door.

Your vision is blurring--why is that? 

Your face feels wet--why is that?

All around you the monsters stir awake, but Frisk just seems to hold your hand tighter. If you looked closely nestled between them and you is the small form of Gaster, peeking out from the shadows.

\- - - -

Frisk had been pretending to be asleep, they’d awake since they jerked up out of bed. 

They almost fell asleep again they were so relieved that Ebony had woken up.

It’s been a long day or was it more? Frisk didn’t keep track.

Frisk watched silently as they looked around the room at all of their friends.--When Frisk had called them all up they quickly made their way over, Undyne and Papyrus nearly breaking down the door with Alphys and Mettaton in tow.

“Where the punk at?!” Undyne had a dangerous glint in her eye and she had a spear in each hand.

“UNDYNE! W-we can’t hurt them!” Papyrus was on the verge of a breakdown.

Alphys was muttering and sweating and shaking, looking around frantically, also on the verge of a panic attack. Mettaton tried to soothe them booth, but his face was somewhat grim.

Toriel came out of the room and sat them down and told them what had happened, but that they couldn’t go in to see them until they were calm.

Asgore showed up not long after, his face was just as grim as Mettaton’s.

It took several hours, but they eventually got Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys calm enough.

When they entered the guest room and saw them sleeping there however, all of them were shocked into silence.

Frisk was just as shocked as they were when they first saw them.

All along their arms and just peeking beneath the collar of the shirt Toriel dressed them in were blue, bruise-like/scar-like, marks all over their skin. They’re jagged is some places or smooth in others, some look like slash marks from claws and other look like bite marks, but they looked too large to be from any dog or monster they’d ever seen.

Undyne rushed over to their side, but they didn’t stir. “Holy sh*t....” She muttered, gaping like a fish. Alphys held her back from touching them, but she was crying by that point. “W-wh-wha-what h-hap-happened t-to th-the-them?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

Neither Frisk nor Toriel answered, but Frisk knew Toriel knew more than them what was going on.

Papyrus shakily walked over to them and collapsed by the bed. He held their hand stuttering apologies and mumbles.

Mettaton came in and rubbed his back, but he glanced sadly at Ebony on the bed. He remained silent as Asgore who took on a troubled expression kept by Toriel’s side.

They shared a long look.

“What do you guys know that you aren’t telling us?” Undyne said, her voice strangely quiet but no-less demanding.

Asgore shook his head. “We-I cannot say Undyne. We can’t assume anything until the human wakes up.” His tone was final.

Undyne grit her head and looked down. “NNNGGAAHH!! Fine FINE.” She flopped on the bed. “I ain’t leaving then. Not until they wake up and YOU f*cking tell us WHAT the f*ck is going on!!!”

And here they were crowded around them on their bed.

Frisk frantically sat up as silent tears slipped from their eyes and onto the blankets. They took their hands away from Frisk and woke up Papyrus to brush away the tears from their cheeks. They looked curiously at the dampness of their fingers, but the tears kept coming. They clutched themselves around the middle and their wings burst from their back, lifting the shirt. Through the fabric they seemed much much smaller than they were before.

Papyrus was up and new tears fell from his eyes as he reached out to them, but they flinched hard away from him. 

“E-ebony?...” He said. 

Undyne and Alphys stirred and Undyne immediately jumps up.

**“YoU!!!!”**

\- - - -

You’re tackled by Undyne.

“What the flipping f*ck, punk?!” She screeches, as she hovers above you. You stare up at her, but as you open your mouth she hugs you tightly to herself.

You blink, tears slipping down your cheek in surprise.

“What the hell did I say about “NEVER pulling this SH*T on us?! WHAT DID I SAY?”

“To not do it?...” You answer quietly.

“Exactly!! And then you f*cking go and--Did you just f*cking talk?!” She jerks you to arms-length.

You nod.

“What the F---” Papyrus rips you from her arms and out of the bed into his bony form, which collapses down and you’re now on the floor in Papyrus’s lap.

He’s crying (“Nyoohoohoo”-ing) into you and getting his orange tears all over your shirt. “Hey Pap! Let go I wasn’t done!!!---” “Please you two calm down---” “U-undyne...!” “*zzzt* *zzzt* What?---”

He’s clutching you tighter than Undyne was and you can feel the bones in your arms and ribs crack, to which he loosens his hold and stutters quietly, “i-’m sorr--Did I hurt--Are you--Friend?” You cover his mandible with a hand.

You’re half-listening to what’s going on and half still in your thoughts.You can’t keep doing this. You feel their stares. You ignored the burning of your chest.

 _“S t o p.”_ You say and drop your hand from Papyrus’s mouth and carefully break away from him. You wipe your eyes on the shirt’s hem, actually exposing more of your stomach.

There are more gasps and Papyrus rests a hand on a particularly long slash mark. His hands are warm against your skin and you let out a small gasp.

“F-friend...are these from...?” He doesn’t finish, but you have a feeling he knows, he drops his hand and slumps. You move his hand and pull down your shirt.

Undyne, Alphys, and the metal box, now with a single extended wheel and two arms, start barraging you with questions. You’re sure the box is Mettaton now with the way he talks. Papyrus doesn’t say a thing. Behind him, Frisk signs, What happened? 

“Ebony.” Toriel calls and you turn to her. She has a serious face on and Asgore at her side looks equally serious.

“Please tell us what happened.”

Her tone and face and how Asgore, Undyne and Alphys and Mettaton were looking at you. You were sure they wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. There's a cold emptiness opening up inside you and the heavy feeling of guilt.

You sit back down on the bed and sign, _Please sit._

\- - - -

As everyone took their place on a chair or on the bed, Frisk took the initiative to climb onto the bed and sat on their lap.

They cast a look at their mom with determination and she just smiled gently at them.

Frisk took their hands and held them in theirs. When they looked down, Frisk just smiled at them.

They gave Frisk a sad smile back. Then they address the others.

“What do you know so far?” They ask. Their voice still quiet and somewhat rough.

“You brought back Sans---” “MK saw you bringing him back to the house.” “--How is it that you didn’t just come see us?” “What happened?” “Where were you?” “Why didn’t you answer your phone?” “How did you get those wounds?! They’re AWESOME.” “UNDYNE!” “What? They are!”  
Etc.

Suddenly the questioning turns into a bickering match between everyone, except Papyrus. He fidgets as he stand up in front of them to ask, “Friend. Please explain?”

They break out of their stupor to nod.

They take a deep breath.

“I received your message and left my...home to join you at the park for your snow day.”

Frisk notices that the room has gone quiet.

“When I got there, Sans...” they paused and frisk looked up. They looked conflicted.

“Was my brother a monster? A big dragon-dog bone monster?” Papyrus suddenly asks, almost frantic.

They jerk their head up and they stare at each other. Ebony’s grey eyes wide in surprise and searched Papyrus’s empty sockets.

They nod.

“What the helll do you mean Sans turned into a dr----” “Undyne! Let them speak.” Asgore says. “Yes sir.”

Ebony and Papyrus don’t break gazes.

Papyrus takes one of their hands and runs his phalanges along the marks and clenches his sockets shut and falls to his knees, pressing their hand to his forehead, new orange tears falling from his sockets. He trembles like a leaf.

“Then...Sans is the one who did this to you?” Mettaton asks. They don’t give a response. Frisk grips their hand tighter as they look at the marks. Sans became...a Gaster Blaster monster.

“How did you survive?” Asgore asks.

“I heal...quickly.” They say.

“Punk, what are you?” Undyne asks.

“I...I don’t know.--” “Bullsh*t.” 

_**“I dOn’T!”** _

\- - - -

Your chest clenches painfully and you feel so numb and empty, as you look at all of them. They all seem taken back by your outcry. And look down at Frisk.

“I don’t know. But I’m not human. I’m not an angel. This---” You gesture to yourself, a cold and heavy sense of guilt in your gut, and around the room. “--all of this. All of it is new to me. I don’t know what I’m doing. I should’ve just stayed on the mountain.” You feel a deep sadness and regret and bruning self-loathing. You should’ve just stayed on the mountain!

You looked down at Frisk, sweet innocent little Frisk, and words spill from their mouth. “None of this would be happening if I had stayed...If I had just let Sans take you home instead of following him here. You would have been safer if you hadn’t met me. You wouldn’t have to deal with all of this if I had just left. You would have been safe...” They were in danger. All of them. You had to protect them! 

What are you even saying?!

“You shouldn’t have met me! You shouldn’t have...!” A small pair of hands cover your mouth. Frisk is crying and shaking their head. Your vision blurs and tears are running down your cheeks.

A pair of bony hands cup your face and you look up at Papyrus.“Please don’t say that, friend...”

Toriel and Asgore are eyeing you closely, calculatively. Undyne looks concerned and Alphys looks distressed. Mettaton is quiet.

“You live on the mountain. You’re not human. We cannot see your soul. There’s something you’re trying to protect us from. W-what do you mean?...” Alphys speaks up for the first time.

Papyrus wipes your face with his thumbs and you say, “I’m cannot--”

“Can not or will not?” Mettaton asks. You say nothing.

“Tell us.” Undyne says.

_“I don’t know where to start!”_

You’re emotions are out of control, you close your eyes.

Where was this coming from? This wasn’t yours!--Emotions battled in your soul: Anger. Frustration. Heat. Hopelessness. Loneliness. Want. Need. Sadness. Agony. Emptiness--A calm soothing presence is there despite all of that and you do your best to focus on it and it calms you, but the heat of whatever largely possesses your soul is fighting it, calling you back to it.

You’re shivering and shaking and breathing really hard, like you needed as much oxygen in your lungs as possible you feel like your body isn’t yours. Your mouth opens in a silent scream. You have the horrible lightweight feeling of gravity and something crushing and pressing at you at all sides.

You can’t form words and you’re not sure what’s going on anymore. Frisk and Papyrus are holding you in place, Frisks hand in one of yours and one of their hands at your cheek and Papyrus has both of his hands on your cheeks. You feel big soft hands on your shoulders and scaly claws grip one of your hands and a gloved metal hand on your head. And faintly you feel a bony hand with a hole through its palm at your back.

You come back to yourself and open your eyes to the concerned faces of the monsters.

“I’m sorry...” You manage to say, your throat dry.

“No, my dear. It’s alright.” Toriel says as she squeezes your shoulders.

“I’m not...” You begin but your words are cut off. You close your eyes.

“I--” “Punk.” You look to Undyne. She’s searching your eyes. She looks like she’s about to say something, but Alphys beats her to it.

“A-are y-you al-alright?” You slowly nod. 

“Papyrus.” There’s authority in Undyne’s voice. “Yes, Undyne?” “Stay here and guard them and Frisk. I need to talk to Asgore and Toriel and Alphys.” You feel uneasy at the four of them nod to each other, but each of them try to give you a reassuring smile.

She shoots Papyrus a smile. “Think you can do that?” He nods. “I would like to speak with them as well Undyne.” And the five of them leave the room.

Your fate rested in their hands.

\- - - -

Frisk wanted to follow them out the door, but they also wanted to stay with Papyurus and Ebony. So they stayed. Papyrus let go of them and sat on the floor in front of them and looked at his hands.

None of them say anything. Papyrus looks deep in thought.

Frisk tries to get his attention, but it’s not until Ebony signs that he looks up.

_I’m sorry Papyrus._

“For what?” He asks, confused.

Sans.

“B-but it isn’t y-your fault!! I should apologize that he- he hurt you!!! I find that I, The Great---no I cannot be “The Great Papyrus”--I’m a terrible brother! I-I can’t help Sans! N-no matter how hard I try!---I’m a failure of a brother!--” Frisk jumps off Ebony’s lap to grab at Papyrus’s hands and Ebony stands up to sit down next to him and place a hand on his back.

They both shake their heads at him.

You are great. Frisk says, but Papyrus is sobbing and shaking his head.

**SMACK.**

Frisk is shocked as Ebony holds Papyrus’s face between their hands.

“You are Great, Papyrus.” They say, an almost fiercely determined look on their face.

“You care about your brother. Even now, you’re worried about whether you’ve failed him, but you haven’t. You’re doing to best you can. And you know what makes him happy? You being happy. Even when you seem upset at his jokes, you actually enjoy them. You make spaghetti for him. The littlest things you do make him happy, how you smile, how you always do your best, how you laugh, when you make jokes with him, when you’re holding him close--You’re the light of his life, he puts you above everyone else--he puts you first. He loves you. You’re a wonderful brother to him. Have you noticed that he adores you? He smiles much more genuinely around you. You. Are. Great. The Great Papyrus.”

Frisk and Papyrus stare at them in shock and awe.

“...Really?...” He asks. Then look embarrassed. “I haven’t been around you long, but I’m observant...” They trail off.

Papyrus smiles through his tears. “Well, then I, The Great Papyrus, will do what I can for my brother!” He extends his arms out in a grand gesture and Frisk laughs and Ebony let’s go of him to sit back on the bed as Papyrus “Nyeheheheh”’s.

Frisk stands up and takes one of Papyrus’s hands and he stands up with them. Frisk then walks over to Ebony and climbs back into their lap, patting the bed for Papyrus to join them.

He does so, but instead of sitting next to them he picks Ebony up and they hold onto Frisk so they don’t fall and he sits down with both of them in his bony lap.

Frisk cracks a smile and Ebony just blinks confused. Papyrus rests his mandible on top of their head and “nyeh’s” once, holding them close. Frisk smiles at them.

Ebony cracks a smile for a second but then they clutch their chest as if in pain, which almost throws Frisk off of their lap.

“E-EBONY??!?!” Papyrus cries, and everyone bursts back into the room. (They were probably on their way back anyway.)

Toriel is quickly at their side rubbing their back but that also seems to hurt them and they fall over to their side, Frisk quickly moves close to them and places their head in their tiny lap.

Everyone is fussing over them now. Papyrus moves their legs so they’re fully lying on the bed but still on his lap and pats one of their knees. Toriel is rubbing their neck and Asgore keeps a paw at their arm. Undyne has taken the hand that was clutching the sheets and she squeezed their hands at they held hers, Alphys held their hands between her two claws and Mettaton, brushes their hair away from their face and keeps a hand on their cheek.

Frisk is holding their head and stroking their hair as they bite their bottom lip, blood spilling from their lip. Toriel lifts their shirt and gasps at the sight of their back and their wings, much smaller than Frisk remembered, they were barely the length of one of their arms and much more bony and sharp.

Their back is much worse than the rest of their body. They seem deeper and much messier than the rest. All the marks on their skin seemed to glow faintly with the pain they were in, especially the two marks just under where their wings meet their back. They seem to be the worst wounds and the biggest.

Frisk put two and two together and the thought brings new tears to their eyes.

Someone or something had torn your wings off. They look at the new ones and casually stroke over the crest of one and the wing leans into their touch.

The pain slowly leaves their face and they open their clenched-shut eyes.

\- - - -

You had just wanted Papyrus to smile, but how much of that was Sans’s feeling and memories and how much of that was you?--The burning and clenching and tightening and tugging of your soul hurt. You were bombarded by the unexpected heat and intensity. That smell was back in your nose.

The burning spread throughout your body to all of the marks left on your skin by Sans. You couldn’t ignore the heat or the smell, it roused other emotions within you: More Heat. Desire. Pain. Pleasure. Emptiness wanting to be filled. Confusion. More Frustration. Something quiet yet primal...

“What’s happening to me?” You manage to say.

Toriel responds, “Your bond is calling you.”

As if on cue, your soul or your soul shard burst from your chest. 

But something was different about it.

Why was it _pulsing like a heart_? 

Why did it seem much **larger** than before?

And _WHY was it emitting **s i l v e r-b l u e** magic_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM SHAKKA LAKKA!! *jazz hands and bows*
> 
> -Reader and our lovely monster family have a confrontation (check)  
> -Some Explanations (check-ish) ...more in the next chapter
> 
> Leave me comments.
> 
> Stay determined!


	64. Ch4p73r 63: B0nD5 0f 4LL v4r14710n5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonds and links and friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!! (I don't do tricks and lies on 4/1 so yeah)
> 
> Thanks for the support guys.
> 
> Sorry this took for fudging ever.
> 
> Also i'm working on fanart for this so yeah check out my deviantart for any of that.
> 
> EDIT (4/5/16): I updated this chapter like 4/3/16 and i just saw i've reached 2000 kudos and 39000+hits XDXDXDXDXDXDO_O

Gaster watched them explain theMselves--or as they tried to, hanging in their shadow as a silent comfort, he carefully observed their soul.

It fluctuated between burning silver or blue, clearlY having an effect on their emotional state.

It made Gaster feel useless and guilty that he coulDn’t help you.

Then Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton l3ft the room. Gaster slipped into the shadows to listen to them.

“So lemme get this straight--Sans can turn into a f*cking dr4gon-dog or whatever, hurt our punk enough to leave scars ALL OVER THEIr BODY, and he’s still upstairs. Gimme one reason why I shouldn’t go f*Cking up there and rip him bone from bone. Asgore. What. Is. Going. On?” Undyne said severely blunt, grasping his sHirt and pulling him down to look at her and a glowing spear in her other hand.

“Ebony has been marked--” “Yeah 1 get that but why would Sans do that?! If Eb--if the punk...” She trailed off, Letting go of Asgore’s shirt and her spear disappearing.

“If they were a normal human they’d be Dead by now.” Mettaton said. Undyne glares at him. 

“B-but they a-aren’t, th-they’ve said so, but t-they also do not know w-w-what they are.” Alphys continued. “7-they wouldn’t lie would they?” She added quietly.

Toriel shook her Head. “No they would not.” “H-how d-do y-you k-know?” Toriel holds her hands together tightly. 

“We may have had suspicions of them and they keep th3mselves hidden and from what we’ve seen so far they are very much under a lot of pRessure for...whatever it is that they’re doing. They have done much for us and they don’t ask much or anything of us for that matter. How3ver, despite not seeing their 5oul, I know in mine that they are genuine. I believe in them.” She states, there’5 affection in her voice. 

Gaster c0uld relate to her parental instincts. 

“That still doesn’t explain what’s going on between theM and Sans.” Mettaton says.

Toriel nods. “Yes, but about that...” Asgore interrupts her, “Th-then it is trUe...?” He looks shocked. She nods Curtly. “Yes, Asgore I have reasons to believe that the two of them are bonded.”

The otHers all gape at her.

“Bonded?” Undyne repeats. Toriel nods. She recovers and she looks even more angry. “I’ll k1ll that bonehead. What the actual f*ck?!” Her magiC is sparking at her hands.

Alphys puts the pieces t0gether, Gaster can see it on her face. “T-t-then s-sh-shou-shouldn’t S-sans be?...” She blUshes and sweats. “He is.” All of their eyes widen. 

“Can you not feeL it? Smell it?” Asgore asks them. Gaster could see that if they weren’t paying attention to it, or perhaps just never brought it up in Alphys’s case-- how she was reacting maDe Gaster suspicious, they were now.

“But why hasn’t he shown sigNs of it until now?!” Undyne asks.

“....He’s been unc0nscious until now Undyne. He can’t have.” Mettaton says, finding his voicebox again.

“But WHEN did he---” Gaster can see she’s figured i7 out. She looks at the floor in a state of shock. She suddenly jerks up and two spears appear in her hands, her face like 7hunder and she stomps through th3 halls and the living room to the stairs, but Mettaton, Alphys and Asgore hold her back.

Gaster is almost overwheLmed by raw power and determination as he moves to stand in front of them all, just below the base of the stairs. He won’t Let her hurt Sans. His son has been through---They all seem to stop and look right at him if onlY for a moment. And Gaster looks back in shock. Undyne’s spears disappear in that instant and they all blink. Toriel, who had f0llowed after them, looks at them all concern and serioUsness in her eyes. 

“Calm down everyone. There’s is still the matter of discussing this with---”

“E-EBONY??!?!” Papyrus cries and Gaster and everyone else in their pan1c race back to the room.

When Gaster got back to the room, they’d Fallen on their side and clutching their chest, pain visible on their face as they bite their lip with one sharp canin3, drawing blood. Once the queen touches them they jerk hard and curL up more. Everyone takes a position around them and Gaster moves behind to hover over them, res7ing a hand on their back.

He felt a small nudge at h1s soul and they almost seemed to look at him through the corners of their eyes.

“What’s happening to me?”

“Your bonD is calling to you.” Toriel says. And their soul, much bigger than before and glowing with silver-blue magic, burst from their chest.

Gaster was surprised they were responding to 1t. He held their shoulder and they moved their hand from their chest to where his hanD rested and sat up, using their elbow as a crutch.

Undyne gripped their other haNd and Papyrus gripped their knee a bit harder. He looked guilty.

“Holy sh*t.” Undyne said staring at their soul. They all stared in various s7ates of awe at it.

 _Why is it shaped like that?_ Frisk signed to them. THey shook their head a troubled expression on their face.

Alphys reached out towards it and to everyone’s surprise P4pyrus yelled, “NO DON’T!!” Alphys flinched back so hard, Undyne had to catch her before she fell over.

“Bond?...” They whispered. Their eyes, which had been obserVing their soul, now flicked to Gaster and he nods in affirmation.

Gaster could f3el it too. He moved towards it and used his hands to gently cup around it--he was assaulted with the heat, the pull, the call...but it wasn’t for him. 

He vaguely wonders for a moment whether he should be proud or embarrassed (BO7H) that he knows and can feel his son’s soul calling out. It seemed to press Him at all sides, but he was far more concerned for both Sans and Ebony to pay att3ntion to...whatever it was that was happening to him.

His form gave a violent shuddeR.....No matter how much he seemed to be on the verge of being sent back to the void again. 

He caught Ebony staring at him with worry and he found it hard not to let his fat1gue show and then he suddenly feels calm.

How odd, but interestin9.

He tHought back on how it came to all of this as they stared at each other...

_He was drained from bringing Ebony back to the house--It’d been the first 7ime he had (Control over) a body in a very long time, but Ebony had woken up along the way and 7hey’d made it._

_He pulled himself together long enough to slip into their shad0w. And he’s been watching silently ever since._

_He could not reach them in their mind, he didn’t have the strength._

_And he supposed even if he could, their bond with Sans would most likelY be taking up most of their mind, but he also felt they were bl0cking him on purpose, like before._

_When they’d left him to watch over Sans and Frisk, he felt a block, like a barrier between him and them and he could not get throUgh to them. He called to them for days, at Sans’s bedside, hoping from an answer from either of them._

_There was none until he felt Ebony’s presence at the base of tHe mountain, just beyond the boundary of their barrier. He slipped through the sh4dows to get to them. They lay in the snow only semi-conscious._

_Gaster still didn’t know what happened but they looked like they were in a Very bad fight with those...dark...creatures._

_He quickly took them and they made their way through a sort of in-betw3en, not the void but not the physical plane either. Gaster couldn’t think about it much, if he separated his minD from theirs they’d break apart, but the clear sight of so many monster s0uls fascinated him, which apparently split their combined consciousness just eNough for Ebony to wake up._

And now h3re they were.

In the midst of the lingering emotions left from his brief encounter with their 5oul, he felt their cool presence around him. He gave a relieved sigh and cl0sed his sockets.

Then it dawned on him--eyes snapping open-- that they’ve been blocking their link to hiM on purpose, for most likely just this reason.

They were keeping him as independent from them as possible, mUch to his astonishment and confusion. Despite the fact that their link was keeping them together--keeping him together, they grounded him to the physiCal plane instead of the void. Normally he’d have to returned to the void, once he expended as much magic as He had before--like he had now.

He was still Falling apart, why was he able to keep pulling himself together? 

His will al0ne? Determination? ---No...It’s been them.

They were pRotecting him, were still protecting him. 

He looked at them in disbelief and a small sMile comes back to their face and a fond look in their shining grey eyes, when he stared at them with wide sockets.

Gaster rushed at them and held their head against his ch3st, he felt them smile, but they couldn’t reciprocate the embrace. 

He felt his soul shine and theirs glow a little more at the shared connection between them. He kissed the top of their head.

\- - - -

“Yes my dear. ‘Bond’.” Toriel answered you. Gaster moves awaY from you to slink into the shadows.

Asgore moved an armchair 0ver so she can sit by you and Undyne and Alphys move to side on the bed at your side by Frisk, as Toriel takes your hand. YoU shift, slowly so you could sit up and face her properly. Papyrus scoots closer to your other side and Mettaton sits next to him.

You sat up str4ighter to let Toriel know you were listening.

“When your soul came out just Now I caught a glimpse of Sans’s magic in it.” She says, you’re certain she wants to ask you more about it, but she doesn’t.

“A soul usually does not appear unle5s you are in a fight with a monster or you are part of a bond and the soul you’re bonded to is calling out for yours. Do you feel a tug or a pull on it?” 

You nod your head, you still felt the pull, but you Wanted to keep your soul inside. Having your soul outside of you made you feel too vulnerable. 

You tak3 back your hands to ask, _What is a bond?_

“A bond or a soul-bond is something that happens, usually, between monsteRs who...err...decide to be mates and be tog3ther for as long as they should live.” Asgore says, slightly wary of Frisk.

 _So it’s like marriage?_ They ask. Then turning to you they ask _Are you anD Sans soulmates?_

You freeze unsure of what to say, but the thought makes your soul Warm and cold and heavy and light, the pull makes it ache, and--You try not to focus on the feelings anymore. You Had to pay attention!

“I-it’s v-very s-si-similar to h-human ma-marriag3 yes, b-but i-it’s more--” Alphys starts “--It’s more permanent, like Alphys and I are boNded already.” Undyne says. Alphys blushes and you can see steam rise from her head. 

You looked at them and asked, Does 1t let you know each other’s thoughts and feelings?

“Yeah it does, but also let’s you know where they are if you Concentrate on their soul. Have you had that with the bonehead?” Undyne says.

You nod and she keeps staring at you. When you bring up your h4nds she speaks again, “Hey, when did you and Sans bond anyway?”

You heard and feLt Papyrus stiffen. You looked at your lap, but you signed _After...after he attacked me I brought him home. He was asLeep and then he wasn’t--_ Your fingers shook at the memory.

“He-he lifted me with magic and took out my soul....and---” Your voice was bar3ly audible and you were cut off by Undyne getting up again.

“NGAHHH!!! SSSAAANNNSSSS!!!!” She had a glowing green spear in each hanD and several more floating around behind her. She crackled and sparked with magic.

 **“UNDYNE.”** Asgore’s and Papyrus’s voice boomed and she stilled, magic fading and she quietlY sat back down.

She glared at the fl0or.

“Ebony.” She said voice tight and she looked at yoU with her one golden eye. Her face of restrained anger. You nodded at her, looking through your hair.

“If he ever and i mean EVER hurts you. I am going to rip him to bit5.” She said and that made you straighten and sh4ke your head, eyes going wide and your brows furrowing.

 _No don’t! It wasn’t his fault. He had no control!_ You glared Viciously at her, a sudden burning rage inside you at the thought of h3r hurting Sans--or any harm coming to Sans for that matter.

“No one is going to hurt anyone.” Toriel reassures you. She takes back one of your hanDs that were clenched into fists. You instantly relax them.

“Friend?” Papyrus called, his voice sMall and tired. You turned to him.

“What are your fe3lings for Sans?” He asks. You don’t know how to answer him.

...What DO you Feel for Sans?

He’s a mysteRy to you, even with you seeing his soul and being connected to him if even it was only for a few moments. He’s been thr0ugh so much pain, but he hid it behind his smile and jokes. He loved his brother and all his friends. He was powerful, one of the strongest Monsters you’ve ever met...He was lazy, he was kind, he was...like you, but wha7 could you possibly do for him? You were bonded sure, but that didn’t mean he “liked” you, did it?

You look at Papyrus and taking your Hand from Toriel sign, _I don’t know Papyrus. I don’t know how I feel about him or HOW to feel about him._

He looks sad. _I’m sorry._ “No. It is und3rstandable, but...this bond might not turn out well.” Asgore says.

 _Is there any way to break the bonD?_ You ask.

The monsters in the room grow silent and the room feels he4vy and cold. Gaster shifts and twists from his spot on the wall but he shakes his head.

“N-no, but...” Alphys starts. _But?_ You pRompt.

Asgore shaKes his head, a pained expression in his face. “A bond is broken if and only if one of the bonded pair dies and usually the surviving monster will fall not long after their partner has passed. A bond is 4 powerful connection it cannot be broken, but it can be changed-altered depending on the emotional and meNtal states of one of the partners. It’s very painful, sometimes almost too painful...” Asgore says, clenching his fists.

As he spoke Toriel looked down at her lap a similarly paineD expression on her face. The king and queen were bonded, but something happened. You didn’t ques7ion it. 

_Does that mean 1 am bound to Sans forever?_ You ask. “Yes.” Mettaton says.

Was ther3 no other way? 

_Am I the only one who’s ever been bonDed to a monster?_ You asked.

“No, but we do not have any records of there being any monster-human being boUnd either. This was well before we were 5ealed Underground.” Toriel says.

You suddenly feel more pulls and the hea7 increases to painful levels again and you clutch your chest to fight it. You take deep breaths and try to f0cus on something else, like your magic--it’s cold and slowly re9aining itself, it’s a calming reassurance to you. It combats the heat nicely, swirling around it, containing it. You relax.

“Sans’s heat must be getting wors3.” Mettaton states. Heat?

Frisk, who had been quietly lis7ening to all of you talk, now looked confused. Heat?

“This is not for you my cHild, please cover your ears and eyes.” Toriel says.

They look like they’re going to sign som3thing, but she gives them a stern look. They cover their ears, but you can’t tell if they’ve closed theiR eyes since their eyes look like slits anyway.

“When a monster goes into heat it’s basically When they have the desire to mate with their...well mate.” She blushes a little at th1s and looks away. You still don’t get it.

“It means he want’s to have sex with you.” Undyne says blun7ly, Alphys glanced between the two of you, worried and embarrassed.

Your eyes go wide and you look to Toriel, who’s blusHing, turning red under her fur, the same goes for Asgore, Alphys, Papyrus, whose skull is verY orange and Mettaton somehow has some pink around the knobs.

You open and cl0se your mouth a few times, unsure of what to say or do. Your mind is blank and you feel your soUl?heart? beat fast and your face feels warm.

When you look to Gaster and there’s even some gRay on his cheekbones, but he comes over to sign Don’t worry everything will be alr1ght. You’re not so sure about that.

“W-what am I supposed to do?...” Your voice coMes out fast and breathy, like a whisper on wind.

“Do him.” Undyne is giving you 4 wide smile and Toriel gives her a look, which has her looking down again. She clear her throat and turns a little more red under her white fur.

“I...unfortunately, will have to say that if you don’t do anythin9 about his heat he’s going to have to go through it all alone.” Toriel says. You look back at her and she’s giving you a ser1ous and somewhat worried stare under her red face.

“He won’t want anyone else but you. He is bonded to you. There Can be no one else...but I-we, if may speak for all of us, (the others raise any opposition) are not forcing you to do anything. We can understand if this is something you do not want, but as it is...if nothing is done Sans will suffer...” Asgore adds, also giving you worried eyes.

This makes you think about it. If what you were feeling is equ4l or possibly even less than what Sans is feeling then he must be suffering. 

You let out a drawN out breath. _Has Sans ever been in heat before?_ You ask Papyrus with slightly shaking hands.

You can feel the other’s stares as they look between you and Papyrus, all of them wating to see how he would responD.

He jerks up straigh7 and shakily wrings his gloved hands. “W-well I’m not sure, but back in our home Underground...” He doesn’t finisH, as he covered his almost completely orange skull. Mettaton rubs his back.

Mettaton coughs into his fist to get your attention. “Ebony daRling, what are you going to do?.”

You bring a hand to your head and h0ld your forehead, as you think. The room goes quiet, as you feel the monsters stares on you.

You really don’t know what yoU’re doing, but you know you have to do something.

Frisk tu9s on your shirt and you look over to them and they reach up to tug you down and they pat your head.

You blink at tHem and they just smile at you, signing _You’ll be ok. I believe in you._

You smile back at them and pat their head in re7urn. Thank you.

You feel Papyrus’s bony arms wrap around you. “I Believe In You Too Friend.” He rests his Head on yours and Frisk hugs your stom4ch. Then Toriel reaches over to hold your cheek and Undyne wraps her arms around you and Papyrus 7o rub her fists against your heads. “Please Don’t Noogie The Skeleton.” Papyrus says. Undyne laughs.

The others moves closer. Alphys places a hand on your arm, Mettaton pLaces a hand on your shoulder, Asgore places a hand on your head, ruffling your hair, and f1nally Gaster makes his way over and places a hand over one of yours.

\- - - -

Gaster could feel their coNflicting emotions and everyone else seemed to feel it too.

Now, surrounded with all of their friends, they seem content. A Kind expression on their face and a gentle smile on their face. They close their eyes. He feels their connection Before he hears their voice.

-Gaster?- Th3y ask.

- _ **y35...?**_ \- he says back. He could 7ell they’d made up their mind. He could feel it in his bones.

-Are you really alright with this?- They Wonder.

He feels he has to calm their h3sitaion. - _ **Y35...1 4m...**_ -

-Ev3n if I may be all wrong for him?- Gaster shakes his head. - _ **Y0u’r3 n07...**_ -

-Even if I’m putting them all in danger?- Gaster doesn’t kNow what else to say but-- _ **1f 17 c0m35...70 7h47...w3 w1lL...f19h7 ju57 l1k3 b3f0r3...**_ \-- The determination seeping into his voice seems to sUrprise them, and they almost start to cry.

They both feel Sans’s heat and emotions and the call of his 5oul to them, much stronger than before, impatient, desperate and pleading--

-We can’t keep this connection as I am now.- Gaster nods, he understood.

- _ **W3 c4n sp34k 47 50m3 07h3r...444hhh... m0r3 4pPr0pr1473 71m3.**_ \- He teased them and they shot h1m a look.

He laughed and dis4ppeared into the shadows as they gave a huff.

\- - - -

You watched as Gaster disappeared into the shadows, slightly Miffed.

Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, and Mettaton retracted their hands, but UndYne Frisk and Papyrus had yet to let go of you. You patted Papyrus’s arms, but when he didn’t let go you sl0wly tried to loosen his hold, but he wouldn’t bUdge and neither did Undyne or Frisk.

You let them hold you for a little longeR, until the pull and the heat and the wave of emotions across the bond came back and this time you went rigid. They let go and you clenched your che5t again to keep your soUl from bursting from your chest.

“If you fight it, it will only get more and more p4inful.” Toriel said. You looked at her, grimacing at the pain then nodded.

She looks coNflicted. “My dear...I’m sorry.” You look up at her, confused and surprised.

She picks you up and holDs you close, petting the back of your head. You can feel her tears on your head and shoulder.

You carefully break from her hold and step back. You shake your head, your eyes closed as you think. You have to do something, 7here was a part of you that was afraid--for the first time you felt fear, but not for you, for Sans...of all tHings, you were the one his soul bonded to. It made a small sad smile come to your face.

There was another part of you, stRonger than your fear that wanted to help, if for no other reason than that you were c0nnected to someone. It fills you with warm and enough joy for you to cry that you had these monster and Frisk around yoU--even if for some backwards reasons

You wipe away the tears that start to form in your eyes and look at each of them, 9iving them a toothy smile. They all look slightly confused until you turn and walk to the door.

You open the door and walk through the Hall to the kitchen and living room. You can smell him much more now and you could almost hear the beat of his soul upstairs.

“EbonY.” Toriel calls to you. You turn and everyone is standing around behind you. You point up with a finger. 

“You’re really going to d0 this?” Mettaton asks. You nod.

“Are you sure?” Toriel asks, she, Papyrus, and Asgore seem to have gUilty expressions on their faces.

You nod again, clenching youR fists and fighting back the heat and the smell with a sense of cold calm and acceptance.

“Catch punk!” Undyne throws something at you--with a Bit too much force-- and you catch it easily.

It’s your phone. “Alphys spent a long time fixing it. Don’t let break it. Give us a call when it’s 0ver.” She says, grinning sharply at you. Alphys still looks Nervously worried, but you give her a smile and she shakily smiles back.

You noD and then turn back to start walking up the stairs.

“Forest.” Papyrus runs up to you and s7ops you with hand on your arm. ”Forest”? 

He takes your hands in his. “I’m s0rry, but...please take care of Sans.” he begs you. You nod and he stares into your eyes until his well with 0range tears, that you wipe away.

He hugs you over the stair-railing, Making you bend down slightly over it, and whispers into your shoulder, “Take care of Yourself too.” You rub and pat the back of his skull and nod again.

Mettaton rolls himself over to gently guide him away toward5 the garage.

He looks back at you and you give him a nod as well. The 0thers wave and smile as they follow after them, but Frisk runs up to you and gives You one more hug before ruNning over to Toriel and Asgore. They take a hand from either goat m0nster, and Asgore and Toriel smile down fondly at them before looking back at you. 

“Call us when you can my dear.” Toriel says. Asgore nods and waves a hand, then theY too are gone.

You hear the garage 0pening, their muffled voices just under the quiet gasps and groans you’re beginning to tune into along with the Beating and poUnding in your ears as you realize they’ve just left you alone in the house with Sans.

Sne4ky monsters and Frisk(?).

You walk up the stairs as quietly as possible and when you reach the top step Gaster appeaRs from your shadows once more.

Are you leaving as well? You ask and h3 nods.

You walk forward to the door with weird light shining underneath it. It must be Sans’s rooM.

You look to Gaster aga1n, you were conflicted: part of you wanted to go inside, but another part of you didn’t. You looked down.

Gaster placed his haNd on your shoulder and with his other hand Moved your hair away from your face.

You take his hand and hold it in one of yours, you’re on the v3rge of tears and he brings you close.

His form slips between your fingers, but you hold onto him somehow anyway.

 _ **“4r3 y0u r34dy...?”**_ He Whispers, but you shake your head. But you had to be.You compose yourself and step away from Gaster. He gives you a smile as he starts to fade.

 _ **“D0 n07 w0rRy mY ch1ld...3v3ry7h1n9...w1LL b3...4lr19h7....”**_ He gives you a kiss on the for3head before completely fading away.

You turn towards the door. You no longer feel the pull at Your soul. He h4s you right where he wants you.

You rest a hand against the dooR, it’s slightly warm, and you feel the heat on the other side.

You grasp the door handle and qui3tly turn it--It’s unlocked--but you don’t open the door.

You press your ear against it and you Can hear the muffled breaths and gasps and grunts, much more clearly and some even sound like your name.

You sl0wly open the door. 

There’s a bed with a very obvious lump uNder the blankets, socks and trash--and what looks like a tornado of trash and Dog seemed to be sleeping iNside of it--a slightly beat up dresser, lamp, and treadmill.

You car3fully step towards the bed, reaching a hand out towards the lump. And, as if sensing your presence, a blue-faced, sweaty skeleton Comes out from under the sheets.

His socke7s are burning blue pinpricks before they go dark.

“ **3 b o n y**.” His left eyesocket flashes and burns blue and yellow.

You Drop your hand to your side.

“Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster family meeting/explanations officially check
> 
> Now we move on to next chapter's NSFW (don't like it?Uncomfortable? most if not all of it will be skippable)
> 
> Leave me comments. They make me feel better.
> 
> Stay determined.


	65. Chapter 64: In Which Sans Feels the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT the NSFW/smut/"18+only"
> 
> but..poor sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I couldn't go straight into the smut like i wanted to (still writing that btw: never written one so yeah--work in progress)
> 
> Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> (You are all saints by this point and may whatever higher power there may or not be bless your souls, if i do not have them already >:)
> 
> And I would like to take the time to give you love and affection~ *gives you all hugs/pats on the head/ a kiss on the hand or cheek*
> 
> Ok!!! also thanks for the 2009 kudos (for some reason this is hilarious) and 39100+hits
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> (Check out my deivantart: http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/)

Sans was curled up tightly in a ball, under his blankets.

Of all the _**f * c k i n g**_ things that could’ve happened...!

why? _Why?_ **WHY?** _**W H Y?**_

The heat was enough to make him uncomfortable and it was almost so unbearable he couldn’t move, or even use magic--it was there (thank the stars) he could feel it but he couldn’t concentrate enough to do anything.

All there was was an aching in his soul and deep burning in his bones, yet he felt so empty and cold at the same time. (He was literally all bones) He didn’t feel complete, something was missing and whatever it was his entire body shook and yearned for it.

It made him dizzy with heat and want--feelings and thoughts mixing and turning round in his skull--and he was barely keeping control, but he had enough of his sanity to still question what the hell was going on.

What was the last thing he remembered?...Snow. Snow and humans--something wrong with the humans. Papyrus and Frisk. Snow forts and snow sculptures and he teleported them through the void home. He was burning then too, his magic going crazy, the heat then burned, scorched, incinerated him, like lava flowing through the marrow of his bones. 

Now as he lay in his room, on his bed--the heat still burned, not as hot but just as insistent. He had felt a burning anguish and hate and anger he’d only felt from one other soul--and he’d be damned if he let himself turn into anything like them.-- Now he only felt an intense longing need and want and _goddammit_ everything that rubbed his bones made him _whine._

He didn’t know how long he laid there, twitching and writhing and sweating. The room’s temperature skyrocketed several degrees and the air felt heavy and hot, pressing at him from all sides.

When he first woke up, the heat had hit him full force and when Frisk slammed his door open he’d immediately grabbed their soul, as if he wasn’t thinking, but no their soul was not what he was searching for. He then realized what he was doing and quickly sent them out and closed the door. He felt Toriel behind the locked door, but no she wasn’t what he was searching for, calling for either.

He snapped out of it and silently screamed, his nonexistent vocal chords failing him. There was no sound only raw emotion and power. It sent out his soul, his senses extended out with the shockwave. It called out, hoping against all hope for an answer.

He felt it as it pass through the town and for those moments he could see and feel and taste everything in it, the monsters, the buildings, the air, the earth, the light...the dark...

He felt it as he passed blindly through the darkness of the void and the things that crawled there, scorching and burning them as they screamed.

He was far beneath the mountain underground, where dead flowers slept and dust clung to the cracks on the walls and ceilings. A mass of darkness loomed over his soul, but a shining silver light forced it back. His soul clung and latched onto that bright silver light, binding magic around it like a net and chord.

Finally found them. Finally had them. Finally...someone answered.

He heard his name. “Sans.”

He was happy, he returned back to his room--he was back, no...his soul was back, no he was back...? He was too tired to think...NO he had to stay awake!...They were coming back!...wait--

“They”?...

There was a sense of calm and his bone temperature settled down a little, comfortably enough for him to fall back asleep.

When he woke up again, he was still in his room.  
The heat came back just as bad as when he woke up before, but this time it was just as intense, if not more--his soul literally popped out of his chest and burned with blue magic.

It hurt and ached enough for him to cry, vision obscured in black and lined in blue. He couldn’t form words anymore. He felt the souls of his friends-- orange, red, purple, green, yellow, purple, indigo, pink--- his family all gathered downstairs, below him. They surrounded a silver light, the slightest sliver of light.

So close. SO CLOSE!! That- the light--no the soul, _a s i l v e r s o u l..._

His soul shined brighter, calling out to it. It shone bright in response, burning with silver magic and he saw the faintest traces of his own.

He called to it, but it was pushing him away, he called, begged with no words, tugged at it because no matter what he needed it close. He was so hot and it was cold, so very cold. The contrasted temperatures wrecked him as he gripped the sheets of his bed, tearing it in some places. 

The heat was starting to hurt to scorch and he was growing impatient and needy and angry, but he was too tired. He desperately tried shifting his body, but his bones weren’t listening to him.

Then before he noticed, it was right there.

Standing in his room, in his heat. The sense of cold calm enveloped him and he felt relief from the heat and then the smell hit his nose: woody, snow, laundry detergent, books, dust, something deep and heavy, smoke, sweet...

He jerked up out of bed, locking onto grey eyes.

_**“e b o n y.”** _

“Sans.”

\- - - -

You watch him carefully as he opens his mouth, his sharp teeth poking out, but as suddenly as he looked like he was going to launch himself over and eat you his sockets go dark and his jaw closes with a loud “CLACK.”

Even with his sockets darken, you know where he’s looking--your exposed arms and legs, marks clearly visible on your skin. His eyes linger over your neck, where part of the deepest bite just peaks out from beneath the shirt.

You feel distress and guilt and sadness and grief that are not your own.

Sans’s eye flares to life and he’s trembling, making his bones clatter as he curls in on himself before exploding with a strangled hoarse cry. You are engulfed in blue magic and flung out the door, it shuts itself and locks as your back is pressed into the wall opposite it.

You can’t move and your soul hovers just outside your chest, also outlined in blue magic. It seems to tug on it for the briefest seconds before it drops you and you land in a silent crouch in the hall.

The glowing light under the door burns fierce enough for the entire door and the doorknob to glow blue and flicker yellow as you watch it. You walk up to it and press a hand to the door and grab the knob. 

There’s a thud against the door, lower than the knob and it shakes the door. and you can feel the heat behind it and the soul pulsating just behind it. You press your forehead to the door. If you concentrate you can feel Sans’s magic behind the door, his back pressed against it as he sits on the floor, you hear his pants and quiet sobs, the rattle of his bones...

You can’t turn the knob of the door, you could just slip into the room through the shadows, but instead...you knock twice.

You hear him stiffen and take-in a sharp breath. You feel his surprise.

It’s still and quiet...then you hear, “...who’s there?...” His apprehension. His vice low and breathy.

...You actually didn’t know what to answer, so you say “Forgive me.” Your voice is quiet against the door, but...you know he can hear you.

“forgive me who...?” He’s confused and disbelieving.

“Forgive me, Sans.” You say. There’s silence on the other side of the door. His guilt presses at him and then you felt his anger flare to life, and his magic growing erratic and wild once more--but it’s different this time: more sad than anger, frustrated.

The door slams open and he’s standing there, holding the door as if to slam it close on you. He’s still wearing the clothes you’d given him, but they look damp--Sans was still sweating and you made a point to NOT breathe through your nose. His white bones were faintly glowing blue but that also could be the blue glowing drops of sweat coming from his skull, even his little pinpricks of eyes were now a blue color and there was the blue glow coming from his chest, which he didn’t even seem to notice.

**“this isn’t a j o k e...”** He’s glaring at you and his magic sparks in his left eye.

“I know it’s not.” You say and he takes a sharp breath again, putting his skull in his other hand.

His bones rattle and you hear teeth grinding. “how can you be so...so **c a l m** about this?!...” He clenches his hand into a hard fist.

You see blue and red flash in his eyes and things on the room twist and are flung around as bones, sharp and jagged appear from the floors and ceiling. He clutches his skull and slumps to the floor.

You grab onto Sans and hold him tight and you call his name.

“wh-what...?” You both fall to the floor, you land on top of him you look into his sockets and his eyes have returned to normal.

You both look up as two dragon-dog skulls appear behind him. Their mouths fill with magic and prepare to fire. 

\- - - -

Sans is scared. He’s so confused and tired and hot and all he wants is for it all to stop.

Why them? Of all people...w h y t h e m?

His vision flashes red and blue, and there’s roaring in his ears, he feels his magic take him over--it’s wild, uncontrolled and he can’t STOP.

He clutches his skull in pain. It hurts--everything **h u r t s.**

He clenches his sockets shut and then he feels arms wrap around him. Then above the roaring he hears his name. They’re calling him.

He opens his sockets and sees their grey eyes, piercing him to his soul,staring back at him. He’s brought back and his magic and soul calm with their presence.

Then he feels his familiar Gaster Blasters appear and growl at them, protective of him and he hears them prepare to fire magic--But they’re faster and they quickly stand up and the Blasters suddenly stop. 

Sans has fallen to his side on the floor staring at them in shock. He reaches for them but they walk forward with both hands out for is Blasters who’ve started whimpering and whining at them.

He can’t see their face, but he can feel that they’re calm--how can they be so calm?! He watches as they brush their hands over the snouts of his Blasters and both of them nuzzles into their hands. They’re still whimpering and whining and he hears them hum.

He looks at them again--his shirt has fallen over their shoulder and he can see distinct blue teeth marks on their skin, slash marks, tears--like a beast had---his sockets widened...NO.

As if sensing his feelings, they drop their hands and look back at him, a sad patient look in their eyes.

Sans is partially kneeling up to them, slowly shaking his skull as his Blasters whine and nuzzle their back. He sees them flinch and he waves a hand dismissing his Blasters to the void. He shakily stands and his vision blurs.

He’s crying.

\- - - -

You watch as the skulls disappear and Sans shakily stand up. His head is shaking from side to side, as tears are pouring from his sockets in small blue streams.

You slowly walk towards him, but he flinches back. He shakes his skull harder, clenching his hands he signs, _Sorry._

Over and over again, harder and faster into his sternum. He’s afraid and he feels so guilty and he’s so upset and confused and you can feel how much he wants to run.

You quietly walk over to him and wrap your arms loosely around him and rest your cheek against his skull. He turns rigid in your hold. You hear a deep rumbling hum from inside his chest and you can feel how hot he is and how wet his bones and shirt are.

You feel his arms come around your middle and clutch you close, as he falls into you and you slowly sink to the floor together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHHH....I'm still working on the smut. It is being worked on. Calm down and breathe.
> 
> I have my plans and it shall be hot, sweaty, and bones will be rattled and thoroughly boned. (ok? Ok.)
> 
> Leave me comments and feedback, complaints, concerns (though yes I do know not all of you are comfortable with it and no most if not all of that will be optional to read and will be reiterated in chapter(s) to follow), or if you just wanna join me in the dump before we all jump down the hellhole!
> 
> xD


	66. Chapter 65: Be Gentle or He’ll Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is boned
> 
> or you getting familiar with skeletal anatomy
> 
> whichever comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*WARNING*~NSFW this is 18+, Mature, blah blah etc. (It's sex with one of everyone's favorite UNDERTALE skeletons ok?!)
> 
> Welcome to the Sin and Bones!! The hellhole/hellpit of a trashcan where we as sinners shall go freely and of our own volition! See you inside.
> 
> ALSO FANART (I miss making/receiving Fanart...)
> 
> RoxanaGirl: http://roxanagirl.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Ebony-and-Gaster-602267881
> 
> And thank you guys for the ~40000 hits and 2041 kudos and 200 bookmarks (geez i've never counted those have I? SH*T)
> 
> EDIT: I updated Ch. 64/63 sorry forgot to mention it (i just tweaked it a little) *sweats* sorry

You feel his distress, his anger, his guilt, his pain, his sadness, his desperation, his wants--his needs...all of it. Like before, the emotion threaten to consume you, but you put up a strong fight. You’re just as unsure about this as Sans seems to be--emotions be damned.

You slip one arm under Sans, a rattled mass of bones in your arms, whimpering softly, and you pick him up. He’s surprisingly lighter than you thought.

He yelps and grips your shirt, letting out rushed words you can’t make out. You adjust him a bit in your arms, his bones are warm under his damp clothes. He let’s out cut-off groans and squeaks, which you ignore...or try to.

You walk over to the bed and lift Sans from you and onto it in one swift movement, setting him down.

He sits up on the edge of the bed and you let go of him and pry his fingers from your shirt.

You can still hear his bones rattle and his teeth grind. His sockets are closed and his bones are scrunched tightly shut. You’re not exactly sure how. 

You make a move to touch him, but decide against it, not wanting to startle him. You start to stand up to leave when skeletal hands wrap around your neck and pull you down again.

“...don’t go...” his voice is barely a whisper against your neck.

You’re confused. Did he want you to stay? Or go?

You look back at him as he fidgets.

“Sans?” you call him and you see him shiver, bones rattling, the blue blush on his face intensifies, and more sweat rolls down his skull, more tears pour down his sockets, he covers the parts of his skull where his ears would be if he had any, but you’re certain he can hear you anyway.

He’s shaking his skull. You wait, he’s breathing deeply trying to calm himself down, ribcage heaving with each breath.

He’s muttering under his breath. “...i can’t...we--i...this...”

He looks so miserable. He’s flushed and sweaty, trembling like a leaf, clutching to himself desperately...you can feel the heat around him intensify.

You decide to try something. You move closer to him and he jerks himself into the wall, pressing himself hard against it, wide-socketed at you.

You crawl over and the bed creaks beneath you, as you reach a hand and he lightly strains away, but you gently cup his cheekbone, he presses into your hand heavily, and one of his hands moves to press it harder into his skull, clutching it hard.

His sockets slip close and you can see he’s very conflicted, a short spark of blue energy behind his left socket, but nothing manifesting.

“..please...” You hear and you shift your hand for him to look at you, as you look down at him.

“Please what?” You say, searching his skull. He flinches at your voice, gulping, looking down.

“Sans, ‘please’ what?” You say again, directing his skull up so he has to look at you.

He leans in and you meet foreheads with him as he closes his sockets.

His voice shakes and wavers, barely above a whisper.

“...please...” His voice has so much want and need and desperation in it. You don’t really know what you’re doing, but you grab him around his middle with one arm and bring him closer to you, away from the wall.

He slumps and you can’t really see him so you adjust yourself so you’re facing his pillows, but the movement surprises him and he jerks back, falling into the pillows and you land on top of him, hovering over him. Your other hand moving from around him so you don’t crush him; it’s firmly pressed into the bed by his shoulder.

He lets go of your hand and his blue blush seems to darken more and he’s trying to look everywhere but where you are. You move the hand you’re holding to your mouth, the bones are still smooth, but you can feel the slight dips of every individual phalange and how it twitches.

“Sans.” you whisper against his bones, watching as he clenches his sockets shut and shudders. “Tell me what you want.” 

He looks at you, searching your eyes.

You place his hand against your chest and hold it there. He goes completely still, but his bones still tremble the slightest bit.

You know he feels it... You can almost hear his brain (or lack thereof) working.

He searches your face with the wide lights in his eyes. You don’t let go of his hand.

You hold his stare, waiting for him to say something. But he just trembles more under your gaze, moving his head to the side and closing his sockets and gritting his teeth.

You let go of his hand, it falls to his stomach and grips his shirt and you wait.

It’s a tense silence, thick and heavy--heat pressing on you on all sides.

...Maybe you shouldn’t have asked him. If he didn’t want this--want you, then you could understand. You start to pull back when his bony arms wrap around your neck again to hold you in place, they shake, but there’s a familiar strength to them.

“don’t go” he says again, desperate and needy. 

You nod, “I won’t leave you.” He let’s go and slowly rests back against the pillows.

He wanted you to stay. 

You sit up a bit so you aren’t hovering over him too much, but he grasps your shirt in both hands, he was still afraid of you leaving.

You brush both hands over his cheekbones he shivers, letting go of your shirt to hold your hands.

“Sans?” you speak and he gulps. The temperature of his bones increases and he pants and huffs as you rub your thumbs into the bone, as if you could rub out the blue that seem to stain the white bone.

He starts to shake harder, rattling his bones harder. 

You can feel the pleasure he gets from you touching him and with the look he’s giving you and the almost barely audible “please” he says again you take one of his hands and quietly ask, “Are you sure?”

He shakes his head, but he speaks, “but..mi-might as well get this o-over with.” 

...He’s given up. The thought makes your chest feel tight and you feel your own guilt settle in.

Your brows furrow and you mutter a “sorry”, his fingers grip yours and lace your fingers together. He brings one of your intertwined hands against his teeth and rubs his teeth against your hand. You almost don’t hear him mutter, “be gentle with me.”

You feel something in your chest twinge at his words.

Your other hand slips from his grasp and down his skull and you run your thumb over some of his teeth, especially the sharp ones.

He almost nibbles on your fingers and they catch some of the sweat running down his skull, they turn a faint blue before settling back to your pale complexion. You slip your hand lower to the vertebrae of his neck (you knew a few things about bones from books you’ve read) and he shivers more.

You rest his hand, the one still holding yours on the side of his skull and you trail the other along each of the vertebrae of his neck until you reach the collar of his shirt. 

Something compels you to keep going. 

His ribs heave with each breath, as you trace a hand down his shirt, feeling his sternum beneath your fingers. He grips the pillow by his head hard. 

“mmn---!”

You stop but he shakes his skull and you can see how impatient he is. When you reach the hem of his shirt, you look up at him, silently asking permission.

He’s watching you from half-lidded sockets and he gives you a nod and you tug up his shirt to reveal his ribcage--even when he looks like he has a belly, there isn’t really anything there. It’s just ribs and a hazy glowing blue heart under his sternum.

His bones have a slight blue sheen to them. You feel along his lower ribs and he jerks both hands to cover his mouth, causing you to grip his lower ribs with your fingers to keep yourself steady. 

“mmmmnnnn~”

You’re almost scared you’ve hurt him, but he’s almost arching into your hand and you can see his pupils have turned into little hearts.

Cute. You feel some of your own control slip.

Now that you have both hands free, you run along his lower ribs, tracing them with your fingers, slipping them in between them and watching as he comes apart under your hands. He presses his hands tightly against his teeth to keep from being too loud. His body jerks each time you slip your fingers between his ribs, trembles as you trace them with your fingers.

You continue this process slowly, gently, snaking your way up his ribcage to his clavicles and then giving them the same treatment, but you slip your hands around them and grab them, running your thumbs in circles along them. Sans jerks upward toward you and he tightly grabs onto your neck and pulls you down to him, trapping you in his hold.

“Mmm! Nnn! Nuh- uhh----”

It hurts a little, but you can hear him moan and whimper and whine in your ear--you haven’t stopped rubbing your thumbs into the bones. You feel his legs shift between yours, one of his knees brushing along your crotch, sending little shivers up your spine.

With some effort, you free your arms one at a time and wrap one around him and use the others to push both of you upright, so you’re straddling his lap, but he’s still shorter than you so he somewhat dangles off of your neck and shoulders.

You lift him up and this surprises him enough for him to let go and you shift your bodies so he’s sitting in your lap, facing you with his legs on either side of your hips.

The change of position makes him nervous and he leans back into your arms, loosely wrapped around his spine and back of his ribs. His hands are holding your shoulders and you feel him looking at your neck. He slowly brings a hand close to one of the marks and he runs a warm phalange along it and his face twists into an expression of guilt and anger--pupils disappearing completely.

You pull the hand away from your shoulder and press his hand against your face, shaking your head silently. His bony fingers press into your cheek and his other hand grips your shoulder. You move the hand against your cheek away so you can lean forward and knock foreheads with him.

“I’m okay.” You tell him and kiss his forehead. He jumps away slightly with a small “mmph” and his skull is almost all blue his pupils are back to being hearts. You can feel the rush of warmth and heat he feels, so you decide to continue. 

You bring his hand to your mouth and kiss each of his bony fingers then his palm. You look up again and see that he’s watching you, you search for any discomfort but he just huffs and pants.

“Hah. uh...hah...”

You look back at his hand which has clenched itself into a fist and it shakes as you move from his hand to his wrist, rubbing your fingers into the carpels and then onto his ulna and radius. Your other hand traces over the back of his ribs, spine and scapulas.

You alternate between running fingers over bone-- exploring the smooth and somehow soft texture and small rough patches, little indents--to rubbing into them and watching them shift and shake. He brought up his other arm, which wasn’t held in your grasp to press against his teeth to muffle his cries.

If you rub he moans, if you lightly brush your fingers he jerks into your hand, if you circle bones with your fingers he shudders and you hear his muffled whines.

One of your hands runs up his humerus back to his clavicle and the other threads fingers between his ribs and you watch as he goes shock still, jerking his body up and popping your fingers in the process, when your hand almost brushes against his soul.

You remove your hand from his ribs, flexing them. Your fingers are almost covered in transparent glowing blue fluid, you rub some between your fingers. It’s thick and somewhat gooey.

He grabs your hand and brings it to his mouth and brings it into his mouth and you feel something slimy and wet licking your fingers, sending shivers through you. When you pull your hands from his mouth a glowing blue tongue hangs out you grab it with the hand he was just sucking on and run your fingers along it. It’s soft and smooth and gooey. 

He openly licks your fingers and you are so engrossed in watching you almost don’t notice his other hand bring you down and the tip of his blue tongue moves from your fingers to trace your lips. 

_**Oh.** _

You open your mouth slightly and he all but dives up to press his teeth against your lips tongue tangling with yours. He runs it along your teeth, feeling your sharp canines that match his own. It’s sloppy and wet and he’s pushing up into you. 

His tongue is much longer than yours and you do your best to copy and move your lips against his teeth, but when he goes little too far down your throat you nip at his tongue with your teeth and he retracts it. You press his head down and bring one hand to grasp the back of his skull as you invade his mouth with your tongue, feeling along the bones.

You eventually end up pushing too far and you both land back on the bed with you hovering over him again. You continue to tongue his mouth as one hand runs from his skull to his neck vertebrae then down his sternum. He break the kiss to give a long drawn-out groan.

You push yourself up and he reaches up and grabs your shirt to pull you down again, but you resist. You look down at him.

His ribs heave, arms and hands shake as they grasp at you tightly, his skull is blue and his tongue pokes out between his teeth as he labors to breathe. His blue-heart pupils are focused on your face and you feel his legs lock around your lower back. 

There’s almost the cold shiver of damp fabric over heated bones. You look down at his legs and pelvis, still covered by the short and you move your hand from his sternum to the waistband of the shorts. You look up again and he’s closed his mouth and he just nods, unwrapping his legs so you can slide off his shorts.

You now have an entirely naked skeleton in front of you. You look over his newly exposed pelvis, especially the small little tail that seems to twitch and wag, and legs, until a tug on your shirt brings your attention back to Sans.

“St-stop...starin’...” He manages to get out, but you can tell by reading his emotions that he’s enjoying it--and by the way his tail is still wagging and twitching.

You give him a small smile and he shivers as you brush a hand over one of the iliac crests of his pelvis and then down inside of the girdle to his pubic symphysis. He jerks into your hand and you hear a loud moan, barely muffled by his hands.

You rub the bone between your fingers and he arches up into your hand. You keep the rubs in a steady pace, even as he tries to jerk into your hand, causing you to place your other one on his other iliac crest to hold him in place.

His legs wrap around your lower back and he’s arching so far off the bed, you can see into his ribcage, where his soul has manifested and is pulsing rapidly, glowing and burning harshly as Sans cries grow in volume and tears spill down his skull.

He cries out your name, broken and begging over and over again. 

“ebony! E-eboneee! eb-! eb-! F*CK. Please! Pleasepleaseplease! eb---”

His emotions burn through you.

He’s so close, but he can’t get you to go faster---it’s almost too much. You’re being too gentle and the pleasure is so intense it’s almost painful. 

You lean over his arching ribcage and run your tongue over his sternum, right over his soul and he grips the bed and wails-- _“AAAAA~~~HHHH!!!!!!!”_

His soul glows and pulses and you watch as magic runs through his bones like electricity on a wire, along his ribs up and down his arms, up and down his spine to his skull, along your fingers and hands, down his pelvis and legs. His sockets burn blue and then go dark, his pupils flickering, and he falls against the bed heaving.

His body twitches every so often, but his grip hasn’t loosened from the sheets nor his legs around you. You shift your hands and move up to give him room.

You can’t feel anything from him and that worries you a little.

You eventually brush a hand along his cheekbone and whisper his name. “Sans?”

His eyes come back to life, still blue hearts. “Are you ok?” You ask. He nods.

You smile and kiss his forehead again and he shivers. 

You run your lips down his skull, kiss his nasal ridge and under his sockets and he leans up as you kiss his teeth, slow and sweet. His soul glows in his ribcage again and the heat is back.

“uh--that’s--we--um--sh*t---”

He isn’t done. He looks shy about it and fidgets, but you only give him a smile and kiss his teeth again and he quiets.

“It’s ok.” And he closes his sockets and relaxes. You try something different, using your mouth along his cervical vertebrae and he moves his head to the side and pants into your ear as you kiss and lick and suck on the bone, he jerks and that accidentally causes your teeth to scrape his bones and he lets out a strangled cry of “f*ck yessss~”

So you use your hands to hold him still as you mouth and gently bite down. He whines your name.

You let go to trail your lips and teeth and tongue to his clavicles and run your mouth along those too, shifting your hands to his shoulders as he taps his teeth against your head. He whispers encouragement and praise. 

“f-f*ck so good...please don’t stop. Yes-!” (You note he’s much more vocal and less...shy.)

You trail lower to his sternum and ribs, hooking your fingers into some of the middle ones and pressing him down into the mattress as you lick and suck at his sternum and some of his ribs, licking between them and kissing along them.

You don’t know when you closed your eyes, but when you look up at him while licking the bone right over his soul he’s staring at you--he gulps-- but you close your eyes and travel lower. 

Once you’re close to his last ribs, you let go of him with one hand and rest it against his lumbar vertebrae, then curls your fingers around them and twist and he let’s out a choked cry, arching his spine and you pull back so he doesn’t hit you in the teeth.

You shift lower and see that his legs have unconsciously spread wider and you take one of his femurs in hand and let go of his spine to rest it on the patella of the other leg. He’s partially sitting up now, arms shifting to grip the sheets at his side and the other reaching towards you.

He almost looks like he wants to stop you, so you wait, watching his skull. His arm pulls back to grip the sheets at his side and you continue. You sit up a bit more and raise his leg, running your thumb over his patella on his other leg you kiss the edge of the other, while still looking at him.

You run your lips and trace your tongue along it and then slowly make your way down his femur towards his pelvis. You watch him close his eyes in concentration, trying not to make a sound, but you hear his toes curl and his tail thump against the bed.

When you’re half-way down his femur you stop and his sockets pop open and you slowly place his leg back to the bed and raise the other repeating the process.

This time you continue to where his femur meets his pelvis and you have to hold one of his iliac crests so he doesn’t hit you. You run your tongue along the joint socket and then travel sideways across his pubis and tongue at his ischium and mouth as his pubic arch and pubic symphysis.

He’s close again so the same as before you continue your onslaught of teeth and tongue and sucks.

“Nonono! _S-stop_ be-ing soooo gen..tle with mee!! eb---”

He tangles his hands into your hair and tugs, but you don’t heed his urging, bring him slowly closer and closer to his oblivion.

This time he comes with a cry of your name. **“E b o n y!”**

You let go and pull back again.

Sans’s pupils are still hazy blue hearts and you see his soul glow again.

You lock eyes with him and search the blue hearts, but this time he takes one of your hands and places it against his sternum above his soul. He trails it down to the edge of his ribcage and you immediately understand what he wants.

“Are you sure?” You ask. 

He doesn’t answer, but he looks frustrated.

You think for a moment and then pull him upright, by the hand that’s holding yours. He’s sitting in your lap now and you turn him around so his back faces you, but he’s still sitting in your lap.

The change in position doesn’t allow him to see you, but he’s pressed more against you and he leans back into you, tilting his skull up his bonebrows scrunched and his eyes shift side to side. You wrap one arm around him and he holds onto both your arm and the hand still on his sternum over his ribcage.

You two stay like that, quietly sitting until Sans breaks the silence. 

“please.” And you kiss the top of his skull and the back of his hands and trail kisses over his clavicle and vertebrae, before he tugs your joined hands part way under his rib cage.

He shifts his hand to your forearm and then your elbow, as you reach up and cup your hand around his soul guiding it out of his thoracic cavity--he gasps and he slumps a bit against you then he sits straight and arches, choking out a strangled groan-- until it’s gently floating just above your open hand in front of you and Sans.

He grips your forearm and his the other hand grabs your knee, his phalanges digging into your skin enough to bruise and maybe break skin. You don’t pay the pain any mind as you move your other arm to cup both hands under his floating soul. He’s holding you hard enough to break skin and you watch as he arches off of your lap enough to be backwards straddling you.

You haven’t even touched it yet and he looks like he’ll fall apart at any moment, so you let him relax and calm down before proceeding.

Once he’s settled back in your lap and his grip on you has lessened you move a hand up to brush a single finger over his soul.

You both let out twin gasps as blue consumes your vision and there’s an intense feeling of pleasure radiating from your chest outwards across your whole body.

Emotions and thoughts invade your mind from his.

The heat, white hot and searing him into nothing--The feeling of cold hands running across his heated bones--a somewhat cold, wet tongue against his bones--when he let’s go and his magic arches through him--the want the need to claim them, mark you more--blue stains on your fingers and a light blush on your face--how your eyes changed to a shining grey to molten silver--how much he loved and hated how you watched him come apart--he didn’t need to do a thing and you were gentle so **SO** _Gentle_ \--his soul, his body couldn’t handle how patient and gentle and attentive you were--it was so much and he loved and hated that as well....And _finally_ **FINALLY** you were holding his soul, touching his soul--touching him body and mind and soul connected---

**But...why couldn’t he sense your emotions? Your thoughts? He felt your soul, but why wasn’t it? There was fear and horror and a crushing guilt and sadness---**

You let go, only to cup his soul again. You didn’t give him time to adjust to the new sensation as he screamed your name and begged you. His soul was smooth and solid, but you could see the thin hairline cracks in it and it seemed to drip with magic, becoming somewhat soft as you rubbed your thumbs into it. 

You focused your attention to the feeling of it in your hands, ignoring flashes of scenes from earlier and emotions too mixed and confusing to sort out. 

You almost vaguely wondered if Sans was loud enough to be heard by the neighbors, but ignored it as he shifted his hands and arms to half-way turn towards you and grasped at your chest and your shoulder, head turning to sink his teeth into your neck, drawing blood.

You wince, but lean your head to give him access and he shakes and shivers and moans into your bloody skin and he let’s go to tongue the wounds before biting into the juncture of your neck and shoulder, repeating the process to muffle his screams.

You bring his soul to your mouth and place a kiss against the middle of it and he let’s go of a bite to your shoulder to let out a cut out whine. Then he falls back to the bed on his side, curling up as you lick from the base of the pointed tip up to the crest and you watch him jerk and shake on the bed, mouth open wide in silent screams, his sockets dark.

You stop to let him catch his breath and he turns back to you, rolling onto his spine to look up at you with flashing blue and yellow hearts. You can tell he’s still confused and scared about his connection to you after not being able to read you.

You feel your soul tug in your chest and watch his expression as a faint silver glow is emitted from your chest. He’s staring at it now and you’re certain he can see it.

You hold his soul in one hand and bring the other to grasp one of his and place it against your chest again, letting him feel it--feel _**you.**_

You’re vulnerable and open and if he wanted...You stop thinking of that.

It wasn’t over yet.

The soul in your hand pulsed against your hand and thrummed with magic. You give it a kiss again and he jerks, eyes flying over to you. “Watch me” you say against his soul. “Don’t look away.”

You keep your eyes locked with his as you use your fingers and tongue against his soul. His hand digs into your chest and his other hand grips the sheets, tearing at them. His mouth opens to choked and silent moans and screams.

You bring him to his back to his peak slowly and carefully, never looking away from him. Tears spill from his eyes in mixes of blue and yellow that don’t mix, bones rattling and shaking and shifting, like e doesn’t know what he should do with them, but he doesn’t break gazes with you either.

He’s beautiful.

You mouth over the rounded crests of his soul and once you suck on one it’s all over and he arches enough off the bed in almost a perfect bow, his entire skeleton turning a glowing blue as sparks of blue and yellow magic arch through him. 

His soul flies from your hands to hover over his sternum, burning a beautiful blue with flecks of yellow and outlined in silver. And then slipping into his thoracic cavity before disappearing.

Once he’s resting against the bed again, there’s barely any light in his eyes, and he shakily tries to pull you down to him, you oblige him and lean down.

He brushes his teeth against your lips and he mutters your name one last time before his sockets slip closed and he goes slack.

You lean up to kiss his forehead softly. 

“Sleep well, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3 (didn't actually turn out as i thought it would but yeah!)
> 
> *There's various monster food and pillows and blankets and tissues for you guys to rest, relax, patch a nosebleed, gain back HP
> 
> Leave me comments. 
> 
> I will need to plan where to go with this backwards romance because we started from the bottom now we here. :)
> 
> Meanwhile, I will update my other fics i have been working on, on the side. :3 so if you've been waiting for those i'm working on it.
> 
> Stay determined.


	67. Chapter 66: While You Were Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breaking news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a long time coming. and i apologize for that, but i will be finishing this fic even if it takes me all year.
> 
> anybody still following this?
> 
> Thank you to Addi/Dawngent for the fanart!!!  
> http://addig2002.deviantart.com/art/Ebony-602747270?ga_submit_new=10%253A1460525593  
> http://addig2002.deviantart.com/art/Gaster-the-Sassy-Master-602757131?ga_submit_new=10%253A1460532280
> 
> And another thank you to RicaMemoria for fanart!!  
> http://ricamemoria.deviantart.com/art/Ebony-and-Frisk-604515705
> 
> and thanks to everyone who got this fic to 2169 kudos, 220 Bookmarks, and 43355 hits!!
> 
> I'm BACK~~

Frisk and the others left the house in Toriel’s van, they were going to come back after all.

The ride is silent and no one dares to talk. Not until they’re all safely within Alphys and Undyne’s home.

Toriel sits with frisk at her side on the couch in their living room next to Mettaton and Papyrus. Undyne and Alphys sit in the loveseat and Asgore sits in a reclining chair.

Alphys is furiously writing in a notebook, a look of concentration on her face and she turns to Mettaton.

“M-mettaton, please play back the last hour please.” she’s fully in “scientist mode”. Mettaton follows her request and projects a scene onto the wall. It’s of Ebony and their soul. It’s silver but unlike most other souls it’s much smaller and jagged like a jewel and it’s an odd shape.

It’s incomplete, unfinished...developing? Like how a crystal forms...

“This is unheard of.” Toriel says.

“The punk wasn’t kidding when they said they weren’t human, but they aren’t a monster either.” Undyne said, brows pinching together.

“They don’t seem to know what they are either.” Mettaton says.

“Are we certain they’re safe?” Asgore asks quietly. Toriel and Frisk and Papyrus whip their heads around to look at him and he sweats.

He coughs to clarify, “I’m worried about them. About Sans.” 

“They’ll Take Care Of My Brother.” Papyrus states, his hands balled into fists on his lap. “They Promised...” he adds quietly.

Frisk hops off of Toriel’s lap to rush over to Papyrus and dive into his lap, giving him a smile and patting his hands.

He grabs Frisk and holds them close to his battle-body covered ribs and Frisk wraps their arms around him as best they can, holding onto his scarf.

“Alphys.” Asgore calls. Alphys turns to him, looking up from her notebook.Frisk sees one of the most serious expressions on his face than they’ve ever seen.

“I understand that they’re...special, but I’d still like to know if they...I’d like your professional opinion.” he trails off, facing turning sad and weary. Alphys’s looks over her notes and the image still being displayed by Mettaton.

“...I’m not sure. Even when it was in front of us it...it didn’t feel like it was there. Like it could just disappear in an instant, even with S-sans’s magic.” Alphys hardly stuttered through her words.

Frisk looked to the soul and in the shadow of the corner of the room they saw Gaster watching them. We need to talk, child. And Gaster comes closer, static fills Frisk’s ear as their eyelids get heavy and they slip into darkness.

They wake up in Gaster’s arms and they’re a little miffed that he just took them away. That’s not very polite Gaster. 

He looks apologetic as he speaks. **“1’m 50rRy fr15k bu7 17 15 1mp0r74n7.”** Frisk leapt from his arms to the floor? Or some such thing in the void and looked up, waiting.

**“7h3y w1lL b3 h3r3 500n.”**

Frisk looked at him in confusion, until Ebony stepped out of the darkness of the void. Frisk ran up to them and hugged them around their legs.

Gaster made more static and pops but Frisk didn’t pay him any attention as they clung to Ebony’s legs, noting that despite the blue marks, their skin was smooth and just a bit cold.

They didn’t look up until they felt a hand gently pat their head.

Frisk looks up into shining silver eyes and a smile. Frisk liked their smile, despite how cold they seemed to be that smiled held a quiet warmth to it, which as they spent more and more time with Frisk and their friends and family seemed to chip away slowly at the coldness Ebony seemed to have.

Frisk signed to them _How is sans?_

Their eyes turn sad, but they sign back, _He’s asleep. Tired but fine._

Frisk sighs in relief and then they both turn as Gaster makes a noise to get their attention.

Was it Frisk’s imagination or did he seem more solid?

Gaster always looked like a solid black goop shadow with disembodied hands and a cracked mask for a face. Now he seemed like he had more form. He was tall, possibly as tall or taller than Papyrus, his face was still cracked and his left socket didn’t seem as droopy and Frisk could actually see his teeth and make out his turtleneck and a long black coat and he seemed to have arms and legs now.

He catches their stares and he smiles. **“1 4p0l091z3 8u7 17’5 833n 4 v3rY l0n9 71m3 51nc3 1 c0ulD u53 7h15 f0rM. B3f0r3..."** His form flickered from his goop form to his...more skeleton-like form for a few seconds. Frisk understood and ran from Ebony to Gaster, tackling him in his midsection. 

Frisk actually didn’t sink into him this time!! He was solid and just a bit warm and Frisk nuzzled into his stomach in their excitement. They heard Gaster’s laughter above them.

\- - - -

You were still in Sans’s room, sitting at the edge of the bed watching as the skeleton slept. He was curled up tight against your side in a ball. His snores filled the room and he’d shift positions every so often.You were able to dress him in a pair of shorts and one of his white t-shirts (They smelled relatively clean.)

He was still for a while and then he seemed to shift in his sleep every so often. If he squirmed and the bone between his eyes pinched together you’d gently stroke his skull until he was peaceful again.

And then there was that familiar call in your head, a creeping blackness, a familiar cold. You sat up straight and kept your eyes firmly on the door of Sans’s room. You took a deep breath and sunk into the familiar darkness of the void.

When you opened their eyes again you were standing in the darkness, but the presence of two souls led you to Frisk and Gaster.

Frisk immediately dove for your legs and held them tightly.

You patted their head and Frisk meets your eyes and smiled brightly at you. A noise from Gaster got their attention and Frisk ran to him as he stood a little ways away. He looked different...more whole. He appeared to be more of a skeleton now than a monster made of shadows and the void. Frisk held him tightly around his midsection and he made a startled noise before his face changed into a gentle smile as he pat the child’s back.

You slowly walked up to the two and Gaster had to look down at them, his sockets filled with tender affection. He slowly reaches a hand towards you.

You keep still as his bony hand makes contact with your shoulder, his thumb lightly brushing over the new bite marks he probably knows are there. He gives you a somewhat apologetic and somewhat cautious smile and you pat his hand lightly and he drops it.

Why bring us here? You sign to him.

**“1 bel13v3 w3 4r3 l0n9 0v3rdu3 f0r 4 74lK.”** Ah. You eyed Frisk. That was why he brought you here. But were you ready to tell them?

Frisk hops off of Gaster, giving the two of you a confused face and signs to you, You know each other? You both nod.

_They can see you?_ They signed to Gaster and he nodded. 

_You could see him?_ You nod.

_Why didn’t either of you tell me?_ They asked, looking frustrated.

**“Th3r3 w45 n3v3r 4n 0ppuR7un17y 70 d0 50, Ch1lD. Bu7 45 1 541d 17 15 1mp0r74n7 7h47 w3 74lK.”**

You were uncertain of how this conversation will go, as sure as you were about the inevitable discussion you would most likely have with Sans when he woke up. But you couldn’t hesitate now. They were as much a part of everything as much as that other child was.

You are filled with determination.

You take a few steps away from the two of them and Frisk looks worried for a moment before you sign I’m sorry.

You lock gazes with Gaster for a brief moment before you close your eyes and let yourself change.

\- - - -

Frisk was confused and worried when they back away, but they caught their apology and they looked from them to Gaster and back.

Frisk’s eyebrows and hand shot up to grab onto Gaster’s coat and he placed a hand on their shoulder in reassurance as Ebony’s form changed.

They grew up, hair lengthening, dark seemed to swirl around them from the void, covering their body and their face from the nose down, and horns grew from the top of their head to crown them.

Now another figure as tall as Gaster stood, in place of where Ebony once was. Their hair was just as dark but much longer, falling onto the long dark coat they wore, from the skin of their hands and face Frisk could see were just as pale, and they the horns that rested on their head, pointed and jagged.

They slowly opened their eyes and instead of Ebony’s gray eyes, Frisk looked into milky-silver pools, smaller eyes rested near their main eyes like a spider’s. They stuck their hands in the pockets of their coat and waited.

Frisk stared at them and then looked up at Gaster, who simply nodded at them seriously. He stood up and addressed them.

**“17’5 b33n qu173 50m3 71m3---”** Frisk cut Gaster off by running over to Ebony.

They stopped right in front of them, looking up at their face. The figure looked down at them, before slowly kneeling down so they were eye-level with each other. 

There was a quiet patience in their eyes and deep cold emptiness that sent shivers down Frisk’s spine, but they stood their ground.

They were determined.

Frisk slowly signed, _Ebony?_

Their eyes seemed to soften, gaining back a little warmth, and shimmer a little as they pulled a hand out of their pocket to wave.

\- - - -

You’re surprised they’re taking this so well, even with a little hesitation.

Gaster comes up to the both of you, a smile stretched across his skull. _**7h3Y 4r3 74k1n9 7h15 r47h3r w3lL.**_ His voice says in you mind.

You reply back to him, _They haven’t seen my face yet. His smile falters for a moment._

You direct your gaze back to the child in front of you and slowly unzip your jacket to reveal the rest of your face.

You watch as their mouth opens and their arms drop away and you feel their gaze across the bottom half of your face through their squinted eyes.

Their fingers twitch occasionally, as if they want to ask something from you, but they don’t. They simply stand there, mouth open and fingers twitching, you can almost hear their mind working.

Then their mouth clicks shut and they stand up straight, their hands balled into fist as determination glints in their eyes and they smile. They walk over to you and reach for your face, cradling it in their hands and you let them, watching their every move, as they trace the skin under your eyes, down your cheeks, fingers never faltering as your face goes from skin to bone. 

They trace each of your teeth, all sharp, and along your jaw. Then their hands go up into your hair and to your horns then back down the length of your hair.

Then they step back and reach out their hand and then pull it back in a grabbing motion and suddenly your soul is pulled from your chest, a small silver gem-like heart outlined in blue glowing in the darkness. Frisk’s own red soul, much larger and brighter hovers in front of their chest as well.

Even Gaster’s own soul seems to pop out as well. His is cracked and purple, but you can see faintly blue and orange and silver wisps moving around in it as well.

Frisk signs _You have important things to tell me right?_

You nod. Gaster seemed a bit more unsettled but nodded.

This will be faster. You thought to him. _**1’m n07 p4r71cul4rlY 5ur3 mY 50uL 15 n33d3d f0r 7h15.**_ He thought back.

You looked at Frisk and they smiled at you a bit evilly. That made your eyes crinkle. Ah so that was what they were doing.

Then more seriously they sign, May I? They hold their hands out. You hesitate, but then you say, “Do you trust me?” Frisk seems to think, dropping their hands but then they nod. You sign Thank you. Then reach out to their soul with your hand and gently tap it with your finger.

\- - - -

Frisk flinches once and then goes still. 

Images and memories flash through their head.

_Darkness...Pain...Silver magic...Monsters...the Underground...Shadow monsters...Fighting...Dark dust...Meeting Gaster...Meeting Asriel and Ch--- ...New Home...Waterfall...Rocks...Themselves... The barrier...the souls...RESETs...The mountain...A different barrier...more of those dark creatures... A child on the mountain...meeting Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, Asgore, Gaster, Mettaton, Grillby, Muffet...a holiday...flying...the missing people on the news...Sans in his Gaster Blaster form...A connection...A pull...Waking up in a room surrounded by monsters..._

The images stopped and Frisk saw as they pulled their hands away from their soul. Frisk ‘s vision blurred with tears. Their emotions seemed to hit Frisk more than what they were showing them. The emptiness, a cold creeping feeling, the uncertainty, the guilt, the sadness...and warmth. A warmth so great they could burn and not care. It was open and inviting and---

Cold hands broke them out of their thoughts as pale hands lightly brushed away the tears on Frisk’s face.

When they seemed to notice what they were doing they pulled back, but Frisk grabbed their hand in both of theirs, clutching to it tightly. They held that cold hand to their face hugging in close.

They felt their soul slowly sink back to their chest and through their tears, Frisk felt that hand shift to cup their cheek and a thumb wipe the tears away.

They looked up to Ebony’s half-flesh-half-bone face and froze for a second they saw it flicker. It was the monster from their nightmare, horns and bone and eyes and fur and feathers. Their hand stilled at their cheek and they said, “I won’t hurt you.”

Their still sounded the same, if not more ethereal, echoing somehow in the void. 

Frisk believed them.

They both let their hands drop and Ebony stood up, changing back into the human form Frisk was so used to, Gaster somehow at their side instantly. 

They signed, _Sans is waking up. I have to go._

Frisk arms came up to stop them, but they decided against it. They dropped their gaze and hands, clutching the fabric of their sweater. 

A hand rests on their head again. They look up to Ebony’s pale face. They sign _We can talk later. For now Gaster can answer your questions._ The two of them look to him and he pauses then says,“1 w1lL 7rY.”

Ebony thanks him and then they’re gone.

Gaster and Frisk share a quiet moment of silence until Frisk runs up to hug him again.

Gaster chuckles a little and Frisk looks up to him, somewhat guiltily. 

**“1 5upP053 y0u kn0w 4b0u7 7h3 c0nN3c710n b37w33n 3b0nY and 1, Ch1lD?”** They nod. **“w3lL 7h3n, wh47 3l53 w0UlD Y0u L1k3 70 kN0W 7h3n?”**

Frisk just shakes their head and they hold their arms up to him. Gaster picks them up and holds them against his chest.They wrap their arms around his neck and burying their face into his shoulder. He softly hums into their ear, rest his skull against their head.

Frisk didn’t need to sign. Gaster understood.

\- - - -

You open your eyes to Sans’s room, the skeleton still curled up with you and you somehow curled around him protectively.

His hand is twined with yours and your free hand is keeping him close to you and his other hand clutches your shirt.

You slowly pry his fingers from your shirt, but you keep your other hand in his as you sit up. He curls up even more as if to make up for the space you once took up.

You gently run your hand over his skull and he shifts under your touch and grunts a little.

You see a small spark of blue behind his closed left socket. You pull your hand away as he shifts, waking up. Your soul seems to respond to his, which glows through the t-shirt you dressed him in.

You’re staring at it intently, but you notice at the corner of your eye that Sans’s was blinking his sockets open.

You pulled your hand away from his as he opened them fully, widely and just stared at you.

You stared back and after a little bit of tense silence you bring up your hands only to be slammed against the wall.

Sans’s left socket is consumed in blue and yellow fire as bones appear out of the ground and two familiar dragon-dog skulls make their appearance on either side of him.

**“i h a v e a b o n e t o p i c k w i t h y o u.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to make it to a certain point before i can give you what you wish for. ;)
> 
> As per usual: Leave me comments and feedback. They are much apprciated.
> 
> And most of all: Stay Determined.
> 
> This ride ain't over yet!


	68. Chapter 67: A Meeting of Two Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when souls come together
> 
> or connections necessary for plot reasons and some surprises (like this wasn't already confusing?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL WORKING ON THIS THING. YUP YES-SIR-EE BOB.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND SUPPORT: 22200+ kudos, 226 bookmarks, ~44500 hits
> 
> Here's a chapter i've been trying for nearly 3 weeks to finish! (got to love that writer's block even when you have a plot in mind :p)
> 
> Happy Summer Solstice.

You stay pressed against the wall as the skulls close in on you. There blue eyes glow with a cold light, but you see a small hint of recognition in their eyes and the magic in their mouths falter as you slowly move an arm towards them, fighting against Sans’s magic.

The pain burns through your arm, the pressure and resistance of the magic might as well have broken your arm, but you don’t stop moving. You keep your gaze on the skulls, blinking slowly at them. In the corner of your vision, you see Sans sweating and the magic in his eye faltering as well the magic around you.

This allows you to reach forward more.

The one closest to you growls softly at your hand, but the magic in its mouth fades and it slowly hovers forward until the tip of its bony snout presses into your hand.

You focus on the skull in front of you and gently your hand along its face. The skull rumbles as it presses your hand more. The other skull watches you interact with its partner and eventually starts nudging you as well. You try to pay attention to the skulls as the magic around you slowly ebbs away, allowing you to rest on the floor of Sans’s room.

The two skulls take turns sniffing at you and nuzzling you, low croons and purrs coming from both. You pretend to not notice the bones disappearing from the room. Both you do hear and see Sans slump against the wall, facing you. His sockets are dark. His magic spent.

The skulls floating next to you turn to him and whine, high-pitched and keening. You slowly stand up, placing a hand on either of them and stroke their snouts gently. They both nudge you towards Sans before disappearing.

Sans’s skull is directed downwards, his sockets dark. There’s an uncomfortable cold coming from him, but you step closer ever so slowly. If he’s watching your movements he doesn’t react to them.

Then you’re standing at the edge of his bed while he’s still pressed against the far wall. You slowly lean forward to reach towards him/and the next moment he’s leaping towards you. You fall back onto your butt with him on top of you. He’s holding you around your waist, his skull pressed against your chest, and your legs tangled together.

This close (and not having the threat of bones impaling you or dragon-dog skulls blasting you into the void) you can feel him shake and hear his bones rattling. He clings to you, muttering apologies.

Your shirt feels damp and you’re not quite sure what to do with your hands. He’s holding onto the back of your shirt tightly and he twitches as you slowly sit up. He’s gone quiet.

“Sa-” he jerks you with how much he flinches at the sound of your voice. You close your mouth, ignoring the spreading ache in your chest.

You tap his arm with one of your fingers but he doesn’t move. You gently rest a hand on his skull and he twitches again. He slowly shifts his skull upwards so you can see his sockets and some of his teeth, which is pulled into a tight smile. His blue pinpricks peered up at you. You sign one-handed, _Sorry. I know...O-T-H-E-R-S told me. They explained...B-O-N-D._

His bones go white(well...white-er) as his sockets and his blue pinpricks widen. He clenches his teeth hard enough to grind them. He slumps, but you don’t let him. You gently but firmly, pick him up and settle him in your lap, cupping the side of his skull so he has to look at you.

He leans into your hand and brings up his hand to hold it against his face. He closes his sockets, the bone somehow wrinkling, and his arm moves and twists so he can grab your other hand and intertwine your fingers. 

He holds on tight, like he’ll never let go.

A tiny movement catches your eye--it’s Dog. He’s standing by the door and you two share a look, you give him a smile and nod and his tongue hangs out in a doggy smile before he slips away out of the room.

\- - - -

Sans is conflicted. He’s guilty, for hurting them, ashamed, for his heat, but a part of him is happy...happy that he isn’t alone--no matter how much he was denying it.

Their skin is pleasantly cool against his heated bones and he wants to hold them close as much as he wants to push them away and run. 

**A bond--a soul bond: The deepest connection of souls. >**

Sans is going insane, he closes his sockets, and if he doesn’t hold onto something he’ll fall apart--he holds onto their hands tightly. They ground him to reality...to this moment.

His soul pulses against his ribcage, as he opens his eyes and sees them watching him.

He’s kept in place by their grey eyes, looking at him with such patience and quiet calm--they weren’t judging him, they were waiting for him to respond.

He had to know one thing though.

“..are...are you afraid?...” He choked out his words.

He can feel the tension in the air. He’s holding his breath. 

They sign _A little._

His faces scrunches up, and he hunches over making himself smaller--but they continue. _Not of you._ He jerks upright and almost tugs them forward.

“Wha---” They move a hand to his mouth so he quiets. “Not of you.” They say. His face feels warm and they slowly pull back their hands, he’s left impression of his bones in their hands. 

They sign _Are you afraid?_

...Is he afraid? In all honesty yes, this is all SO much SO fast and he can’t think straight. There’s so much he doesn’t know about them--so many questions he has about them. He’s silent, looking down at his lap and he nods his head. They let out a quiet breath in acknowledgment, slipping their hands from his skull and hand.

They gently move him off of them. They stand up and hold out a hand to help him up, but he doesn’t take it. He stares at the marks he’s left; the blue teeth marks and long scratches in their pale skin. For a brief moment, there’s this satisfaction that he’s marked them so thoroughly, immediately after he feels his guilt and anger at himself come back.

He hurt them, forcefully bonded to them, was in the most intense heat he’s ever had in ANY timeline--and they didn’t even seem mad or upset.

They’re just patiently waiting for him to make the next move.

\- - - -

You stand over him and offer your hand, waiting for him. He just keeps his eyes locked on you.  
You drop your hand, thinking as your eyes watch his skull, just as much as his watch you. You were aware of the faint glow of his soul beneath his shirt.

Your own soul tugs at the sight and you press your hand against your chest above where it would appear. You take a deep breath, closing your eyes, and you feel your magic course through you. You take several steps away from him, towards the center of his room.

When you open your eyes again, you keep your eyes on Sans, watching as his sockets widen, turning from blue to white and his left socket flickers blue and yellow again. You know he can feel the power you hold and he doesn’t seem to be taking it well. 

You can feel his hostility and his magic grow in response to yours. His hands are gripped into fists, his bonebrows pinched, and his smile tight.

He shifts the slightest bit as if he’s trying to speak, but no words escape him.

 _I have magic._ You sign. _But I am not a mage._ He’s watching your hands.

 _I do not know what i am, but I am not human and I am not a monster._ His sockets jerk up to your face.

You don’t sign anything else, pulling back your magic, but his saturates the room still. You feel your soul tug from your chest, casting a silver light in Sans’s room. You cup the crystal-like heart in front of your chest, wisps of blue and silver mist dance around it like fire. It’s changed again, slightly larger and more facets cut into it.

Sans had stood up in the time you were watching your soul and he now stood in front of you.

You weren’t startled in the least, but your eyes widened as he reached forward with one hand, while his other hand clutched his shirt over his own soul, its blue light shining bright.

His expression was still strained, but you didn’t feel any hostility. Not anymore, his magic has also lessened some again, but he too has reigned it in.

“y-your soul is...” he trails off. You nod, understanding.

“I know.” you say, bringing it closer to your chest. It pulsed towards his outstretched hand, but you held it back, knowing full well what he would likely see and feel from you if he touches it.

“ebony?” he calls and you look up to him. “Would you--could i?” He closes his sockets and balls his hands into fist and you see frustration and restraint on his skull.

He drops his hand from his chest and his soul slips out, bright and blue, wisps of blue and slivers of silver magic burning around it like fire. “please?” you hear him breathe.

Before you know it you’re also reaching forward, cupping your soul in one hand. You both mirror each other, an arm reaching forward, a hand cupping your respective souls, and a cautious expression on your faces.

You both hesitate, unsure of what to do. You take a deep breath and reach forward, connecting your fingertips to Sans’s. Your hand, even in this form, is slightly bigger than his. You’d never actually noticed before.

You saw and felt your soul and his beat in time with each other, a new connection--or maybe it was always there?--rang through the bond. The two of you press your hands against each other’s, palm to palm, taking a few steps closer to each other, as if you were pulled together, drawn by some force neither of you could see or feel.

You felt his hesitation and he felt yours, both of you distinctly aware of each other and of yourselves.

You felt how much it was taking him to do this, his bones were shaking just the slightest and his bones were cold, you were going to pull back, but he laced your fingers together and holding tightly again. He must have felt you pulling back to give him space and you felt his panic.

He shook his head wildly, almost like a blur. “d-don’t let go.” he said, voice shaky. You kept calm, taking in his emotions, and he relaxed his frantic feelings settling. He could feel how calm you were trying to be, but you were still holding back.

You had so much depth and he just wanted to know, to explore. There was so much to you he didn’t know. 

“I won’t.” you said. You curl your fingers over his and the two of you step closer, protectively cupping your souls over your chests as they pulse, trying to come together.

The two of you don’t let them...not yet.

You lean down to rest your forehead against Sans’s and he leans up towards you. As you two make contact you can feel each other more. HEAR each other more.

You are more aware of this connection as Sans’s thoughts invade your mind. 

Questions, seemingly endless questions. Who you really are, why is he letting himself do this, what you could be capable of, what would happen if a RESET happened again, if he really saw you--the real you--whatever you were just now, flickering t=like an after image over your form---You smile a bit crookedly as he reads your thoughts.

He’s embarrassed, if the dusting of blue over his bones are a dead giveaway, and he’s...attracted? Entranced? By your eyes. Your slight embarrassment that he possibly saw your true form. You had a true form? You took a human form for his and the other’s sake and...your own. You lived apart from them for a _**v e r y**_ long time. It was possible you were much older than any monster he had ever met and infinitely stronger...you just hid yourself away.

You blocked him out from digging too deep and you both winced as that seemed to hurt both of you with a sharp pain neither of you expected.

You had also seen some of his thoughts as he looked through your own. He thought about how much older he was, at least mentally, going through RESETs, how he was much stronger than he appeared. You could attest to that through what you’ve been through, having the scars to prove it. You would most likely have to tell him about your awareness of the shifts in time as well, but that would mean explaining much more than you...wanted to. 

Your souls retreated back into your chest and you felt the connection between the two of you quietly dissipate. 

You relax back, but you keep your hand in his. He’s still looking directing at your chest, he then tugs you back to his bed.

You follow him in confused silence until he crawls into bed, tugging you with him. You let him shift around you, curling up to you with his skull on your chest, arms wrapped around your waist, legs tangled with one of yours.

You looked down at him, but he was somehow already asleep. You blinked. That was it? He wasn’t going to ask (out loud)? 

“go to sleep eb.” he murmured, groggily, but it wasn’t a request. You laid back down obediently, and closed your eyes.

When you open them again you’re floating in the void, but the darkness feels colder, thicker, and instead of empty the void feels...eerie, ominous and foreboding.

You can still faintly feel Sans sleeping, his soul calm, but yours is restless. There’s something here.

Your human form falls away to your true form and with your enhanced sight you can make out many shadows and souls, faded and gray, but one stands out with it’s blaring red color, but it’s corrupted...black veins lace through it like cracks.

You know this soul. You’ve met it...but when? Where?

The soul takes the form of a young adult, looking eerily like Frisk only paler and in a green and yellow striped sweater, brown pants and black shoes. But their face is all wrong, warped and melted sockets and mouth pouring dark ooze.

Suddenly, they’re right in your face and you can see small pinpricks of red lights in the sunken sockets. **“Y o U C a N n o T H o l D u S F o R e v E r.”** they say.

You hold their gaze, not intimidated in the slightest, but something else seems to catch their attention. You seem to feel it as well. Something else was in the void now and it was coming closer.

The darkness and shadows as well as the child shriek and disappear as you remain, waiting for whatever it was to come closer. Despite the overwhelming pressure and power you feel as it closes in. You remain on your feet and in place, making no attempts to run or fight.

Something about this power draws you in. It’s familiar and close. Your soul seems to pulse in this strange feeling of weightlessness and unexplainable joy you feel about whatever it was approaching.

Then a figure comes out of the darkness. They appear to be human, but you feel--no you know they aren’t. Their hood has fallen back from their mask-covered face and shaggy white hair falls around their head. The mask they wear is simple, only two holes for the eyes and red streaks running down the holes. They’re completely covered in bandages, from what you can see of their neck and arms and hands. 

Their clothes are worn and dirty, but the things you focus the most on are the glowing white chains and manacles attached to their neck, wrists, and ankles. The chains have no real end, but you feel their power from here, keeping magic bound to the body they’re attached to.

You can feel them looking you over as well and your souls tug from your chests. You each walk purposefully towards the other. You stand over them and they look up at you. You’re soul was a bright silver with hints of blue, but theirs...theirs was the color of dust, broken into many pieces, and some were even missing altogether, the shards glowed dimly with light and the red liquid flowing around like veins kept the shards together, kept it from breaking entirely.

Your soul ached as you reach for their soul, but the figure shakes their head, holding up a hand to stop you.

[Do not touch it.] they say. Their voice deep and gravely, thick with emotion.

You drop to your knees as your face feels wet with tears pouring from your eyes. You soul hovers to theirs and they hold both souls in their bandaged hands. The two souls circle each other and you blurringly watch the damaged soul seem to knit itself back together, the shards coming together just the slightest so that their souls resembles the familiar heart shape.

“Why?” you ask.

[I need not tell you. You already know] they answer. They release your soul and it returns to your chest, where you clutch at the fabric of your jacket. Their soul slips back into your chest.

“How is this possible?” you ask.

[I know not. However, I feel that we cannot be together for long. I am awakening. As are you.]

“Will i remember you? Will we meet again?”

[I cannot answer your questions. For I know not. Perhaps...we shall see.] 

Their chains seem to shatter and the sound echoes through the void and in your ears, and you shut your eyes tight, clutching your head at the sound.

You open your eyes to voices calling your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected!!!>XD
> 
> Questions? Comments? Complaints? Theories? Suggestions? Lemme know!
> 
> Stay Determined.


	69. Chapter 68: Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been nearly a month and i apologize for the lack of updates(writer's block and also some other stuff i don't want you guys to have to concern yourselves with my problems). I KNOW where i want this to go, but i'm having trouble wording it all out!! but i WILL finish this FIC if it's the last thing i ever DO. *DETERMINATION*
> 
> also thanks you guys so much for READING and re-READing in some of your cases. it makes me happy to see you guys love this fic so much. and thank you for the 2300+ kudos, 235 bookmarks, 46000+hits
> 
> I made my own art for this chapter:  
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Group-Hug-622531232
> 
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/My-Sons-622531412
> 
> http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/They-re-ours-622531547
> 
> Enjoy!

“--ny...” “--EST” “--bony..?!” “--dear--“--OResT!” “ebony!” _**....Ch1lD...**_

**“EBONY!”**

You open your eyes to the...living room? Surrounded (once again) by Frisk, Sans, Gaster, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, and Mettaton. Their faces hovering over yours, various emotions flickering across their faces: concern, worry, anger, fatigue...You feel something warm and hard and smooth holding one of your hands and a small weight on your stomach. You sit up a bit only to find Frisk sitting on your stomach and Sans holding onto your hand tightly, sitting at your side on the floor next to the couch, which you were lying on.

“FOREST!!!” In his enthusiasm, Papyrus picked you, Frisk, who had clutched to your neck and torso, and Sans in a vice grip that bordered crushing the three of you. And there were several distinct cracks and popping sounds from all four of you that went unnoticed by mostly everyone.

“NYOO HOO HOO~~~” he wailed, over everyone else’s talking, voicing their concerns. Your head spun and your soul? Felt...constricted--chest tight and aching. You remember the dream? Was it a dream? When did you fall asleep? You tried to focus on what was going on and your attention fell to Sans who rubbed his skull against your shoulder, pinned to your side by Papyrus’s grip. He looked tired, deep shadows under his sockets and the remains of blue tear-tracks on his face, his smile small and tight, the pinprick lights of his sockets flashed between white-blue-blue yellow, alternately as they searched your eyes, your face. His hand entwined your fingers with his phalanges tight enough to hurt.

Frisk was clutching you around your neck and waist, as if they couldn’t be closer to you. Their head rested against your chest. And eventually, Papyrus sank to the floor with the three of you in his lap, sniffling into your shoulder, but he showed no signs of letting go. The yelling and questions calmed down and it went very quiet in the room as everyone took a seat, either on the couch, in the chairs or on the floor. They all seemed exhausted.

What had happened?

“Child, please don’t do this to us.” Toriel said from the closest chair, her head in her paw. She sounded so sad...and so tired. When she lifted her face to look at you you could see how she had cried, her purple eyes rimmed red. You struggled to free an arm from Papyrus’s grip and somehow managed to and you reached out to her she took your hand in her paw and gripped it firmly. You rubbed her knuckles with your thumb, hoping to comfort her.

“You gave us quite the scare, child.” Asgore said in a somewhat angry tone. He was seated at the couch next to Alphys and Mettaton. You looked at them and had to let go of Toriel’s hand to sign one handed, _W H A T H A P P E N E D?_

“We got a call from Sans a day ago, darling. He was frantically trying to tell us that you weren’t waking up no matter what he tried--” Mettaton said.

“WE couldn’t even get you up, punk! What the hell?!” Undyne cut in. She fumed from her place on the floor, gripping her arms tightly in a show of restraint.

 _ **...1 c0uLd n07 R34cH y0U 317h3R...**_ Gaster said from his place next to you on the floor. He placed a hand on your head. _ **...bu7 1 4m 9l4d Y0u w0k3 uP...**_

“Nyeh.” Papyrus spoke up from your shoulder, but said nothing else. Alphys was strangely quiet but she watched you intently.

You processed the information they gave you. You were in the void longer than you thought, unresponsive to outside influences, and all of them seemed rather upset about it.

There were several knocks on the door and Toriel got up to answer it. When she opened the door, in rushed in Muffet and Grillby. Both seemed rather upset as well, if Muffet’s six balling fists and Grillby’s fire flaring more red and orange than usual were any indication.

You looked at Toriel for an explanation.

“We had to explain to Grillby and Muffet the circumstances of your absence at work and fortunately they’d found some temporary workers (*wink wink nudge nudge*) to cover your shifts.” she explained.

You looked at the ground, thinking. You squeeze Sans’s hand and pat Papyrus’s skull, they both squeeze you tighter and then slowly loosen their hold. You get out of Papyrus’s lap to stand, but Frisk is still attached to you, and Sans hasn’t fully let go. You make eye contact with Sans and gently bring his hand up to your mouth and press your lips to his phalanges. You feel the small shiver that goes through his bones and he finally let’s go of you, clutching to Papyrus’s arms in a hug. You also gently pry Frisk’s arms and legs from your body, they sniffle up at you and you gently adjust their messy hair and give them to Toriel, who holds them close.

You turn back to Muffet and Grillby who have been watching you the whole time. You walk forward, despite the heaviness you feel, despite the piercing stares at your back, despite the eyes that look over each individual mark on your skin. You wait for either of them to say something. You aren’t sure what to expect.

You are swiftly slapped across the face by small purple hand, then punched in the middle by another, then punched under your chin by another and this would have most likely repeated twice over if Grillby hadn’t pulled Muffet away. You stood up straight, your face stung and your stomach ached, but your eyes never left hers. She was breathing hard and her five black eyes shined with tears, her mouth pressed in a hard line, her fangs biting into her skin.

Grillby’s flames were colored blue, green, and purple in distress, but still retained their main red and orange. The room was quiet and you could feel the crackle of Sans’s magic behind you, but you chose not to look back at him, if he wanted to hurt Muffet he would’ve done so. You guessed Papyrus was holding him back.

Muffet fought herself out of Grillby’s hold never breaking eye contact with you until she turned away and walked outside, slamming the door behind her. You watched her go and then looked to Grillby. Your cheek stung and you had to shift your mandible a bit and there seemed to be a mix of both pain and guilt in your gut. Still...You waited.

Grillby looks down at you, his eyes visible for once, pools of bright white fire behind his glasses, and his mouth a tight slight jagged line across his face. His hands are balled fist at his sides and you could feel the heat he admitted from where you stood. You kept your eyes on his as he reached for you, and placed both of his hands on your shoulders. His touch was hot, like the temperature of fresh bread from an oven, but not enough to burn you. 

His mouth opened to speak but you placed your hands over his and shook your head, you took his hands away from your shoulders and held one of his hands in yours, walking towards the door. “The three of us should talk.” you say, your voice slightly husky from disuse and almost too quiet to hear. You could feel the tugging at your soul for you to stay, and you cast Sans, who had started to strain against his brother’s hold with a panicked look in his sockets, a smile and a sense of calm through your bond. You watched as he relaxed in Papyrus’s hold, Papyrus looking between you and Sans in distress.

“Don’t worry.” you say and you step out the door and outside with Grillby.

\- - - -

Sans could feel the calming waves wash over him, then slowly ebb away. He was still concerned over being apart from them, most likely aftereffects of his heat, some part of his (non-existent) brain reasoned.

But he could feel them just outside the front door, and that helped his worries a bit. Papyrus held him close to his battle-body covered rib cage, and he showed no signs of wanting to let go either. Sans could feel his bones shake even just the slightest, but Papyrus relaxed when he grabbed onto his radius bones. Papyrus just held him closer and rested his skull on the back of Sans’s.

It was quiet again and the tension in the room was thick.

Sans didn’t see what had caused it, but all of a sudden he was being held not just by Papyrus, but also by everyone. Frisk clung to his stomach, in his lap. Toriel to his right, holding onto one of his shoulders and one of Papyrus’s. Alphys and Undyne were to his left, Alphys doing her best to hold onto his side and Papyrus’s with Undyne picking up the slack and mirroring Toriel’s hold. One of Mettaton’s hands rested on his shoulder, over Toriel’s hand, meaning he was behind Papyrus. And Asgore’s hand rested over Undyne’s, so he was probably also behind Papyrus. One giant group hug with him at the center.

The tension slowly left the room, and replaced with warmth, comfort, relief, as if the room had let go of a breath it had been holding. And he saw two hands with a hole through their palms appear and rest on both his skull and Papyrus’s, rubbing gently. No one else seemed to notice them.

 _ **“...mY 50n5...”**_ Gaster’s voice had a deep affection and sadness. Papyrus stirred and Sans couldn’t feel his skull on his anymore.

“Papyrus darling? What’s wrong?” Mettaton asked.

“I Thought--- I Felt---” his voice cracked. And Sans and Gaster shared a look of surprise and hope. Then... “Nevermind...” and Gaster slumped. But he straightened himself out and signed to Sans quickly, I’ll go and see what’s happening outside.  
And then he was gone and the warmth and comfort in the room now had a cold, empty spot where he once was.

\- - - -

You closed the door behind you and Grillby as Muffet, huffed around on the front lawn, still partially covered in snow, which she kicked at and paced in. She didn’t stop even when you stepped out into the morning chill. You didn’t feel cold, but that could’ve been due to being near Grillby.

You let go of his hand and stepped into the cold snow-covered grass towards Muffet. You felt Grillby burning holes into the back of your head, but he followed behind several steps behind. 

“Muf--” **“Don’t.”** came the immediate response. She stopped pacing and just crossed the six of her arms. Her anger could rival the heat of Grillby’s flames. Out from her collar came a familiar looking spider though.

Spindle jumped from her shoulder to your chest and crawled up to your shoulder and down to the back of your hand where they clicked their little fangs at you and skittered around, waving several of their legs at you.

They too seemed upset.

You didn’t hear her approach but when you looked up from Spindle, Muffet was standing in front of you. She had two sets of her arms crossed over her chest and one set on her hips. She stared directly at you, squinting her black eyes (all 5 of them) at you.

Then her eyes fall to your chest, more specifically you know she’s looking at your soul. But you don’t feel just her stare but also Grillby’s. As they look at your soul, you can also see theirs. Muffet’s is a almost the same purple as her skin but perhaps a shade darker. You had to turn your head back to catch a glimpse of Grillby’s soul, it’s a bright orange with yellow around the edges, like his flames.

You also see Gaster at the corner of your eye behind Grillby. He was also distressed, his form wavered and flickered. And you watch him as he slunk into Grillby’s shadow and then to yours. He was very quiet. 

While you were immersed into your thoughts, Spindle crawled back to your shoulder and a warm hand had occupied the other while six arms wrapped around your torso.

“I’m sorry.” Muffet’s voice is muffled a bit as she’s resting her cheek against your chest. “I saw your soul, dearie. You really are bonded to Sans aren’t you?” You nod and you feel Grillby step closer to you. His warmth seeping into your shoulder and back.

“...Did he hurt you?...” Grillby asked, fire crackling and his voice like roaring flames, barely audible in its smokiness. The hand at your shoulder burns hotter for a few seconds as you feel eyes at your neck, and exposed arms and legs.

You shake your head. And place a hand over his. “I’m alright. Don’t worry.” you say. You know they’re exchanging looks with each other and then seem to decide something as they both decisively nod to each other. Spindle clicks their fangs and starts skittering around.

You have a bad feeling about whatever was going to happen next.

\- - - -

Sans could feel their apprehension, but there was this strange warmth as well...could be Grillby. He was pretty hot. Heh.

But something was off...He felt them before he heard them. There were several spiders crawling from the guest room with several things.

The group watched in collective confusion as the spiders opened the door with their webs and joined Muffet, Grillby, and Ebony outside. The group disentangled themselves from each other and Sans teleported outside.

Muffet let go of them and turned to the spiders, smiling for the first time. She knelt down to talk to them, taking their phone, their jacket, and their scarf from Inventory.“Thank you, dearies. We’ll see you at the shop.” She told them and they left.

Ebony just kept their eyes on him, as the others filed out of the house.

“W-what’s going on?” Alphys asked.

“Grillby and I are taking Ebony for today, and perhaps the next couple of days.” Muffet said, looking directly at Sans, as she wrapped her arms around them and Grillby placed his hand on their shoulder, his flames high and flickering wildly, mouth tight and eyes burning white.

Sans felt a twinge at his soul. And the scorching icy burn of magic flood his bones, focused on them- an urge to protect, and urge to keep, an urge to F I G H T.

_“n o.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody's in trouble now. SH****TTT *cue MEGALOVANIA*
> 
> Stay Determined.


	70. Chapter 69: Delicate Balancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there needs to be a balance here somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this too all of my stories but I apologize for the lack of updates I will not go into detail but it has been busy as of late around my house and on top of that I injured myself and was unable to write do to the injury (nothing serious don't worry) and I put off posting chapters just to just update them all at once as an UNBIRTHDAY GIFT to my Readers for all their support and love and patience. :) <3
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your 2350+kudos, 245 bookmarks, and 47500+hits!!!
> 
> HERE's PART 1 of your UnBirthday Gift!! Enjoy
> 
> Also i got FANART!! (Thank you so much CruxL)
> 
> http://prnt.sc/bwcc2c
> 
> http://prnt.sc/bxrbba

You could feel the cold static magic of Sans magic, but there were undertones of heat and something wild and primal...You see the others watching from the doorway, worry and confusion on their faces.

This reminded you of a...what was it called? “Old Western” film? One of those scenes between two “cowboys” about who could draw their gun first. This situation felt like that. Muffet released you and crossed her arms and said, “You heard me, skeleton~” 

She was trying to get Sans angry on purpose, you reasoned. But why? Grillby’s fire flared as well, but the colors were predominantly orange and yellow. They were both working at this? And why were Toriel and Asgore not coming forward? Actually, neither were Alphys or Undyne, who was holding back Papyrus...Frisk was clutching their sweater beneath their hands as Toriel squeezed their shoulders.

Sans, however, was on edge. It was the briefest of shifts and his sharp canines were visible and his phalanges were sharp. You could feel the tension roll off him and his soul, ready to attack and defend...because of you. He was focused on you, that you wouldn’t be taken away. It was an unbearable weight of cold and loneliness and desperation...that were not yours.

He was so sensitive, both emotionally and physically...It was almost overwhelming and you nearly buckled under the pressure. If not for Grillby’s supportive arm you would be on the ground. You noticed Sans eyes flick to you, as well as Grillby’s.

His right socket was an empty void and his left was engulfed in magic: blue and yellow. And Muffet was STILL talking, but you were more focused on the feelings you were getting from Sans. At the corner of your vision, however, you could see the slightest tremble of her shoulders and a single bead of sweat go down the side of her face, and Grillby’s flames shifted in response as well, shifting colors and flaring bright, gripping your shoulder tight enough to burn.

Sans was steadily growling and you heard his bones start to pop as he started to change and you ran straight for him, past Muffet, as he exploded into that huge dragon-dog skull thing. You heard screaming, but you had no time to think about it as you intercepted Sans from lunging at Muffet, jaws wide.

You yanked her away from him and placed her behind you and Sans, landed heavily in front of you, sniffing and clawing the ground where Muffet had been. He zeroed in on her behind you and roared straight in your face. She clutched to the back of your shirt tightly and pressed herself behind you.

You focused on him, keeping eye contact with him. He was angry, but he hadn’t lost full control. This form was not as large as he had been the first time or maybe he didn’t have enough magic. In either case you needed to calm him down so you kept sending calming thoughts and messages, trickling slowly like water into the raging magic of his soul. “I’m here. You’re alright. You’re not alone. It’s ok.” as you sent them you also said them, reaching forward to brush your hands over his skull. 

You push Muffet back as he growls at her and she retreats quickly to Grillby’s side. You block Sans as he tries to go for them with a firm hand on his skull. “No Sans. they’re fine. They’re your friends. Don’t you recognize them?” You don’t know what you’re saying and your confusion bleeds into him and he ducks his head to claw at the ground. He paces back and forth, keeping you in his sights and not straying more than a few steps.

His growls turn to grumbles and then soft whines and cries, his eyes changing back from fiery blue-yellow infernos to the small white pinpricks, he collapses down and he pushes the muzzle of his head into you.

You sit down on the cold ground with his head in your lap. You keep whispering things to him to get him to calm down. “Don’t worry Sans... Everything is alright...Calm down...Change back...It’s ok I’m fine, You’re fine, everyone is fine...” Big fat translucent blue tears rolled down his skull and he whimpered and cried you could feel his fear, his relief, his anger and possessiveness subsiding, only to replaced by new fear and shame and sadness.

“Sans?...” Papyrus called, stepping closer and you felt and saw Sans’s whole body flinch. “B-brother is that you?” Papyrus said. You felt a small jolt from Sans as you see Frisk pressed into the side of his ribcage, gripping onto two of them as best they can. Sans shifted to lay on his side and they rolled up with him, awkwardly placed on the side of his hollow rib cage, and tucking his tail around. This allowed Papyrus to move closer and he didn’t look away from his socket.

He moved closer, arm outstretched and shaking just the slightest until his gloved hand met with the side of Sans’s skull. He twitched and closed his eyes, but Papyrus only slowly ran his hand up and down the length of the side of his face.

Sans slowly opened his eye at him and you ran your hands along his mandible in reassurance, resting your head on his snout and humming quietly. Papyrus just kept running his hand back and forth as if assuring himself this was real, Sans was real. 

You pulled back.

\- - - -

Before he knew it, Sans was back to his normal self, albeit completely bare-boned, but he was wrapped up in a boney hug with his brother and Frisk. It was warm. It kinda hurt at the same time, but it was almost if not just as good as the hug they’d had him wrapped up in earlier, maybe better. 

And he started laughing as blue tears rolled down his skull, he heard Papyrus’s laugh above him and saw and felt his orange tears fall on him and he heard Frisk’s giggling laugh to the side of him. It was scary. It was absurd. It was hilarious.

They laughed as they cried and slowly the others came forward and wrapped the three of them in a huge group hug, but unlike the last one they all nearly crushed each other with how fierce it was. Sans let out somewhat pained grunts and Frisk squirmed but they weren’t going to get out that easy. Undyne was yelling about how badass he was that he could turn into a “F***ing BEAST”, Alphys stammering out question after question, Toriel sniffling through her nervous/relieved giggles that everyone was ok, Asgore’s quiet smiles and furry hand on his skull, where he could reach and Mettaton’s exclamations about how he was such a monster for trying to defend Ebony.

They were still holding him like he wasn’t a huge monster dragon-dog skeleton just a minute ago. They were holding him like he could disappear at any moment--and tibia honest he could’ve shortcutted himself out of there at any moment, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to.

He can feel a gentle nudging at his soul, he looks up to Ebony being helped up by Grillby, who melts snow off of their legs with his heat and Muffet come towards them, side-glancing warily at him with their coat and scarf but they just wrap the scarf around themselves and take the coat and drape it over their arms and sign Thank you to her.

Are they still going to go?...The thought makes him panic again, but they slowly walk closer towards him and he feels the others slowly let go so he can stand on his own and they wrap their jacket around him. He doesn’t miss a beat and puts his arms through the sleeves. It’s actually a bit long on him, reaching halfway down his femurs and covering his hands. As they zip him up they say, “Consider this...me returning the favor.” quiet enough for him to hear. 

He remembers how he lent them his jacket back when theirs got torched. He lets out a few breathy chuckles. Then his gaze flashes from their grey eyes to the blue markings (scars) along their legs and arms and a few visible just above their scarf. His skull scrunches up in guilt and sadness. He reaches up for their face and they lean down a bit so he can reach them.

He has his hands cupping both of their cheeks and running his thumbs over their cool smooth skin. They place their hands over his after a while and close their eyes for a moment. Sans nearly forgot the others were standing around them until Muffet cleared her throat.

A sharp spike of white hot possessive-aggression roared through his entire frame in an instant and a low growl vibrated his cervical vertebrae as his eyes found hers and she froze. They stepped back into his line of sight and took his hands from their face--when did his phalanges become sharp? And held them gently in theirs and they leaned down to knock foreheads with him.

A rush of cold calm flowed into him and, like water washing over lava, he calmed down. They grounded him so he didn’t lose himself, but there was that nudging again at his soul. Gentle pushes. He doesn’t realize he’s closed his sockets until he’s looking into their grey eyes again. They seemed so...distant despite how close they were and he felt...nothing? From them. Only the cold calm that was almost always there, but...shouldn’t he feel more from them? What was--

His thoughts are cut off when they slowly shake their head, to everyone else it might appear that they’re nuzzling him, but he’s hyper-aware of what they’re doing now that he’s somewhat back to his senses. How were they so guarded? Well he knew that they were from the beginning, but now that they were bonded, shouldn’t he feel anything from them? Something isn’t right.

They look into his eyes and he feels for the briefest moments, a deep quiet, a deep silence, a deep emptiness. It’s almost consumes him and for that moment he is afraid and then...nothing again, just a cold sense of calm. The nudging is still there at his soul but firmer, as if it’s pushing away--like he was being pushed away. 

\- - - -

You were steadily trying to push his soul away, as gently as possible since he changed back. It doesn’t help that he’s unconsciously pushing back as well. And when he finally realizes what you’re doing, the constricting pain you feel from him near chokes you.

He wrapped his arms around your middle and squeezing you tightly. You make no attempt to push him away, but if he pushed with his soul you held their ground, resisting. You loosely wrapped your arms around him, and he clutched the back of your shirt tighter. He’s crushing your wings, and you shift them in discomfort. He pulled back his hands from their back to clutch your shirt and tilt his head up in distress, mouth open.

“i didn’t...tell me i didn’t...” his voice was garbled and wavered. He’s panicking and you feel a heavy guilt press at his soul, threatening to smother you both. You bring up an arm to rub the back of his skull gently and bend down a bit to murmur reassurances into his skull--”I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. You’re ok.” Your wings shift under your shirt, the feathers straightening themselves out, just a bit and you flex them down wards enough to stretch the fabric of your shirt, but not enough to tear.

It hurts you to see him like this, and it hurts to feel like this. Over his skull you lock eyes with Papyrus and beckon him forward with a hand. He hesitates for a moment before walking forward towards you. Without any warning you scoop Sans up into your arms and he lets out a surprised little noise. He adjusts his arms so he holds your shoulders as you walk forward, meeting Papyrus half-way. He reaches out to receive his brother, completely understanding your intentions.

Sans is confused, as he looks between you and Papyrus. You sign, _Sans please let me go._ His skull scrunches up and you feel that flare of pain, but you continue, _The bond has made you over-sensitive of me...and me to you._ He doesn’t look away from you, you can see he’s putting the pieces together in his head.

“Sans...I Think The Human Is Right.” Papyrus admits. “You’ve Never--This Has Never Happened Before And...” he trails off.

“You want there to be some space between you.” Toriel states, walking up to stand behind Papyrus. Frisk coming up to stand next to her their hand in hers. You nod and Sans clenches his teeth and hands, another flare of pain going through both of you. His soul calls you and your soul answers, relief floods through you both.

“...why does it feel like this?” Sans asks, his voice coming back a bit stronger. The confusion and doubt settling in now, but the want for you still there. Sans is starting to come more and more to his senses.

“Your bond is fresh and you are both tied together now. The first few days of bonding are crucial to you both, but you two have spent them almost entirely apart since the initial bond. You are both now overly-sensitive to the other, now that you’re together.” Asgore adds, coming up to stand by Sans.

He looks to you and you’re not sure what he sees, but a look and feeling of resignation falls over him and you. “heh. we really just jumped right to it huh, bud?” he gives a weak laugh. You know Muffet and Grillby have come up behind you when you see Undyne and Alphys and Mettaton come up as well, their eyes flicking between yours and to the right and left of you.

There’s a tension in the air now. You give Sans a small smile and a short nod. Muffet puts two sets of hands on your shoulders and steps forward towards Sans. He spoke up, “sorry muff. about earlier.” Muffet laughed, “Ahuhuhu~ No harm done Sans. Please excuse me for earlier dearie. It was quite rude of me.” she said. “However, my statement still stands we would like to take Ebony with us if that’s alright?”

There was silence, and everyone seemed to look to you and Sans. Papyrus is the one who speaks up, “You May Take Them Only If You Promise To Give Them Back. You Are Not The Only Ones Who Wish To Spend Time With Them.” And just like that the tension is gone. Sans and Frisk nod at this and Undyne gives you a sharp smile. “You, punk, are going to spar with me and Pap when you get back!” Papyrus brightens at this and smiles down at you. “OH YES HUMAN! WE SHALL AND HAVE A SLEEPOVER AND SPAGHETTI--” 

He goes on and on and you feel Sans’s relief and how tired he is from using so much magic. He’s already halfway there, now emotionally and physically exhausted.

“A-and I-i’d like to r-run a f-f-few t-tests w-when y-you get b-back.” Alphys says. He snaps to attention and stares at her and she cowers behind Undyne. “Darling, we simply must get to know each other more! And we will have to go shopping for some new clo--” Mettaton says, coming forward to hold your hand in both of his. He’s interrupted by Muffet. “Ahuhu~ Sorry dearie but they’re MY model.” She takes your hand back for you and steps between you and the robot. Her tone sends a collective shiver through everyone, but Mettaton doesn’t seem to mind. The two of them stare of and you can almost see sparks, flying.

Toriel speaks up next, coming closer and placing a large furry hand on your cheek. “When Grillby and Muffet (she looks to Grillby as she says that) come back with you dear, we’ll have a proper discussion about bonds and souls.” Asgore nods behind her and you nod in answer. Frisk runs back up to you and you kneel down so you’re eye-level.

You’re coming back right? They sign to you. You nod. And you’ll text? You nod as your phone appears by your head and you take it from Grillby’s hand. “will you answer if i-we call?” Sans’s sleepy voice says.

 _Yes._ You sign. Frisk takes one of your hands in theirs and squeezes. You place your other hand on top and they pull away to jump at you, wrapping their arms around your neck. You hear a tiny voice say, “You’d better. You promised.” you hold them to you before standing up and Toriel is there to receive them.

Papyrus walks up to you one more time with Sans slowly falling asleep in his arms again. You both reach for each other and you intertwine your fingers together. You close your eyes a focus for a moment, and you call his soul...and he answers. A warm spreads through the two of you and that is what finally allows him to slip into slumber.

You press a small kiss to his phalanges before letting go. “Good night Sans.”

Muffet and Grillby then lead you to Muffet’s car and you all pile in as the others wave you off, but all you look at as you’re driving away is Sans’s sleeping form, cradled in his brother’s arms and the feeling of a cold and dark emptiness opening up in your chest.

You hope you’re doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. BREAK time. and family/friends fluffy time AHOY!!
> 
> ....where's Gaster though?
> 
> PLEASE Leave me comments and feedback. I appreciate it.
> 
> STAY DETERMINED.


	71. Chapter 70: 1n C0n7r0l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's in control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert impersonation of the white rabbit here*  
> I'M SO SORRY. *bows*  
> Thanks for your patience guys! or welcome back if you left and came back.  
> either way here it is!  
> thanks for your support:2475 kudos, 256 bookmarks, ~49400 hits!!!  
> THIS BABY IS NOW 450+pages!!!  
> (^.^)  
> got's more fanart for you too:  
> -By CruxL:  
> -http://i.imgur.com/weJIMBW.jpg  
> -http://y-965874.tumblr.com/post/151075313792/i-am-always-trying-to-spam-cross-life-just

Gaster slunk in the shadows, watching qu **I** etly. He would’ve stepped in when Sans was losing control, but...he didn’t have to. They took care of him. They all did.

There’s a painful **T** winge in his soul--a stabbing pain of loneliness and despair, once a scar long since healed over with time now suddenly ripped open and raw. It hurt, it stung--he curled in on himself more and more as he tried to grasp himself through the pain and the haunting memories that came with it.

_He drifted in the darkne **S** s, infinite and cold and empty. It was too quiet and at the same time too loud, he didn’t know who he was, where he was when it was, why he was even thinking, if he even had consciousness...He was destroyed...scattered...ERASED..._

_One of his earlier memories was that of the grey room...He didn’t know how he’d gotten there, he did not know how it was even possible he was eve **N** there, all that he knew was that he was lost and that he was waiting...waiting for something very important._

_And then...a child came into the room via the grey door and he’s so startled and happy in that moment that he...vanishes back into the v **O** id._

_He doesn’t know how long he’s there, floating and wandering the darkness of the void. His memories are mixed, jumbled together some **T** imes, other times he remembers everything, other times he doesn’t know a thing, hopelessly wandering through the dark. He caught glimpses of other worlds, places of vivid color and life and others of monochrome death, and any and every mix in-between._

_He was Wing Ding Gaster, or W.D. Aster, or Wing Ding, or simply Gaster or some other l **O** ng name. He was the Royal Scientist, or a former general, the River Person, the Royal Wizard, the list went on and on. Perhaps he wasn’t simply himself but a culmination of his selves. Those of whom were cast into the void, anyway._

He’s shaken out of his thoughts by a comforting presence, carefully surrounding him. It presses itself against him, so he knows it’s there even if he can’t see it. He feels...like himself--whole, and he hasn’t realized he’d closed his sockets until he opens them to the brilliant sil **v** ery-white space from before.

He isn’t as confused as before. He knows where this is and he casually turns around to find them standing ther **E**. He hasn’t seem them in their true form in a long time, but it’s still something fascinating. They’re normally taller than he is when they’re in this form, so why is he looking...down... He looks down and finds himself in his slacks and shoes and dark coat rather than the void goop that he was.

He looks down at himself then back up to them. Back and forth, his mind slowly processing that he actually has a body and he nearly keels over. They are quick to steady him by his forearms, and somewhere in his befuddled mind he’s impressed at their st **R** ength and patience. His mind is slowly booting itself back up, racing itself with questions, but his soul is so light he thinks it will fly towards whatever endless silvery-white sky is above them and never come back.

He’s confused, intrigued, elated, so many things... and when he finds himself again on his knees and holding onto them for dear life. His skull is tucked into their chest, but thankfully he’s missed their wings entirely when he embraced them. He thinks he’s babbling, but he isn’t sure. All he knows is that he’s holding onto a lifeline--and doesn’t want to let go.  
\- - - -

They floated in the darkness, thick and heavy, unlike the empti **N** ess that was the void. It was infinitely cold and heavy and thick. They were holding on through sheer d e t e r m i n a t i o n. They had already screamed their frustrations and anger out into the dark, the dark flinched back.

If they only had a body things would be so much easier, but n **o**. Frisk had expelled them from their mind and they had no desire to go back. Their own determination rivaled theirs. And none of the humans that their new minions brought back had a strong enough body or soul to hold them! Just stuck with more useless disposable pawns!

That _thing_. They gripped their arms tight. It wasn’t a mons **T** er. It wasn’t human. But it was strong. They shivered, in a mixture of fear and excitement. This had never happened before...!

Out of all the resets, this **o** ne was the most fun yet. Sure they’d given up killing the monsters, but that just wasn’t fun anymore, so they let them have their stupid Pacifist ending. Chara had more fun messing with the tourists Underground than anything.

Humans were so easy.The humans are weak. They broke so easily. And then THIS?! A new challenge. A new game. It kept things interesting. **V** ery... i N t E r e S t I n g...

They felt a grin pull at th **e** ir lips and cheeks.

The darkness shifts and quivers, bending to their will. They had found this da **R** kness...slinking around the Underground and taken it upon themselves to delve deeper into it. They had found power in it. A dark, vast power, but without a proper body they could only manipulate the darkness to their will. And without Frisk, they could not RESET, but that was no consequence to them.

What they now seemed to lack in power...they made up for in numbers.

\- - - -

He doesn’t know how long he had been holding them, but eve **n** tually he gets up and let go, brushing hands over his slacks to clear away invisible dust, composing himself.

 _ **“..3b...0ny?...”**_ He manages to ch **O** ke out. 

“Yes?” he hears **T** heir quiet reply.

 _ **“H0w 15 7h15...p0551bl3?...1-1 h4v3 n0t...17 h45 b33n...”**_ He could not find the w **o** rds.

“You told me. We are connected. My magic. Yours.” they say, but their **V** oice seems to come from so far away, from so long ago a time, much older than it seems. Their words hold a power over him, and he finds himself conflicted on the nature of it all, being the scientist?--Yes he was the Royal Scientist in this timeline wasn’t he.

He clasps his hands behind his back and b **E** gan pacing, thinking.

“Perhaps it’s better you see for yourself.” They say, pointing at his chest, whe **r** e his soul would be. He stops pacing to look at them and then down at his chest.

His hands hover over his chest, but he follows their suggestion. His soul appears above his chest, and he cups his hands underneath it, examining it.

It’s a mix of purple, blue, and orange, with silver cracks ru **N** ning through it. He focuses on the silver cracks and if he really looks he can see a steady stream of silver magic flowing into the cracks, and the streams all come from one source. 

He looks up at them, but their face betrays n **o** thing: a mask of neutrality.

 _ **“mY Ch1lD...w17h 45 muCh 45 y0u 4r3 91v1n9 m3...17 5h0ulD n07 b3 P0551bl3...”**_ He commen **T** s softly, in awe and confusion and upon his confession a black darkness flashes around his soul.

 _ **“Wh4--”**_ It feels like the void, but something much darker and m **O** re sinister, thicker and dark. And it was s e e p i n g i n t o h i m. 

Gaster feels like he’s falling again--that’s he’s being scattered across time and space. The darkness, whate **v** er it was was bringing out his most tortured memories--trying to corrupt him. _**D @ r K. D 4 r k Y 3 7 d @ r K 3 R...**_

He’s brought back to hims **E** lf by a flash of silver-white light, and the dark retreated from his mind. He’s still in the same position as before but his form had started deteriorating back into it’s goop-like state. He was slowly reforming himself again.

He felt before he sees the two hands cup around his soul, seeming to hold the dark au **r** a in place, using more magic to gently wrap his soul up in a silvery aura, separate but there. The darkness on the outside of the silver shield, burns and flakes away into dust, but the damage is done. 

Like a partially filled glass, a small amount of the darkness now rested at the bottom of his soul.

 _ **“7h47 15...”**_ he trailed off, but they **N** odded their head. They dropped their hands, but clenched them into tight fists at their sides.

He felt something dark, dark and c **o** ld roll off of them in waves, but rather than being afraid he said, _**“17’5 n07 y0uR F4uL7, ch1lD... Y0u c0ulDn’7 h4v3--”**_

“But I should have known.” their voice booms around the space and he winces at the tone of self-loa **T** hing he hears from them.

“I was a fool to think that you would be safe with me. A fool for losing c **o** ntrol. So STUPID letting Sans--” 

_**“570P.”**_ He said, his soul slipping back into his chest, as he took them by the shoulders. The feathers of their wings taut and ruffled. He’d would ha **V** e found it amusing if they were not so distraught. They had to look up at him, so many conflicted emotions in their milky-silver eyes.

 _ **“D0n’7 y0u D4r3 54Y 5uCh 7hin95! D35p173 wh47 y0u 54y...1 4M 54f3 w17h y0u...l00k 47 m3, 1 4m wh0l3...0r 45 cl053 45 1 m4y 3v3r 937. 4h 4h--l37 m3 f1n15h.”**_ Th **e** y had opened their mandible--showing all of their wickedly sharp canines-- to say something, but then clicked it shut at his words. 

_**“--4nD 54n5...54n5 n33d5 50m30n3 l1k3 y0u 1n h15 l1f3. H3’5 54d. H3 h45 B33n...f0r 4 l0n9 71m3 n0w...”**_ He hadn’t **R** ealized he’d been gripping them so hard until they bring their hands up to loosen his hold on their shoulders.

 _ **“mY 4p0l0--”**_ They place a hand over his mouth to silence him.

“It could corrupt you.” He nods. “You may change.” He nods. “I may have to--” He **n** ods taking their hand off of his face, giving it a gentle squeeze and then letting go.

 _ **“1’m 4w4r3 0f 7h3 c0n53qu3nc35.”**_ He rubs his chest above his s **O** ul. 

He feels it, the darkness, pooled at the bot **t** om of his soul, heavy and thick. It feels wrong. It shouldn’t be there. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

 _ **“0n 4n07h3r n073, 3b0nY, wHy 4r3 w3 h3r3?”**_ Their eyes stare thr **o** ugh to his soul, troubled and shining silver.

“We are here to discuss...things.” They finish lamely, looking up into his sockets. “And with what has happened--What I-we should do...my barrier may hold, but I’ **v** e been away too long.”

He didn’t interrupt merely piecing their words together in his mind. “I am...not used to explaining, nor am i well versed in conversation, d **E** spite what I’ve read and seen. I’m not sure how I can explain everything to you that you don’t already know. I’m not sure how to deal with all these new emotions, whether they’re from Sans or if I have always had them or---”

They stop, gathering their thoughts. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymo **r** e, Gaster. I’ve always known what i was supposed to do, but now I...I’m questioning everything...and i-i’m AFRAID.”

They seem so small now, despite what they were, looking at him with such an in **N** ocently confused fear. Their had never sounded so...human.

He doesn’t think they’ve realized they’ve returned to their human form either, all their marks **o** n display and their dark hair a scrambled mess, silver-gray eyes looking into his own. They very much look like a child who woke up on the wrong side of the bed--and a memory of Sans doing something similar when he had a nightmare as a babybones flashes to his mind.

He opens his arms for **T** hem and they rush into his embrace, their arms wrapping around his middle as best they can as his form dissolves back into the goop-like substance it was before, but he can’t bring himself to care.

They sat in the silver-white space in silence, finding comfort in the **O** ther’s presence, when they began speaking, softly into his form. Their words echoed through him like sound through a speaker.

“I’m afraid that I won’t be able to protect them. That I won’t be able to sa **v** e you. That I’m now tied to a monster I don’t know. I’m afraid I’m going to fail all of this--all of you.” Their hands somehow found purchase in his form to clench their hands.

 _ **“Y0u w1lL n07...y0u’v3 n07 f41l3d u5...4nY 0f u5...y0u 4r3 50 5t7r0n9, Ch1lD...574y d373rm1n3D...mY Ch1Ld...3v3ry7h1n9 w1Ll b3 4lr19h7...”**_ H **e** said, with some difficulty, doing his best to comfort them. He runs his disembodied hands through their hair, cooing into their ear.

They simply held onto him tighter, as if they **r** efused to let go. And,in that moment, their soul was never so clear to him. So small, so fragile, yet so old and powerful. It shined with its combined silver and blue light and his soul, despite the darkness that now tainted it, brightened at the sight.

He brings his form to wrap around them gently, as if he was holding them in his arms. He hadn’t felt this way since he held Sans and Papyrus in his arms. It made his soul twinge thinking of them, but he had them with him. His tether. His anchor. His newest child.

\- - - -

They felt a ripple through the darkness, and their smile grew. Seems they got him after all, if not partially...no matter, more fu **n** for them anyway.

They weren’t the most patient by nature, but sometimes the wait was w **O** rth it. 

They made their way through the dark Underground, past what once was “New Home”. It was now decayed and ro **T** ting from the inside out. Through Hotland, which the dark had left alone. It did not like fire, but they had free run of the lab and well...they had long since assimilated the amalgamates.

They didn’t put up much of a fight either way. They laughed and it ech **O** ed through the dark spaces of the lab. They had also destroyed every piece of equipment in the place. They found some satisfaction in it. They passed through to Waterfall, the water no longer a luminescent blue by a dark murky black, the stones in the walls no longer gave off light and the echo flowers were wilted and silent.

They went through Snowdin, cold and dark. The trees had gone hard and the bark blackened, the snow held traces of what seemed like ash, but that was the remains of some of their minions. The things fought among themsel **V** es occasionally. They passed by ruined houses, pausing at a few, particularly the trash bag’s. The hidden little lab beneath the house was also useless to them so they broke that too. 

They passed through the door to the Ruin’s and through Toriel’s old house. It was the one place they did not want touched, but still the house was e **e** rily quiet and gathering dust, and even, despite their warnings, starting to rot.

Hm. They materialized their knife, **R** ed and black with energy, but then dismissed it. No. Now was not the time for that. They made their way to their old grave. The light from the surface shined down on a coiling black mass, suspended by the pillars, like black inky webs. The flower that used to grow there wilted and decayed.

It would take time..but it would be worth it. He would be whole again and they could finally set out what they’d planned to do all those years ago...

 **“R i G h T? A z R a E L?”** They placed their hand on the coiling black mass and felt it’s pulses ripple through them, as if answering their call. They smiled wide and laughed and their maniacal laughter echoed through the Underground.

\- - - -

Muffet had kept looking back at their slumped form in her rear-view m **I** rror. They had fallen asleep on their way to her home. Grillby didn’t seem to mind, he had the Guard Dogs running the bar for the night and the new help.

He sat in the passenger seat, quiet save for the occasional “fwoosh”-ing of his flames, which, thankfully for Muffet, were no longer in danger of mel **t** ing her car. He cast glances back at their sleeping form from the side-view mirror.

They’re **S** ilent the whole way to her home, tucked away in its own cozy corner of the town. Spindle crawls to the top of their head and settles there, clicking their fangs with affection. Muffet smiles at the little spider, as she gets out of her car and so does Grillby, who gets them from the back and carries them into her home.

They walk through her living room, past her kitchen, and dow **n** the hall to one of the rooms, all of the spiders making way for them. They all click their mandibles anxiously. 

Muffet opens the do **O** r to her bedroom, and Muffin jittered around their large web, that took up one wall, the floor was web-themed and her closet lay to the opposite wall of Muffin’s web, a desk sat by the door, covered in papers, drawings, recipes, pens, pencils, colored pencils, and in the middle of the room was an impressive four-poster bed, with web-laced curtains and spider silk sheets.

Spiders peeled back the web-curtains and Grillby lay Ebony down in the middle of the bed. **T** hey slept through it all, unmoving. Grillby and Muffet stood by their side, ignoring the cushy chair and small table, with it’s tea set, neatly tucked into its tray.

Muffet brushed a hand over their hair and forehead. “They are certainly a handful, or in my case many handfuls, Ahuhu~” She laughed hum **o** rlessly, pausing her hand at their cheek, caressing it softly.

He made no comment as small **V** iolet tears ran from a few of her eyes, but his hand rested gently on her shoulder, pulling her slightly into his side. He squeezed slightly in comfort and she moved one of her hands to rest over his for a moment.

He took their hand in his other free hand. Their skin was a pal **e** and cool contrast to his flames. He didn’t say anything, neither of them needed to.

They stayed like that for a few minutes mo **R** e until Grillby’s phone chimed and he pulled away to check his messages. His flames shifted with his irritation, but he sighed and pocketed the device once he read it over. Muffet looked up at him expectant. 

He signed, That was Dogaressa. They need me back at the bar...He paused, looking at their sleeping form before continuing, I’ll come back to see them tomorrow. She nodded.

“Do you **N** eed me to take you back?” she asked. 

He sho **o** k his head and signed, I need a walk anyway. 

“Then I’ll see you out. Muffin and Spindle and the rest can watch over our dearie for a few minutes.” she says. **T** hey both snapped up their gazes up at her words and then over to Ebony’s sleeping form. They both looked at each other again and laughed quietly.

They both headed for the front door, the spiders parting the wa **y** for them and Muffet opened the door for Grillby and he stepped out into the cold air. “One moment, Grillby.” she called and he turned back towards her, only to be pulled down into a six armed embrace.  
“Consider that a thank you for all you’ve done, Grillby d **E** ar~” she murmured into his flaming cheeks. She could see he was starting to steam as she softly closed the door on him. She leaned against the door and laughed a bit before heading back to her room.

Outside, Grillby stood on her doorstep, in a surprised stupor, some of his flames **t** urning blue in color around his cheeks, which he quickly shook off. There she went again, teasing him...He sighed and turned around and made his way down the sidewalk.

He occasionally sent looks back towards the house before continuing onwards back to his bar, seeming to not notice how the snow melted in his path as he walked.

\- - - -

You and Gaster stayed in your...soul-space? (you supposed you could call it that) for a little while longer. The skeletal fingers at their scalp soothed their head and the somewhat damp, thick goopey mass around them, was somehow both solid and liquid and gas? Beneath them. Their was the steam buzz of his voice as he hummed out an old song for you. There were no words, but it was comforting. However, you were aware that the two of you could not stay there forever. You would need to wake up...

The darkness...it was too quiet and it made you very uneasy...especially with all that’s happened: with Sans, with Gaster, with Muffet and Grillby, with everyone, even with your barrier intact. And your magic somehow seemed to be drained from you, now that you’ve fed it to Gaster. There was also this strange feeling in your chest, not pain or emotion or the pull, but like something was shifting... _growing_ inside of you.

You rested a hand over your chest and concentrated, feeling the beat of your soul, the flow of magic within you, concentrating hard...Then--nothing.

\- - - -

Gaster panics because they’re suddenly gone from his lap. And with them gone, a creeping cold starts to fill the silver-white space, but now it’s turning dark. His body seems to seep into the space, changing it turning it black as the void. He can do nothing but stand there shock still as it drowns him.

He suddenly finds himself sitting up on something soft, breathing hard, and surrounded by many spiders and webs and the color purple. To his left on one wall, is Muffin Spider hanging in their large web, in front of him is a desk covered in papers and the door. He can feel how warm the room is, feel the sheets under his legs and fing-- **W A I T.**

The spiders back away or hiss and click their fangs at him. He looks down and finds pale legs marked with blue scars, brings up his hands to find them human and pale, feels his face and feels hair and skin.

He scrambles out of the bed and the spiders make way for him, unsteady on his legs. He stumbles to the mirror that hung on the closet doors to his right. He steadies himself on the doors, as he looks into the mirror, finds Ebony’s face staring back with eyes black as the void with white pupils, wide with alarm.

Gaster opens their mouth and s c r e a m s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional and identity crisis AHOY...  
> also yeah...that thing with Chara...happened....o.o
> 
> ho boy here we go.
> 
> Leave me comments and feedback! It's been a while and i hope this is still as good of a story as it was when i started...  
> Thanks.
> 
> Stay Determined.


	72. Chapter 71: Matters of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes: soul-ception, possession, Muffet, plot, cameos, forshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *confetti bomb bursts*  
> guess who's back?  
> IT'S ME.  
> it's been forever huh?  
> LIFE just slapped me in the face with work, work, and more work  
> BUT AS I'VE said I will not give up, no matter how long it takes  
> thank you all very much for your patience, but as you may know i may not be updating everything as i wish  
> So if you wanna stick around THANKS, but i understand if some of you can't wait and just give up on this and me.  
> (got really deep for a sec but yeah i wanted to address that)
> 
> All of your 2700+ kudos, 280+ bookmarks, 55500+ hits are much appreciated, as well as your comments.

You were falling--no you had fallen---no you will fall...may fall?...Odd. Your sense of time had never been the best, with how you spent it doing the same routine, over and over and over and over again.

OR had you? Strange, who were “you”? What were--are “you”? You’d never actually known, or had you always known and just never admitted it? Or you did know but had forgotten? Whichever and whatever the case was you were falling. It was dark in here, but unlike the void, there seems to be openings of light, like large shards of broken glass and each played a different scene.

There was a forest, lush and green and dotted with creatures you had never seen before--no you knew what those were--no you...then next was of a magnificent bird of fire, flaming feathers leaving embers on the wind, perched on a stone...the next a gleaming white horse with a shimmering spiraled horn it’s deep silver eyes stared right through you, swallowing you whole...the next a beautiful woman with a glimmering blue fish tail, lounging on the sand of a beach, the scales reflecting the light of the sun, casting rainbows into the water...the next of a massive creature...a dragon sharp clawed and toothed and crowned in horns and great wings, soaring high above clouds with someone perched at its back....

These scenes fell upwards as you fell down, deeper and deeper. You heard snippets of conversations. In languages and tongues that you’re certain you’ve never heard before, but could fully understand regardless.  
_{Dear child, even should thy mind forget thy heart shall not...}_  
_[Hello sir knight, what brings thee to a place such as this?]_  
_**I shall miss thee.**_  
_I will come for thee when it is time. Wait for me._  
_*I shall not leave thee. None of us will. We will remain together. Always.*_

__

Then nothing but void again, it’s quiet and dark, but you’re feeling so many conflicting feelings all at once. Whose memories, whose thoughts, whose TIME were these? Were they yours? They don’t feel like they are, but there’s this odd sense of...familiarity? nostalgia?...And then there’s the sensations... something hot, like fire, something soft and silky, something sharp and smooth, something delicate and rough, little bits of static, and the feeling of thousands of tiny hands brushing against you. You’re becoming lost in it all.

__

However, even among all this, someone’s face comes to mind. It’s a round skeletal face with tired sockets and an ever present grin. Who is this? No. This person, this monster is important. He is important. He’s...a skeleton, but he’s important to you. Why is he important to you? There’s a tugging at your chest and then a silvery-blue light illuminates the darkness of the void.

__

A small silver heart hovers, just above your chest, pulsing slowly, like a heartbeat, growing louder and louder to your deaf ears. The shard that it once was shining through the overgrown crystal facets around it, like it’s calling out to someone, somewhere. A fierce longing washes over you, and it tugs on the bond you feel with the skeleton. You feel an echo of his emotions, confusion, pain, worry--he doesn’t need to feel this. He shouldn’t. It’s not fair. Sans shouldn’t be feeling what you feel in this dark place.

__

You try to reign in the emotions, trying to send to the skeleton that you’re alright: He’ll be ok, the pain will go away, you’ll return to him. The darkness starts to crack and chip until it starts to shatter and falls away into the silvery-white space once again. However this time, a new person stands before you. They’re almost the same height as your human form, as you look down at them.

__

You’re seeing much more than you should, minute details, the magic surrounding them, how...almost transparent they are. Their brown hair flows loosely around their face, their deep mahogany eyes bore into you, their skin tan, scarred in places, they wear an old tunic of canvas, bound by a leafy cord, and leafy pants, they’re barefoot. You feel like you should know who this is...

__

You reach forward but pull back to look down at your bone-clawed hands, long and sharp. You feel your face, all sharp teeth and smooth bone and at least, six eyes, and many more horns and long pointed ears. Your hair has receded down your skull and down your back between ragged, dark wings of feathers and skin and bone. Your chest is like bone covered with skin, deep marks of sharp patterns criss-cross your body, with singular eye in the middle of your chest, and a scaly, frilled tail swishes behind you in agitation. 

__

They step forward towards you, placing an ice cold hand on your chest, just below the eye that rests there. They bow their head, and you don’t move, not wanting to touch them, and you feel no hostility from them, only a deep sadness and regret and guilt. 

__

There was a faint growling noise and you didn’t understand it was coming from you until the stranger began to giggle. _{Thine art an honest child, young yet powerful as well}_ they say. How do they--? They smile up at you with amusement, but the sadness is deep. Hmm, you seem to be able to understand more in this form...but you’ve not taken this form in a long time, not where others could see you. It’s been a long time.

__

_{It has, yes. I hath waited...}_ they say. You look down, not understanding what they meant. They slip their arms around your waist and you get a look at twin deep gashes in their back, where their tunic is ripped. You try to get them to let go of you, but they simply shake their head against your collarbones, nuzzling under your sharp chin. _{It is alright, child. There is no need for worry. Tis an old wound.}_

__

It did not look like one. You tuck your wings around them, loosely, careful of your claws as you embrace them, cradling the back of their head and holding their shoulder. {I hath not held a soul in ages. I confess I hath longed to do so for many an age.} You curl your tail around the backs of their legs as well.

__

They step away and you too pull back. _{Thank you, my child. Forgive this old fool for their foolish wish.}_ they cup your face and bring it down to kiss you just above your nasal cavity. _{He comes with the other. Have patience my child they shall be here soon. For now I must take my leave. Look to thine own soul. Thy shall forevermore find me here.}_

__

You close your eyes and find yourself in human form again and looking around an space once more. 

__

\- - - -

__

Gaster slumps to the floor in front of the mirror. Why? How? When? What? WHY? WHYWhywhy? He clutched his-their hair, touched his-their face, kept opening and closing their mouth and fumbling to stand all at once. He was disoriented and displaced. The spiders had retreated to their webs and clicked their fangs more urgently. 

__

Muffet burst into the room and found him-them? On the floor once more in front of the mirror. He thinks he’s talking but he feels his soul pounding and that’s all he can hear in his-their ears. Soft delicate arms wrap around him and pull him into an embrace. Hands stroke his hair and rub his back and he finds it in himself to clutch to Muffet’s soft dress and cry into her shoulder.

__

“shhh...Shhh...It’s alright dearie. Nothing’s happening. You’re fine. You’re safe. I’m here. Listen to my voice.” she says. Gaster listens and after what seems too long a time comes back to himself. He slumps against her, unwilling to part from her just yet, but he still feels wrong. He doesn’t quite fit into their skin, his possession over them...such things weren’t something he could have thought would happen with his bond, a parent possessing their own child?!!

__

“Dearie?...”Muffet questioned. The rational part of Gaster’s mind was thinking of way to get out of the situation when Muffet used her many hands to clutch his between two of her hands, another two to push his back by the shoulders and two more to push back his hair so she could see his face.

__

“Hmm..seems my spiders were correct...” she said, pursing her lips. Gaster felt crawling on his back and something else, something rough and heavy... “So then dearie...you’re the one I’ve been feeling around lately.” Her black eyes flash and Gaster feels himself mesmerized by her gaze. “I don’t know who you are, but if you hurt my Ebony in any way I will make you r e g r e t i t. Am I clear?” she says, her fangs glinting and Gaster nods once in confirmation. 

__

“Good. I’ll make us some tea and we can get to know each other then.” She acted as if nothing happened, but by the way the spiders have not moved, save for Muffin, who now sat by the door. It wasn’t a request. As soon as Muffet gets up and walks out of the room, the spiders come down and make an almost menacing circle around him.

__

Muffet comes back into the room with a tray. A simple teapot, two cups, and two saucers are on it and she simply walks through the spiders, they parted before her until she came to sit down in front of Gaster, plaing the tray between them and pouring a cup for both him and herself. She settles herself down elegantly on the rub the spiders have carried over to her. 

__

She offers the cup of tea and the familiar smell of Golden Flower Tea fills the room. Gaster gently takes the cup and saucer careful of the heat he feels through his-their fingers. He watches Muffet, as she casually tends to her own cup of tea. He doesn’t drink until she does. When she places the cup back down her five dark eyes zero in on him. “Now, dearie, I don’t know how it is that you’re here but where is Ebony?” 

__

Gaster shifts around uncomfortable, opening their-his mouth several times to form words. At each failed attempt he feels more and more nervous. Their-his hands shake, the spiders close in a little more. He settles for simply shaking his head. “Hmmm~” she says. She stares at him a bit longer, face scrunching up in thought. “You seem familiar somehow, but I cannot remember how. Did I know you?” she asks. 

__

Gaster pauses. He never knew her specifically, no, but he knew her predecessors. She was but a young spiderling when he was still the Royal Scientist. He shakes their-his head. It wasn’t really a lie. They sip their tea in more tense silence. It’s horribly awkward, but from the depths of the house a phone rings.

__

A spider comes down from the ceiling and speaks to Muffet, who quickly stands up and walks from the room, in seemingly a hurry. Gaster watches her leave and her spiders, fill in the space she left behind, taking her cup and saucer. He feels a pulse, like an amplified beat of a drum.

__

Then...nothing. The room seems to go still and quiet and Gaster feels his soul being pulled into a confrontation as the world goes dark, only outlined in white. His soul hovers about his chest, the cracks are still visible and the dark, inky blackness still remained at the bottom, but it was whole. He marveled at it before he heard a ringing chime.

__

He blinks and a stranger cloaked in red stood before him. His eyes widen in horror. If he dripped inkly blackness, this one dripped fresh blood. Their white mask was cracked and twin bloody tear tracks dripped from their mask. Their were glowing white chains around their neck and from under their long sleeves and under their cloak floating upwards and clanging together.

__

The sound was ominous, but the feeling of those chains alone was unsettling. The stranger lifts a bandaged hand and beckons that he follows, adjusting their posture to reveal a faint glowing light off somewhere in the darkness. They begin walking? Floating? In the direction of the light and Gaster follows, but at a distance behind them. He looks at the back of their red cloak, a crest is stitched into the back of it. A seven pointed star within a circle, lined with words her does not understand. 

__

Strapped to their lower back are twin blades, sheathed together, the handles were of some heavy metal and bound in worn leather. There were on guards on the blades. The sheaths themselves, were also worn leather, but there was a brand pressed into the leather. He doesn’t recognize it. Heso busy staring at the back of them he doesn’t realize they’ve come to the light. A hazy patch in the darkness, almost like a window--a portal, fuzzy around the edges.

__

Ebony is on the other side, their back to him. However, before he can say anything they turn around as if sensing his presence. They’re surprised, but smile sweetly at him in relief, but their eyes look to the side of him and then shift to horrified. Gaster turns to look at the stranger, but he feels a rough shove and he’s through the portal.

__

Just before it closes he sees a flesh torn,face, crying blood out of empty sockets, head ablaze with white fire. A bony bandaged hand, wrist encircled with a glowing chain and manacle outstretched. The stranger continues to burn and faintly he hears Ebony yell something behind him. He’s too entranced to look away as the fire consumes them and flesh and blood burns away to bone and ash.

__

He catches one word before the portal closes, **[Farewell.]**

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter? yes crossovers? yes. more plot to come after this intermission, YES (when i edit the shit out of it to fit right)
> 
> Stay Determined.
> 
> Leave me comments, they make me happy but also inform me of my potential doom at your hands for my sins. (i accept whatever it is you will give/say to me)


	73. An Update. (I humbly ask you please read it)

Hey guys. I hate these things too but I have to. I feel obligated to tell you what's going on. SO here it is.

Thank you guys so much for those of you who enjoy my stories and whatever else. For those of you just dropping by b/c you just found it hello and welcome to this stop and go ride of _"where the hell are we going?"_ I appreciate every view, comment, kudos, concrit, and grammar corrections you guys give me. Unfortunately:

**\--- >Please do not expect updates until October.<\---**

I'm really sorry but I have to put everything on hiatus, but there's a lot of paperwork and logistics I need to go through such as scheduling and it's really stressing me out. I'm so tired by the end of the days, let alone weekends to be writing, but i've got bare bone (heh) plots which just need context and other crap before posting. Expect several chapters for each of my stories during October. Or if I'm lucky even before then, but Lady Luck is not shining upon me right now.

Feel free to enjoy re-reading or reading any and all other fics in the meantime.

But just so you know I have too many ideas and too many inconsistencies (thank you so much brain+ overactive imagination) and i may share some random one-shots with you guys before getting back to my main stories (the higher forces that be know i need some FLUFF in my life--FUCK everyone needs fluff, all of the fluff), so there's also that.

Lemme know what you think. This message will remain up until I post the next chapter of this particular fic.

Thank you so much you guys are amazing. And I'll see you around. Stay Determined.

-Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at this (again cuz I read a lot of it and yes I have no life :p) Hope you enjoy and leave a comment if you want!
> 
> Welcome to the ride.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Stab Into Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439798) by [Kuroda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroda/pseuds/Kuroda)




End file.
